Le Cap
by K-naille
Summary: Aujourd'hui, tous les regards sont tournés vers elle. Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même, après, tout va changer, radicalement. Elle a attendu ce jour depuis toujours, et en sentira les effets sa vie durant... OC PostATLA et AU de TLOK
1. Chapitre 1 Le pire jour de sa vie

**"Avatar, tLA" est la propriété exclusive de ses créateurs et de Nickelodeon. Je ne fais que m'amuser à raconter d'autres histoire dans cet univers, sans en tirer aucun profit.**

**Voilà, c'est dit.**

**AN:** (mise à jour le 28/04/2012)

Le début de cette fic a été écrit il y a plus de trois ans, peu de temps après la diffusion des derniers épisodes de la première série d'Avatar.  
Depuis la diffusion de **The Legend Of Korra**, cette fic appartient au domaine de l'AU (Alternate Universe).  
Comme vous le découvrirez vite, toute cette histoire se déroule seulement 25 ans après le dernier épisode de The Last Aribender. L'univers reste similaire à celui de la série originelle.

* * *

**LE CAP**

**Une nouvelle aventure dans l'univers d'_Avatar, the last airbender_.**

par K-naille

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le pire jour de sa vie (partie 1)

Tout adolescent attend avec impatience d'atteindre l'âge de seize ans. Seize ans, c'est l'approche de la majorité, c'est la maturité sexuelle, c'est l'obtention d'une certaine forme d'autonomie et des parents plus permissifs. Le jour anniversaire, on quitte définitivement le statut d'enfant pour entrer dans le monde follement plus excitant des adultes.

Mais pour Sana, cet âge représentait surtout la reconnaissance par sa tribu de son rang de maitre. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle s'entrainait pour mériter ce statut de Master dans sa maitrise, auprès du plus grand maitre de l'eau vivant, Katara. Sana avait appris que son mentor avait, elle, obtenu le rang de maitre à l'âge de quatorze ans à peine... Mais c'était pendant la guerre et rien n'était pareil alors.

Le grand jour se leva enfin sur la petite Tribu de l'Eau du pôle sud. Sana, qui n'avait pratiquement pas dormi tant l'excitation et l'appréhension la tiraillaient, se leva aux premières lueurs et se précipita dans la cour pour s'échauffer. Les maisons de glaces construites par les maitres de l'eau n'avaient rien à voir avec les igloos dans lesquels certains anciens persistaient à vouloir habiter. La famille du chef vivait non dans un palais comme c'était la coutume au pôle nord, mais dans trois maisons reliées par des arcades de glace. Au centre de cette construction était la cour où Sana était autorisée à s'exercer.

Elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille du chef, mais depuis la mort de son père, Heikuk de la Tribu de l'Eau du pôle nord, elle avait été pratiquement adoptée par son professeur. La maitre de l'eau Katara avait bien connu Kira, la mère de Sana, et aurait même assisté à l'accouchement, en sa qualité de guérisseuse.

« J'ai... fais un malaise pendant les dernières phases du travail. Je n'étais même pas consciente lorsque tu es née... et je n'ai pas pu sauver Kira. »

L'aveu de la grande maitre de l'eau avait troublé la jeune fille, mais elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre reproche à Katara qui avait toujours été douce et généreuse pour elle, et qui l'avait accueillie au sein de sa famille. Les enfants de son professeur étaient comme des frères et sœurs pour Sana, ils partageaient leur repas, leurs séances d'entrainement, leurs soirées...

Katara sortit de la maison avec sa fille cadette, Kaya, et vint rejoindre Sana au milieu de la cour.

- Tu t'entraine déjà, constata-t-elle en approchant.

- Je suis un peu stressée, admit Sana.

Pour mériter son grade, elle devrait passer un examen dont elle ne savait encore rien. Elle supposait qu'elle aurait à effectuer certaines formes simples et complexes et à affronter un maitre, puisque c'était ce à quoi Katara l'avait entrainée ces derniers mois.

- Tu passeras l'épreuve haut la main, assura Katara, c'est moi qui t'ai formée ! Ne penses pas tant à l'examen, mais plutôt à la fête !

- Roh, je dois encore attendre un an ! râla Kaya.

À ce moment, Tekka, le seul fils de Katara, sortit de la maison et capta quelques mots de la conversation.

- Plains-toi, grogna-t-il. Pauvre petite qui doit encore attendre toute une année pour passer maitre !

- Hé ! Je t'ai rien fait ! répliqua sa petite sœur.

Katara s'avança pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils mais il la repoussa. La maitre sembla blessée, mais ne dit rien. Le jeune homme s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

Sana avait envie d'aller le rejoindre, mais elle devrait attendre que son maitre quitte la cour, pour éviter les questions.

- Shen ne pourra pas être là pour ta fête, annonça Kaya, pour changer de sujet.

La fille ainée de la maitre de l'eau, la seule des trois à se souvenir de leur père avec précision, était partie avec Appa, le bison volant, à la recherche des secrets des nomades de l'air. Elle avait appris auprès de l'Avatar Aang, son père, les premières formes complexes de maitrise, mais il avait rejoint le monde des esprits avant de pouvoir lui transmettre les aspects les plus techniques. Shen s'était donc lancée dans ce périple, en quête de ses racines, de la culture des nomades et de leur principes de vie, encouragée par sa mère, et accompagnée de son cousin, Tobekka.

- Mais elle te souhaite bonne chance, ajouta Katara, avec un sourire affectueux à l'attention de Sana.

- J'en aurai besoin ! fit la jeune fille.

Kaya et elle s'entrainèrent en duo tandis que Katara quittait la cour pour veiller aux préparatifs de la cérémonie au cours de laquelle Sana entrerait dans l'âge adulte.

La cadette était vraiment très douée, et malgré son tempérament enthousiaste et parfois dissipé, elle montrait une concentration impeccable lorsqu'elle maitrisait. Ses grand yeux gris ne quittaient le globe d'eau que pour s'assurer de la position de Sana, puis revenaient à leur élément si vite qu'ils semblaient ne l'avoir pas quitté une seconde. De temps en temps, elle faisait un geste nerveux pour ramener derrière ses épaules la masse de ses cheveux bruns.

Elle cherchait l'approbation dans les yeux bleus océan de Sana qui, malgré son manque de confiance en elle, avait un niveau largement supérieur. Elle maitrisait avec une telle facilité, un tel naturel, qu'on doutait qu'elle ne soit pas faite d'eau elle-même. Elle portait ses cheveux mi-long, attaché en une demi-queue très haut sur la tête, à la manière des queue-de-loup arborées par les guerriers des tribus, et avait le teint sombre des purs natifs du pôle sud. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'image que Kaya avait d'elle : en l'absence de Shen, elle avait pris le rôle de grande sœur, et partageant la maitrise du même élément, elle devenait un modèle pour l'adolescente de seulement un an sa cadette.

À vrai dire, depuis le départ de Shen, ce rôle de sœur de substitution lui pesait. Depuis trois ans, elle posait un autre regard sur l'un des membres de cette petite famille... Sana s'était sensiblement rapprochée de Tekka, s'était avancée comme amie, comme confidente, et espérait _plus_. C'est pourquoi la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme l'ennuyait. Mais elle chassa ces pensées pour rester concentrée sur son échauffement.

Un peu plus tard, Katara les appelait pour venir déjeuner.

- Je vais chercher Tekka, lança Sana en quittant la cour avant même qu'on puisse la retenir.

Elle passa entre les maisons en marchant aussi vite que possible sans courir, et répondait brièvement mais poliment aux encouragements et félicitations lancés pas les villageois qu'elle croisait. Elle arriva rapidement à la muraille de glace dans laquelle elle ouvrit un trou pour passer, avant de refermer la « porte ». Elle savait où trouver celui qu'elle cherchait, et s'avança d'un pas décidé et précipité vers la petite colline enneigée qui se dessinait au loin dans le paysage intensément blanc et brillant sous le soleil.

Elle grimpa au sommet, ses pieds s'enfonçaient de plusieurs centimètres dans les congères. Elle le trouva au milieu du nid de pingouin, grattant la petite tête noire et blanche de l'un des petits, ses yeux bleu glacier perdus dans une contemplation absente de ces reliefs si familiers.

Sana se laissa glisser en bas de la colline et vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer sa présence.

Le silence demeura, longtemps. Sana avait horreur du silence, de l'attente, de la solitude. D'ordinaire, elle supportait les moments taciturnes de son ami, mais elle refusait qu'il s'éloigne et qu'il s'enferme en lui-même le jour de son anniversaire. Elle craignait les non-dits.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle

- Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ? grogna-t-il. Je me le demande ! De quel droit serais-je de mauvaise humeur le jour de ta consécration, ô sainte Sana !

- Ne m'agresse pas ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle espérait lui apporter un peu de réconfort et il lui faisait des reproches acerbes. Sana n'avait jamais eu cette qualité qu'elle admirait chez son maitre et ses filles, cette capacité de sourire quand on lui faisait mal, de tempérer toujours pour concilier. Elle était moins délicate, moins prévenante, plus entière.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, et vit qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui fondait ses remarques.

- Excuse-moi, demanda-t-il. Je... je suis un peu nerveux.

- Je veux bien te pardonner, répondit-elle, si tu me dis ce qui te tracasse.

- C'est... oh tu n'y peux rien mais c'est...

Il marqua une pause. Pas une hésitation, juste un temps nécessaire pour former l'idée, pour se préparer à l'accoucher. Sana ne quitta pas des yeux le profil appris par cœur de Tekka : son front haut, ses sourcils dessinés qui suivaient l'humeur de ses yeux, son nez droit, typique des hommes des tribus, et ses lèvres qui pouvaient tour à tour se fendre d'un large sourire ou s'écraser en une mince ligne rose, comme à cet instant.

Enfin il parla :

- C'est que je ne serai jamais un maitre, moi. Le dernier véritable maitre de l'air est mort en emportant son savoir avec lui.

Sana songea qu'il ne disait pas « mon père », et comprit le malaise du jeune homme. Si Aang avait été un homme, son nom demeurerait éternellement et invariablement attaché aux mots « Avatar » et « dernier maitre de l'air ». Tekka, comme Shen, avait en lui la maitrise de l'élément, mais se trouvait incapable de le manier proprement ou de le plier à sa volonté. À dix-huit ans, il avait dans sa maitrise le niveau d'un débutant de dix à douze ans. Les secrets de sa maitrise étaient presque tous morts avec son père et ceux qu'il avait eu le temps de transmettre étaient entre les mains de sa sœur ainée, c'est-à-dire partis depuis trois ans à dos de bison dans un périple autour du globe. Il leur en voulait, à Aang et à Shen, de le priver d'une partie de lui-même.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux ! éclata le jeune homme, ne parvenant plus à maitriser sa colère, et la plaine fut balayée par un souffle violent. Jaloux de Shen, de toi...

Sana hésita un instant, puis trouva en elle le courage de poser sa main gantée sur le coude de son ami, et de l'attirer à elle pour une étreinte dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

- Parfois, je suis aussi jalouse de toi, chuchota-t-elle.

Il se figea, probablement incrédule.

- Je m'enferme dans cette émotion, et je suis verte d'envie, parce que tu as quelque-chose que je n'aurai jamais, et que rien au monde ne pourra me rendre.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour la regarder bien en face, l'air intrigué ; elle lui renvoya son regard un instant avant de se détourner timidement. Il serra sa main avec force, pour la pousser à finir mais elle en avait déjà trop dit. D'habitude elle n'y pensait pas, Elle ne hantait pas son esprit, Elle flottait autour de Sana comme une aura bienfaisante. Mais aujourd'hui, Elle aurait dû l'accompagner dans les rituels, tresser des cheveux à la manière des jeunes femmes en âge d'être mariée, et lui reprocher de vouloir garder ses si beaux cheveux plus court que les autres femmes...

- Tu as encore ta mère... dit enfin Sana, tout bas.

Tekka sembla pris au dépourvu, n'ayant jamais vu les choses depuis cette perspective.

- Je- je suis désolé... marmonna-t-il. J- je suis nul, parfois ?

La jeune fille se redressa, sembla étudier son hypothèse avant de lui décocher un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Parfois, approuva Sana en lui offrant l'un de ses sourires chaleureux. Allez, viens : Katara nous attend !

Ils furent bien surpris, en regagnant la maison, de découvrir deux visiteurs inattendus à la table du déjeuner, en plus de Kaya et sa mère.  
Katara fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pour enlacer son fils et Sana, avant de se tourner vers les deux invités qui s'étaient levés. L'un avait la petite quarantaine mais semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Il était plus grand que la plupart des hommes de la tribu, et beaucoup plus pâle. L'autre était plus jeune, et ressemblait trait pour trait au premier, si on faisait abstraction de la cicatrice qui déformait l'œil gauche du plus âgé.

Sana resta un instant gênée, réalisant qu'elle avait dévisagé les deux inconnus. Le garçon devait avoir l'âge de Tekka, peut-être un an de moins. De toute son attitude émanait une sorte de méfiance, et son regard perçant semblait tenter de faire fondre les murs de la maison.

Katara s'avança et rompit le silence de sa voix enjouée :

- Zuko, voici Tekka, mon fils, et Sana, mon élève.

Il fit un pas en avant et les salua respectueusement, et ils firent de même en réponse.

- Sana, je te présente Zuko et son fils, Eizon. Tekka, tu te rappelles surement notre voyage à...

- Je m'en souviens... parfaitement, articula Tekka sèchement en lançant un regard glacial au garçon avant de quitter la pièce sans s'excuser.

Katara et Sana le suivirent des yeux un instant et la première fit signe à Kaya. La jeune fille acquiesça et partit après son frère dans le couloir. Sana hésita un instant à les accompagner mais un regard de son maitre lui indiqua qu'elle devait rester.

L'homme l'étudia un instant avant de relever ses yeux d'ambre vers Katara.

- C'est elle ? demanda-t-il.

Katara hésita puis hocha la tête positivement.

- « Elle » quoi ? intervint Sana, irritée par les trois paires d'yeux posés sur elle comme si elle était une variété particulièrement rare de baleine-lion.

- Elle... heu... commença son maitre maladroitement.

- C'est de toi dont Katara me parle tant dans ses lettres, improvisa Zuko.

- Vraiment ? insistèrent en chœur les deux adolescents, même si l'intérêt de chacun pour la réponse avait une source très différente.

L'homme sembla regretter son intervention quand son fils lui adressa un regard accusateur. Sana ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait le déranger, lui !

- Elle parle de moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Katara devait avoir de la place libre en fin de parchemin pour mentionner son élève... après avoir parlé de ses enfants et de sa tribu et de son extraordinaire maitrise, il devait bien rester deux centimètres carré pour ajouter « Mes étudiants se débrouillent bien. »

- Régulièrement, répondit sincèrement l'homme, s'attirant un regard encore plus courroucé de son fils.

Sana se tourna vers Katara qui souriait. Elle se sentit ingrate un instant, mais quand son maitre prit ses mains dans les siennes et pressa fort, la jeune fille se sentit... réchauffée.

- Merci, souffla Sana.

- Asseyons-nous pour discuter, invita la maitre de l'eau en prenant une chaise. Sana, mange, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour l'épreuve.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que parler de l'épreuve lui ouvrira l'appétit, remarqua Zuko avec raison.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de l'alimentation de ton poulain, Fire Lord, lança Katara. Il est si pâle.

- Je suis de la Nation du feu, corrigea le jeune homme dans un grognement. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la peau assortie aux déjections de...

- Eizon ! aboya Zuko avant de se tourner vers Katara, milles excuses sur le bord des lèvres.

- Ce n'est rien, l'interrompit-elle en posant une main attentionnée sur son bras.

Sana essayait de comprendre à qui elle avait affaire, exactement. Apparemment un ami de longue date de son maitre, de la Nation du feu et que Katara avait appelé « Fire Lord » pour le charrier... ou parce qu'il était le...

- Oh mince ! souffla la jeune fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Katara

La jeune fille ne s'étonna plus de l'air hautain du garçon, et de ses réactions dégoutées. Les gens des tribus devaient avoir l'air de paysans à ses yeux... Sana rougit et s'excusa. Les deux adultes semblèrent rassurés et commencèrent à discuter comme s'ils étaient seuls. Le regard dur d'Eizon avait quelque-chose de dérangeant, d'intimidant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un visage si doux, presque féminin, pouvait avoir des expressions si froides, si distantes. Elle n'osait pas engager la conversation et demeurait silencieuse.

Quelques mots de son maitre attirèrent son attention, et elle écouta distraitement ce que Katara et le Seigneur du feu se disaient.

- ... mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à gérer les sautes d'humeur de Tekka.

- Je croyais que Sokka arrivait à le calmer...

- Oui, mais Sokka quitte la tribu de plus en plus souvent, expliqua Katara. Meda apprend la maitrise de la terre six mois par an sur Kyoshi, et il essaie d'être là pour sa famille...

- Je ne vais surement pas l'en blâmer, admit Zuko dans un soupir.

- Je crois qu'il se sent surtout mal par rapport à sa sœur... tu sais, Aang a eu plus de temps avec elle... Je crois qu'elle est la seule à se souvenir de son visage.

La main du Seigneur du feu glissa sur la table jusqu'à rejoindre celle de la maitre de l'eau. Eizon détourna les yeux, l'air exaspéré. Sana tenta de lui sourire, espérant alléger un peu son humeur mais échoua lamentablement.

- Parfois, je me dis qu'il est juste là, ajouta Katara en regardant Sana avec douceur avant de revenir à Zuko, je me dis qu'il n'est pas loin. Mais il n'est pas vraiment... lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui, répondit le Seigneur du feu lentement.

Le silence fit à nouveau sa sinistre entrée dans la cuisine, et sembla s'allonger sur la table avec volupté, étouffant dans l'œuf le moindre effort de discussion

Sana finit son déjeuner et s'excusa

- Maitre Katara, Seigneur Zuko, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois aller me préparer pour...

- Oh La ! s'exclama Katara, quelle heure est-il ? Oui, vas t'apprêter !

Et les deux maitres de l'eau se précipitèrent dans le couloir, laissant le Seigneur du feu et son fils seul à seul dans la cuisine.

**(à suivre)**

* * *

**AN: **J'avais promis de réapparaitre bientôt, et me revoilà.

J'espère que ce premier demi-chapitre vous plait. La partie 2 est pour ce week-end.

Comme toujours, si vous avez une opinion quelle qu'elle soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.


	2. Chapitre 1 partie 2

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le pire jour de sa vie (partie 2)

Sana attendait que les cors retentissent pour sortir de l'ombre. Son épreuve ultime l'attendait dans la grande tente. La démonstration de maitrise à laquelle elle avait dû se confronter plus tôt dans l'après-midi l'avait presque épuisée, mais le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle se sentait déjà revigorée par la lune montante.  
Elle s'était prouvé à elle-même ainsi qu'à sa tribu qu'elle avait atteint le niveau de son maitre, techniquement parlant du moins, puisque la puissance de Katara restait un seuil qu'elle n'osait pas même espérer rejoindre.

Elle n'avait appris qu'après avoir réussi la première épreuve que la seconde consisterait en un combat face à un adversaire « à sa mesure » selon les propres mots de maitre Katara

Les cris du publics encourageant celui ou celle qu'elle devrait affronter dans les minutes suivantes parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Elle sentit une vague de stress la submerger. C'était son sacre, elle ne pouvait pas échouer ! Cette nuit, elle passerait Master reconnue, et serait en âge de mariage, et pourrait partir comme Shen faire le tour du monde à la recherche de ses ancêtres. Sana respira lentement, et s'encouragea encore.

Les cors rugirent à l'intérieur de la grande tente qui formait l'arène. La tribu retint son souffle avant d'exploser en encouragements lorsque Sana passa le rideau de peau de lama-polaire. Les maitres de l'eau avaient formé une estrade ronde au centre du chapiteau, et des gradins autour sur lesquels la tribu au grand complet s'était installée. Sana chercha son maitre des yeux, ou Tekka (il devait être là pour l'encourager !) ou Kaya... mais elle ne trouva que le Chef Hakoda, grattant sa barbe grisonnante, et la guérisseuse Sarka... et le Seigneur du feu.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? lança une voix hautaine, de l'autre côté de l'aire de combat.

- Oui, répondit-elle bêtement avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Elle se tourna vers Eizon, qui attendait droit comme un 'i', torse nu, de son côté de l'arène.

- Tu es mon adversaire, supposa-t-elle.

- 'Semblerait, fit-il, évasif. Ton copain et ton maitre ne sont pas encore là, remarqua-t-il en balayant la foule de son regard d'ambre.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, raisonna Sana, plus pour elle-même que pour convaincre le jeune homme.

Elle parvint avec difficulté à détacher ses yeux du torse d'ivoire pour chercher encore un regard amical dans l'assemblée. Elle constata douloureusement que ni Katara ni ses enfants n'étaient présents et redirigea son attention sur Eizon, toujours impérieux, toujours topless malgré la température proche de zéro, les épaules seulement couverte d'une écharpe rouge vif.

- Tu- tu as déjà affronté un maitre de l'eau ? interrogea Sana.

Il hésita mais opta pour la carte de l'honnêteté. Bon choix, songea la jeune fille.

- Non, admit-il avant d'ajouter : Mais mon père m'a informé sur vos modes de combat.

- « informé » répéta Sana, pesant le mot avec amusement. Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

Elle fit un pas de côté, et il fit de même. Ils se cerclaient, se jaugeaient.

- Qu'il avait affronté ton maitre plusieurs fois. Que l'eau était la faiblesse du feu.

- Et réciproquement.

- Oui... et aussi que si je voulais te battre, je ne devais pas attendre que le soleil soit couché, ou tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève à nouveau.

- Les maitres de l'eau s'élèvent avec la lune, souffla Sana.

Katara apparut enfin, suivie de Kaya, à l'entrée de la tente. La maitre se hissa sur l'estrade et s'approcha de Sana.

- Eizon et toi allez vous affronter, commença-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sana. Cette épreuve est un baptême pour lui aussi.

- Il doit passer Master en maitrise du feu ?

- Pas exactement, mais c'est l'idée. Les traditions de la Nation du feu sont différentes des nôtres, mais par ce « test », il entre dans l'âge adulte et démontre qu'il peut prendre la succession de son père.

Sana enregistra les informations. Quand elle partirait, elle visiterait la Nation du feu pour mieux connaître ses usages et ses coutumes. Il y avait une frénésie dans le feu qui l'attirait et l'effrayait, et le culte d'Agni donnait lieu à des festivals qu'on disait haut en couleurs.

Mais avant...

- En quoi consiste l'épreuve exactement ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Nous avons créé des règles spécialement pour ce combat, à mi-chemin entre l'Agni Kai et la Morsure du Loup.

Sana connaissait les rituels entourant ces deux types de combats, et les règles qui les régissaient... elle s'attendit au pire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que vous respecterez les règles de l'Agni Kai, globalement, mais que ni la mort ni l'humiliation de l'adversaire ne sont nécessaires. Et que les juges se réservent le droit d'intervenir.

- Bien.

- Tu es prête ? s'inquiéta la maitre

- Oui, finissons-en... j'ai faim.

Katara descendit de l'estrade avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et alla prendre place près du Seigneur du feu.

Sana et Eizon se firent face, se saluèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, se défiant, puis pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes et, accroupis, attendirent.

Les cors crachèrent un long hurlement grave et plaintif, et la danse commença.

Eizon, maitre du feu jusqu'à la moelle, lança un premier coup vif et précis. Sana ouvrit sa poche d'eau et forma un bouclier pour se défendre. Elle ne savait pas si elle était autorisée à utiliser l'eau qui constituait l'estrade...  
Eizon attaqua encore, rapide et incisif, mais Sana s'adapta à son rythme et bloqua chacun des poings de feu avec une balle de glace. Bientôt, l'atmosphère fut blanche et moite de vapeur. La maitre de l'eau décida de prendre l'offensive, et s'avança décidée vers son adversaire, armée de dizaines de pieux de glace. Lorsqu'elle les envoya vers lui, elle retint son souffle, et fut presque rassurée de voir qui les faisait fondre d'un revers de main enflammée. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit, arrogant. Il entama alors un large mouvement des bras et prolongea ses membres de longs lassos de feu. Sana s'étonna, mais prit le parti d'imiter la technique, et se retrouva vite munie elle aussi de deux bras gigantesques.

Ils étaient au coude à coude, et Sana comprit ce que Katara entendait par « à ta mesure ».

Soudain, son opposant eut une réaction surprenante : il brisa les bras de fer des éléments, et se jeta sur elle. Elle forma une longue lame semblable à une épée et l'éleva pour se protéger. Mais quand le buste blanc et nu du maitre du feu s'en approcha, elle eut un haut le cœur et la lame redevint liquide.

Une seconde plus tard, Eizon était à califourchon au dessus d'elle et lui faisait une clef de bras.

- Aïe ! râla-t-elle

- Tu n'as qu'à te battre sérieusement, gamine ! grogna le prince

- Je ne-

- Non ! aboya-t-il avant de se pencher plus près et de dire lentement : Chaque occasion que tu as eue de me frapper, tu l'as laissée échapper par peur de me blesser. Je suis capable de me défendre de tes attaques, paysanne, et si tu me prouves le contraire, je n'aurai pas perdu ma journée en venant me perdre sur ton cube de glace !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! grincha Sana en le poussant pour qu'il se relève.

Il résista un instant, le temps de souffler :

- Si tu ne la joues pas sérieusement, je te donnerai _envie _de me frapper.

Et le combat reprit. Sana virevoltait, deux longs serpents d'eau dansant autour d'elle, devenant tour à tour bouclier ou arme. Mais le maitre du feu savait, en effet, se défendre, et aucune attaque ne l'atteignit. Il avait une maitrise si sure de son élément et de son corps qu'il parvenait à s'économiser où Sana, obligée d'effectuer de plus larges mouvements, sentait son énergie diminuer.

Eizon jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le haut : le sommet de la tente était percé d'une ouverture qui permettait aux fumées de s'évacuer. Le jeune homme put voir par la fenêtre que le ciel était écarlate, et que le soleil devait être bas sur l'horizon.

- Désolé, gamine, mais il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, annonça-t-il avec une confiance irritante.

- Enfin ? nargua Sana, loin d'admettre qu'elle faiblissait. Je commençais à me lasser de danser seule !

Il répondit par un sourire en coin à la boutade, et, roulant ses épaules comme pour les débloquer, écarta les jambes pour reprendre position. Sana se remit en garde et attendit qu'Eizon fasse le premier pas.

Le Seigneur du feu et Katara retinrent leur souffle.

Le jeune homme enchaina plusieurs mouvements compliqués et lança une puissante déflagration en direction de son adversaire. Le cerveau de Sana sembla se bloquer une milliseconde, ne parvenant à former qu'un « woah ! », mais heureusement elle réalisa à temps que l'attaque formidable lui était adressée et forma un bouclier en conséquence. Le cri de l'eau qui se change en vapeur provoqua une rumeur enthousiaste dans le public. Sana se sentit revigorée et l'hémisphère de glace qui l'avait protégée fut projeté vers le maitre du feu. Il se mit à sauter comme un acrobate autour de la scène pour éviter la morsure des fouets d'eau de Sana.

« Il est rapide » grogna-t-elle tandis qu'il effectuait une culbute au sol pour esquiver un coup. Sana prit le parti d'essayer de devancer ses mouvements, comme Tekka le lui avait apprit en l'emmenant- malgré l'interdiction de Katara- à la chasse au renard polaire. Une cible en mouvement, voilà ce qu'était Eizon, et suivant une trajectoire logique, il devrait passer du point A au point B... c'est là que Sana l'attendrait. Il faisait un joli petit renard...

Pensant toujours surpasser la jeune fille en rapidité, Eizon poursuivit sa course bondissante et roulante autour de l'arène. Levant les yeux vers le visage de la maitre de l'eau - alors qu'il avait prit soin de ne fixer que ses mains- il remarqua son sourire satisfait. Trop tard. Son pied droit s'était enfoncé de cinquante centimètres dans la glace, suivi de peu par sa main gauche.

Il jura, fort.

Sana s'approcha avec confiance tandis qu'il se débattait pour sortir ses membres de la glace sans faire l'erreur de poser une quelconque autre partie de son corps sur la surface de la scène. Il jura encore en constatant que ses efforts étaient vains, et que la glace remontait lentement, lentement le long de sa jambe et son bras.

Sana s'accroupit à moins d'un mètre de lui, l'air à la fois content et étonné.

- Quand est-ce qu'on considère que j'ai gagné ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, et grogna. Pourtant, si ni la mort ni l'humiliation n'étaient nécessaires, pourquoi personne n'interrompait le combat ? La position dans laquelle était Eizon ne commençait-elle pas à être humiliante ? que fallait-il de plus ?

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle pour le maitre du feu seulement, pourquoi ils n'arrêtent pas l'épreuve ? Je n'ai pas envie de te ridiculiser ou te faire mal...

L'orgueil du jeune homme dut se hérisser et souffler comme un chat-épic enragé, parce qu'il se mit à fumer- littéralement.

- ME ridiculiser ? siffla-t-il. Toi, tu ne pourrais pas me faire mal même si tu me haïssais !

Tandis que sa voix augmentait en volume, elle se faisait plus grondante, plus menaçante, et la glace qui le retenait se changeait en vapeur sans repasser par l'état liquide.

- Tu serais incapable de me frapper de tes petits poings, incapable de te défendre si moi, j'avais vraiment envie de te faire souffrir.

Il s'était redressé et menaçait Sana de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux ardents d'une colère rouge.

- P- pourquoi tu voudrais... commença Sana seulement pour être interrompue par Eizon, toujours plus prêt, toujours plus dangereux.

Quand il continua, ce fut dans un murmure sourd, presque plus intimidant que les cris qu'il avait poussés plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que tu crois pouvoir me vaincre sans te donner à fond ? Parce que tu as le culot de me croire inférieur à toi, paysanne ! Tu pensais vraiment que je te laisserais m'humilier devant mon père ?

- Non, je-

- Je vais te dire quelque-chose que tu ne vas surement pas comprendre, l'orpheline, mais je veux que mon père soit fier de moi.

Elle avala de travers. Comment osait-il ?

- Toute ta tribu est là parce que tu es l'attraction du jour, maitre de l'eau, mais la seule personne que tu voulais vraiment voir n'a pas jugé utile de faire le déplacement.

En effet, Tekka n'était toujours pas apparu dans la grande tente. Son absence avait pesé sur la jeune fille avant qu'elle parvienne à se concentrer sur le combat. Était-ce à ce point visible, que même le petit arrogant l'avait remarqué ? Le visage froid et calme cachait un esprit alerte et attentif, mais absolument insensible, apparemment.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! cracha Sana.

- Tu m'offenses en combattant comme une débutante parce que celui que tu voulais impressionner n'est pas là...

- Tais -toi ! aboya la jeune fille.

- Tu sais l'importance de ce combat, poursuivit Eizon, imperturbable. Il a bien fait de pas venir, le pseudo-maitre de l'air, il aurait été gêné...

- Tais-toi !

Et Sana laissa la colère l'emporter sur sa raison, sur sa nature généreuse et enthousiaste. Une rage blanche obscurcissait sa vue, il n'y avait plus que le maitre du feu et l'envie insurmontable de l'écraser, de le réduire en morceau si petits que les poissons le prendraient pour du plancton !

Elle avança vers lui, irradiante de hargne, et il sembla un instant satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles. Elle fit encore un pas, rendant la distance inconfortable, et il hésita. Avant qu'elle ne réduise encore la distance, il produisit un poing de feu qu'il lança vers sa poitrine. Sana le balaya d'un revers de main. Eizon resta stupéfait, mais répéta l'attaque pour garder la jeune femme ivre de colère à distance, et elle chassa le coup avec la même nonchalance, comme on écarte une mouche. Sana attira à elle l'eau qui composait la scène, et l'éleva d'un mouvement large et sûr, au dessus de leur tête. Le ciel était à présent un millier de pieux de glace prêts à tomber comme une pluie létale, brillant déjà d'une lueur rouge et menaçante, couleur de crépuscule.

Alors Eizon eut peur, vraiment peur d'elle, et de ce qu'il avait pu débloquer en elle qui ne craignait pas de le blesser. Il inspira, longuement, et se prépara.

Au même instant, les deux jeunes maitres hurlèrent, les mille stalactites acérées tombèrent, et autour d'Eizon se forma un globe de feu intense et violent. Il fallait qu'il maintienne le bouclier, mais il s'essoufflerait bientôt ! Et les pieux continueraient de choir et de se recréer tant qu'ils n'auraient pas atteint leur cible. Il laissa s'évaporer son bouclier, et, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air humide, il cracha une flamme impitoyable, comme un dragon. Sana projeta sur lui encore une rafale de pointes de glace.

- Arrêtez !

Le jet de flamme fut dévié, les pieux dissolus.

Devant le regard noir de Sana apparut un visage adoré, celui de son maitre, Katara. Pourquoi était-elle intervenue ? Eizon semblait aux prises avec un homme en rouge, sans doute le Seigneur du feu ?

- Père, pourquoi ?

- Un véritable maitre laisse ses émotions de côté lorsqu'il combat.

Sana adressa la même question à Katara qui répondit :

- Tu as perdu le contrôle, Sana. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre le contrôle.

La maitre de l'eau se tourna vers son ami. Les deux jeunes avaient baissé les armes, mais la lutte continuait dans leur regard. Katara et Zuko chuchotèrent un instant.

- La Grand Maitre Katara et moi réservons notre jugement, annonça-t-il à l'attention de l'assemblée et des jeunes combattants.

- Le Prince du Feu Eizon et Sana de la Tribu de l'Eau ont démontré une extraordinaire maitrise de leur élément respectif, mais une absence de maitrise de leurs émotions, ajouta Katara.

- Nous savons par expérience que lorsqu'un maitre devient l'esclave de ses ressentiments, il est incapable de maitriser proprement son élément, et d'agir avec raison.

- C'est pourquoi nous ne savons encore si nos élèves méritent ou non le statut de Master. Nous délibèrerons et feront une annonce officielle au moment opportun.

Sana crut que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Pourquoi lui refuser le titre de Maitre ? Cette décision lui parut injuste, et elle se sentit écœurée. Katara s'approcha de son élève et lui offrit un sourire forcé.

- Je sais que tu es déçue, admit la maitre, mais tu aurais pu le tuer si nous n'étions pas intervenus.

- Je ne voulais pas ! se défendit Sana. Je voulais que le combat s'arrête.

- Je sais, j'ai vu ton hésitation. Mais tu n'as pas directement engagé toutes tes forces dans ce combat, et c'est ce que j'attendais de toi. Tu vois comment sont les mères manchot-oies lorsqu'elles couvent ? Je voulais que tu te battes comme une mère manchot-oie qui défend ses jeunes. Bats-toi pour protéger, et tu deviendras un meilleur maitre que moi.

La jeune femme rougit et sourit à son maitre qui la serra dans ses bras. Katara leva les yeux vers l'ouverture au sommet de la tente et vit que la nuit était tombée ; elle sourit.

- Nous avons encore un anniversaire à fêter, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

--

Sana digérait mal son échec, mais comprenait le choix de son maitre. Elle refusait de se sentir amère, surtout aujourd'hui.

Elle avait seize ans. C'était sa fête, son jour. Et toute la tribu serait réunie pour fêter l'évènement. Quoi qu'en pense Eizon, elle n'était pas sans famille, loin de là. Elle avait une grande famille de cinquante personnes !

Eizon... Elle avait du mal à sortir le maitre du feu de sa tête. Elle avait vraiment envie de le considérer comme le seul responsable de leur échec mutuel, mais elle savait qu'elle se voilait la face en pensant ainsi. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le détester pour son attitude lors de leur combat, elle se concentra sur la première impression qu'il lui avait faite : c'était un garçon froid, hautain, désagréable... Il était aux antipodes de ce qu'elle s'était attendu à voir chez un maitre du feu, surtout en repensant à certaines allusions que les femmes de la tribu -Katara y compris- avaient laissé échapper.

Sana revêtit la robe que Katara lui avait offerte la veille, en lui confiant qu'elle avait appartenu à Kira. La Grand Maitre savait la valeur que pouvait avoir un tel présent pour Sana, étant elle-même orpheline de mère. Sana avait caressé le drapé de fine laine de mouton-morse dont était fait la jupe et la fourrure blanche et bleue de tigre polaire et les bandes de cuir qui composait le haute de la robe. Elle songea que c'était une robe digne d'une princesse.

Elle fut très satisfaite de constater que ses formes remplissaient déjà la robe, qu'elle ne devrait pas reprendre le col ou le dos pour maintenir le bustier en place. Après avoir ajusté le col de fourrure et la large ceinture de cuir de baleine, elle s'étudia un instant dans la glace, pivotant sur elle-même, se cambrant un peu pour faire ressortir ses hanches. Aucun doute n'était possible : elle était bien une fille des tribus. Sana eut malgré elle un sourire satisfait, provenant de cette minuscule part de narcissisme qui existe en chaque femme lorsqu'elle constate qu'elle est jolie, qu'elle peut plaire.

Avant que ses pensées ne vagabondent du côté de Tekka et de son absence, Sana se reprit et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Katara l'attendait dans la cour. Sana admira sa maitre dans sa robe toute simple, et la trouva vraiment belle. À deux, elles regagnèrent la grande tente où la tribu les attendait.

Sana fit son entrée, accompagnée de son maitre, et les deux femmes furent acclamées par l'assemblée. De longues tables couvertes d'une profusion de nourriture traditionnelle remplaçaient la scène, et Sana prit place entre Katara et Kaya. Face à elle, elle fut heureuse de trouver Tekka, qui lui envoyait milles excuses du regard.

Ils mangèrent et conversèrent avec bonne humeur.

À la fin du banquet, Katara se leva, et appela Sana près d'elle. La jeune fille obtempéra. Sa maitre, s'adressa alors à toute la tribu :

- Sana, fille de Kira de la Tribu de l'eau du pôle sud et de Heikuk de notre Tribu sœur du pôle nord, atteint aujourd'hui l'âge de seize ans.

L'assemblée applaudit et Sana rougit d'être le centre d'attention. Katara poursuivit :

- Elle a présenté les épreuves pour passer Maitre. Elle n'a pas pleinement rempli les attentes de son maitre, mais a démontré une grande force en acceptant notre jugement. Elle saura nous montrer dans les mois à venir si elle mérite ou non le statut de Master. Avec le Seigneur du feu Zuko, père et formateur du prince Eizon, nous avons convenu que Sana et Eizon passeraient une nouvelle épreuve le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne. Que les esprits accompagnent nos enfants durant ces mois, et qu'ils leur apportent patience et persévérance.

Sana se mordit la joue pour ne pas montrer se déception, pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas se rendre ridicule enfin. La tribu applaudit, lança divers encouragements. Katara reprit encore la parole :

- Sana fête aujourd'hui ses seize ans. Elle devient de ce fait une jeune fille à marier, une demoiselle. Ne vous habituez cependant pas trop à l'appeler Miss, car j'ai bon espoir que d'ici peu vous devrez l'appeler Maitre.

Cette annonce fut accueillie par un cri enthousiaste de toute la tente, puis les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et on retira les tables. Sana aimait danser, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir à cet instant : elle s'oublierait un peu. Dans la maitrise de l'eau, le mouvement était entravé par son objectif, par la nécessité de suivre les tractions et poussées de l'élément. Dans la danse, son corps était libre, comme lorsqu'elle nageait et pensait voler ; elle se laissait tourner jusqu'à être prise de vertige, et c'était comme lorsque Tekka lui souriait.

Le jeune maitre de l'air lui tendit la main et elle accepta son invitation. Ils furent les premiers sur la piste. Il posa une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme qui se sentit trembler, et il l'entraina sur la musique. Trois pas, un bond, tourner ; deux pas, un bond, tourner... Les danses traditionnelles ne laissaient pas grande place à la créativité, mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer, et les musiciens n'avaient pas encore assez bu pour jouer si faux qu'on pensait qu'ils improvisaient.

- Je suis désolé de m'être absenté... Je n'ai pas pu assister à ton épreuve, souffla Tekka tandis qu'il tournait.

- Tu n'as rien manqué de très intéressant, soupira Sana en songeant au désastre qu'avait été son combat, et à son échec. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

- Des bateaux sont arrivés de notre tribu sœur. Mon grand-père était déjà dans la tente alors j'ai accueilli les sages en son nom.

- Les sages ?

- Ouais, et le chef Arnook, ajouta-t-il, évasif, avant de changer de sujet. Ma sœur dit que tu t'es bien battue.

- Ce n'est pas l'opinion de Katara.

- Ne crois pas ça. Je crois qu'elle s'inquiète parce que tu t'es trop bien battue, sans même t'en rendre compte. La mer était déchainée, dehors, on a failli y perdre un sage !

Sana sourit. Tekka savait toujours la réconforter.

Ils enchainèrent encore quelques pas de danse et quelques mots avant que la musique s'achève et qu'Eizon ne vienne tapoter l'épaule de Tekka.

- Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant devant Sana.

- Heu, ouais... fit le maitre de l'air, surpris pas l'étiquette du Prince.

Tekka céda avec réticence sa cavalière au maitre du feu, et alla inviter Kaya à danser. Eizon posa sa main à la taille de Sana, et ils s'élancèrent sur le rythme des violes et des tam-tams.

- Tu connais les danses des tribus, toi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Mon père a estimé que ça pourrait m'être utile de les apprendre. C'est aussi lui qui a estimé que je devrais t'inviter à danser.

Sana retint un sourire entendu, en constatant que le Seigneur du feu faisait tournoyer la Grand Maitre de l'eau derrière son fils. Eizon avait la mine renfrognée.

- Ecoute, commença Sana, je suis désolée que le combat ait mal tourné...

Il parut stupéfait, puis avala sa salive :

- Je suis aussi responsable que toi. J'aurais dû m'avouer vaincu au lieu de te pousser à bout.

Elle avait une envie folle de le détester, de lui en vouloir, de l'accuser. Et le voilà qui admettait avoir fauté ? Où était le jeune homme gâté qui s'estimait très supérieur aux gens des tribus ?

- Non ! s'exclama Sana, prenant le maitre du feu au dépourvu. Tu... tu as bien fait de me provoquer un peu, et de te défendre. Mon maitre m'a dit que je n'avais pas engagé toutes mes forces dans ce combat et c'est vrai. Elle m'a dit de penser aux manchot-oies, lorsque je maitrise, et d'affronter le danger comme la mère en couvée.

- Mon père m'a servi le même sermon, fit Eizon avec un sourire (il était donc capable de contracter ses zygomatiques !), mais à propos des canne-tortues... Au fond je crois que ce qu'ils auraient voulu, vraiment, c'est qu'on ne se batte pas.

- Tu crois ? Alors, pourquoi cette mise-en-scène ridicule ?

- C'était un test, Sana, ça n'avait pas à être logique.

À cet instant la musique s'interrompit. Les danseurs se figèrent et la foule s'écarta pour laisser les sages, reconnaissables à leur toges bleues, pénétrer dans la tente. Les cinq hommes n'apparaissaient en public qu'en de très rares occasions, et ne quittaient le pôle nord qu'une fois tous les cent ans !

- Nous sommes venus révéler au monde l'identité du nouvel Avatar, annonça l'un d'eux.

- C'est un honneur de vous servir, Avatar Sana.

* * *

**AN**: Merci à Fanatiik'Kawai de répondre si vite présent!

* * *


	3. Chapitre 1 partie 3

J'avais dit que j'écrirais une nouvelle fic SI j'avais le temps, l'inspiration et les encouragements. J'ai eu de l'inspiration et quelques encouragements mais malheureusement très peu de temps.

Voilà donc enfin la Troisème partie du premier chapitre du "Cap"

(Ah, ooooui, et j'ai aussi rêvé que Avatar m'appartenait mais je me suis réveillée très déçue et beaucoup moins riche que dans mon rêve...)

**Chapitre 1**

partie 3

_«Avatar Sana»_?

Avant que son esprit ait pu former la moindre objection, la moindre question, l'assemblée était inclinée devant elle.

_«C'est une blague?»_

Tous le monde semblait très bien accepter la nouvelle, certains avaient même des airs entendus genre «je le savais!»... Sana les regardait sans saisir. C'était une plaisanterie?!

_«Surprise-surprise!»_

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Les cinq sages y virent une autorisation d'expliciter:

- Vous succèderez au grand Avatar Aang dans le maintien de la paix.

- Vous poursuivrez sa tâche dans la restauration de l'équilibre des nations.

- Vous apprendrez à maitriser les éléments.

- Vous serez la passerelle entre le monde des esprits et le nôtre.

- Vous consacrerez votre vie au bien du monde.

Sana acquiesça, toujours sonnée.

- Et je... je peux pas décider de ne pas être l'Avatar? demanda-t-elle, naïvement.

Les sages durent avaler de travers, se mordre la langue et rouler les yeux tout à la fois, car chacun répondit pas une grimace. L'un d'eux parvint à articuler, entre deux quintes de toux:

- Vous n'avez pas été élue pour devenir le nouvel Avatar; vous êtes l'Avatar depuis votre naissance. Vous êtes la réincarnation de l'Avatar Aang, de l'Avatar Roku, de l'Av-

- J'ai compris! Merci...

Les cinq sages partirent à reculons en glissant comme des ombres. La tente retenait son souffle. Hakoda prit l'initiative de clamer «Hurrah pour le nouvel Avatar!» et de demander aux musiciens de continuer de jouer. La foule reprit son mouvement et ses conversations.

Sana restait figée, et laissa Eizon la raccompagner à l'écart de la piste de danse, et la jeune fille tomba jambe croisée sur le sol. Katara s'approcha et serra contre elle la jeune femme.

- Vous le saviez? demanda Sana à son maitre, la tête appuyée contre son épaule.

- Je n'en étais pas sure, mais je le savais... j'avais reconnu son étincelle en toi.

Kaya, son frère et le Seigneur du feu s'étaient approchés, ainsi que le chef Hakoda. Sana n'y prêta pas attention, son esprit était ailleurs...

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais de quoi? s'étonna Katara en s'écartant de son élève pour la regarder.

- De... de pas être née plus tard.

Katara resta stupéfaite, puis ses yeux brillèrent de larmes et elle attira à nouveau la jeune femme contre elle. Sana voulait que son maitre la rejette, qu'elle lui reproche de ne pas être son mari, d'avoir pris son âme...

- Ne pense pas ça! ordonna Katara. C'est absurde! La vie devait quitter son corps tôt ou tard, et lorsque c'est arrivé, tu naissais et l'accueillais.

- Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai volé sa vie?

- Non voyons... Sana, je suis heureuse et fière d'avoir pu veiller sur toi. Et même si parfois tu me faisais penser à Aang, tu as toujours été une personne à part entière, tu as toujours été toi-même.

Sana hocha la tête et regarda les personnes attroupées autour de son maitre et elle. Une autre question lui vint:

- Si vous le saviez, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit?

Katara sourit cette fois en répondant

- Aang a appris à seulement douze ans qu'il avait l'avenir du monde sur les épaules. Il était encore un enfant... et il a dû devenir un homme en quelques mois. Si les sages s'étaient présentés avec leur grande nouvelle avant aujourd'hui, je les aurais renvoyés chez eux.

Sana sourit difficilement, mais comprit les motifs de son maitre. Elle fut engloutie dans l'étreinte de Kaya, puis attirée jusque sur la piste de danse par Tekka.

Oui, c'était supposé être un jour de fête. Elle ne pleurerait pas, elle danserait, elle rirait... même si rien depuis le lever du jour ne s'était passé comme prévu.

--

La lune brillait sur la toundra, et la neige bleutée par les rayons prenait une teinte fantomatique. Au loin, au fond du silence, résonnait encore l'écho des instruments et des rires de la fête. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt, et la tribu s'endormirait.

Sana avait attiré Tekka loin du bruit et du mouvement, à l'écart, pour marcher un peu, se vider la tête. Il la soutenait par le coude, et l'entrainait vers la berge, vers l'odeur d'iode et la berceuse des vagues. Elle gardait ses yeux clos, et respirait lentement.

Comment une journée attendue et préparée de si longue date pouvait tourner aussi mal?

Tekka lui jeta un regard de biais et se racla la gorge :

- Tu es déçue... fit-il

- Qui ne le serait pas? répliqua-t-elle

- Dis-toi que tu auras une seconde chance... bientôt.

- Mouais.

Cette concession lui pesait d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucune garantie de réussite, la prochaine fois. Elle affronterait le même jeune homme arrogant et n'aurait rien à protéger en se battant...

- Et que d'autres ne passent jamais maitre en quoi que ce soit, ajouta Tekka.

- Si tu parles de ce pauvre Kotko ce n'est pas très gentil...

Kotko était un jeune homme du village qui avait révélé un talent inouï: il ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, rien! Tekka sourit.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ce malheureux manchot, se défendit-il avant de susurrer: Mais tu y fais souvent allusion... un coup de cœur?

Sana hoqueta de surprise puis démentit avec ferveur les insinuations de Tekka.

- Non, vraiment, insista-t-elle, si j'étais intéressée par quelqu'un dans le village, ce ne serait certainement pas Kotko!

Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle en avait trop dit.

- Ah? donc tu es intéressée par quelqu'un dans le village, conclut le jeune homme.

Sana sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et fut reconnaissante de l'obscurité alentour qui cachait son visage au regard scrutateur de Tekka.

Sana regarda le lent ballet des Icebergs sur l'horizon, et le trait de fumée noire du bateau du Seigneur du feu qui s'éloignait dans la lumière fade du matin. C'était un nouveau jour. Elle se souvint des vers d'un vieux poème qui disaient:

_«Goûte chaque jour qui nait_

_Et ta vie qui devait finir toujours,_

_Pourrait ne finir jamais»_

- Goûte le jour, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

C'était ça qui avait mal tourné la veille: elle avait tant attendu cette journée qui devait la satisfaire en tous points qu'elle ne l'avait pas goutée. Sa capacité de se réjouir d'un rien s'était nouée d'anticipation et sa colère contre elle-même (car elle s'en voulait de ne pas profiter à fond de chaque seconde de ce jour béni) avait noirci toute la fête.  
Et il y avait cet instant avec Tekka, près du nid des pingouins... Où tout était si serein, si «comme-ça-doit-être», si doux, où elle s'était sentie proche de quelqu'un d'une manière unique, comme s'ils partageaient un lien inaltérable, inexplicable.

Et Tekka était assis à côté d'elle, il suivait aussi des yeux le vaisseau d'acier qui filait au milieu des montagnes de glace. Il était là, elle était là, ils partageaient ce silence.

- Je suis peut-être un peu plus qu'intéressée par un jeune homme en particulier, confia-t-elle enfin.

Il se tourna vers elle, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux couleur de neiges éternelles. Elle se sentit téméraire, et avança son visage vers le sien, et vint poser ses lèvres brunes sur celles, plus pales, du jeune homme.

Elle avait entendu parler d'étincelles, de feux d'artifices qui devaient apparaitre, du frisson chaud qui devait descendre le long de son doc jusqu'à titiller ses orteils, toutes ces choses qui font rêver les jeunes filles de leur premier baiser.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ces choses parce qu'à peine ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Tekka, le jeune homme se jeta en arrière comme pour éviter de se faire manger par une orque-pieuvre.

Son rejet fit à Sana l'effet d'une douche froide. Non, glacée. Non, pire que ça. Son cœur avait immédiatement atteint le zéro absolu.

- Quoi?! plaida Sana

- Ça va pas, je peux pas embrasser la réincarnation de mon père! s'exclama Tekka

Est-ce qu'il existe plus absolument froid que le zéro absolu?

- C'est vraiment pas contre toi, se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer. Même si t'es un peu comme une sœur pour Kaya... C'est pas ça. Et franchement t'es jolie et sympa et cool et... enfin, t'es _la réincarnation de mon père_!

Il disait ça comme si elle était une forme malsaine de perversité, l'Interdit ultime. Il avait à présent adopté une distance de sécurité, une sorte de zone de quarantaine au milieu de laquelle Sana tremblait d'humiliation.

- Vas-t-en, pria-t-elle.

Il fit un mouvement étrange, comme pour s'approcher sans prendre le risque de la toucher, et elle y vit un nouvel attentat à sa dignité déjà largement écorchée par le jeune homme au cours des dix dernières minutes.

- Vas-t-en! ordonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard qu'elle voulait menaçant.

L'effet dut être persuasif parce que Tekka se releva comme un pantin et s'enfuit vers le village.

Et Sana resta seule. «Comme toujours» chanta une voix dans sa tête. «Toujours, toujours seule»...

Elle regarda les vagues noires s'écraser une à une sur les flancs tranchants des glaciers, se récolter lentement pour venir s'écraser encore contre les montagnes blanches ingrates, dans une sorte d'abandon amoureux, avec une espèce de frénésie malade, et dans un rythme langoureux, encore et encore.

Sana était une vague.

Elle s'était éparpillée en milliers de petites gouttes brillantes comme des joyaux, s'était ramassée, rassemblée, et s'était précipitée à nouveau. Mais elle ne retrouvait plus les morceaux. Tekka avait porté le coup fatal en la rejetant.

Sana fit la liste de ses échecs du jour, des évènements inattendus contre lesquels elle était venue s'écraser avec dévouement.

- Je suis une vague, dit-elle, et c'était comme une déclaration faite à l'océan.

Le ciel était d'un blanc un peu laiteux, comme patiné. Le soleil ne parvenait pas à percer. L'eau appelait, susurrait milles choses enivrantes à l'oreille de Sana, lui promettait un bel avenir, un avenir chaud et doux, où elle ne serait plus jamais, jamais seule...

L'eau danse et chante une merveilleuse berceuse, et attire à elle celle qui devrait être son maitre, l'appelle, l'entraîne dans son incessant va et vient, toujours. La jeune maitre veut laisser l'eau salée noyer ses larmes. Le ballet autodestructeur des vagues est en harmonie avec sa respiration, et suit les mêmes pas appris par cœur dès la naissance, et pour combien de temps encore?

Et Sana sans un mouvement, rejoint l'Océan, et devient vague.

* * *

AN: Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une review pour les précédent chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 2 Vague

Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de réaction par rapport au chapitre précédent, mais qu'à cela ne tienne: voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 2**

_Le monde est bleu. Bleu comme un rêve. Il est entré dans mes yeux et dans ma bouche et dans mon corps. Le monde est liquide, limpide, et tandis qu'il se glisse dans mes narines et mes poumons, ma tête se vide. _

_Je suis une vague. Puissante, capable de détruire, de créer, et de m'autodétruire. L'heure va sonner. Les arches de glace m'appellent, je vais les embrasser._

_Disparaitre._

Soudain, dans l'immensité bleue, apparut une lueur orangée, et une figure connue mais oubliée, comme le visage d'un parent depuis longtemps disparu.

Les grands yeux gris et rieurs et la bouche large lui étaient familiers.

- Sana, dit-il, réveille-toi.

Cette voix... La voix mâle et rassurante avait la même résonance que celle de Tekka, mais était étrangement moins adulte, moins sévère. C'était une voix d'adulte avec un ton d'enfant.

- Vous êtes... vous êtes l'Avatar Aang? demanda-t-elle

- Tu peux me tutoyer, Sana, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

L'apparition riait.

- Que me voul- Pourquoi tu es là?

Le visage joyeux devint dur un instant, sérieux.

- Sana, je vais être très clair avec toi: la guerre n'est pas finie.

- Quoi?

- Je t'apparais si tôt dans ta formation pour te mettre en garde: cette guerre à laquelle j'ai mis un terme n'est pas finie, il reste encore dans la Nation du feu et dans le Royaume de la terre des esprits belliqueux. Et ils ont du pouvoir.

- Je ne peux rien faire, Av- Aang... Je ne suis même pas maitre de mon propre élément.

- Je sais, j'ai vu.

Sana détourné les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'affronter encore le regard de son maitre, et son sermon. Mais l'Avatar Aang n'avait pas la sévérité de Katara, il comprenait la déception de Sana. Il comprenait aussi trop bien sa douleur.

Il eut l'air de réfléchir avant d'ajouter:

- En vivant la vie que j'ai vécue, aussi brève fut-elle, j'ai brisé un cycle. Les Avatars qui m'ont précédé ont connu l'échec dans leur mission ou la déception dans leur vie privée. Mais moi... j'ai été plus heureux que tout ce que j'aurais pu rêver. J'ai arrêté cette guerre et j'ai épousé la femme que j'aimais, et eu avec elle trois merveilleux enfants. Je n'échangerais pas une de mes vingt années de vie contre le siècle d'existence de Kyoshi.

Sana étudia un moment le visage amical de Aang.

- Comment vont mes enfants? demanda-t-il

- Bien. Très bien. Kaya ressemble chaque jour un peu plus à Katara, Shen parcourt le monde à la recherche des traces de vos ancêtres. Et Tekka...

Elle soupira

- Tekka a besoin de temps encore.

Aang sourit, se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il resta là, planté, face à Sana.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi? fit-elle

Il eut l'air déterminé, très sûr de lui. Et d'un ton sans réplique il confia à Sana les clefs de sa mission.

- Reste sur tes gardes. Prends confiance en toi et... Réveille-toi!


	5. Chapitre 3 Résilience

Lisez les notes de l'auteur à la fin. (enfin, si ça vous intéresse, hein ^^)

* * *

Le Cap

**Chapitre 3**

Résilience

- Réveille-toi, Sana, réveille-toi...

Elle ferma ses yeux sur l'onde bleue, et les ouvrit. Elle vit rouge. Littéralement. Une main chaude se pressait sur son front.

- Ah, te voilà parmi nous, dit une voix étrangère.

Rien n'avait de forme autour d'elle. Le flou carmin remuait, passait d'un côté à l'autre de Sana, pour reparaître ailleurs, comme un vautour survole longtemps la carcasse du fennec-lièvre avant de se repaître de ses chairs cuites par le soleil.

Pourtant, Sana avait l'intuition qu'elle n'était pas morte, et qu'elle ferait un fennec peu conciliant.

- On n'a jamais vu un maitre de l'eau mourir noyé, répliqua une autre voix.

Des voix d'hommes.

Aucune question claire ne parvenait à se former, tant elles se bousculaient. Où, quoi, comment, pourquoi, formaient une fricassée à la mode des tribu, dont aucun ingrédient n'est plus reconnaissable et qu'on a du mal à digérer.

Sana tenta de distinguer des formes au milieu de tout ce rouge et lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle se redressa de stupeur.

Un visage était penché sur elle, l'air concerné, attentif. Un visage rouge comme le reste de la pièce, d'un côté, et blanc de l'autre. Un visage inoubliable : celui du Seigneur du feu.

- Râh ! cria la jeune femme, à la fois de douleur et de frayeur.

- Reste allongée, conseilla l'homme inconnu derrière elle.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et la forcèrent à s'allonger sur ce qui devait être un lit.

- C'est Orzul, notre médecin de bord, expliqua le Seigneur du feu. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Comment je- ?

Le médecin chuchota à l'oreille de son Seigneur et sortit. Zuko était assis sur une chaise au chevet du lit, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il soupira puis acheva pour Sana

- Comment tu t'es retrouvée à bord de mon navire ?

- Oui...

- Nous t'avons repêchée. Maintenant, la vraie question serait « que faisais-tu dans l'eau si loin de la berge à une heure pareille ? »

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sana avec froideur.

C'était un mensonge : elle savait précisément pourquoi elle avait plongé. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était pourquoi elle avait survécu. Elle était si bien, parmi les vagues, perdue dans le bleu, loin des glaciers déchirants dont étaient fait les yeux de Tekka, loin du bruit incessant du village, loin des hommes enfin qui attendaient d'elle, qui la veille n'était que Sana, qu'elle maitrise les forces du monde. Impossible. Trop dur.

- Hé bien c'était stupide, s'exclama Zuko avec colère.

- Quoi ?!

- C'était stupide, de prendre le risque de te noyer ou de mourir gelée ! Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi, tiens, surement que ta vie te paraissait trop mal fichue, que tu as pensé que le destin et le monde entier s'étaient ligués contre toi, que les esprits en avaient après toi, peu importe !

Elle ne savait pas s'il la prenait en dérision ou s'il parlait en connaissance de cause.

- Je vais te dire : la dernière fois qu'un Avatar a eu la trouille et s'est enfuit, une race entière a été décimée et le monde a connu cent ans de guerre !

Sana se souvint vaguement avoir parlé à l'Avatar en question, Aang. Mais de quel droit Zuko se permettait-il de lui faire le moindre reproche !?

- À cause de votre nation, répliqua Sana, hargneuse.

- Oui, à cause de ma nation, soupira-t-il.

L'homme lui parut alors fatigué, las.

- J'ai envoyé un message à Katara. Elle sait que tu es avec moi.

- Ne me ramenez pas !

Les mots s'étaient échappé avec qu'elle ait vraiment l'intention de les former. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au pôle sud tout de suite, affronter le regard de Katara... l'indifférence de Tekka.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, fit Zuko, même si j'ai déjà reçu une quinzaine de messages de ton maitre me demandant- de moins en moins diplomatiquement, je dois dire- de te ramener au plus vite.

Sana lui lança un regard intrigué. Il n'allait pas se mettre la tribu à dos à cause d'elle ?!

- Maiiiis, continua-t-il, s'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel Katara et moi n'avons jamais su nous mettre d'accord, c'était bien l'Avatar.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Il hésita, apparemment soucieux de ne pas mettre en doute les choix de Katara tout en se permettant de les critiquer. Il finit par dire :

- Je n'aurais jamais pu épouser Aang !

Comme Sana ne réagissait pas, il expliqua :

- Katara- heu, Katara a la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir materner tout le monde, de vouloir aider, protéger, dégager le passage, éviter à tout prix les choix difficiles. Dès qu'elle a soupçonné que tu étais l'Avatar, elle a écris à ses anciens amis, les maitres de Aang, pour te trouver un maitre pour chaque élément.

- En quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? fit Sana

- Ce n'est pas une « mauvaise chose »... mais je pense que ce n'est plus notre place. Il est rare qu'un Avatar maitrise les quatre éléments aussi vite et meure aussi jeune. Il est rare également qu'un Avatar choisisse des maitres de sa génération...

- Vous pensez que je devrais choisir des maitres de ma génération aussi ?

- C'est ce que je crois, oui. Nous avons joué un grand rôle dans le destin de Aang, il est temps pour nous d'accepter que le temps avance... et de passer le flambeau à nos enfants.

Sana resta silencieuse, comprenant le raisonnement du Seigneur du feu. Nouvel Avatar, nouvelle génération, nouvelle approche de la maitrise... logique.

- Je crois que je vais devoir trouver rapidement mes maitres pour apprendre la maitrise les quatre éléments, soupira-t-elle.

Zuko l'observa un instant, muet, puis eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est pour ça que je t'emmène pour quelques semaines dans la Nation du feu.

--

La solitude serait son lot. Un fardeau digne d'un Avatar même pas maitre de son élément. Elle sauverait le monde puis irait se faire nonne de l'Air dans l'un des temples abandonnés. Peut-être que Shen viendrait lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Elle pourrait même adopter un lémurien ?

« Bats-toi pour protéger », avait dit son maitre. Pour protéger quoi ? Qui ?

Ce n'est pas en maitrisant qu'elle aurait pu se protéger de ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal dans sa si courte vie. Transformer Tekka en statue de glace à la gloire de Yue ne l'aurait pas fait revenir sur son objection. Ça n'aurait pas dégagé Sana de ce que le destin avait décidé pour elle : elle était l'Avatar.

_Youpee !_

Sana grogna. L'apparition de Aang aurait quand même pu lui en apprendre un peu plus (elle était en train de se noyer, elle avait tout son temps) ! Avait-il été heureux de découvrir qu'il était l'Avatar ? Avait-il rejeté cet état ? Comment était-il parvenu à l'accepter ? Qui lui avait appris ?

Non, Aang lui avait dit deux choses : « Grouilles-toi d'être un Avatar accompli parce que j'ai pas fait le ménage dans les coins. » et « N'espère pas trop : de tous les Avatars que je connaisse, je suis le seul à ne pas s'être planté. »

_Merci, ô tout-puissant Avatar Aang pour ces précieux aperçus de toute l'étendue de ta sagesse._

Sana constata vite que s'en prendre à Aang la détendait.

- Je dois délirer, soupira-t-elle. Je passe mes nerfs sur un malheureux moine chauve et mort...

Elle l'accusait de ses échecs, de son destin, de sa noyade manquée, de son séjour forcé auprès du Fire Lord et du rejet cuisant de Tekka. Sa plaidoirie était convaincante, et elle le jugeait coupable à l'unanimité. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait aucune condamnation possible, et elle était seule. Une voix s'élevait dans sa tête :

_Tu es seule responsable de ce que tu fais de ta vie, jeune fille._

Seule à pouvoir réagir.

Une larme, solitaire elle aussi, glissa lentement le long de la joue tannée et vint s'écraser sur les draps écarlates.

--

La porte s'entrouvrit silencieusement, et une main apparut sur le côté du panneau, une main blanche comme les neiges du pôle.

Un visage ensuite, pâle comme la lune, entouré de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit, se glissa dans l'embrasure et jeta un regard intrigué à la jeune fille étalée sur le lit.

La jeune fille fixait la porte sans la voir depuis quelques heures, aussi remarqua-t-elle ce soudain changement de décor. On ne la laisserait donc pas se noyer dans le rouge non plus ?! Elle ne fit aucun geste pour signaler à l'intrus qu'elle s'était aperçue de sa présence.

- Sana ? demanda-t-il.

Elle demeura silencieuse. Il y vit sans doute une invitation à pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce.

- Tu vas mieux ? interrogea-t-il

Dans quel monde étrange était-elle tombée ? Quelle était cette dimension où les rois et les princes venaient perdre leur temps au chevet d'une petite maitre de l'eau ?

Eizon prit le siège quitté plus tôt par son père et posa ses bras croisés sur le matelas et se pencha en avant jusqu'à y appuyer sa tête. Il regardait aussi dans le vague, dans les lambris de cerisier, dans les dais cramoisis.

Sana se détourna.

- C'était vraiment stupide, ce que t'as fait, dit-il enfin, en se redressant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Si, tu sais très bien, répondit-il, étrangement calme.

Sana commençait vraiment à penser que le tempérament enflammé des maitres du feu s'était éteint avec la guerre, ou qu'il s'agissait d'une légende des tribus.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il

- Ça ne te regarde pas, siffla-t-elle.

- Tu vois, t'avais aucune raison de chercher à te noyer !

- Arrête de me juger, Ta Majesté, ou je t'avatare la tête.

Il sembla mesurer la menace, puis la balaya d'un revers de main.

- Mon père dit qu'on n'est pas vraiment soi quand on tait son opinion sous la menace.

- Dans ce cas tu demanderas à ton père pourquoi je me suis jetée à l'eau.

Elle sentit le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme. Elle se décida à lui faire face. Les flammes des bougies dansèrent, brillèrent plus fort un instant.

Eizon ne détourna pas ses yeux d'or, mais il n'insista pas.

Sana lâcha prise.

- Je- je peux pas te dire les raisons... seulement que j'ai regardé les vagues et qu'à ce moment là, j'ai eu envie de disparaitre... de couler avec elles.

- De mourir ?

- Oui, de mourir.

Une minute plus tôt, Sana se sentait franchement seule et nulle. Maintenant, en plus, elle se sentait stupide, grâce à Eizon.

- On ne peut pas refuser de vivre. Les esprits nous accordent un temps, et il est déjà si court...

- C'est aussi ton père qui dit ça ? coupa-t-elle

Elle sentit qu'elle avait assez joué avec sa patience quand il s'écarta, poings serrés et yeux fermés, et tentant de respirer le plus profondément possible. Les bougies flambèrent avant de s'éteindre, subitement.

Okay, donc le caractère brulant des maitres du feu n'était pas une légende...

- Désolée, pria-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il froidement, tu n'es pas désolée parce que tu n'as même pas conscience de la valeur de ta vie, ou de la vie des autres...

- C'est faux ! se défendit-elle.

- Quand tu réagis comme ça, tu as tout d'une gamine irresponsable, j'arrive même pas à croire que tu sois l'Avatar !

- Mais je suis une gamine irresponsable ! s'exclama Sana.

Eizon la regarda comme une créature étrange. Lui se démenait pour être très sage, très mature, très adulte... et elle criait haut et fort qu'elle était une gamine.

- Je suis une gamine, ban sang ! Je n'ai pas passé l'examen, je ne suis pas adulte aux yeux de ma tribu, et je ne le suis pas plus à mes yeux. Je-

Il soupira. Elle se tut.

- Okay, gamine, fit-il. Tu peux nous faire ta crise d'adolescence tardive. Mais plus de plongeons nocturnes ?

Eizon s'était relevé. Elle le retint par la manche.

- Techniquement, c'était plutôt un plongeon matinal, charria-t-elle avant de souffler : Promis, je ne recommencerai plus... si tu me dis pourquoi tu es venu me faire la morale.

Il se retourna et la jaugea des yeux. Sana avait décidé de ne pas lever les armes contre Eizon, après tout, il n'y était pour rien. Elle continuerait de s'en prendre à Aang dans ses délires solitaires et silencieux, il faisait un bien meilleur coupable. Eizon était simplement trop... trop droit pour mériter un tel traitement.

- Si j'étais une sale gamine avec un sale caractère, commença-t-il.

- Une sale gamine de l'eau qui n'a pas son brevet de maitre, corrigea Sana.

- Une sale gamine des tribus qui a un brevet de sale caractère, avec mention spéciale « coupure de parole », sourit Eizon, je te répondrais que « ça ne te regarde pas »...

Il avait pris une petite voix boudeuse pour dire les cinq derniers mots.

- C'est moi que tu imites, là ? s'offusqua l'autoproclamée gamine.

- Mais je pense être un jeune homme mature-

Son ton exagérément orgueilleux ne trompait pas la jeune Avatar : il lui en coutait de se qualifier ainsi, de se livrer à son jugement. Au fond, le Prince était plutôt timide.

- Avec un fichu tempérament de maitre du feu, précisa-t-elle.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, approuva-t-il. Bref, je vais être sincère avec toi.

Il laissa passer un silence que Sana trouva aussi irritant qu'approprié à la tension dramatique de la conversation.

- La raison qui m'a poussé à venir te tirer un peu les oreilles nous attend au palais.

**AN: Merci à Zell et Krestel Faeran pour leurs encouragements.** J'ai hésité à me lancer dans l'écriture d'OC, mais j'avais fait le tour de ce que je pouvais faire en post-serie avec Retours. Enfin, Nos héros préférés apparaitront régulièrement puisque ce sont leurs enfants qu'on va suivre dans cette fic.

Je n'ai encore aucune idée de l'ampleur qu'elle prendra, vraiment. J'ai déjà quelques idées mais... chut! Je ne pense cependant pas atteindre les 100.000 mot de Retours.

Au niveau de la fréquence des mise-à-jours: j'ai un programme scolaire très chargé donc _je ne peux rien promettre_.** Le deal serait que je poste des chapitres beaucoup plus courts, plus fréquents...** J'essaierai.


	6. Chapitre 4 Jouer avec le feu

La suite!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Jouer avec le feu (partie 1)

Le soleil éclatant de la Nation du feu baignait le jardin royal d'une lumière aussi dorée que la couronne du Fire Lord, et ses rayons rebondissaient de la surface brillante des feuilles grasses à l'étendue trouble de l'étang où caquetait une famille de canne-tortue. Pour les quelques privilégiés autorisés à pénétrer cet espace tranquille, il était un univers protégé, un lieu de repos, propice à la réflexion ou à la méditation, éventuellement accompagnée d'une tasse de thé fumant.

Du moins c'était le cas... avant l'arrivée au palais d'une certaine jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Avatar, tu ne supportes pas la chaleur ?

- La chaleur ou l'odeur de ta transpiration, beau prince, je ne sais pas... J'ai découvert les deux simultanément en arrivant ici.

Il grogna et lança une nouvelle déflagration. Sana forma un bouclier avec l'eau des cannes, et se propulsa à son sommet. De là, elle serait en amont d'Eizon, un point idéal pour précipiter sur lui une pluie diluvienne.

Mais lorsqu'elle scruta la pelouse boueuse, elle ne parvint plus à le repérer.

- Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup-là il y a trois jours, souffla le prince à son oreille.

Il avait dû se hisser au sommet du mur de glace pour l'atteindre.

- Pas tout à fait, répliqua Sana avec un mouvement gracieux de ses deux bras.

Le mur de glace sembla avaler le maitre du feu. Sana s'écarta et apprécia son travail de loin, prête à parer une nouvelle charge : Eizon ne restait jamais coincé longtemps.

En effet, le cube revenait à l'état liquide à une vitesse impressionnante, laissant le haut de son corps à l'air libre, et Eizon délivra un dernier coup pour libérer ses jambes.

- Refais le truc avec tes pieds, demanda Sana.

La description de l'attaque n'eut pu être plus vague, mais le maitre du feu hocha la tête

- D'accord, mais pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il roula les yeux avant de répondre :

- Parce que ça n'a aucun intérêt si tu t'attends à l'attaque.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas amusant, grincha-t-elle.

- Non, je sais. Je tiens ça de mes parents.

Sana sourit. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Eizon et elle avaient fini par sympathiser, vraiment.

- Demain, je t'emmènerai à l'Académie des Fils de Vulcain pour que tu rencontres d'autres maitres.

- D'accord.

Sur ces mots, elle le bombarda de lames de glace qu'il évita avec agilité. Inspirant tous deux une large bouffée d'air, ils se préparèrent à lancer leur nouvel assaut sur l'élément opposé. Chacun effectua un large mouvement pour appeler à soi ou hors de soi un maximum d'énergie. Ils échangèrent un regard, et par une sorte d'échange tacite, surent avec certitude quelle serait la nature de l'attaque de leur opposant.

À l'exact instant où Eizon tendait ses deux poings en avant, Sana étendit ses bras vers lui. Et leurs éléments s'embrassèrent. Tous deux avaient eu la soudaine inspiration que « ça ferait in beau mouvement » : leurs membres supérieurs étaient prolongés de plusieurs mètres par des tentacules de feu ou d'eau. Chaque contact produisait de grandes quantités de vapeur. Chaque coup porté était plus vif, plus précis, plus rapide et plus gracieux que le précédent. Et le risque de finir par véritablement _toucher _leur adversaire augmentait de même, de manière presque exponentielle. Ce n'était pas une danse, encore moins un bras de fer ; il y avait de la lutte et de l'excitation dans ce match, mais il y avait surtout la promesse de se surpasser sans cesse, de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Soudain, Eizon rompit le nœud tissé des éléments, et se jeta à terre, pivota sur lui-même projetant sur Sana un vrille enflammée.

Comme si elle avait sentit son intention, elle ramena à elle l'eau évaporée, et en parfaite synchronisation avec le maitre du feu, forma un écran de glace.

Les éléments se rencontrèrent avec fracas, et l'eau cria en s'évaporant sous la chaleur, et le feu avant de s'éteindre prit une dernière inspiration, rauque et puissante, un inspiration de mourant.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête !? hurla un Seigneur du feu très légitimement irrité.

Les deux adolescents se figèrent sur place, et se tournèrent avec appréhension vers les arcades d'où avait surgi la voix.

- On... on s'exerçait, fit Eizon avec un léger mouvement des épaule.

- En détruisant mon palais ?

Sana avait une réplique sur le bout de la langue, mais malgré le temps passé dans sa demeure, elle avait toujours pour Zuko un respect mêlé de crainte.

- Mais- marmonna le fils

- Avant de me dire que vous n'avez rien abîmé, 'Zon, regarde bien autour de toi, avertit le père.

Ce qui avait été autrefois (c'est-à-dire deux semaines plus tôt) une pelouse tendre et verte était devenu un chantier déchiré et boueux dont même maitre Toph rougirait.

- Excusez-nous, plaida Sana. On s'est un peu... laissé emporter dans le... feu de l'action.

Le Seigneur du Feu la regarda un instant et eut un sourire en coin. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait redirigé ses yeux vers Eizon. Le ton plus posé, il dit :

- Tu progresses.

Le jeune visage si fin s'illumina d'un sourire reconnaissant. Sana savait trop le bien que faisait l'approbation d'un maitre. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la valeur de celle d'un père.

- Cela dit, reprit le Seigneur du feu avec son ton autoritaire, je vous prierai de bien vouloir ravager d'autres parties du palais, la prochaine fois. Vous savez à quel point je tiens à ce que l'aile familiale reste calme pour-...

- Je sais, coupa Eizon en baissant la tête, honteux.

_Je suis désolé._

La présence de Sana, et le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à s'affronter, avait fait oublier au jeune homme certaines règles établies au palais, les rares règles qui n'avaient rien avoir avec les conventions de la Nation du feu, qui échappaient même à ses traditions. Le jardin et l'aile ouest étaient des lieux paisibles, presque sacrés, un sanctuaire, et ce pour une simple raison.

La même raison qui avait poussé Eizon à venir « tirer un peu les oreilles » de Sana sur le bateau.

Elle était la raison et l'explication d'une infinité de petits comportements que Sana n'avait pas analysés avant de la rencontrer et qui firent sens une fois face à elle. C'était pour elle que certaine parties du château étaient silencieuses et décorées de couleur pâles, des ors doux, des camaïeux de roses et orangés plutôt que le rouge et noir typiques. C'était pour elle que Katara passait une semaine dans la Nation du feu à chaque changement de saison. C'était grâce à elle que Zuko et Eizon accordaient une telle importance à la vie, et avaient si radicalement jugé l'acte de Sana.

Sana l'avait rencontrée dès son arrivée au palais. Elle attendait patiemment le retour de Zuko et Eizon, et les accueillit avec un sourire pâle et quelques mots de sa voix sourde. Elle avait été étonnée de voir Sana avec eux, mais ne les interrogea pas. Ils prirent le thé, silencieusement.

- _Quand est-ce que Katara doit revenir ?_

- _Probablement dans moins d'un mois, avait répondu Zuko très posément. Elle est furieuse que j'aie emporté son élève..._

- _J'imagine..._

Ensuite, elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux et Zuko la raccompagna à sa chambre.

Sana était resté figée. Comment pouvait-elle penser à détruire sa propre vie quand d'autres semblaient lutter quotidiennement pour garder la leur ?

- Tu comprends maintenant, avait soufflé Eizon, à la fois distant et menaçant.

- Je- j'ai été idiote... je n'ai pas pensé que- baragouina Sana.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'excuses à trouver. Elle s'était jetée à la mer pour Tekka ! C'en était presque risible.

Le seigneur du feu accepta les excuses de son fils et disparut sous les arcades dans un tourbillon de tissus écarlates.

Eizon s'assit près de l'étang aux canne-tortues (qui caquetaient tranquillement, apparemment peu traumatisées par le combat qui s'était tenu là cinq minutes plus tôt). Sana vint l'y rejoindre.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, dit-elle. Katara vient dans quelques jours, et elle ira tout de suite mieux.

- Je sais, soupira le prince. Mais c'est de pire en pire. Elle devient chaque jour plus faible, plus transparente... et j'oublie peu à peu sa présence. Elle va finir par disparaitre complètement.

La jeune femme se tut un instant, l'esprit hanté de trop d'idées, de trop de remords qu'elle voulait chasser, de trop d'espoirs qu'elle entendait insuffler à Eizon.

- Ecoute, demain j'irai seule à l'Académie de Vulc-truc. Et tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Eizon semblait sur le point de répondre, mais ne savait s'il devait remercier Sana ou refuser sa proposition, ou quoi ? Le son qui passa entre ses lèvres fut indéchiffrable.

- _Mercicépalapeinecégentil_.

- Oh non, Eizon, ne te prive pas pour moi, pria la voix douce de Ta-Mei.

La jeune fille de treize ans était apparue comme un esprit d'entre les arcades, précipitant son corps faible vers eux, ses mains blanches comme le lait tendues, alertes, suppliantes. Sana vit dans les yeux de son ami que sa résolution était prise à la seconde où la silhouette si mince s'était découpée de l'ombre.

- Tam-Tam, tu es ma sœur, je peux bien passer une journée avec toi !?

Ta-Mei atteignit la mare et se laissa tomber à côté de son frère, l'air épuisée. Son cœur était très faible. La moindre émotion trop vive avait de violentes répercussions sur son corps fragile. Un rien, un frisson, un choc, si léger fût-il, faisait pomper trop vite le muscle malade, et drainait toutes les forces de la petite princesse. Mais elle était le roseau : elle pliait, était ballotée par les vents contre lesquels sa stature était ridiculement peu armée, mais fidèle à ses racines, elle ne rompait pas. Sa flamme intérieure brûlait avec autant de vigueur que celles de son père ou son frère, elle avait dans ses yeux d'ambre la même ardeur. Mais ses membres étaient maigres, sa peau diaphane, et sa voix éteinte.

Son caractère s'était forgé à l'image de sa condition physique : une volonté inébranlable mais une incapacité physique à se battre pour défendre ses opinions. Aussi évita-t-elle la lutte, et esquiva la remarque de son frère et se tourna résolument vers Sana.

- As-tu déjà choisi ton professeur de maitrise du feu ?

La jeune maitre de l'eau admirait silencieusement le courage des trois seuls membres de la famille royale du feu, et leur incroyable instinct de survie. Elle se sentait naitre une très forte affection pour eux. Comme lorsqu'elle vivait parmi les enfants de Katara, elle se sentait admise, adoptée... tout en reconnaissant sa différence. Ses rapports, encore si jeunes, avec le trio étaient bien moins ambigus que ceux qu'elle avait entretenus pendant si longtemps avec les membres de la Maison d'Hakoda.

Ils formaient une petite communauté de rescapés : le veuf, la malade, le petit prince en recherche de lui-même, et elle : l'orpheline.

_Les cicatrices que nous laisse la vie sont des icebergs : les marques visibles ne sont rien en mesure des blessures enfouies sous la surface. _

Sana sourit. Les proverbes de sa tribu prenaient sens aux moments les plus inattendus.

- Je- Non, j'irai demain à l'Académie des Fils de Machin, répondit Sana avec un sourire.

- C'est « l'Académie des fils de Vulcain », corrigea Eizon.

- Ouais, fit la jeune femme. Je vous raconterai.

- Eizon peut vraiment y aller avec toi, insista faiblement Ta-Mei.

- Non, il préfère passer une après-midi avec sa petite sœur, répliqua Sana.

- Oh ? D'accord.

Eizon soupira : sa sœur ne résistait jamais longtemps.

- J'ai bien aimé vous regarder vous battre.

Sana rit de bon cœur. Elle savait que le Seigneur du feu surprotégeait sa fille. Elle était même persuadée que si elle en avait la force, Ta-Mei serait la première à se joindre à leurs petits combats. Eizon ne sembla pas surpris, au contraire, il grogna un peu :

- Tu sais que Papa ne veut pas que tu te surmènes...

- Mais-

- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas prendre de risques avec-

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas un lézard des montagnes qu'on peut garder enfermé dans une boîte en verre, répliqua la jeune fille. Si c'est pour m'empêcher de respirer, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de forcer mon cœur à battre !

Le jeune maitre du feu regarda sa petite étincelle de sœur pousser un petit grognement indigné, une parfaite imitation de ceux que leur père poussait à la moindre occasion. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, stupéfait.

Réalisant probablement ce qui venait de se passer, Ta-Mei prit la même expression. Elle inspira l'air avec un petit bruit aigu.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

- Non ! Pourquoi « désolée » ? s'exclama Eizon. Tam-Tam, tu aurais dû nous dire-

- Je sais- mais... je n'ai commencé à ressentir ça que récemment... il y a quelques mois, au plus... je ne sais pas. Mais Papa a trop peur de me perdre... je ne pouvais pas dire ça à Papa !

Et comme le hasard fait toujours mal les choses pour les innocents, c'est à cet instant précis que le Seigneur du feu surgit de sous les arcades, un rouleau de parchemin à la main.

- Me dire quoi ?

La jeune malade se retourna pour regarder son père, le visage tordu d'effroi. Zuko fronça les sourcils, à la fois intrigué par la bribe de conversation qui lui était parvenue, et ennuyé de voir une telle frayeur marquer les traits de sa fille.

- Ta-Mei, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement, inquiet.

La respiration de la princesse s'était accélérée, devenant sifflante et inégale.

- Tam, respire ! supplia Eizon.

Sana sut que la jeune fille était prise d'une crise d'hyperventilation. Et elle savait comment la calmer, ayant vu souvent Katara passer des heures entières au chevet de Tekka, à lui chuchoter des mots rassurants, aimants, encourageants. Elle se souvenait avoir elle-même sorti le jeune homme de ses transes, lorsque Katara était absente; le maitre de l'air était le sujet de véritables montées d'angoisse, centrées sur son père, sa maitrise, ses doutes, et son impression d'être _en dehors du monde_, d'une certaine manière. Peut-être était-ce en le réconfortant, en se pressant contre lui, en l'écoutant chercher quelque-chose à quoi se raccrocher que Sana était tombée amoureuse de Tekka. Peut-être.

Elle s'avança vers Ta-Mei, prit le visage pâle entre ses mains tannées, et colla son front au sien.

- Tam-Tam, dit-elle, en tentant de garder un ton doux et sûr. Tam, c'est moi, c'est Sana. Je suis là, tu vois. Il faut respirer, Tam. Ton père est là, il n'est pas fâché tu vois, il s'inquiète mais tout ira bien si tu respires. Eizon est là aussi, il va rester avec toi demain, tu verras, ce sera gai...

Et ainsi poursuivit sa litanie jusqu'à ce que le petit corps cesse d'être secoué de spasmes nerveux, que le peu de couleur remonte aux joues, que la poigne étonnamment ferme de la princesse sur sa tunique se desserre.

Le père attira à lui sa fille et l'étreignit avec force, ce qu'il se retenait souvent de faire de peur de la briser.

- Je ne suis pas en verre, Papa, murmura Ta-Mei.

Et il l'agrippa plus fort encore.

Eizon souffla quelque-chose à l'oreille de Sana, probablement un « merci », mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle n'avait à l'esprit que la main posée sur son épaule par le jeune maitre du feu, et le tableau auquel elle assistait. Et elle se souvenait de son propre père, un peu. Et il devait ressembler un peu à ça.

* * *

**AN:** C'est un des chapitres les plus descriptifs que j'aie écrits! J'espère que Ta-Mei est une surprise pour vous. Vous verrez qu'elle a une influence non-négligeable sur l'évolution du caractère de Zuko et sur celui de son frère.

Sana et Eizon NE SONT PAS Zuko et Katara remasterisés. Eizon a été aimé par son père, ça sonstitue déjà un élément radicalement différent, puisqu'on sait le poids du rejet d'Ozai dans le sale caractère de Zuko. Et Sana... Sana est beaucoup moins optimiste, moins attentive et moins féminine que Katara. Elle serait une sorte de Katara toujours en colère, la Katara qui a cassé la figure à deux morveux pour obtenir un renseignement dans "The Blind Bandit"- ouais, cette Katara-là.

* * *


	7. Chapitre 4 partie 2

**Chapitre 4 **

Jouer avec le feu (partie 2)

Le cheveautruche pénétra dans la cours d'honneur à pleine vitesse, et sa cavalière n'attendit pas qu'il s'arrête pour se jeter en bas de sa monture et se précipiter vers le grand hall. Elle avança d'un pas résolu et rapide vers la salle du trône, hors d'elle. Ce qu'elle avait à faire ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde ; elle avait toujours réglé ses comptes seule, « comme une grande ». Mais la situation la dépassait, dépassait ses actuelles compétences : elle n'était pas la seule offensée et son agresseur n'était pas le seul coupable

_Elle avait été escortée jusqu'aux portes de l'Académie des Fils de Vulcain par deux gardes royaux. Ils avaient discutés pendant la route, et Sana avait été étonnée de découvrir à quelle altitude volait l'humour dans l'armée du Feu. Elle avait surtout aimé les écouter raconter diverses anecdotes sur le Seigneur du Feu et ses enfants._

_Elle fut accueillie par le directeur de l'Académie, Shuro Kin LuoZaya en personne, qui s'inclina ridiculement bas en la remerciant de considérer ses élèves dignes de lui enseigner le « noble art de maitriser le souffle d'Agni » - moins pompeusement dit, le feu. Elle répondit avec le plus de douceur qu'elle était capable de montrer qu'elle aimerait rencontrer lesdits élèves avant de s'engager à apprendre la maitrise sous leur instruction. _

Elle damna sa chance et sa vie et ses nerfs lorsqu'elle fut interdite d'entrée dans la salle du trône pour la soit disant bonne raison que le Seigneur du Feu n'y était pas ! Elle tourna inutilement autour du grand hall avant de se décider à s'avancer dans l'aile familiale. Elle s'ordonnait de souffler, de respirer, de se clamer, mais Zut ! elle avait toute les raisons d'être en colère. Elle traversa les arcades, la démarche tendue et précipitée, s'attirant les regards intrigués des servantes et des gardes.

_Le directeur, tout en compliments commerciaux et en courbettes maladroites accompagna Sana, à présent vêtue de l'uniforme de l'Académie -dont elle avait à l'instant été faite membre à son insu- jusqu'à la Cours Centrale. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il sembla sur le point de la suivre dans le moindre de ses mouvements._

- _J'aimerais essayer de me fondre un peu dans la masse, si cela ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle._

_Le directeur sembla hésiter mais n'osa pas contrarier la « toute puissante Avatar ». Sana cacha son rictus et le planta là. _

_Elle savait que la maitrise du feu n'était pas l'urgence, puisqu'elle devait d'abord apprendre à maitriser la terre, mais trouver un professeur au plus vite ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Elle espérait rencontrer un maitre du feu qui lui soit sympathique, sachant combien l'amitié qui avait lié Aang à ses maitres avait été un précieux atout, pendant et après la guerre. _

Elle traversa les jardins sans prêter attention à Eizon et Ta-Mei lorsqu'ils l'interpellèrent joyeusement, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'office où le Seigneur du feu passait le plus clair de son temps.

- Sana ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Eizon qui l'avait suivie.

Elle fut tentée un instant de l'écarter se son chemin, de répondre « Rien su tout ! », mais il semblait inquiet de la voir dans un tel état de nerfs. Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui.

- Je- Je préfère informer ton père de ce qui s'est passé. Je crois qu'il saura quoi faire... Je te raconterai après. Promis.

Elle fit un geste pour reprendre sa course, mais Eizon avait posé une main chaude sur son bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai rien. J'ai juste failli avatarer la tête d'un type à l'académie.

Alors seulement, réticent, il la laissa continuer.

Elle parcouru les couloirs devenus familiers après deux semaines passées à les arpenter. Elle connaissait les portes, à qui appartenait ou avait appartenu telle chambre. Là, la simple porte rouge de la chambre d'Eizon ; là, les doubles battants et les poignées d'or de la chambre d'ordinaire attribuée au Seigneur du Feu, mais que Zuko n'occupait pas ; là la large porte de bois clair de la chambre que Katara occupait quand elle séjournait au palais, dont deux femmes de chambres sortaient à l'instant ; là enfin, la porte de cerisier sombre et froid qui ouvrait sur le bureau du Seigneur du feu.

_Elle s'était mêlée aux élèves, et avait réussi à prendre contact avec un groupe d'élèves de son âge qui avaient remarqué qu'elle était un peu égarée. Elle avait discuté avec la jeune fille et les trois garçons, n'avait retenu que deux prénoms (Ezla et Rozun) avant de leur demander quel était leur niveau en maitrise. Ils se dirent excellents, lui offrirent d'assister à une petite démonstration, et se révélèrent d'un niveau médiocre. Sana garda son opinion pour elle, puis du ton le plus badin du monde, les interrogea sur les meilleurs élèves de l'académie. _

Elle s'approcha de la porte sans hésiter, puis fit une pose avant de cogner le panneau. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Comment allait-elle expliquer ce qui s'était passé au Seigneur du feu ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

_Ezal lui proposa de la suivre jusqu'à la Cours Martiale, où s'entrainaient les élèves les plus doués. _

- _Je ne sais pas s'ils te laisseront entrer, puisque tu es une débutante..._

- _Je sais me montrer persuasive, assura Sana._

_Elles arrivèrent bientôt à un large porche gardé par deux élèves. Ils interrogèrent les deux jeunes femmes sur leurs intentions, et Sana leur dit qu'elle désirait juste entrer pour voir._

- _Mmh, fit le plus grand des deux, suggestif. La demoiselle voudrait entrer pour jeter un œil, hein ?_

_Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard, et l'un d'eux passa son bras autour des épaules de Sana. Elle se figea un instant puis accepta de se laisser guider. _

_La Cours Martiale était plus sombre que celle qu'elle quittait. Les élèves semblaient plus sérieux, plus concentrés. Le gars qui l'entrainait, Meijin, lui expliquait quel type d'exercices faisait tel ou tel groupe d'élèves. _

- _Tu vois le grand avec la queue de cheval, béh il répète ses katas- il n'utilise pas sa maitrise pour ça. Là-bas, la jolie Etna et - comment il s'appelle lui ?- Kuz ou Kaz, peu importe, travaillent sur la synchronisation de leurs mouvements. Un maitre du feu seul est mortel, mais deux maitres du feu..._

- _Peuvent conquérir le monde ? coupa Sana_

- _Heu, ouais..._

_Ils passèrent encore quelques groupes avant que Meijin souffle d'admiration_

- _Regarde, dit-il, là ce sont les meilleurs des meilleurs. Ils pourront facilement entrer dans l'armée ou devenir prof ici à l'Académie avec leur talent. Pour l'instant, ils s'entrainent à tirer sur cibles mouvantes..._

_Un rail mécanique faisait passer à grande vitesse des mannequins en métal couvert de bandelettes de papier à une quinzaine de mètres de cinq élèves. Trois hommes et deux femmes. Malgré l'uniforme, Sana vit immédiatement qu'ils étaient bien bâtis, musclés. Ils devaient incarner les idéaux de beauté de leur nation. _

Elle frappa trois coups secs. Attendit. Frappa à nouveau et reçu une réponse étouffée « Une minute ! ». Elle soupira et patienta. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais elle était trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle allait dire pour vraiment s'en faire.

_L'un d'eux s'avança. Il avait un physique athlétique, et des yeux d'un jaune si brillant que Sana le remarqua malgré la distance. Ses camarades l'encouragèrent « Vas-y, Rad, flambe les tous ! », et pris une pause de combat, prêt à tirer. La mécanique se remit en marche et les cibles recommencèrent à défiler. Il arma son tir et cria **« Gloire à la princesse ! »** avant de lancer une boule de feu à une vitesse ahurissante. Sana suivit l'attaque lorsqu'elle traversait le champ, et la vit aller se figer dans la tête du mannequin. Sana se figea d'horreur. _

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Zuko regarda Sana avec surprise mais l'invita néanmoins à entrer. Il contourna son bureau et s'assit. La jeune femme releva la tête et fut surprise de trouver sa maitre assise face au Seigneur du feu.

- Katara ? souffla-t-elle.

La Grand Maitre de l'eau ne répondit pas, mais en un clin d'œil fut debout, et entrainait son élèves dans une embrassade ferme et maternelle.

Sana aurait aimé se laisser aller dans ce câlin, et dire à Katara à quel point elle regrettait d'avoir cherché à se noyer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Et Katara le sentit.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent un peu l'une de l'autre, et la plus jeune se tourna vers le Seigneur du feu.

- Tu avais quelque-chose à me dire, Sana ? demanda-t-il, concerné.

- Oui. Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire, avertit la jeune Avatar.

_Elle regarda la boule de feu lancée par Rad voler droit vers la tête du mannequin et s'y planter, enflammant les bandelettes de papier. Un second tir vint se loger trente centimètres plus bas, en pleine poitrine, embrasant le signe rond brodé sur le ventre d'une parka bleue._

Le Seigneur du feu était débout, fulminant de colère. Il fallut toute la douceur de Katara pour le faire asseoir.

- Tu sais que les partisans d'Azula sont encore nombreux, Zuko.

- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient le culot de faire ce genre de démonstration en public !

Et Sana resta silencieuse, et elle ne leur dit pas...

_Rad se tourna fièrement vers ses camarades hilares. Sana ne réfléchit pas deux secondes. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Weijin, attira à elle l'eau présente dans l'air et éteignit le feu qui consumait la silhouette bleue. Une rumeur traversa la Cours, et toute hilarité s'écroula instantanément des faces pâles des maitres du feu. _

_Rad fut le premier à se reprendre. Il fit face à Sana, arrogant, et releva sa garde._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, maitre de l'eau ?_

- _Rien qui t'intéresse, Ras des pâquerettes, rétorqua-t-elle._

_Il la regarda de la tête au pied avec un air de dégout. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- _Savoir si tu serais aussi sûr de toi si la cible était capable de rendre les coups ! aboya la jeune Avatar, désignant la parka brûlée._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Sana s'était avancée vers lui, un long fouet d'eau paré. _

Le Seigneur du feu, accompagné de Katara, quitta la pièce en rageant, pestant contre ces idiots de « néo-suprématistes » qui ne juraient que par Azula.

Sana resta seule encore un instant, perdue dans ses pensées, quand une petite toux la sortit de sa transe. Elle releva la tête et retint un hoquet de stupeur : Tekka se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air intrigué. La maitre de l'eau se leva et sortit de la pièce en l'ignorant. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à négocier avec Tekka, vraiment.

Pourtant, il était inutile de nier que son cœur s'était réchauffé en le voyant, et qu'elle était heureuse de le voir.

_Rad se défendait bien : il faisait, après tout, partie de l'élite de cette école si réputée. Mais Sana avait affronté le Prince du feu, et il était sans aucun doute d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de l'élève des Fils de Vulcain. Elle se demanda même un seconde pourquoi Zuko lui avait recommandé de venir là chercher un maitre... Elle chassa cette distraction : pour l'heure elle affrontait un jeune homme raciste et prétentieux qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'énerver._

Elle arriva à l'escalier qui descendait au jardin, et se figea, aveuglée par le soleil. Eizon l'avait vue arriver, et s'approcha d'elle, timidement.

- Tu- Tu veux parler maintenant ? offrit-il.

- Heu, oui, répondit Sana, incertaine.

Il la conduisit vers l'ombre des bâtiments, vers la porte rouge. Sana n'étais jamais entrée dans cette chambre. Un grande baie vitrée laissait beaucoup de lumière entrer, et se refléter dans les petits miroir accrochés aux murs, dans les bois sombre et laqué des meubles, dans le verre d'un cadre où la défunte Lady Mai affichait un vague sourire des yeux.

Le Prince invita Sana à s'asseoir à une table basse, et ordonna du thé à une jeune femme qui passait dans le couloir, avant de venir s'installer près de la maitre de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sana leva ses grands yeux bleus vers le visage si pâle, si semblable à celui des maitres qu'elle avait affrontés aujourd'hui, et pourtant, tellement plus doux.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle, souffla-t-elle. Encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Eizon

Sana lui raconta alors « toute l'histoire »...

_Pour tout dire, Rad n'était pas si bon qu'il pensait l'être, et Sana prit vite l'avantage. Mais lorsqu'elle voulu le laisser là, considérant qu'il avait appris sa leçon, ses quatre camarades prirent la relève. Ils l'encerclèrent. La fille du feu avait un rire fou, sardonique. Les autres élèves se précipitaient hors de la Cours Martiale, ou détournaient les yeux, ou encourageaient ses quatre assaillants._

_Sana pouvait aisément parer leur maitrise : leurs attaques étaient plutôt faibles, imprécises, et ils géraient mal leur souffle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se munir contre leurs mots et leurs moqueries. _

- _Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des paysans de l'eau si jeune. Je croyais que la race s'était éteinte._

- _Sûr, je n'envisagerais pas un instant de me reproduire si j'étais un sale déchet des tribus._

- _Tu sais bien que c'est comme la vermine : ils ne peuvent pas se contenir._

_Sana les ignora un instant, mais les mots lui parvenaient et la dérangeaient. Comment pouvait-on avoir de tels préjugés !?_

- _Taisez-vous ! ordonnait-elle, suppliait-elle. _

_S'ils avaient su à quel point elle craignait de les blesser, malgré leur intolérance et leur bêtise ! S'ils avaient compris son avertissement ! _

Eizon eut une réaction comparable à celle de son père : ses poings et ses narines laissaient s'échapper un fin filet de fumée.

- Bande de crétins, grogna-t-il.

- Tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus correct lors de notre première rencontre, lui rappela Sana.

Il sembla pris au dépourvu par la remarque. Il bégaya une excuse

- J- Je suis désolé... Ce- ce n'était pas par rapport à toi, ou ta tribu... Mais c'est une longue histoire et tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

- Non, tu as raison, fit Sana.

Il restait encore quelque-chose à dire.

_Sana parvenait encore à voir clair, à retenir ses coups. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'engager autant de monde dans ce combat. _

_Rassuré par leur supériorité numérique, les Fils de Vulcain devinrent plus menaçant, plus agressifs, et plus méchants. Sana encaissa quelques coups, puis fut plaquée au sol par un jeune homme. Et tandis qu'il la menaçait de sa main enflammée, ses camarades insultaient Sana, sa tribu, son héritage, et son maitre, Katara, responsable de la chute d'Azula. Et ils lui crachaient dessus en disant « quoi, tu manques d'eau ?! »_

_Et la maitre de l'eau n'y tint plus, ne se retint plus. _

- J'ai perdu le contrôle, Eizon, je les ai laissé m'atteindre et j'ai, j'ai... Je ne me battais pas pour me défendre, pas pour protéger, je me battais pour leur faire _mal_. Je les ai blessés, je ne sais même pas si c'est grave ou s'ils survivront, je suis repartie le plus vite possible, il fallait que je quitte cet endroit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais dû me taire, ou les dénoncer au directeur, ou à ton père... J'aurais dû faire profil bas mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'amuser à tirer sur mon peuple comme sur des lapin-furet !

Eizon regardait intensément la petite maitre de l'eau qui était devenue son amie, et chercha les mots qui pourraient la réconforter. Ne les trouvant pas, ou ne les trouvant pas à la mesure des circonstances, il se tut longtemps. Sana restait très droite, presque fière malgré tout, mais ses yeux le suppliaient de parler, de la rassurer.

- Tu- tu en as parlé à mon père ?

La jeune femme sursauta, puis fit non de la tête :

- Je n'ai pas pu... Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais perdu le contrôle une fois de plus devant mon maitre.

- Katara ? Elle était dans son bureau ?

- Heu, oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas osé tout raconter. Elle aurait été trop déçue.

Eizon acquiesça, l'air compréhensif, puis se renfrogna et croisa ses bras fermement sur sa poitrine. Sana le regarda un instant. Il semblait irrité par quelque-chose.

- Eizon, appela-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il leva ses yeux d'ambre vers elle

- Rien !

Il se ressaisit avant que Sana ne se mette en tête de le harceler pour qu'il avoue ce qui le tracassait. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sana, et dit :

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que ton maitre en pense, mais... je me serais fait un plaisir de t'aider à leur botter le train, si j'avais été là, parce qu'ils l'ont cherché.

Il sourit.

- Plus sérieusement, souffla-t-il, tu as pris un risque en attaquant un de leur Elite. S'ils n'avaient pas été nuls, tu aurais pu être blessée ou... gravement blessée !

Il détourna les yeux et Sana étudia le profil délicat du maitre du feu. Il semblait ennuyé par quelque-chose que le jeune fille ne pouvait pas percevoir, comme agacé sans avoir raison de l'être- et précisément d'autant plus énervé par la situation.

Elle soupira doucement et avança une main vers la sienne. Il décroisa ses bras et pressa la petite main matte et froide. Après un long silence, Sana l'entendit grogner :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans son bureau ?!

* * *

**AN: **Merci à Kestrel Faeran pour ses encouragements. Et je ne sais plus si j'avais remercié prenses556, donc je la/le remercie aussi.


	8. Chapitre 4 partie 3 et super bonus!

Un long chapitre, pour que vous n'ayez pas attendu pour rien!

Pour vous aider à vous y retrouver et suite à une question pas bête du tout, j'ai fait le tableau des âges des personnages, à la fin du chapitre :-)

* * *

**Le Cap**

**Chapitre 4**

Jouer avec le feu (partie 3)

L'atmosphère au repas de ce soir là fut tendue. Non, tendue semble un euphémisme : l'ambiance était aussi électrique et au bord de l'explosion que les pauvres nerfs d'Azula. Le Seigneur du feu ne digérait ni ce que Sana lui avait appris plus tôt dans la journée, ni la fricassée à la mode des tribus préparée en l'honneur de ses hôtes. Eizon foudroyait son père du regard, lui envoyant une sorte de menace muette. Tekka se montrait méfiant vis-à-vis de Zuko et son fils, évitait le regard impénétrable de Ta-Mei, et gigotait de malaise à côté de Sana. Katara tentait désespérément de lancer un sujet de conversation qui soit accueilli par tous, suscite l'échange mais qui ne soulève pas de question épineuse- autant dire que ses maigres essais s'avérèrent aussi infructueux qu'un pommier planté au milieu de la toundra.

Sana décida de tenter elle aussi de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle se leva entre le dessert et le thé, et tous se tournèrent vers elle, la curiosité évidente sur leurs visages.

- Ça va surement vous paraitre un peu formel, mais je voulais dire quelques mots puisque nous sommes réunis...

Katara lui envoya de bonnes ondes, Eizon leva les sourcils, et Ta-Mei lui sourit.

- Vous savez que j'ai perdu mes deux parents, et qu'aucun lien de sang ne m'attache à qui que ce soit-

_Et commencer par ça ne va certainement pas réchauffer l'ambiance_, grinça une petite voix dans la tête de Sana.

- Mais au Pôle sud et ici, dans la Nation du feu, j'ai eu la chance d'être acceptée par vos deux familles et, heu, au fond, j'ai été stupide de ne pas m'en rendre compte avant, mais... je ne suis pas si orpheline que ça.

L'objectif de son petit discours- en dehors d'une déclaration qu'elle avait besoin de faire, parce qu'elle avait toujours eu pour principe de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur- atteignit son objectif : les regards s'adoucirent, le Seigneur du feu et la Grand maitre de l'eau se sentirent libres d'échanger quelques mots, et leur deux fils passèrent un accord tacite - ils s'abstiendraient de s'étrangler mutuellement. Ta-Mei offrit à Sana l'un de ses rares vrais sourires, un sourire large qui révélait ses dents parfaitement blanches.

Et la discussion partit de là : Katara s'enquit des progrès de son élève, Zuko parla de son jardin dévasté par les entrainements impromptus d'Eizon et la jeune Avatar, Sana raconta ces matchs et le prince du feu mit son grain de sel dans la conversation. Tekka, probablement gêné et frustré, resta en retrait, jusqu'à ce que Ta-Mei intervienne :

- J'ai le souffle, expliqua-t-elle à Sana, mais je m'épuiserais à vouloir le sortir de moi et le contrôler. C'est pire que de ne pas être maitre du tout. Je pourrais être un maitre mais mon corps refuse.

Sana remarqua le regard surpris de Tekka : il s'était toujours considéré malchanceux d'avoir un pouvoir mais de ne pas recevoir d'enseignement. Que dire alors de Ta-Mei, à qui tout devait sourire, et dont le cœur faible limitait l'action ? Le jeune homme se redressa et apparut plus ouvert qu'un instant avant.

- Quand mon père est mort, dit-il après un temps, il a emporté sa connaissance avec lui... Je peux maitriser l'air, mais je ne sais pas comment je dois m'y prendre.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'inspirer des techniques des trois autres maitrises ? proposa Zuko. Mon oncle a beaucoup appris en observant les maitres de l'eau, pourtant cet élément est l'opposé du nôtre. Peut-être que Toph pourrait t'être de bon conseil...

- Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir voir Toph appliquer ses méthodes sur mon fils, remarqua Katara avec un sourire en coin que le Seigneur du feu lui renvoya.

Sana avait écouté l'échange avec intérêt, puis songea qu'elle avait aussi une raison de visiter le vaste continent des Fils de la terre.

- On pourrait aller dans le Royaume de la terre, demanda-t-elle. Je dois encore trouver un maitre de la terre, ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups- c'est le cas de le dire...

Katara sembla étudier la question et répondit de son ton de maitre :

- Ça peut se faire.

Ce qui, venant de la Grand maitre de l'eau, voulait dire « D'accord ». Sana l'embrassa et une conversation joyeuse anima la fin de ce repas.

--

La jeune Avatar n'avait pas encore vraiment pris le temps de parler à son maitre, et décida de la retrouver dans sa chambre cet après-midi. Il lui semblait nécessaire d'expliquer à Katara pourquoi elle avait voulu devenir _vague_, devenir eau, oublier... La maitre comprendrait, elle ne cesserait pas de l'aimer à cause de ça.

Sana frappa à la porte claire, et attendit. Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle cogna à nouveau, et n'obtint qu'un silence prolongé. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait attendre Katara à l'intérieur, et poussa timidement le panneau. La chambre de la Grand maitre de l'eau était un îlot aux couleurs des tribus au milieu de cet océan écarlate. Sana trouva les rideaux bleus et les fourrures de tigre-polaire, l'odeur épaisse d'ambre gris et de thé très rafraichissants, elle se sentit moins dépaysée.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la garde-robe ouverte, et admira les robes qui semblaient faites pour mettre son maitre en valeur : les coupes cintrées et élégantes de la nation du feu étaient adaptés aux tissus confortables des tribus, le coton ou la soie y côtoyait la laine et la fourrure. Sur l'un des meubles, Sana trouva un portrait de tous les membres de l'équipe de l'Avatar Aang réunis et souriants. Elle fut partagée entre l'envie de l'accuser de tous ses malheurs et l'admiration que lui inspirait l'œuvre de ce petit moine de l'air.

Le bruit d'une conversation la sortit de sa rêverie. Son premier mouvement fut de se diriger vers la porte pour accueillir ceux qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant Katara et Zuko. Mais lorsque l'un d'eux poussa vivement le panneau, la jeune femme se précipita dans un coin pour s'y cacher, prise d'une espèce de panique inexplicable.

- Je crois que mon fils n'a pas résisté aux charmes de ton élève, disait le Seigneur du feu sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sana roula les yeux depuis sa cachette sous une table couverte d'une nappe brodée de motif en forme de cristaux de neige.

- Seuls les hommes de goût savent apprécier les femmes des tribus, répondit Katara avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Un homme de goût ou un homme d'intelligence, approuva Zuko.

Sana regretta de ne pas s'être avancée- ainsi elle n'aurait pas eu à entendre cette conversation bizarre dont elle avait l'intuition qu'elle ne portait en rien sur elle et Eizon.

- Et Eizon a-t-il ces qualités ? souffla Katara, intriguée.

- Bien... c'est mon fils, dit le maitre du feu de sa voix grave.

À cet instant, la respiration de Katara siffla bruyamment, et Sana maudit cinquante fois la poisse que lui portait Aang. Elle garda ses paupières solidement closes pour ne pas voir, mais son imagination avait une manière perturbante de remplir les blancs. Elle se concentra sur le revers des broderies, sur le charmant fil bleu choisi pour les réaliser. Rien n'y fit

- La santé de Ta-Mei m'inquiète, dit soudain la maitre de l'eau, manifestement pour interrompre le train de pensée de son interlocuteur. Elle ne fait plus aucun progrès...

Le Seigneur du feu soupira, et sa voix était faible quand il répondit :

- Je crois qu'elle se rebelle contre sa vie et contre sa maladie. Elle... Elle est lasse de cette lutte. Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

- Oh Zuko, tu n'es pas responsable !

- Parfois... Parfois j'ai l'impression que si. J'ai- J'ai presque souhaité qu'elle soit faible.

À cette remarque, le cerveau de Sana ne put produire qu'une pensée, que Katara exprima :

- Comment ?!

Le soupir intense qui accueillit cette question laissait augurer une explication douloureuse.

- Quand tu as examiné Mai enceinte, que tu nous a promis la naissance d'une fille, j'ai été à la fois heureux et effrayé. Et si je traitais mes enfants comme mon père l'a fait ? Et si je la favorisais ? Si je délaissais Eizon, si j'oubliais de les aimer de la même façon... ?

- Mais tu n'es pas Ozai, Zuko, tu ne l'as jamais été, murmurait la maitre de l'eau, la voix nouée.

- Non, je ne suis pas lui, affirma-t-il. Il n'a jamais prié Agni et les Grands Dragons de ne pas lui envoyer un « prodige » ; il n'a pas aimé sa fille en se sentant responsable pour sa faiblesse : il n'a pas craint chaque brûlante seconde qui passe de la perdre !

Sana trembla lorsque le Seigneur du feu haussa le ton. La température dans la pièce augmenta de manière inquiétante, jusqu'à ce que la voix secouée de Katara s'élève, coulante et apaisante comme son élément.

- Tu sais que je mourrai plutôt que de la laisser partir.

- Je sais. J'ai peur de ça aussi. Tu ne peux pas faire battre deux cœurs jours et nuits sans t'épuiser.

La jeune Avatar se demanda à quel moment elle avait perdu le fil de l'échange, quand leur langage était devenu un code pour elle, et pourquoi l'inquiétude du Seigneur du feu semblait avoir encore crû.

- Non ! ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! s'exclama Katara. Veille sur tes enfants, sur ta nation. Moi... moi je me charge de faire vivre Ta-Mei.

- Katara...

- Non, je serai aussi têtue que toi ! Je n'ai rien pu pour Mai, elle m'a glissé entre les doigts sans que je puisse la retenir, je ne laisserai pas partir votre fille.

- Mais-

- Je te promets que je ne m'épuise pas. Au début, j'avais du mal à rester focalisée, à maitriser son sang à distance... mais le procédé est devenu presque naturel pour moi, je le fait inconsciemment, même quand je dors !

_Katara... Katara maintenait Ta-Mei en vie ?!_ Sana se figea, au bord des larmes face à cette réalisation, devant cette pesante révélation, cet incroyable secret. Katara faisait battre le cœur de la petite princesse grâce à sa maitrise du sang... Quelle concentration cela devait demander ! Quelle puissance ! Son maitre ne lui avait jamais paru si admirable, si extraordinaire : elle prenait le risque de se sacrifier, de s'affaiblir, pour une enfant qui n'était pas la sienne.

Une autre question se profilait en filigrane : _consentait-elle à cette épreuve par amour pour Ta-Mei ou par amour pour son père ? _

- Je te l'ai dit : je mourrai plutôt-

- Et je vous perdrais toutes les deux ?! interrompit le maitre du feu. Je- Je ne peux pas. Comment je pourrais vous survivre ?

- Pour l'amour d'Eizon, proposa Katara, puis, après un temps : pour l'amour de moi.

- Puisses-tu vivre bien après moi, murmura-t-il. Pour l'amour de moi.

- Je peux essayer, fit la maitre de l'eau.

_C'est là qu'ils s'embrassent_, se dit Sana. Sourde au monde qui l'entourait, la jeune femme ne se demanda pas depuis quand cette histoire durait entre son maitre et le Seigneur du feu. Elle songea seulement que c'était romantique, et que si elle avait été une « vraie fille », elle en aurait pleuré d'émotion. Mais Sana était souvent un demi-garçon-manqué flanquée d'un pragmatisme déprimant, et ce sixième sens des gens logiques lui soufflait que personne ne viendrait la libérer de ce moment de gêne qui la traumatiserait probablement à vie.

« Bon, Aang », adressa-t-elle sa prière muette, « Tu ne veux pas que ta réincarnation assiste à... peu importe ce qui va venir, entre ta femme et l'un de tes meilleurs amis... Fais que quelqu'un frappe à cette fichue porte ! »

Malgré sa rencontre personnelle avec l'Avatar en question, Sana faisait preuve d'un scepticisme digne de celui de maitre Sokka, et ne crut pas un instant que sa prière serait exaucée par qui que ce soit, de ce monde ou d'un autre.

C'est pourquoi elle n'entendit pas lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

La voix de Katara lui parvint, un peu étouffée :

- Heu... oui ?

La porte grinça légèrement, et une paire de pieds chaussés de cuir noir claquèrent sur le parquet.

- Lady Katara, je cherche Sana depuis une demi heure, vous ne l'auriez pas- ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sana aurait reconnue entre mille la voix d'Eizon, et surtout ce ton froid, cassant, avec lequel il avait interrogé son père.

- Je- heu- Nous discutions de- de- deeee ? bégaya le Fire Lord

La tentative de mensonge était pitoyable. Même Kaya mentait mieux que ça !

- Ça va, te fatigue pas ! cracha Eizon avant de claquer ses talons et et de fermer la porte avec fracas.

- Eizon ! appela Sana, sans réfléchir, en se précipitant hors de sa cachette. Elle ne se retourna pas vers les deux adultes- qui devaient être blancs comme des choux d'hiver- et qui s'exclamèrent quand elle se révéla.

Eizon avançait d'un pas précipité vers les jardins.

- Eizon ! S'il-te-plait, attends moi !

Il fit encore quelques pas en l'ignorant, avant de se tourner vers elle avec un regard noir.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Fille de l'eau.

- Eizon écoute-moi !

Il reprit sa cadence, grognant, crachant des étincelles.

Ils atteignirent rapidement les jardins, où Tekka et Ta-Mei discutaient paisiblement près de l'étang. Eizon se dirigea vers le coin opposé, sur le sentier de pavés calcaires. Le soleil était à la mesure de l'humeur du jeune prince : ardent, agressif, aveuglant.

Sana n'hésita pas, et s'approcha de lui.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de te parler, paysanne, alors- fit-il.

- Alors quoi ? Je dois me casser, me tirer, foutre le camp, disparaitre de ta royale vue ? Quoi ? s'énerva la jeune femme.

Il se détourna d'elle, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine.

- Tu sais, souffla Sana, je croyais qu'on était ami...

- Navré de te décevoir, répliqua-t-il, cinglant.

Sana décida d'abandonner cette tactique avant que le tempérament du maitre du feu ne le pousse à dire quelque-chose qu'il pourrait _vraiment_ regretter.

- Tu ne penses pas que ta réaction est excessive ?

- Excessive !? Je viens de voir mon père dans la chambre de ta sorcière de l'eau de maitre ! cria-t-il, faisant enfin face à son interlocutrice, pointant les batiments d'un doigt accusateur.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de Katara ! défendit Sana, avant d'ajouter : et j'étais aussi dans la pièce, il ne s'est-

- Quoi ? Toi aussi ?

Il parut confus.

- J'étais avec eux dans la chambre. On discutait.

- Menteuse, dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une accusation, plus une sorte de jugement, définitif.

- De quoi « vous » discutiez, alors ?

- Je- Je ne peux pas te le dire...

Elle ne pouvait pas briser le secret qu'elle avait volé à Katara et Zuko à leur insu (du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de sous la table). Comment Eizon pourrait-il comprendre ?

- Tu vois, fit-il. Menteuse.

- Mais je te jure-

- Ne jure pas si c'est pour me mentir, VIPERE !

- Ne me CRIE pas dessus ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- MENTEUSE !

- ARRETE !!

Ils auraient pu encore se chamailler longtemps, en hurlant toujours plus fort ; peut-être jusqu'à ce que les poings du prince s'enflamment, ou que la jeune Avatar le fige dans la glace ; peut-être jusqu'à ce que Sana supplie et pleure et qu'Eizon s'apaise et soupire. Au fond, ils étaient tous deux bien plus raisonnables que leurs maitres.

Cependant, ce n'est ni leur raison ni leur amitié qui vint s'interposer dans la dispute, mais l'inopportune curiosité sur-protective de Tekka.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous criez ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! aboyèrent les deux autres.

- Ça me regarde si _il_ vient crier sur _mon_ amie sous mon nez, corrigea Tekka.

- Non, ça ne te regarde pas, Pompe-à-gaz, répéta Eizon.

Le maitre de l'air ignora l'insulte, et se tourna résolument vers Sana.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien d'important, souffla-t-elle.

- Rien d'important ! s'emporta le prince. Tu appelles ça « rien »?

La maitre de l'eau lui fit de gros yeux, mais la remarque avait déjà piqué à vif l'intérêt de Tekka pour la question.

- Quoi ? insista-t-il.

- Il se passe que ta sorcière de mère essaie de- de- Rah, elle manipule mon père !

- N'INSULTE PAS MA MERE ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire ?! C'est ton psycho-taré de Fire paternel qui la drague depuis des années !

- Les garçons, vraiment, ça ne vaut pas la peine de se disputer pour ça, ce n'est pas si grave, tentait Sana, en bonne conciliatrice-future-Avatar-responsable-de-la-paix-dans-le-monde. _La quoi ? La "paix". Moouais... C'est pas gagné. _

- Pas si grave ?! grincèrent les deux jeunes hommes, les poils hérissés comme si elle leur avait dit qu'Ozai était ressuscité.

La dispute prit une nouvelle ampleur : aucun des trois n'écoutait pus les autres, ils criaient sans cesse plus fort, se lançaient des mots plus piquant, plus brûlant, plus méchants. S'ils n'avaient été si fermés aux mots des autres, ils se seraient tous trois fait très mal, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Une voix faible au fond de la tête de chacun d'eux leur soufflait pourtant de faire attention, de se calmer, de signer l'armistice, _pitié, pour l'amour d'Agni_, de cesser de crier et de faire attention à...

- Attention !

Cette voix-là était bien réelle. C'était la mélodie pâle, le son timide et urgeant de la voix de Ta-Mei.

Mais lorsque les trois jeunes maitres se turent le temps de se tourner vers elle, la frêle silhouette de la petite princesse disparut, remplacée par l'opacité noire d'une épaisse parois de métal rouillé.

* * *

**AN:** _Tatatantaaan!_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos review, elles m'encouragent à finir mes chapitres. ;-)

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas mes choix quant à 'Zutara', j'ai deux _bonnes_ raisons de faire exister ce couple dans ma fic centré sur un OC:

- Maintenir la tension entre Tekka et Eizon

- Ce couple déchire.

Je remercie KeArrow pour sa review, et vous pouvez le remercier aussi parce que grâce à lui, vous avez un tableau des âges en ***!~bonus~!*** avec ce chapitre:

Sana: 16  
Tekka et Eizon: 18  
Kaya: 15 (sept mois de moins que Sana)  
Ta-Mei: 13  
Shen: 20  
Katara: 39  
Zuko: 41

Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez vous amuser même pendant vos cours de rattrapage en mathématique _"Sachant que l'avatar Aang est décédé à l'âge de vingt ans, et que autant d'années le séparent de son robinet qui fuit à une vitesse de deux trains qui se croisent..." _ On va aimer les maths!


	9. Chapitre 5 Cage

**Chapitre 5**

Cage (partie 1)

* * *

_Honte au premier barreau  
Honte à celui qui l'a scellé  
Pour en faire le cachot  
Où on a enfermé l'homme..._

L'homme qui ne voit plus l'oiseau  
Que dans le ciel découpé en morceaux...

(M. FUGAIN)_  
_

* * *

Face à elle, un mur ; derrière elle, un mur ; à sa droite, un mur et à sa gauche, oh changement ! une porte de métal sombre au milieu d'un mur. Les parois de la cellule étaient grises et sales, constituées de pierres froides, ponctuées ça et là de graffitis ou de messages gravés, creusés probablement par les précédents habitants du lieu à l'aide de leurs seuls ongles.

L'une des phrases grattées dans la pierre, ressortait plus que les autres, plus récente ou creusée plus profondément, disait : « J'ai vu la paix ». L'éclat blanc, fantomatique des signes dans la lumière terne était étrange, presque envoûtant.

Sana soupira.

La porte de fer s'ouvrit, révélant trois personnes en armure. L'un d'eux produit un son guttural, indéchiffrable, et les autres opinèrent du chef. Ils n'avaient pas les traits assez typés pour qu'on puisse les associer de manière sûre à une nation, à une maitrise.

Eux semblaient savoir qu'aucun de leur prisonnier n'était un maitre de la terre.

Ils prirent place aux coins de la cellule, et ordonnèrent à leurs prisonniers de se lever. Sana obtempéra, se redressa, les jambes faibles. Tekka grogna et suivit son mouvement, massant son épaule crampée. Eizon ne réagit pas.

Avant que Sana pût faire un geste pour le réveiller, un des soldats avait lancé sa jambe vers lui, plantant violemment son pied dans le ventre du Prince. Un cri de douleur, semblable à un pleur de fauve, échappa au jeune corps recroquevillé.

- Lève-toi, faignasse !

Aidé de Sana, Eizon parvint à se redresser. Les trois adolescents étaient réunis au centre de la pièce, effrayés malgré eux par l'air menaçant de leurs détenteurs.

- Lequel de vous est l'Avatar ? interrogea l'un des soldats, un homme sans doute, à en juger par sa stature.

- L'Avatar ? s'esclaffa Tekka. Jamais entendu parler. Je croyais que c'était une légende !

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec nous, nous avons les moyens de savoir si vous mentez, répondit un autre soldat.

Sana supposa qu'au moins l'un d'eux était un puissant maitre de la terre, comme maitre Toph.

- Okay, c'est moi l'Avatar, tenta Eizon d'un air sûr. Vous pouvez libérer mes amis.

L'idée aurait pu être incroyablement bonne si elle n'avait pas été si stupide. Tekka roula les yeux avant même que les soldats ne rétorquent :

- Bien essayé, Prince, mais l'Avatar s'est réincarné dans la tribu de l'eau après votre naissance.

- Nous sommes plus que renseignés : l'Avatar a atteint il y a peu l'âge de 16ans et acquis une grande maitrise de l'eau.

- Donc, conclut celui qui était le plus proche de la porte, souvenez-vous que nous savons si vous mentez.

- Toi, es-tu un maitre de l'eau ? désigna le plus grand des gardes, qui était face à Sana.

Sana et les garçons échangèrent un regard.

- Je ne suis pas un Maitre, répondit-elle en toute honnêteté.

Celui qui l'avait interrogée se tourna vers le plus petit des trois soldats. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Alors c'est toi ? supposa un homme en pointant le jeune maitre de l'air.

- Je ne suis pas un maitre de l'eau, déclara Tekka.

Le Détecteur de mensonge répéta son geste. Les deux autres hoquetèrent :

- Impossible, c'est l'un d'eux !

- Patience, répondit le petit, ils se révèleront bien assez tôt.

Il inspira puis expira bruyamment, avant de lancer d'un ton d'avertissement :

- Vous êtes dans une prison inviolable et nous sommes nombreux. Inutile de tenter la moindre évasion.

Sur ces mots, les trois soldats quittèrent la petite cellule et fermèrent avec fracas la porte de métal.

Un soupir de soulagement aurait dû s'échapper des lèvres des trois adolescents enfin seuls. Mais il n'y avait aucun soulagement à tirer de la situation.  
Tekka s'effondra contre le mur, la tête dans les mains ; Eizon fit un mouvement pour aller s'asseoir dans le coin opposé, mais un lancement douloureux dans ses côtes lui rappela avec quel ménagement le soldat l'avait réveillé ; Sana lui offrit une main tremblante pour l'aider et il l'ignora. La jeune Avatar resta longtemps figée, debout, au milieu de la petite cellule sombre, les bras ballants. Mais les yeux secs et déterminés.

- Quand ils reviendront, je me dénoncerai, dit-elle après un long silence. Et vous pourrez partir.

Les deux garçons levèrent vers elle leur visage incrédule et un même son fit écho aux paroles de Sana :

- NON !

- Vos parents doivent être tellement inquiets ! argumenta Sana.

- Ils ne nous libèreront pas, grogna Tekka, rationnel. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est cacher ce qu'on sait aussi longtemps que possible, essayer d'apprendre ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête, et espérer qu'on vienne à notre aide.

- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, ajouta Eizon, mais le maitre de l'air a raison.

- Mais si personne ne vient nous sortir de là ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Alors on devra se débrouiller seuls, répondit le prince d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Et dis-nous comment tu comptes t'y prendre, Flammèche ?

- J'en sais rien ! soupira Eizon. Tu pourrais pas souffler cette porte hors de ses gonds ?!

- Pas sans vous éclater tous les deux contre les murs, répliqua Tekka en observant la dite porte. S'il n'y avait que toi...

Sana qui s'était un peu redressée n'écouta pas l'affrontement verbal de ses deux amis. Elle laissa retomber ses épaules, et alla s'affaler sur la paillasse dure. Elle se tourna face au mur, les yeux piquants de larmes refoulées. Voyant son visage défait, les deux garçons cessèrent de se chamailler comme des gamins et le silence reprit ses droits.

--

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et un corps fut projeté à l'intérieur de la cellule. Il atterrit à plat ventre sur les dalles.

- Tiens, et tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de nous narguer ! aboya le soldat avant de claquer la porte.

Sana s'avança à quatre patte jusqu'au corps meurtri d'Eizon.

- Oh ! mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- Rien, ça va, grinça-t-il avant de cracher du sang.

- Tekka, ou est la bassine !? demanda Sana.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut ledit contenant encore à moitié rempli d'eau. Elle déchira le bas de sa tunique et s'en servit pour éponger le sang sur le visage pâle d'Eizon. Plus que jamais elle regretta de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de guérir. Si Katara avait été là, les douleurs de son amis seraient déjà oubliées. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière gauche et la lèvre inférieure gonflées et bleues, mais les tissus guériraient vite. Ce qui fit gémir la maitre de l'eau, ce fut de constater la grosse coupure en travers du nez du prince.

- Ouais, il est cassé, grogna-t-il.

- Fais voir, demanda Tekka en s'approchant.

Sana s'écarta et le maitre de l'air jeta un œil critique sur l'état d'Eizon. Il tâta la coupure avec son pouce et soupira.

- Il faut au moins le redresser, sinon tu ne pourras plus respirer correctement.

- Et tu sais faire ça ?

- Ouais... C'est mon oncle qui m'a appris quand on a été chasser le phoque avec cet imbécile de Korba et...

- Tu as besoin de quelque-chose, l'interrompit Sana.

- Ouais, fit Tekka, mets-lui ton torchon entre les dents parce qu'il risque de ne pas aimer.

La maitre de l'eau obtempéra, mais était inquiète du ton cynique du fils de Katara. Le maitre de l'air prit place, empoigna les deux côté du visage du prince et...

Sana avait détourné les yeux, mais entendit distinctement le craquement douloureux et le gémissement étouffé d'Eizon.

- Je vais retirer le tissus, avertit Tekka, t'as pas intérêt à me mordre !

La maitre de l'eau observa silencieusement l'étrange interaction entre les deux garçons. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit : dans le besoin, ils étaient capables de se respecter et même de s'entre-aider sans se plaindre, sans grimacer.

- Ah voilà, ponctua le maitre de l'air en effaçant toutes trace de sang de ses mains, maintenant tu as l'air d'un homme !

- Je d'ebberde, rétorqua son « patient ».

Sana rit de bon cœur.

_Tout n'est pas perdu_, songea-t-elle, _on va se sortir de là. Et ce sera grâce au pouvoir de l'amitié, auquel tu as su croire, Aang. _

* * *

AN: Je suis désolée d'avoir mis un mois pour éditer ce chapitre, mais... le temps et l'inspiration m'ont un peu manqué. Heureusement, c'est plus ou moins les vacances maintenant et je devrais pouvoir finir le chapitre 5 d'ici la fin des vacances. Je dois encore réfléchir certains aspects du scénario pour m'assurer que tout est cohérent... enfin.

J'espère que ce chapitre, si court soit-il, ne vous a pas déçu. Toutes critique constructive ou démonstrations d'anthousiasme sont les bienvenues, donc n'hésitez pas à poster une review.

Je remercie Zell, KeArrow, Schismatik et Fanatii'k-Kawaii pour leur commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.


	10. Chapitre 5 partie 2

**Chapitre 5** (partie 2)

* * *

La douleur.  
Sana pensait savoir ce que c'était. Dans sa courte existence, elle avait à plusieurs reprises rencontré la souffrance physique et morale. Elle connaissait les déchirures, les brûlures, les coups.  
Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à ce dont ces hommes semblaient capables.

Elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu s'y attendre, à ça, à ce qu'ils la torturent avec cette arme, qu'ils abusent de cette faiblesse qu'elle avait d'être née femme. Elle pensait aux garçons, à Eizon et Tekka, qui l'attendaient dans la cellule, et pour qui sonnerait le glas si elle avouait. Elle pensait à Katara, qui donnerait sa vie pour celle de son fils, et même pour l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre, parce que c'était _juste_.

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas recouru à de tels « procédés », mais ils en avaient à plusieurs reprises évoqué l'imminence si elle ne parlait pas. Pour l'instant, ils ne l'avaient pas souillée. Ils s'étaient contentés des coups et des menaces, et de la marquer de cicatrices. Pour l'instant.

--

Depuis trois jours, les soldats apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers pour embarquer l'un d'eux, avec lequel ils jouaient pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de venir le jeter dans la cellule.

- Tu sais ce qu'on peut te faire, fille de l'eau, menaçait le grand soldat, son haleine tiède bien trop près du visage de la jeune femme. Tu _sens_ qu'on en meurt d'envie.

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, il laissa glisser ses énormes mains sur le corps de Sana. Une impression de nausée se logea immédiatement dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Dis-nous qui est l'Avatar, et où on peut le trouver.

- Je ne connais personne qui sache maitriser les quatre éléments, déclara-t-elle sans ciller.

Le plus petit soldat intervint :

- Elle ne dit pas toute la vérité. Peut-être qu'une nuit de réflexion sur ce que nous serions disposés à faire à ses amis ou elle lui déliera la langue. Puono, tu peux en disposer.

Un soldat aux sourcils épais enfila un sac sur la tête de Sana, empoigna ses chaines, et la traina dans les corridors de cette prison. Prise de panique, la maitre de l'eau se mit à gigoter, à se débattre comme une furie, à tirer sur ses menottes de toute ses forces. Son gardien réagit vite, l'agrippant par les avant-bras avec colère et lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

- Tu vas te calmer, chienne, je te ramène à ta cellule !

Sana n'entendit pas vraiment ce qu'il lui dit, parce que ses autres sens étaient en éveil. Toucher et odorat lui indiquaient clairement que le dénommé Puono venait de la bruler là où il l'avait attrapée. Ses poignets piquaient et l'air portait l'odeur distincte de la chair cuite.

- Tu es un maitre du feu ? s'étonna-t-elle avant de sauter à la conclusion la plus partialement logique : Vous travaillez pour Azula !?

Le soldat éclata d'un rire froid

- Mauvaise pioche, petite. Aucun de nous n'envisagerait ne serait-ce qu'un seconde de se soumettre à cette sorcière !

- Pour qui faites-vous ça, alors !?

Le ricanement du maitre du feu s'interrompit :

- Pour nous, répondit-il calmement.

Une seconde plus tard, il ôtait le sac du visage de Sana et la poussait violemment vers le mur du fond de la cellule. Avant qu'elle le heurte de plein fouet, les corps de Tekka et Eizon ralentirent sa course.

- À demain ma jolie, susurra Puono. Avec un peu de chance, je m'occuperai moi-même de ton « interrogatoire »...

- Va te jeter du haut d'une falaise ! cracha Sana vers la porte de fer qui venait de se clore.

Les garçons la portèrent à moitié jusqu'à la paillasse, où ils s'appliquèrent tous deux à éponger sa lèvre ouverte et sa pommette bleue.

- Ça va, souffla Tekka, ils ne t'ont pas autant amochée que notre Princesse.

Eizon ignora le commentaire, et ajouta gentiment

- Vraiment, fille de l'eau, les hématomes te vont bien au teint.

- Ahah... grinça Sana. Merci, les gars, vous êtes gentils.

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent. Elle les attira dans un câlin dont elle avait terriblement besoin, et aucun ne protesta.

Tekka se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil haineux vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ces porcs ?

Evidemment, songea Sana, la remarque de Puono n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Rien... encore, souffla la maitre de l'eau en s'appuyant contre le mur et en croisant fermement les bras autour de ses genoux.

Le maitre de l'air la regarda longtemps, les mâchoires serrées.

- S'ils te touchent, je les tue ! gronda-t-il.

Jamais Sana n'avait vu Tekka plus comme un grand frère qu'à ce moment-là.

Les deux garçons de dix-huit ans avaient très bien perçu quel genre de torture on pouvait faire subir à une jeune femme, et si l'un affichait une colère sourde, l'autre semblait dégouté et inquiet.

- Dis-leur, plaida Eizon, rompant le silence. Dis-leur, ne les laisse pas te faire ça !

- Mais ils se débarrasseraient de vous aussi vite ! répondit Sana.

- Peu importe ! éclata le prince. Tu n'as pas à subir ça. Pas à cause de nous !

- C'est absurde ! Si c'était pour céder à leurs menaces, j'aurais pu me dénoncer tout de suite, tu n'aurais pas eu le nez cassé, Tekka n'aurait pas l'oreille déchirée !

_Voilà pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas séparés_, comprit Sana. Depuis leur enfermement, elle cherchait la raison de les tenir dans une même cellule quand, certainement, ils en avaient bien d'autres à disposition. Elle avait été persuadée qu'ils seraient plus forts, à trois. Mais leur attachement les uns aux autres, ou du moins l'attachement des deux garçons à la fille, était surtout une faiblesse. S'ils pouvaient endurer la douleur qui leur était infligée, ils ne supporteraient pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle, et elle n'accepterait pas longtemps qu'on leur fasse du mal.  
Elle se demanda un instant si l'éclat brulant dans les yeux d'Eizon à l'évocation de ce que les soldats envisageaient de tenter le lendemain était le résultat d'un simple « attachement », mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'explorer cette voie.

- Tu es complètement fou ? Elle ne se sauvera pas en se dénonçant, rétorqua Tekka. On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire de l'Avatar une fois qu'ils l'auront trouvé !

- Mais... avança Eizon.

- Non ! Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est réfléchir à un moyen de s'évader d'ici demain.

- Bien sur, on se casse la tête depuis trois jours mais c'est là, en quelques-heures, qu'on va avoir l'illumination !

Ils avaient noté que la porte en métal comportait plusieurs serrures et qu'il faudrait un grand nombre d'heures à Eizon pour les faire fondre. Ils savaient que le couloir était solidement gardé. Et le prince pensait qu'ils étaient en sous-sol, profondément enterré, car il ne ressentait que faiblement la présence du soleil. La prison, elle, semblait bien inviolable...

- Tu as raison, pourquoi s'inquiéter puisque ton Fire-paternel est en route ? Oh, non, suis-je bête, il est trop occupé à draguer ma mère !

- Euh, les garçons... intervint Sana.

- J'en ai assez de ton attitude, princesse Zonzon ; j'en peux plus de tes grands airs, de ton impression que tout t'est dû. Je déteste la façon dont ton père et toi agissez, débarquez partout comme chez vous, parlez aux gens de ma tribus comme à des attardés, et surtout...

Sana était étonnée de découvrir une telle tension chez Tekka. En voyant ses deux amis interagir, elle avait été convaincue qu'ils s'entendaient bien, qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Elle avait fait- tacitement- la paix avec chacun d'eux, pourquoi n'en étaient-ils pas capables ?

- Surtout, j'aime pas comment ton père regarde ma mère comme si... comme si elle lui appartenait !

_Oh, ça..._

- Oh, tu crois que ça me plait de voir cette sorcière tourner autour de mon père ? Tu crois que ça me plait de _te_ voir lorgner sur _ma petite sœur_ qui n'a que treize ans, espèce de barbare !? gronda Eizon en se levant.

- Tu me feras la leçon quand tu décolleras tes sales yeux de Sana ! grogna Tekka en écrasant férocement un doigt menaçant dans la poitrine du prince.

_Et d'où ça sort, ça ?_

- La manière dont je regarde Sana ne te concerne en rien, rétorqua le prince de son ton supérieur.

- Elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi, expliqua Tekka.

- Pour toi, oui. Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé si elle te voyait comme ça...

- Ça ne te regarde pas, bec-cassé.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle, répliqua Eizon, fumant de colère ; parce que tu n'as pas voulu d'elle et que sans ton comportement de brute nous n'aurions pas tous failli la perdre !

- Vous êtes tous les deux des brutes ! éclata Sana en s'évadant dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cellule.

Comment le maitre du feu avait pu apprendre la raison de sa tentative de noyade ne l'intriguait qu'à demi : il l'avait très vite comprise, et il parvenait à se glisser sous sa peau d'une manière presque irritante. Le fait que le seul nom de Tekka crée un malaise chez la jeune femme devait constituer un indice suffisant pour quiconque avait un minimum de psychologie et de sensibilité.

Mais qu'il en parle comme ça, à l'intéressé en plus, comme si elle n'était pas là... Sana n'aurait pu décrire l'impression qu'elle en gardait. Même si son penchant naturel la poussait d'ordinaire à crever l'abcès au plus vite, cette situation particulière lui inspirait une toute autre attitude : la fuite. Elle était amère et énervé et honteuse et perdue. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés, elle doutait, et craignait pour leur vie.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, après que Tekka ait été trainé hors de la cellule par un garde très massif, qu'Eizon ravala sa fierté et s'approcha silencieusement de Sana pour venir s'agenouiller derrière elle.

- Sana... ? appela-t-il si doucement qu'elle doutait presque de l'avoir entendu. Sana, écoute, je- je te demande pardon.

Si Sana était sure d'une chose à propos de la famille royale de la Nation du Feu, c'était bien qu'ils s'excusaient au moins aussi souvent qu'il ne neigeait sur leur capitale.

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire... ce que j'ai dit.

Les bras croisés, elle se tourna d'un quart et répliqua

- Que Tekka et toi ne puissiez pas vous supporter, je peux l'admettre et même le comprendre. Que vous tentiez de vous entendre pour moi, je l'apprécie et, vraiment, je l'admire. Mais que vous vous serviez de moi comme arme dans vos joutes verbales, ça... ça- rah ! elle grogna de défaite, puis acheva en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Eizon, _ça me fait mal_.

Le prince ne détourna pas le regard, mais hocha la tête, discrètement, comme un tremblement. Sana soupira, et bougea encore pour faire pleinement face à son ami.

- Pourquoi, commença-t-elle, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que _tu savais_ ?

Il hésita, se mordit les lèvres, et Sana réalisa qu'elle faisait de même.

- Je peux pas te dire les raisons. Seulement que... je t'ai regardée et que j'ai plus eu envie que tu penses aux vagues... ou à lui.

Sana écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant un peu de ses propres mots dans ceux d'Eizon. Elle sourit et ouvrit les bras, comme une invitation, et il vint s'y loger gentiment.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, mais dans cette étreinte trainait une promesse muette qu'aucun n'était sûr de pouvoir tenir _« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, on est ensemble et on va s'en sortir »._

« Tiens bon, je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal. Je te le promets. »

--

Trois hommes entrèrent dans la cellule. Il fallut un certain temps aux détenus pour reconnaitre leur ami au milieu, pantelant, essoufflé, et le visage tordu de douleur. Sana laissa glisser son regard vers les épaules, le torse, et toujours plus bas jusqu'à voir ce qui causait ses grincements plaintifs : sa jambe droite était entourée de tissus abondamment ensanglantés. Les deux gardes le jetèrent sur la paillasse, et lancèrent un avertissement aux deux autres :

- Voilà ce que vous obtiendrez si vous tentez de vous évader.

Ils sortirent.

Eizon et Sana s'approchèrent du blessé. Tekka entrouvrit les yeux et sourit en coin

- Je me suis un peu - _gnnn ! _- dégourdit les jambes, fit-il.

Il attendit un instant, ménageant son effet, théâtral. _Style Sokka. _Enfin, il offrit aux regards interrogateurs une explication.

- Au moment où ils en ont eu assez de se défouler sur mon pauvre corps, je leur ai fait une petite démonstration de ce dont un maitre de l'air, même débutant, est capable. Je me suis offert une petite visite des locaux...

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour raviver l'espoir dans le cœur de Sana

- Tu as trouvé la sortie ?

- Euh, nan. C'est un vrai labyrinthe, en fait, admit Tekka sans que son sourire satisfait ne quitte son visage.

- Rah, viens-en au fait ! lança Eizon, impatient.

Le maitre de l'air leva ses yeux gris vers le maitre du feu avec l'air de dire « C'est moi qui raconte ». Sana se retint de rire devant leurs réactions de vieux couple.

- J'ai erré dans les couloirs pendant plus d'un quart d'heure sans trouver aucun accès vers l'extérieur. Sur ce temps, la cavalerie a débarqué, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à affronter mes rafales...

La maitre de l'eau souriait aussi, malgré son irritation devant l'incapacité -génétique ? - de Tekka à achever un récit sans en mettre plein la vue- et les oreilles- de ses auditeurs. Mais il semblait si fier d'avoir achevé quelque-chose avec sa maitrise qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de l'interrompre. C'était son heure de gloire.

- ... et je me suis échappé sur mon air-scooter. Et j'ai trouvé refuge- tu devineras jamais où- dans les cuisines !

Il ponctua en sortant de sous sa tunique trois bananes et une mangue qui avaient, manifestement, été passées à tabac. Mais elles semblaient encore mangeables.

- Et là... là j'ai rencontré ma bonne nouvelle pour vous... Ata.

- Oui, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on attend que tu achèves, grogna Eizon.

- Non, _Ata_.

- Ata ? insista Sana, sentant venir la suite avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Ouais, Ata. Petite brune, des yeux verts pas croyables. Elle travaille dans les cuisines ici parce que ses parents sont membres d'une secte de dingue- secte qui nous retient prisonniers- les Exilés ou les Bannis de je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Mmh, on va aller loin avec une information si précise, fit le prince, sarcastique.

- Le garde qui m'a ramenée tout à l'heure m'a dit qu'ils ne soutenaient pas Azula, commenta Sana.

- Non, en fait, ils seraient plutôt contre elle. Mais j'ai pas tout bien compris. L'idée, c'est qu'Ata n'est pas d'accord avec leurs méthodes et qu'elle va nous aider !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! fit la maitre de l'eau, enthousiaste.

- Et comment tu t'es retrouvé avec la jambe ouverte ? demanda Eizon, sceptique.

- Ah, ça... C'est Ata qui m'a jetée hors de sa cuisine avec un clin d'œil en me lançant des couteaux et en hurlant après les gardes. Elle ne ma pas raté.

- Tu as mal ? s'enquit Sana, ne sachant trop si la réponse satisferait à la fois son gros cœur et son démon vert.

Tekka jeta un œil à sa blessure et grimaça :

- Honnêtement, fit-il, j'ai jamais eu autant envie de me cacher dans les jupes de ma mère...

--

Tous trois attendirent donc l'intervention salutaire de la jeune -et jolie- Ata.

Ils attendirent, plusieurs heures, toute la nuit, avec un espoir de plus en plus teinté de doute, l'apparition promise de la petite cuisinière.

Elle ne vint pas.

Et le lendemain, Puono apparut, comme prévu, sur le pas de la porte, près à « interroger » Sana.

Un regard lancé à ses amis lui donna la force de suivre le garde la tête haute. Si elle résistait, si elle se taisait, ils seraient épargnés. Son corps pour un jour de sursis pour eux, songea-t-elle. Elle était prête à payer ce prix.

Il y eut une petite discussion entre les gardes, et elle eut la vague impression qu'ils tiraient à la courte paille pour savoir qui « passerait en premier ». Sa gorge brula. La nausée ne la quitterait pas.

Puono chuchota à son oreille, et elle supposa qu'il était le vainqueur. _Et je suis le prix_.

Elle résista quand il la souleva et l'allongea sur une table ; hurla et lança des coups de pieds sauvages quand il tenta de lui arracher son pantalon.

Il jura et grogna « Ah, si tu veux le prendre comme ça ! »

Elle préférait ne rien prendre du tout, mais ce porc ne semblait pas disposé à le comprendre.

Il s'approcha encore, menaçant.

Elle pouvait avouer, maintenant. Après, il serait trop tard.

Elle se tut.

Les larmes d'appréhension avaient cessé de couler.  
Sana ferma les yeux, mordit jusqu'à sang l'intérieur de ses joues, et chercha en dedans d'elle-même une échappatoire.

_Aang, aide-moi_, priait-elle. _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas..._

Et la réponse apparut

_Défends-toi, Avatar Sana_

* * *

AN: Aaaah, deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine! Wahoooo! Et ce dernier d'une taille plus raisonnable. Je suis contente *modeste*. Et vous?!

Merci à Fanatii'k-Kawaii- Il faut pas le répéter mais Eizon est mon chouchou aussi ^^  
et à prenses556- Tes questions m'ont un peu relancée, ce chapitre est pour toi.

A très bientôt!


	11. Chapitre 5 partie 3

AN: désolée pour la longue attente

**Chapitre 5** (partie 3)

* * *

Elle reprit connaissance sur la paillasse dure de la cellule. Ses yeux mettaient du temps à s'ouvrir, à s'adapter à la lumière et à focaliser. Les visages de Tekka et Eizon restaient flous, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient là. Elle laissa ses paupières lourdes retomber.

Elle fut envahie par des images d'une violence indescriptible, aux contours troubles mais aux couleurs aveuglantes.

_Défends-toi, Avatar Sana !_

Ses vies antérieures lui avaient prêté leurs pouvoirs pour se sortir de ce piège, pour empêcher cet homme de l'atteindre, de lui faire du mal. Ou c'est la souffrance qui avait réveillé l'Avatar en elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Son corps était encore si mou, si engourdi, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir la douleur- si douleur il y avait.

Mais tandis que les images se succédaient en rafale, comme une pluie diluvienne se déversant sur son esprit, emportant tout sur son passage, Sana ne saisissait qu'un élément, photographié par sa mémoire, ou par un lieu plus profond dans l'inconscient, dans cette partie d'elle qui restait active et présente quand ses précédentes incarnations prenaient le contrôle, cette part d'elle savait ce que l'intervention- probablement salvatrice- de l'Avatar avait eu comme conséquence :

Elle était démasquée et...

Elle avait éliminé le soldat. Le maitre du feu qui avait gagné à la courte paille le privilège de procéder à l'interrogatoire. Puono.

Sans cesse elle affrontait les flashs, reflets exacerbés de la scène, de ce corps comme implosé, vidé de l'intérieur, et le sang... tellement de sang- seulement cinq litres, pourtant, mais assez pour maculer les murs, et former sur le sol une flaque d'un rouge écœurant.

Elle avait perdu le contrôle.

- Sana ? Réveille-toi, Sana...

Leurs voix la rappelaient à la réalité présente, à l'urgence de l'évasion. Parce que maintenant qu'elle s'était révélée, _ils_ n'avaient probablement plus besoin de les garder prisonniers. Qu'allaient-ils faire de Tekka et Eizon ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ?

Elle se redressa dans un soudain accès de panique, et se heurta le front à quelque-chose... ou quelqu'un. La mâchoire de quelqu'un, à en juger par la solidité de l'obstacle et par le grognement de douleur qui suivit de peu l'impact.

- Ouch !

- Je t'avais dit de pas tant t'approcher, elle a toujours eu le réveil violent. Tu mets moins ta vie en danger en partant pieds nus chasser le yack-morse qu'en te portant volontaire pour réveiller Sana.

La victime du coup-de-boule fut identifiée, et l'auteur des sarcasmes également.

- Désolée, Eizon !

Le prince du Feu fit un geste vague, sa manière « royale » d'accepter des excuses qu'il n'estimait pas nécessaires. Sana se massa le front un instant, avant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait fait sursauter :

- Ils savent qui je suis ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas leur dire mais ils- il-... et maintenant ils vont vous tuer !

Eizon la fixait du regard, patient, attendant qu'elle formule son angoisse, avec cette attitude de grand frère que Sana aurait plutôt attendue de Tekka. Le maitre de l'air, cependant, avait détourné les yeux.

Sana inspira une profonde bouffée d'air pour se calmer, ou pour oxygéner un peu son cerveau engourdi et brouillé, ou par un effort absurde pour se retenir de pleurer.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de visualiser son esprit comme une grande commode dans laquelle tout était mélangé ; elle se figura en amoureuse du rangement comme Kaya, et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Chaque chose à sa place, chaque drame dans sa boîte. Ce n'était pas simple, il y avait du sang partout, et une lumière intense...

- Puono, je l'ai tué, dit enfin la jeune Avatar.

Eizon ne parut pas surpris. Mais il hocha la tête, pour l'encourager à continuer à vider son sac- ou à ranger ses boîtes.

- Enfin, je crois que je l'ai tué. C'était moi et ce n'était pas moi... Je ne sais plus ! Il allait- Il allait- Puis j'ai perdu le contrôle et je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé... Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais même pas si il m'a, tu sais, touchée.

Le maitre du feu se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre la parole.

- Quand ils t'ont ramenée, tu étais inconsciente. Le grand baraqué était plutôt en colère- et comme nous avions entendu pas mal de bruit et ressenti une sorte de tremblement de terre, Tekka se doutait un peu de ce qui s'était passé là-bas...

En entendant son nom prononcé, le jeune homme relava un instant la tête, puis reprit sa position initiale et commença à compléter le récit d'Eizon.

- J'ai vu mon père faire ses trucs d'Avatar une ou deux fois. C'était la même lumière à péter la rétine qui se dégageait de lui ; ça me fichait une trouille pas croyable.

- Le petit, celui qui sait quand on ment, avait l'air plutôt satisfait...

--

_Le petit soldat siffla entre ses dents pour calmer la litanie enragée de son collègue, puis posa sur les deux garçons un regard hautain et satisfait. _

- _Votre petite amie s'est ... révélée lors de son interrogatoire. _

_Il claqua des doigts et pointa l'intérieur de la cellule à d'autres gardes qui portaient une Sana inconsciente, couverte de sang et de ce qui devait être du vomi. Ils la propulsèrent sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce, et Tekka la réceptionna par les aisselles. _

_Les yeux bleus glacier foudroyèrent les gardes._

_Eizon fit face au « Détecteur-de-salades », comme Tekka l'appelait, et lança_

- _Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous, maintenant ? Nous tuer ? Demander une rançon pour nos têtes ? _

_Le soldat croisa les bras et ricana._

- _On peut appeler ça comme ça... Mais ce que le monde considèrera comme un odieux chantage sera, disons, un échange de bons services._

- _Nous allons proposer à vot' cher papa un contrat dont les closes garantissent avant tout le bien-être des Exilés, ajouta l'un des gardes qui portait un chignon ridicule sur le sommet de son crane._

_Eizon comprenait suffisamment les manèges politiques pour savoir le poids d'une telle prise d'otages : l'Avatar, un proche du Chef de la Tribu de l'Eau du pôle Sud, et le prince du Feu... Belle prise. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était exactement CE que ces « Exilés » espéraient gagner. Du pouvoir ? de l'argent ? la libération de prisonniers ? une vengeance sanglante ? _

- _Mais nous vous en avons déjà trop dit, Prince Eizon. Et votre chère Avatar nous a laissé avec, comment formuler ça élégamment ?_

- _Un beau merdier ? suggéra le grand balaise. _

- _Exactement. Je compte sur vos bons soins pour la maintenir en vie- Nous n'avons pas l'utilité d'un Avatar mort !_

_Les quatre hommes quittèrent la cellule et ses habitants. _

_Tekka avait allongé Sana sur la paillasse, et épongeait son visage gentiment. Depuis sa position au centre de la pièce, Eizon remarqua un détail qui ne l'avait pas frappé avant : ses tortionnaires avaient eu le temps de lui arracher ses bottes et d'endommager une partie de ses vêtements avant qu'elle ne puisse se défendre._

_Le prince espéra qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de plus._

_Il ôta sa tunique - écarlate quelques jours plus tôt, d'un brun douteux à présent- et en entoura les jambes nues de la jeune fille. _

_Son visage avait pris la teinte d'origine de l'habit. _

- _Alors, ils ne vont pas nous tuer ? interrogea Tekka. _

- _Non. Je crois qu'ils ont un objectif moins direct, ils ont un but politique, même si je ne saisis pas encore toutes les ficelles de leur plan. _

_Silence. _

_Sana qui grogne dans son sommeil._

_Nouveau silence, long, pesant. Tekka se triture les phalanges nerveusement, il éponge encore Sana, à l'excès- il n'y a plus trace de sa mésaventure sur son visage et ses bras. Il n'épongera pas plus bas ! _

- _J'aurais dû l'encourager à se dénoncer... soupira finalement le maitre de l'air._

- _Oui. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu qu'ils se seraient privés pour autant._

- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? grogna Tekka._

- _Ne m'oblige pas à te faire un dessin ! Ce sont de sales types avec des faces dont même Koh ne voudrait pas, et il se trouve qu'ils détiennent prisonnière une jeune fille- _

- _Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris ! _

_Eizon soupira. _

- _Et maintenant, quoi ? fit Tekka, et ce n'était pas vraiment une question adressée à son compagnon ; la soupape entre son cerveau et sa bouche, qui retenait une bonne partie de ses pensées et des âneries qu'il aurait pu dire, semblait avoir lâché. _

Et maintenant, quoi_ ? était la seule phrase complète qu'il parvenait à former._

_Le prince ne répondit donc pas, mais réfléchit de son côté, remerciant Agni de lui avoir prodigué un cerveau actif en temps de crise. _

_Il pensa à l'un de ses ancêtres dont on racontait qu'il devenait bègue sous pression. Absurde._

_Eizon secoua la tête : il y avait bien plus urgent que les anecdotes généalogiques ! Premier sujet à l'ordre du jour : comment s'évader de cette maudite prison !?_

_Le prince passa rapidement en revue toutes les options qu'ils avaient envisagées et abandonnées de suite (irréalisable, trop d'inconnues, impossible, risque de mort trop élévé- _non Tekka, sortir d'une prison les pieds devant n'est pas considéré comme une évasion réussie_ !). _

_Sana s'était même mis en tête, un instant, d'apprendre la maitrise de la terre toute seule, car il semblait bien que seul un maitre de la terre pût s'évader de cette forteresse souterraine. Mais sa tentative autodidacte s'était révélée... infructueuse._

_Parlant de fruits, la faim le tenaillait depuis plusieurs heures. Quand avait-il mangé la dernière fois ? C'était une banane écrasée et une demi mangue- partagée avec Sana..._

- _Ata ! s'exclama-t-il_

- _Mais j'ai rien dit ! se défendit Tekka._

- _Non, Ata, ta copine cuisinière ! Tu crois qu'on peut compter sur elle ?_

_Tekka hésita. Il fit une drôle de tête un peu rêveuse, et un peu ridicule, en repensant à son escapade de la veille._

- _Je crois. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de temps pour régler les détails, j'imagine que ses mouvements ne sont pas entièrement libres non plus... Peut-être qu'elle cherche de l'aide. _

- _On lui fait confiance, donc ?_

- _Donnons-lui trois jours pour se manifester, négocia le maitre de l'air. On pourra toujours réfléchir à d'autres moyens en attendant, mais elle semble notre meilleure solution, pour l'heure._

_Le prince acquiesça. _

_Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes convinrent que la seconde priorité était de prendre un peu de repos, sans quoi ils ne parviendraient plus à rien et seraient encore plus incapables de défendre Sana. _

_Sana... _

_Tandis que Tekka dormait, un coin de la paillasse lui servant d'oreille, Eizon s'approcha de la jeune maitre de l'eau. _

_Il avait une dette envers elle, une dette d'honneur- et l'honneur était une chose qu'on traitait avec le plus grand sérieux dans sa famille : il était conscient du sacrifice qu'elle était prête à faire pour l'épargner, et il se montrerait digne de son courage. Si nécessaire, il mourrait pour la sauver. Il se le jurait en silence, en posant sa tête sur un bord du lit, pour trouver un peu de chaleur et de confort._

Il mourrait pour elle_. _

_Et comme il se répétait ce mantra, il réalisait de plus en plus qu'on ne prononce pas de tels vœux par « honneur »..._

--

Tandis que les garçons lui faisaient le récit des événements qui avaient eu lieu lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, sentant bien qu'ils taisaient leur inquiétude pour elle et ce qu'on lui avait peut-être fait, et leur peur de ne pas survivre à cette aventure ; mais elle comprenait chaque non-dit. Et dans les silences plus lourds, elle croyait entendre d'autres mots, dont elle ne saisissait pas complètement le sens.

Elle avait approuvé le plan « Ata à retardement ». Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre... Rien de plus pénible que l'attente, rien de plus angoissant que de se demander quand elle paraitra pour les aider, SI elle paraitra.

Sana regarda ses deux amis endormis. Ils parvenaient à trouver le sommeil, étrangement. Ils étaient pourtant dans la même situation inextricable, quel repos pouvaient-ils trouver ? Comment réduisaient-ils leur frayeur au silence ?

Faisaient-ils face à des frayeurs plus faciles à étouffer ? Les démons de Sana étaient extrêmement bruyants, et prenaient un malin plaisir à mettre le chambard dans ses idées en hurlant.

Elle était tiraillée entre les cris torturés de ce qu'elle savait, et le silence glacé de ce qu'elle ignorait.

Quand résonnèrent les ronflements de Tekka, faisant trembler ses narines, et que le visage d'Eizon se détendit complètement, enfin libéré de ce froncement qui semblait gravé dans ses traits ; elle fut certaine que ses compagnons dormaient profondément. Silencieusement, avec appréhension, elle souleva la tunique qui couvrait ses jambes. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur- physiquement, mais elle devait _vérifier_.

Dans l'obscurité, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal : pas de traces de sang sur ses cuisses, ses sous-vêtements n'étaient pas même déchirés. S'effondrant sur la paillasse, recroquevillée en position fœtale, elle se mit à sangloter. Et immédiatement après, elle jura entre ses dents « Pourquoi je pleure, moi !? J'ai pas cinq ans enfin ! »

- De soulagement, sans doute... suggéra un murmure près d'elle.

Elle sursauta de surprise.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Eizon !

- Désolé... chuchota-t-il.

- Tu étais réveillé ? demanda Sana timidement, espérant une réponse négative.

- J'ai le sommeil léger quand je ne me sens pas à l'aise, répondit-il, éludant le sujet sensible. Mon père est pareil : s'il ne se sent pas en sécurité ou qu'il s'inquiète, il ne dort pas. Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète depuis que ma mère...

Toute évocation de Lady Mai rendait le prince muet.

- Il a pris un rythme de maitre de l'eau, alors ! plaisanta inutilement la jeune femme

Sana tenta de ramener la conversation à un autre sujet, et malheureusement, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête à l'instant.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'a rien fait... je l'ai tué avant qu'il me fasse du mal.

Les yeux d'or brillaient dans le noir, comme ceux d'un félin.

- Tu aurais eu moins de remords s'il t'avait touchée ?

Un instant elle trouva la question odieuse. Puis elle sentit comme une boule de feu glisser dans sa gorge.

- Dans la tribu de l'eau, on ne punit pas un homme pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, chuchota-t-elle en réponse.

Elle serrait ses genoux contre son buste avec tellement de force qu'elle en avait mal. Le prince se redressa et pris place à côté d'elle sur la paillasse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et essaya de distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre.

- C'était pas toi ; c'était l'Avatar.

- Mais je suis l'Avatar, 'Zon, je ne peux pas y échapper.

Un grognement provint du maitre de l'air supposé endormi :

- Na, mon père non plus n'pouvait pas y échapper. Et sans ma mère, il ne resterait pas plus de Maitre des sables que de...

- Maitres de l'Air ? acheva Eizon.

- Ouais, admit Tekka en se redressant pour s'asseoir à côté de Sana, à l'opposée du maitre du feu.

Sana avait l'impression de voir plus clairement son visage- ou connaissait-elle ses traits au point de les voir dans le noir ?

Le gars des tribus hésita.

- Tu sais, Sana, être l'Avatar, ça fait de toi la réincarnation de tous les Avatars qui ont vécu avant toi. Et parmi eux...

- Y'a ton père, oui, je sais, grinça la jeune femme malgré elle.

Tekka sembla un instant pris au dépourvu, il leva les yeux vers Eizon espérant trouver du soutien du côté de l'autre garçon- ne le trouva pas, puis revint à Sana.

- Mon père, ouais. Je sais qu'il partageait une connexion particulière avec l'Avatar précédant, -il pouvait en méditant entrer en contact avec le dernier cycle complet, mais c'est surtout en Roku qu'il trouvait les conseils et la sagesse dont il manquait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de dire, Tekka, s'impatienta Sana.

- Je crois... que si l'esprit de l'Avatar, et donc mon pacifiste de moine de père, sont intervenus, c'est que ça en valait la peine. Ils ont estimé que la vie d'un type avec assez peu d'honneur pour envisager de faire ça méritait d'être sacrifiée.

- Mais il ne m'aurait pas tuée ! fit le jeune maitre de l'eau.

- Il aurait fait pire ou presque, souffla Eizon, un ton plus bas pour calmer son amie. Les victimes de viol ne s'en remettent jamais vraiment, et la Nation du Feu paie chaque année des sommes colossales pour dédommager les victimes de certains de ses soldats- ces femmes sont brisées et rien ne peut réparer ça, mais on essaie d'aider.

- Les précédents Avatars ont dû prendre des mesures radicales pour te préserver, pour préserver ton esprit, compléta Tekka.

Sana secoua la tête pour regarder tour à tour ses deux amis, et s'exclama

- Vous êtes super... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !

- Tu aurais la paillasse pour toi toute seule, répondit Eizon en riant.

--

Le lendemain, Ata ne donna aucun signe de vie. Aucun des gardes ne vint les narguer ou les menacer.

Le surlendemain, pas un garde ne passa de la journée. Tekka s'énervait, et n'avait qu'un prénom à la bouche- pour la plus grande irritation de Sana.

Ce n'est que dans la soirée qu'un soldat leur apporta un plateau avec du pain et de la soupe- de la vraie soupe, pas la mixture tiède et insipide qu'on leur avait donnée à manger les jours précédents.

- De la soupe ! s'exclama le maitre de l'air. Je n'ai pas eu un repas aussi complet depuis... depuis combien de temps on est là ?

- Dix-huit jours, répondit Eizon. Dix d'ennui et huit de calvaire.

- En fait, vous êtres détenus ici depuis vingt-trois jours, fit le garde. Vous étiez drogués pour le transport et vous êtes restés comateux pendant quelques jours.

- Merci pour l'info, dit Sana.

Ce garde était étrangement civilisé.

- Pourquoi tu nous parle ? interrogea le Prince du Feu, méfiant.

- Ata, chuchota le garde.

Les trois prisonniers hochèrent la tête et prêtèrent la plus grande attention à ce qui suivit :

- Je suis Maahro, maitre de la terre. Je viendrai demain à midi- tu sais lire l'heure, maitre du feu ? On va vous sortir d'ici et je vous expliquerai tout.

Sur ce, il fila en vitesse, laissant les trois amis. Il avait ravivé l'espoir dans la cellule.

--

Le lendemain, à l'heure dite, Maahro ouvrait la porte et offrait aux trois amis un sourire goguenard.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-il inutilement car il n'attendit pas leur réponse pour tendre à chacun d'eux un uniforme noir et une cagoule.

Sur l'avant des tuniques était brodé des caractères étranges.

- Dans quelle langue c'est écrit ? interrogea Sana

- Ce sont les Nouveaux Idéogrammes- c'est notre langue, mais c'est une autre écriture. Je vous expliquerai quand nous serons dehors. Sana, si on t'interroge, tu es Ukna, une Novice. Eizon, tu es Neiriu, un Initié, et heuu Tokke, tu es Klop.

- Je n'ai pas de grade ? s'étonna le maitre de l'air, avec l'attitude d'un grand acteur se préparant à entrer dans son personnage.

- Tu es Ignorant.

- Beuh... Je peux pas être Initié aussi ?

- Impossible, vos grades sont inscrits sur vos uniformes. Je vais vous guider jusqu'aux cuisines, là on se séparera. Je poursuivrai avec Sana et Eizon pendant qu'Ata créera une diversion et conduira Tukka à la sortie.

Le maitre de l'air au nom systématiquement écorché par leur aspirant sauveur afficha une expression entre la haine réprimée et le sourire béat à l'idée d'un tête à tête avec la petite cuisinière aux yeux verts. Sana roula les yeux et entreprit d'enfiler son déguisement. Les garçons firent de même.

Une fois paré, ils quittèrent discrètement la cellule, en ligne, comme Maarho leur avait indiqué.

La jeune Avatar avançait d'un pas rythmé, joyeux, et presque convaincue d'être déjà dehors. Mais Eizon, devant elle, semblait moins enthousiaste et moins confiant dans leurs chances de réussites.

À chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un autre soldat, ils retenaient leur souffle et laissaient parler Maarho. Plusieurs fois, ils durent s'arrêter au coin d'un couloir parce que leur escorte se retrouvait coincé par un supérieur ou happé dans une discussion .

- Tu ne pourrais pas abréger ? râla Tekka après le quatrième arrêt prolongé.

- Je suis navré, Klop, mais si j'agissais différemment de mes habitudes, ça paraitrait suspect.

- Et tu es vraiment aussi bavard, d'habitude ? Sérieux, on croirait une fille !

- Je préfère le terme « sociable », mais je doute qu'il figure dans ton lexique, _Ignorant_.

Eizon ricana- le gars mi-air mi-eau n'était décidément pas son meilleur ami et les boutades que lui lançaient sans cesse le maitre de la terre avaient le mérite de distraire le prince de la situation (dramatique) dans laquelle ils étaient. Sana fronça les sourcils pour montrer qu'elle n'approuvait pas cette attitude, en grande et bonne et _avataresque_ pacifiste.

Étrangement, la chance leur sourit, et ils parvinrent sans encombre jusqu'aux cuisines.

Là, une ombre verte les attira à l'écart avant de filer pour intercepter un homme qui approchait. Sana sentit avec horreur rugir son monstre vert- d'un vert jaunasse comparé aux yeux de la « jolie p'tite cuisinière » qui s'avançait vert un petit homme. Elle était d'autant plus jalouse qu'elle voyait de ses propres yeux- et avec la plus grande objectivité- à quel point cette fille était belle.

Et l'œil hagard de ses trois compagnons suivant la démarche nonchalante et le balancement des courbes vêtues de l'uniforme- et mystérieusement mises en valeur par la toile épaisse. Le monde entier semblait habillé d'un sac de jute, et elle semblait une princesse. Ô, ironie.

- Ata ? Quelle surprise de te trouver ici, susurra une voix familière.

- Dej... C'est un plaisir ! s'exclama l'intéressée pas-si-intéressée.

- Inutile de me mentir, ma belle, tu sais que je le sens.

- C'est Salade! souffla Tekka.

L'homme s'approcha brusquement, et enlaça Ata d'une manière supposée sensuelle- Il arrivait à peine au menton de la demoiselle.

- Je ne veux pas me marier, Dej, et encore moins avec toi.

- Non, tu me préfères ce trouillard de Maarho. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai l'aval de ton père.

Ata se pétrifia, puis se dégagea avec difficulté de l'étreinte qui l'écœurait.

- J'ai du travail, fit-elle, cinglante.

Le dénommé Dej fit une révérence ridicule avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire fielleux.

Les grands yeux verts qui faisaient fondre tous les hommes se posèrent enfin sur Sana et ses amis, et le visage qui était autour, qui les faisait paraitre encore plus grands, encore plus brillants et d'un vert encore plus lumineux, ce visage d'ange s'éclaira d'un sourire large et amical.

- Je suis Ata, se présenta la belle, puis, détournant les yeux, son expression durcit : Il faut filer d'ici en vitesse.

* * *

AN: Voilàààààà!

Pfiu, ça n'a pas été facile d'écrire ce chapitre.

Prochainement (heu, aussi prochainement que possible), un petit aperçu de la situation dans la Nation du feu et... les explications promises par Maarho.

J'ai posté sur dA une **illustration** qui recouvre le chapitre 5, "Cage". Vous la trouverez ici: .com/art/Help-will-come-fast-enough-110821912

J'ai également posté un portrait de Sana, sur le même compte dA (lien sur mon profile).

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ici ou sur dA. Ça me fais toujours très plaisir.**

Merci à prenses556, KeArrow et Fanatii'k- J'espère que l'illustration vous aidera à visualiser. Les réponses à certaines de vos question arriveront avec les prochains chapitres.


	12. Chapitre 6 Essoufflée

**Le Cap**

**Chapitre 6**

Essoufflée.

Papa,

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris. Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, la raison qui me pousse à user d'un moyen si impersonnel que le papier à entête pour te contacter. Mais il semble que j'ai été incapable de capter ton attention ces dernières semaines.

Depuis l'enlèvement d'Eizon, Sana et Tekka, tu t'es complètement renfermé sur toi-même et plus personne ne peut t'atteindre : tu tournes en roue libre, crie sur tes adjoints et conseillers, envoies des dizaines de troupes aux quatre coins du monde... tu ne partages ton inquiétude qu'avec Katara, parce qu'elle comprend, _elle_.

Je comprends aussi, tu sais, que tu te sentes mal et responsable. Je le sais parce que j'étais là quand ces hommes ont surgi de la terre, quand ils les ont piégés dans ces grandes boîtes en métal. Et je me suis sentie tellement... impuissante ! J'ai essayé, papa je te jure, j'ai essayé de prévenir Eizon et Sana. J'ai crié de toutes mes forces, mais elles m'ont manqué, comme d'habitude. Ils se disputaient, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, il lui faisait des reproches et elle répondait avec colère ; puis Tekka a voulu s'en mêler (il est adorable mais il se prend un peu pour le grand frère de tous le monde, c'est irritant) et ça a dégénéré. Au bout d'un temps, j'ai quand même réussi à attirer l'attention de Sana vers moi; trop tard cependant, car un instant plus tard elle était prisonnière d'une cage et disparaissait, ainsi que mon frère et Tekka, sous la surface du sol.

Les hommes en vert sont partis aussi, et je ne croiss même pas s'ils m'aient remarquée... Je me battais contre mon pauvre corps pour produire un son suffisamment puissant pour alerter mes amis, pour échouer une fois de plus, épuisée. Essoufflée.

Je fais le constat de mon inutilité plus encore que de ma faiblesse. Mais toi mon père, le meilleur de tous, refusant de commettre les erreurs de tes pères, tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, tu m'approuves pour le peu que je suis, et tu m'aimes. Je sais pourtant que je suis un échec, et qu'Eizon et toi m'en voulez d'avoir volé la vie de ma mère en naissant.

Eizon, ils te l'ont enlevé. Si tu ne le retrouves pas... il ne te restera que moi. Et s'il avait la grâce et la force qui siéent à un prince héritier, s'il incarnait tous tes espoirs, tu ce que tu rêvais, toi-même, d'être à son âge ; je n'ai pour seule qualité que mes bonnes manières et pour seul pouvoir, celui de te rappeler constamment le visage de Lady Mai.

Tu vois, papa, je te comprends.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai accepté d'entendre Azula lorsqu'elle est venue me trouver. Elle m'a parlé, et elle me connaissait étrangement bien. Tu ne nous avais jamais raconté ton enfance avec elle, ou les relations que vous entreteniez, mais je me sens malgré tout proche de ma tante, parce qu'il est des choses que nous partageons.

Elle ne m'a pas expliqué comment elle s'était évadée des Catacombes de l'Os de Dragon, mais elle m'a fait une proposition, une promesse. Elle peut m'apprendre à maitriser le feu sans m'épuiser, sans m'essouffler. Elle peut faire de moi une fille dont tu pourrais être fier.

Et je veux la croire. Et je vais la suivre.

Peut-être irons-nous sur l'île de Braise, ou sur la côté d'Ambre... Je t'écrirai pour te tenir au courant de mes progrès.

Ne t'en fais pas, papa, je suis en mains sures.

Je t'aime de tout mon faible cœur,

Ta toute petite Ta-Mei

* * *

AN: Voilà pour les nouvelles de la Nation du Feu. Court mais... houahahaherher! (rire démoniaque grippé)

Merci à KeArrow pour sa review. J'espère que ce chapitre aura rencontré tes attentes. Contente que tu aimes les cerises ;-)


	13. Chapitre 7 A l'air libre

**Le Cap**

**Chapitre 7**

A l'air libre

- Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications.

- Il était temps !

Maarho avait pris place, en bout de table, dos à la porte, entouré de la jolie Ata et des trois maitres qu'ils avaient sauvés.

Sana se sentait déstabilisée par la nouvelle formation du groupe, par la présence de l'autre jeune fille, par les regards croisés et les échanges verbaux de plus en plus cinglants entre les garçons.

Pourtant, la veille, ils avaient su coopérer pour se sortir, tous les cinq, d'une mauvaise passe...

--

Sana et Eizon suivaient leur guide dans les dédales souterrains qui formaient la cache des Exilés. Maarho avait encore postposé les explications, mais il les menait d'un pas sûr vers la sortie. Il semblait avoir une grande maitrise de son élément : il traversait les parois sans encombre, créait de véritables tunnels à la place des impasses, fermait la route à ceux qui voudraient les suivre.

Sana était très impressionnée par une telle maitrise de la terre- qui restait l'élément qu'elle connaissait le moins bien, l'ayant peu « fréquenté ». S'il y avait de la terre au Pôle Sud, elle se trouvait loin en-dessous de l'épaisse calotte de glace.

Maarho devait être né au Royaume de la terre et s'être entrainé toute sa vie.

À l'une ou l'autre reprise, ils durent se dissimuler dans des crevasses ou se comporter comme leur guide leur dictait de le faire, pour éviter les questions d'autres habitants de la forteresse, mais ils atteignirent très rapidement la surface.

- Vous voilà à l'air libre ! annonça le maitre de la terre en faisant éclater le dernier mètre de roche qi les séparait de la lumière du jour.

Sana se précipita hors du trou et gambada dans la prairie qui les accueillait. Eizon leva les yeux vers le soleil et inspira longuement, puis expira avec un sourire de soulagement. Les trois maitres échangèrent un regard satisfait, puis le prince souffla :

- Pfff, c'était facile !

Ils devaient retrouver Ata et Tekka au pied du Mont Karkas à quelques kilomètres de là, dans une zone boisée et dont le sol était parcouru par les taupes géantes. Ils se mirent en route immédiatement et arrivèrent au point de ralliement, une grotte assez larges et peu profonde légèrement en amont de la forêt, avec une demi-heure d'avance.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder : il y a si peu de maitres de l'air que les conduits d'aération ne semblent pas une issue envisageable et ils ne sont pratiquement pas surveillés.

- Pratiquement ? releva Eizon

- La Confrérie entretient la paranoïa de ses membres, donc le moindre bruit suspect nous alerte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette « confrérie » au juste ?! interrogea Sana

- Plus tard, plus tard, repoussa Maarho.

Une heure passa sans qu'Ata et Tekka se soient manifestés. Sana fit part de son inquiétude aux deux garçons. Après délibération, et quelques tergiversations (le Prince du Feu ne faisait pas pleinement confiance au maitre de la terre), Maarho partit à la rencontre de leur deux amis manquants.

Restés seuls, Sana et Eizon en profitèrent pour discuter de leur évasion, de leur guide et de la suite que devrait prendre les évènements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? demanda Sana, sans savoir si elle attendait une réponse de son interlocuteur.

- La première priorité est de trouver un moyen de communication pour avertir mon père, fit Eizon, lui aussi s'adressant plus à lui-même.

- On pourrait aller chez Maitre Toph, s'exclama Sana, avec un sursaut.

L'idée lui avait échappé, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle la trouvait astucieuse. Et ainsi Toph pourrait rassurer ses amis qui devaient être au bord de la crise cardiaque et évaluer les qualités de maitre de la Terre de Maarho, et lui indiquer s'il ferait un bon enseignanat pour la jeune Avatar.

Mais Eizon scrutait le paysage puis se tourna résolument vers Sana en disant :

- Je crois qu'on n'est pas très loin de là où ma grand-mère habite.

- Ta grand-mère ? s'étonna la maitre de l'eau, persuadée que la Reine mère avait disparu dix ans avant la fin de la guerre

(Elle avait toujours cru qu'Ozai l'avait tuée, ou quelque-chose dans ce gout-là). Peut-être s'agissait-il de sa grand-mère maternelle ?

- Oui, la mère de mon père, répondit Eizon platement. Elle vit au Royaume de la Terre, de l'autre côté de ces montagnes, dans un village qui s'appelle Par-Tung-Gaan.

- Pourquoi ne vit-elle pas dans la Nation du Feu avec vous trois ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, admit le prince avant d'ajouter, avec confiance : Mais elle nous accueillera à bras ouvert, ça j'en suis sûr !

Sana offrit un large sourire au maitre du feu qui détourna les yeux en rougissant- détail auquel elle n'attacha pas d'importance. Se tournant vers l'aval, d'où devraient bientôt paraitre Tekka et leur deux « sauveurs », la maitre de l'eau se prit à rêvasser, à repenser avec quel brio le maitre de la terre les avait délivré de la Forteresse, comme il avait repoussé les murs, comme il avait balayé les obstacles d'un mouvement. Il était campé, précis, obstiné. Un vrai maitre de la Terre.

- Tu crois que Maarho ferait un bon enseignant de maitrise de la terre ? demanda Sana, prenant Eizon pour garant.

- Euh- traina ce dernier, pris au dépourvu.

- Il est vraiment extraordinaire, enchérit Sana, penses-tu qu'il ferait un bon enseignant ?

- Je- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ne te jette pas sur le premier venu, tu rencontreras surement beaucoup d'autres maitres de la terre très compétents... Et- euh- souviens-toi du nombre de maitre du Feu que mon père t'a présenté et aucun ne semblait faire l'affaire.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil... grincha le maitre de l'eau.

- Ah, pourquoi ?

- Aucun de ces maitres-là ne m'a parut bon, c'est tout.

Eizon sembla perplexe, mais n'eut pas le temps d'insister car un grand cri les fit sursauter tous deux : un « Yahooooo » tirant sur les aigus.

Arrivèrent deux fusées, l'une fixée au sol, comme montée sur rails, et l'autre fendant les airs en hurlant de joie : Maarho et Tekka hilares qui faisaient la course, le premier portant Ata sur son dos comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Lorsque Tekka mit pied à terre, il lança

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me battre, Taupinet !

- Tu crois ça !? répliqua le maitre de la terre, distrait par la jeune fille pouffant au-dessus de son épaule.

Il s'arrêta net et tapa d'un pied sur le sol. La roche autour de lui trembla et le maitre de l'air fut propulsé vers le ciel. Le temps qu'il redescende, Maarho était à l'entrée de la grotte et baillait, comme pour dire « Ah, c'est maintenant que tu arrives ? ».

Les cinq jeunes rirent avant d'être interrompus par un « Uhooh » lâché par Tekka depuis la cime d'un arbre proche :

- On a été moins rapide que je croyais, souffla-t-il

- Il faut filer, ils nous ont suivi, approuva Maarho.

Sana empoigna la main du maitre de la terre et lança à Eizon

- On se retrouve où on a dit !

Le prince acquiesça, fit signe à Tekka et Ata de le suivre et disparut dans la forêt.

- Dis-moi, te sens-tu en état de déplacer des montagnes ? demanda Maarho à la jeune Avatar.

* * *

AN: Désolée pour le délai. Je n'avais pas envie de décrire la fuite dans les souterrains trop en longueur, et je me suis donc trouvée en grand débat avec moi-même sur la nécessité de ce passage.

Ce n'est pas fini! plus à venir d'ici peu (promis!)

Et pour ceux qui m'aiment un peu, je posterai bientôt mon adresse fictionpress où vous pourrez lire des choses plus 'perso', inspirées de mon petit univers à moi plutôt que de celui d'AtLA

* * *

Les reviews me font toujours autant plaisir donc ne vous privez pas et ne me privez pas ^^

Fanatii'k, désolée de te faire attendre. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue!

HoFSoW, Thanks a lot. I hope you liked the next chapters as well.


	14. Chapitre 7 partie 2

Avec toutes mes excuses pour le délai...

* * *

**Le Cap**

Chapitre 7

A l'air libre (partie 2)

* * *

Elle avait soif d'apprendre, et n'attendait de lui qu'une instruction pour agir. Il lui montra à plusieurs reprises le mouvement qu'elle devrait reproduire, et lui rappela comment l'esprit des maitres de la terre devait s'adapter pour manipuler cet élément têtu : ils devaient se faire inébranlables, obstinés et enracinés. Habituée à manier l'eau, élément du changement et de la douceur, la philosophie du maitre de la terre la heurtait et lui plaisait tout à la fois : elle se sentait déstabilisée par les formes carrées et dure de cette maitrise, et leur impact titanesque, mais appréciait profondément son aspect inaltérable et stable.

Maarho acheva son enchainement une fois de plus, et l'invita à l'imiter. Il corrigea sa posture, puis quand elle fut parfaite, acquiesça avec un sourire.

Elle savait qu'elle en était capable parce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait.

--

Impossible d'expliquer par quel miracle tous les membres du group partagèrent, à cet instant précis, la même intuition, mais les évènements prirent un tour bien différent du fait de ce hasard salvateur.

Sana se tenait prête, à l'endroit désigné par Maarho, et attendait. Le maitre de la terre se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, paré lui aussi, les yeux fermés pour lancer l'attaque au bon moment. Il attendait et écoutait. La jeune Avatar reconnut la position défensive de maitre Toph et sourit.

- Ils savent qu'on les attend, chuchota Maarho. Ils n'émettent pratiquement aucune vibration !

Sana ferma les yeux à son tour et se concentra sur ses autres sens. La forêt, en cette saison, était bruyante, habitée par une faune multiple affairée à se nourrir, à se reproduire, à émettre plein de petites ondes parasites.

Pourtant, deux battements réguliers approchaient...

- Je sens quelque-chose, souffla la maitre de l'eau, incertaine.

- Oui, approuva Maarho. Mais je ne peux pas les identifier...

Dans la musique des bois retentit alors un miaulement strident, provenant du centre du 'triangle' formé par Sana et les deux battements.

- C'est Ata, rit le maitre de la terre. C'est son signal.

- Alors les deux pas sont Eizon et Tekka, conclut la maitre de l'eau. Ils veulent nous indiquer où frapper !

- Parfait !

Les deux maitres fermèrent alors les yeux, se focalisant sur un point de la bissectrice, à mi-chemin entre les positions des garçons et la leur. Les pas avançaient, et avec eux une sorte de vrombissement : la course précipitée et silencieuse de leur assaillants.

Maarho inspira, et sembla compter dans sa tête avant de lancer

- Maintenant !

Obéissant au signal, Sana reproduisit les gestes appris cinq minutes plus tôt avec le maitre de la terre, et fut étonnée de voir que sous leur impulsion, la roche se mût, se retourna, et piégea le groupe qui approchait.

Trois silhouettes émergèrent d'entre les feuillages, la mine satisfaite : Tekka, Ata et Eizon.

La jeune fille poussait un cri de joie strident, tandis que les garçons se décochaient des coups de poing de congratulation en riant.

Sana et Maarho échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'élancer vers les trois autres.

- Je savais que mon plan fonctionnerait ! s'exclama Tekka.

- C'était une très bonne idée, approuva Maarho. Tu ferais un excellent maitre de la terre !

- J'imagine que tu entends ça comme un compliment ?

La jeune Avatar riait, joyeuse. Elle regardait, comme à travers un faisceau lumineux, les visages souriants de ses amis, et le réseau ambigu qui se tissait entre eux, sans qu'elle ne l'ait pressenti : Ata plaisantait avec le maitre de l'air et le maitre de la terre, deux jeunes hommes opposés en tout, et ne s'accordant que sur leur envie de venir en aide à Sana, leur envie de se chamailler et leur envie d'être plus proche de la jeune et si jolie cuisinière. La maitre de l'eau saisissait sans comprendre ce qui attirait tant, en Ata, et qui avait su percer la carapace de son ami d'enfance : les grands yeux de la brunette au corps gracile brillaient d'un autre éclat, semblaient extraterrestre aux enfants de l'Eau qu'étaient Sana et Tekka ; Ata était une fleur fraiche et sauvage poussée en milieu hostile. L'Avatar se demanda s'il n'était pas temps d'enterrer son monstre vert et faire le deuil de son amour adolescent à sens-unique.

Eizon restait en retrait, toujours, et observait lui aussi les interactions de leurs camarades. Sana s'approcha de lui

- Je suis contente qu'on n'ait pas eu à se séparer pour de bon... fit-elle

On eût dit qu'elle l'avait arraché à une transe

- Oh ? Oui, j'aurais été inquiet, admit-il après un instant.

La forêt semblait s'être tue. Même les rires de leurs amis étaient étouffés, distants.

- C'est étrange de se retrouver après s'être dit au revoir, pensa Sana à voix-haute.

- ...Et de ne jamais revoir quelqu'un à qui on n'a jamais dit adieu... ajouta le prince, avec une sorte de tristesse froide.

- Je n'ai jamais dit au revoir à mon père, confia Sana.

Le maitre du feu posa une main chaude sur son épaule et tenta un maigre sourire, puis pensa à la dernière chose qu'il avait dite à son père.

- On ne dit jamais au revoir à son père.

Sana regardait la montagne, les yeux flous.

- Je suis partie jouer chez Kaya et il est parti pêcher. La mer devait être calme. Il ne devait pas y avoir de si grosses vagues. Le bateau s'est retourné et mon père... Il s'est noyé.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, assura Eizon. Quand j'ai vu ma mère pour la dernière fois, je lui ai demandé s'il était vraiment trop tard pour changer de bébé : je voulais un petit frère.

La jeune maitre de l'eau sourit de bon cœur en imaginant le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu sur les portraits bouder et pester « les filles, c'est nul ! ».

Une toux discrète les interrompit.

- On devrait reprendre la route, dit Maarho.

Dix minutes plus tôt ils croyaient mourir, et maintenant ils discutaient tranquillement, se confiant sur les pertes qu'ils avaient endurées ! Il fallait vraiment qu'ils aient perdu tout sens des priorités. Ou était-ce précisément l'inverse ?

- Allons-y, approuva Sana en s'éloignant doucement d'Eizon, non sans avoir serré sa main une fraction de seconde.

**~~oOo~~**

- Bon, grogna Tekka, ces explications si mystérieuses, elles viennent ?

Ils étaient installés dans une petite auberge, assis à une table couverte de victuailles, épuisés de la longue marche qui les avait menés jusque-là.

Le ton et les échanges étaient cinglants, rudes.

Prenez un groupe de jeunes gens, tous différents et également doués, tous bien formés des pieds à la tête, et ajoutez à certains le charme de la nouveauté ou le gout de l'aventure, une pointe d'animosité ou d'attirance çà et là : vous obtiendrez le plus distrayant et complexe nœud de relation, autrement dit le plus catastrophique des pentagones amoureux.

Voilà pourquoi depuis le début du repas le ton n'avait cessé de monter jusqu'à ce que Maarho, qui restait le plus âgé et donc supposément le plus mature du groupe, décide de se racler la gorge et d'annoncer « Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications. »

- Arrête de nous faire attendre, on a compris que tu ménageais ton effet!

Maarho soupira et entama le récit tant attendu par les trois évadés.

- Puisque Tekki insiste tant...

« Le groupe qui vous a capturé se nomme La Confrérie des Exilés de Demi-Sang. Quelques années après le début de le Guerre, les naissances d'enfants bâtards se sont multipliées dans les zones colonisées ou dévastées par la Nation du Feu. Si les mères de ces enfants parvenaient à trouver refuge dans d'autres régions, les enfants qu'elles portaient étaient considérés comme de la mauvaise herbe et mis à morts ou exilés dès qu'ils montraient des signes de maitrise du feu.

Plusieurs de ces enfants se sont retrouvés et réunis pour survivre : ils sont les fondateurs de la Confrérie. Par la suite, d'autres enfants né du « croisement » de deux peuples se sont joints à eux, et sont venus grossir les rangs. C'est ainsi que la Confrérie regroupe toutes les maitrises. Les plus anciens ont près de quatre-vingts ans, et ont construit leur famille au sein de la confrérie. Ata est la fille d'un membre, c'est pourquoi elle fait partie de la confrérie. »

- Et toi ?

« Moi ? C'est différent. Ma mère n'avait pas les moyens de me garder. Elle m'a dit : Ce sera la Confrérie ou ton père. J'ai choisi les Exilés parce que je croyais que c'était comme un internat... belle erreur. »

« La Confrérie n'accepte et ne respecte que ses membres, et les sépare dons de tout attachement...

- Comme les moines de l'air ? interrogea Eizon

- Oh ! pas d'amalgame ! s'exclama Tekka, les moines de l'air étaient pacifiques et vivaient dans le recueillement et la méditation. Pas le genre à séquestrer et tabasser des innocents !

Le prince parut surpris par cet éclat et tenta d'apaiser le maitre de l'air. Maarho, qui avait observé l'échange, reprit la parole :

« Pour devenir membre à part entière, il faut passer par l'Initiation. C'est une forme de test, long et éreintant, ... »

- Et humiliant, compléta Ata, intervenant pour la première fois dans le récit de son ami.

« ... à chaque épreuve, ou défi remporté, on accède à un nouveau niveau dans la hiérarchie très stricte de la confrérie. Et quand on monte en grade... »

- On gagne du pouvoir, finit Eizon, qui ne savait que trop bien pourquoi le titre de « général supérieur des armées » était décerné d'office avec celui de Fire Lord. Celui qui a le plus haut grade est forcément celui qui commande.

- Quel était ton niveau ? demanda Sana

- Je suis Aguerri, répondit Maarho en pointant (non sans une étrange fierté) le Nouvel Idéogramme sur son buste. Et Ata...

- Je suis Héritière, dit la jeune femme, puis répondant aux regards blancs de ses compagnons, ajouta : Mes parents sont membres de la confrérie, je n'ai donc pas à passer l'Initiation. J'hériterai de leur grade et titres à leur mort.

- C'est aussi pourquoi Dej est si intéressé, grogna Maarho.

Tekka jeta un œil incrédule à Ata,

- Je vois beaucoup d'autre raisons d'être intéressé par elle, marmonna-t-il enfin, faisant rougir la fille en question. Peut-être que votre Dej-là est un grand romantique...

- J'en doute. Mais vous l'avez rencontré : c'est le petit teigneux qui menait vos interrogatoires.

- Oh, Salade ? fit Tekka, très satisfait du surnom qu'il avait attribué au maitre de la terre détecteur de mensonges.

- Bon, Takki, si tu permets... soupira Maarho, las d'être interrompu.

« Il y a une vingtaine d'années, quelques vieux grincheux se sont retrouvés à la tête de la Confrérie et en ont... modifié l'essence. Au lieu d'une famille de substitution, les Exilés sont devenus une sorte de secte, complètement fermées sur elle-même. Ce sont leurs idéaux que les Quatre Sages poursuivent aujourd'hui... »

Sana était tendue, alerte, sure qu'elle allait enfin découvrir pourquoi elle et ses amis avaient été arrachés à leur famille.

« Ils sont convaincus que les Exilés détiennent, de par leur naissance et l'humiliation dans laquelle ils ont vécu pendant la guerre, un droit de revanche. »

- Ils veulent nous faire payer le racisme d'un monde en guerre depuis cent ans ?! fit Tekka, à la fois affirmatif et sceptique, tant l'idée lui semblait absurde.

- Non. En vous kidnappant, ils pensent agir pour le plus grand bien et le maintien de la paix.

Soudain, Eizon frappa la table de sa main, et leva les yeux vers le maitre de la terre,

- Ils veulent mettre l'un des leur à la tête de chaque état, supposa-t-il.

L'Avatar aurait suffi : le monde entier y était attaché, il constituait une garantie universelle. Mais le Prince du Feu et le petit-fils du Chef de la Tibu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud étaient de merveilleux bonus. Les peu d'informations qu'il avait pu glaner durant ses interrogatoire l'aidait à présent à reformer le puzzle.

- Qui de mieux qu'un Demi-Sang peut diriger une nation ouverte aux autres ? proposa Maarho en guise de confirmation. J'ai longtemps cru à leur propagande.

Il détournait les yeux, comme honteux de son passé, et des idées auquel il avait adhéré auparavant. Sana décelait cette douleur dans son regard

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ?

Il s'adressa directement à la jeune Avatar pour lui répondre, l'intimidant de la force de ses yeux vert sombre.

- J'ai appris que l'un des nôtres avait attenté à la vie de l'Avatar. S'il y a bien une chose dont je sois sur, c'est que l'Avatar est le Bien. Ce qui s'y oppose ne peut être que néfaste et injuste.

- Ou confus et fourvoyé, chuchota Ata, incapable probablement de penser que ses parents approuvaient ces décisions prises par les Sages.

Sana tenta de trier toutes ces informations. Elle comprenait qui étaient leurs agresseurs, et pourquoi ils les avaient enlevés. Il restait quelques zones d'ombre, mais elle supposait que la lumière se ferait en temps voulus.

Eizon, lui, avait déjà sa question toute préparée pour l'Aguerri

- Que penses-tu qu'ils vont faire, maintenant que nous nous sommes échappés ?

- Logiquement, ils vont tenter de vous re-capturer, ou de s'en prendre à d'autres membres de vos familles.

Tekka avala de travers, Eizon serra les poings. Sana se figea.

- Mais j'opterais d'avantages pour la première option, ajouta le maitre de la terre, constatant l'effet de ses paroles sur ses interlocuteurs.

- Parce que nous avons l'Avatar ? proposa Tekka

Eizon hocha la tête négativement, éliminant l'hypothèse du maitre de l'air. Sana fut plus rapide à saisir cette fois

- Nous avons Ata, réalisa-t-elle. Nous ne sommes plus leurs victimes, nous sommes leurs agresseurs.

- Mais nous ne l'avons pas enlevée ! s'emporta Tekka.

- Techniquement, non, admit la jeune fille. Mais les Exilés ne croiront que ce que les Sages voudront leur dire.

Les cinq jeunes partagèrent un long soupir.

La situation ne semblait pas s'améliorer, malgré leur évasion réussie. Sana décida qu'il était temps qu'elle montre à quel point elle était l'élève de son maitre et inspira profondément

- Hey, nous sommes dehors et à moins d'un jour de marche de chez maitre Toph. Il y a de l'espoir !

Le pouvoir des mots ! Rien que d'articuler celui-là semblait vous en donner. Dire 'citron-mangue' ou 'mocolat' suffit à vous faire saliver ; dire 'espoir' parvient à vous faire espérer.

- Elle habite sur une île ! grogna Tekka, comment tu compte aller là-bas ?

- Je suis un maitre de l'eau, Tekka, ce n'est pas un bras de mer qui va m'arrêter, sourit Sana, confiante.

- Ça, c'est parler ! approuva Maarho.

**~oOo~**

Ils partiraient le lendemain matin et devraient atteindre la côte dans l'après-midi. De chez maitre Toph, ils pourraient rassurer et avertir leur famille, et seraient en sureté.

En s'allongeant dans le lit qu'elle partagea avec Ata, Sana passa la longue journée en revue. Ce matin-là, elle s'était réveillée dans une cellule souterraine, perdue et effrayée. Tout ça semblait si loin, si vague, si incroyable... S'il n'y avait le nez cassé d'Eizon- qu'elle n'avait vraiment vu en plaine lumière qu'à table, lorsqu'ils discutaient de leurs plans- et l'arcade ouverte de Tekka pour en témoigner, elle douterait presque que ce soit bel et bien arrivé. Presque.

Il y avait aussi ce changement en elle, ce flux et reflux d'émotions, dont elle ne parvenait pas encore à cerner le sens. Peut-être qu'elle devenait simplement plus adulte, ou qu'elle acceptait peu à peu ce que le destin avait prévu pour elle.

* * *

AN: Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, clarifie un peu la situation.

Le chapitre suivant est prêt et sera posté demain.

Désolée encore pour la looooooooooooooooooooooooooongue attente. Pour me faire pardonner je veux bien heuu me flageller en place publique. Ou dédicacer un gribouillis sur dA à la première personne qui me laissera une review.


	15. Chapitre 8 Nouvelles

**Le Cap**

**Chapitre 8**

Nouvelles

* * *

Cher Seigneur Etincelle,

J'ai le plaisir de te faire parvenir ce courrier écrit de la petite main potelée de ton fiston, arrivé chez moi par convoi spécial, accompagné- tien-toi bien- non pas d'un, mais de deux des moineaux de Katara. Yep, elle devient de moins en moins vigilante. Tant mieux, Sugar Queen a besoin de distraction.

Non, tout compte fait, c'est la gamine que personne ne connait qui va t'écrire, parce que ton fils n'arrête pas de protester- tiens, il recommence. Mais que devient la discipline dans la Nation du Feu !?

Je suppose que tu seras ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de ces trois-là et que tu me seras éternellement reconnaissant de t'en avoir donné.

D'après le maitre de la terre débutant que Sana s'est dégoté, les gosses auraient été enlevés par une sorte de secte anarchiste qui veut ton trône, celui du roi de la terre (ils n'avaient qu'à enlever son ours, il leur aurait cédé sa couronne dans l'heure !) et la moumoute qui montre qui est le chef dans les tribus de l'eau. Les Exilés de Demi-sang, qu'ils s'appellent. Rien que ça. Quand je pense que vous trouviez que « Team-Avatar » était un nom stupide.

Voilà, tu pourras rassurer la Reine des Neige pour qu'elle arrête de paniquer, je la sens haleter jusqu'ici !

Veuillez agréer mes saluta- n'écris pas ça, toi, ou je te montre à quoi ressemblent les salutations distinguée de la Fripouille !

_Toph_

Ps : Tu devrais me payer un secrétaire compétent, tiens !

* * *

Chère Lady Toph,

Savoir les enfants sains et saufs et sous ta garde est un véritable soulagement. Fais en sorte qu'ils _restent_ sains et saufs jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Je crois que ton idée de t'offrir un secrétaire vaut son pesant de glaise, surtout dans des temps comme ceux-ci où j'aimerais être sûr de l'identité de la personne qui me lit. En l'occurrence, j'aurais préféré que les enfants ignorent ce qui suit, mais j'imagine que c'est l'un d'eux qui tient cette lettre.  
Ce sera donc une annonce publique, hé, le Seigneur du feu doit pouvoir gérer ça...

Ta-Mei a disparu. Peu de temps après Eizon et Sana. Elle n'a laissé qu'une lettre. Elle serait partie de plein gré avec Azula... pour apprendre à maitriser le feu. Nous ignorons où elles se trouvent. Nous restons sans nouvelles d'elle depuis dix jours.

Katara ne va pas bien. Son état s'aggrave depuis une semaine, sans raison apparente. Elle montre des signes de fatigue : respiration saccadée et pouls trop rapide. Et comme toujours, elle ne veut rien entendre et refuse de se reposer. Peut-être qu'en récupérant son fils et Sana elle ira mieux.

Nous serons avec vous sur l'île de Silice dans trois jours.

Très cordialement,

Seign... _Zuko_

Ps : comment veux-tu que je te procure un secrétaire compétent quand je ne parviens pas à en trouver un pour moi ?

* * *

Maman,

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je suis avec des amis sur l'île de Silice; je rentrerai bientôt.

Dis à papa que je l'aime.

baisers,

_Ata_

* * *

**AN:** Voilà, j'ai posé les bases pour la suite... Tout est en place.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas!

Je suis toujours ouverte à toute remarque/critique.

Maintenant, vous allez encore devoir prendre votre mal en patience...


	16. Chapitre 9 Tension et attentes

**Le Cap**

Chapitre 9

Tension et attente(s)

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de la lettre du Seigneur du Feu furent atroces. Et les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée du Seigneur du Feu furent pires encore.

**Jour 1**

Après que Eizon eut lu cette missive, hésitant quand son père, prévoyant, admettait ne pas vouloir transmettre par ce biais de telles informations, le silence demeura longtemps. Un silence épais comme la boue entre les orteils de maitre Toph.

La maitre de la terre ponctua la fin de la lecture par un de ses jurons maison, puis resta assise, figée. Elle attendait de « voir » la suite.

Sana, qui se trouvait dos à la fenêtre (elle s'était demandée en arrivant pourquoi, au fond, une aveugle pouvait avoir besoin de fenêtres) voyait de cette place les regards balayés d'inquiétude de ses deux amis. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas un geste. Car elle ne savait lequel avait le plus besoin d'un geste venant d'elle.

Ata et Maarho, l'une sensible et l'autre perceptif, comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose. De grave, de dur, de douloureux. Mais ignorant totalement ou ne sachant que vaguement qui pouvaient être Katara et Ta-Mei, ils regardaient cette scène en chien-alligator de faïence. Face à une situation dont on ne saurait saisir les tenants et aboutissants, et sur laquelle on ne peut agir, comment ne pas se sentir impuissant ?

Sana, en plus de partager ce sentiment, se sentait presque ridicule : elle ne parvenait pas à faire un pas vers ses amis alors qu'ils avaient traversé l'une des pires épreuves de leur vie ensemble, dans les souterrains de la Confrérie.

- Bon, je me dévoue, souffla Toph, impatientée par le chambardement des pulsassions dans son salon d'ordinaire si calme. Qui a besoin d'un câlin ?

Tekka et Eizon levèrent vers elle des yeux choqués, puis effrayés lorsque cette petite femme robuste écarta les bras, révélant les paumes craquées de ses mains.

- Je vous jure, ces gamins sont bien les fils de leurs pères !

Soudain, elle tapa du pied et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent projetés vers elle. Malgré sa petite taille, elle parvint à agripper chacun par l'épaule.

- Pour le câlin, c'est ma dernière offre. Après je redeviens moi-même et vous vous retrouverez tous les deux avec un hématome sur la peau de pêche de vos épaules délicates.

Tekka, à qui l'attitude de celle qu'il considérait presque comme sa tante avait arraché un sourire, céda et s'approcha de la maitre de la terre. Le prince du Feu, quant à lui, restait autant que possible en retrait.

- Bon, soupira Toph, l'offre est aussi valable pour toi, Avatar-bis.

Sana sourit nerveusement et vint se joindre au trio. Tekka passa spontanément son bras au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Avant de pouvoir y repenser, elle se retrouva engouffrée dans un câlin digne de l'ours polaire qu'était Tekka et du roc qu'était Toph : une embrassade solide et douce, une étreinte si serrée et stable que rien au monde ne pouvait plus bouger d'un centimètre. Mais le temps n'était pas arrêté, et la jeune Avatar, supposée omnipotente, sentit glisser entre ses doigts ceux d'Eizon tandis qu'il s'éloignait- ou du moins tentait de le faire, car son autre bras était toujours pris en otage par l'ex-Fripouille.

Le câlin s'arrêta abruptement, quand Toph susurra :

- Ah ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été aussi proche de deux jeunes hommes vigoureux !

À ces mots, lesdits jeunes hommes trouvèrent –étrangement- la force d'échapper à sa poigne. Ricanant comme elle seule pouvait le faire, la maitre de la terre décocha à chacun un bon coup de poing pointu de phalanges juste à la jonction du biceps et du triceps

- Aw !

- Ce n'est que de l'affection, garantit la maitre de la terre.

- Beuh ! grincha Tekka, et pourquoi Sana n'y a pas eu droit ?!

- Tout vient à point, Maitre Bulle, je lui montrerai combien je l'aime dès qu'elle commencera son apprentissage de maitrise de la terre.

Sana déglutit, incertaine de l'interprétation qu'il convenait d'apporter au sourire sadique de la championne aveugle.

Puis elle constata l'absence du Prince.

Et celle d'Ata.

---

Sana marchait depuis plusieurs heures sur la plage de galet. Une nuit d'encre était tombée sur l'île de Silice ; elle laissait le bruit du flux et reflux des vagues la guider vers la maison (qui avait tout d'une grotte) de Toph. Ses pas suivaient la courbe tremblante de la côte, lentement, la menant le moins vite possible à destination : elle ne voulait pas rentrer.

Elle sentait encore le regard froid et distant de Tekka, ce regard qui anéantit, qui refuse l'empathie. Et les terribles yeux d'un vert d'algue de Maarho, avec ce sourcil à peine levé et ce pli entre les yeux, mi-sarcastique, mi-irrité.

Qui pourrait lui reprocher de fuir leur froideur ? Sana soupira. La seule personne qui trouvait cette fuite inacceptable, c'était elle. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, ce n'était pas son attitude naturelle. Kaya écrasait quand elle se sentait coincée. Mais Sana avait toujours mordu la vie, et prit les devants.

Elle admirait Toph autant qu'elle admirait Katara. Toutes deux, à leur manière, étaient solides, indomptables, et dégageaient cette même assurance qui fascinait l'adolescente. Toph avait eu la bonne réaction, après la lecture de la lettre. Et Sana se demandait encore ce qui l'avait fait battre en retraite, ce qui l'avait empêchée de consoler ses amis.

Mais en y repensant, n'avait-elle pas eu elle-même envie, sinon besoin, d'être consolée ?

Puis, bêtement, pensant remédier à cette sensation de faiblesse qui lui collait à la peau comme une eau froide, quand la situation s'était tendue à nouveau, elle avait tenté une nouvelle approche, plus « Tophienne ».

À en juger par la réaction de Tekka et Maarho, ce n'était pas une réussite : après l'avoir foudroyée, tous deux sortirent de la pièce en silence. Et Toph… avait éclaté de rire.

_Eizon était sorti de la pièce, Ata sur les talons. _

_Sana resta un instant étonnée puis se tourna vers Tekka et Maarho ; ils avaient le visage défait, et regardaient la porte (c'est-à-dire le trou de taille humaine creusé à même la roche) comme si elle venait de les gifler. _

_La jeune Avatar retint un rictus mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer, sur un ton léger qu'elle ne ressentait qu'à moitié : _

- _Ohoh, le prince du Feu est dans la course ! Vous avez de la concurrence. _

Pourtant, lorsque les mots s'étaient formés dans son esprit et avaient été propulsés hors de sa bouche par la patte du monstre vert pas-si-mort-que-ça, Sana s'était sentie… libre. Et honnête. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait…

- Ils doivent me détester, soupira-t-elle.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient capables de ça, Iceberg-girl, opposa une voix derrière elle.

- Mais-

- Mais ils t'en veulent un max parce que tu leur as mis leur nez dans leur bouillie. Ça passera.

Sana aurait tant voulu croire la maitre de la terre sur parole. Toph dut le sentir car elle ajouta :

- Ton problème, c'est que tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'ils pensent. La franchise et l'empathie font rarement bon ménage. Et quand on a trop peur de la vérité, parce qu'elle blesse, on finit par écraser et se taire… comme Sugar Queen.

- Kata- ?

Toph fit signe à Sana de se taire et de s'aplatir sur les galets : deux personnes arrivaient.

La maitre de l'eau attendait, sur le qui-vive, prête à attaquer si nécessaire.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? chuchota-t-elle à Toph

- Tu ne sais pas ? répliqua la maitre de la terre.

Alors Sana écouta attentivement les deux paires de pieds qui piétinaient les galets, les envoyant rouler jusqu'à la rive, et les deux timbres de voix qui commençaient à s'élever. L'une râpeuse mais posée, l'autre grave et excitée.

- C'est Eizon et Tekka ! s'exclama Sana en faisant un geste pour aller à leur rencontre.

Mais son mouvement fut retenu par Toph qui la força à s'allonger sur la plage.

- Deuxième leçon du jour, souffla la Fripouille : si les murs ont des oreilles, c'est parce que les gens sont assez bêtes pour oublier que les oreilles sont faites pour entendre.

- Donc nous sommes un mur ? demanda Sana, incertaine du fruit à tirer de cette leçon.

- Ouais, approuva la maitre. Toi, je sens que tu vas devenir mon Avatar préférée.

Comme elles se taisaient à nouveau, elle entendirent distinctement les voix des garçons.

- Comment ça, vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis quatre heures !? tonna la voix d'Eizon.

- Nan, pas depuis que tu es sorti avec Ata… fit Tekka.

Il y eu un silence.

- Et tu crois que c'est ça qui l'a mise mal à l'aise ? interrogea le Prince, avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Peut-être, j'en sais rien, admit Tekka. De quoi vous avez parlé, de toute façon ?

Sana se demanda si, effectivement, le fait qu'Ata suive Eizon l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Elle ne trouva pas de réponse : elle ne savait pas définir ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport au fait qu'Ata ait suivi Eizon. Elle ne savait pas décrire ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à Eizon, donc forcément, ce qui avait trait à lui restait fort indéterminé.

Le prince du Feu répondait à l'inquisition du maitre de l'air avec le flegme d'un général dans la Chambre de la guerre.

- Elle voulait comprendre qui était qui, et ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi ça t'intrigue tant ?

- Tu ne t'intéresses pas à Ata, affirma Tekka en défense.

- Non, fit platement le maitre du feu. Toi, par contre…

Sana se sentit soulagée, sans savoir en quoi cette négation était une bonne nouvelle.

- Oh, la ferme !

- Non, vraiment, je te donne ma bénédiction, dit le prince avec une semi-révérence. Un instant, j'ai craint que tu aies des vues sur ma sœur, qui est bien trop-

- Comment tu peux en parler comme ça alors qu'elle est portée disparue depuis des jours !? s'emporta Tekka, choqué.

- On va la retrouver, assura Eizon avec fermenté.

- Ton père et toi… vous parlez toujours comme si vous ne ressentiez rien. Vous êtes aussi insensibles et froid que ces saletés de croiseurs que vous construisez !

- Tu te trompes.

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas sa lettre de trois mots et demi qui me fera penser le contraire, gronda Tekka avant de prétendre imiter la voix du Seigneur du feu- tout en prenant un ton nonchalant. Le résultat était des plus… surprenants : « Ah, au fait, ma gosse a disparu et la femme qui est dans mon lit est à l'article de la mort. Je leur fais à toutes cet effet-là… »

Et sans avoir besoin de les voir, Sana sut que Tekka avait posé le pied en terrain glissant.

- Je vais t'expliquez les choses lentement pour que ton cerveau puisse supporter la charge, dit Eizon sur un ton étonnamment calme et incroyablement lent. On n'a jamais vu un Seigneur du feu écrire, même dans une lettre au plus intime de ses amis ou au plus cher de ses parents, le moindre mot sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement, pour diverses raisons que je ne vais pas m'évertuer à énumérer ici.

Tekka sembla comprendre que le maitre du feu faisait tout pour garder son calme, mais il ne put manifestement pas s'empêcher de grogner :

- Il aurait quand même pu…

- Non ! le simple fait qu'il le mentionne témoigne suffisamment du tracas que cette situation lui cause !

- C'est impossible de parler avec autant de détachement des gens qu'on aime ! c'est pas humain ! éclata Tekka avant d'ajouter, vicieux : à moins, bien sur, de ne pas les aimer.

Eizon laissa à nouveau le silence s'installer avant de soupirer.

- Ne m'oblige pas à répondre coup pour coup à tes remarques.

- Le gène teigneux aurait-il sauté une génération ? ironisa Tekka.

Sana ne perçut que la chute des deux corps sur les galets, suivit d'un _hough_ douloureux. Eizon s'était jeté sur Tekka, propulsant leur deux masses sur le sol.

- Si tu crois qu'insulter nos parents respectifs est un remède, vas-y, défoule-toi ! Vomis mon père et ses pères, insulte ma mère, toise ma sœur ! J'en ai autant pour toi et si les mots me manquent, je te garantis que je te mettrai avec plaisir mon poing sur la gueule.

Tekka resta muet un temps, puis repoussa avec un _humpf_ le poids du maitre du feu. Les garçons se relevèrent lentement, et gardèrent une distance prudente. Aucun d'eux ne désirait vraiment céder à ces pulsions violentes qui les terrassaient dans leur chagrin. Le maitre de l'air jura.

- … merde… pas humain… ma mère… merde !

Cette litanie dura, jusqu'à ce qu'Eizon agrippe celui dont il avait cru, en captivité, pouvoir faire un frère, et murmure, à peine audible :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as besoin de dire ou d'entendre, Tekka, mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit assez ami pour que je te laisse pleurer sur mon épaule.

Le maitre de l'air hésita, traina à répondre.

- J'irai m'épancher sur celle de Sana, jeta-t-il enfin.

La maitre de l'eau roula les yeux, pensant amèrement « Surement pas après la tête que tu m'as tirée tout à l'heure ! »

- Elle sera là pour toi, assura Eizon, distant.

Tekka, qui pensait surement susciter l'irritation du prince, renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

- J'en doute, cracha-t-il. Ça aussi, tu me l'as enlevé !

- Qu- ?

Mais il n'y eu plus d'autre réponse qu'un souffle violent et la disparition dans le ciel opaque du jeune maitre de l'air.

Un temps passa.

Puis Eizon appela

- Maitre Toph, je sais que vous êtes là !

- Merde ! lança la maitre de la terre.

Elle se leva et s'approcha du Prince d'un pas déterminé, pas entravée le moins du monde par le glissement des galets ou les ténèbres ambiantes. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle sembla le scruter de ses yeux voilés, l'étudier. Elle fit craquer ses articulations avant de parler :

- Arrête de me vouvoyer. À moins que tu penses que je sois… deux.

Sana retint son souffle.

- C'est mon éducation, avança le jeune homme à titre d'excuse.

- Ridicule ! Ton père me tutoie, Princesse, rétorqua Toph.

- Il ne le fait que parce qu'il a peur de vous. Je ne suis pas intimidé, plaisanta le prince.

La maitre de la terre éclata de rire. L'idée que le Seigneur du Feu se soumettait à ses lubies par crainte l'amusait au plus haut point.

- Tu devrais parler à ton père, lança soudain Toph.

Les mots « à propos de ta mère, à propos de Katara » étaient sous-entendus.

- Je sais, acquiesça Eizon. D'un côté je le comprends et de l'autre… ça m'énerve. Je veux pas que le mauvais côté sorte quand je lui parlerai. On est assez emporté dans la famille.

Toph ricana un instant à cet euphémisme charmant avant de demander :

- Et c'est lequel, le « mauvais » côté ?

Le prince du Feu hésita

- J'ai encore deux jours pour le découvrir.

Sana fut distraite de la conversation par quelques éclaboussures glaciales sur ses orteils : la marée montante avait atteint la langue de galet sur laquelle elle s'était promenée. Si elle ne voulait pas rentrer à la nage, elle devrait se dépêcher de sortir de sa cachette.

- Tu devrais parler à Tekka aussi, proposa la maitre de la terre.

- Ah non, j'en ai assez fait ce soir ! On n'est génétiquement pas fait pour s'entendre.

Toph ricana encore avant de laisser s'installer un nouveau silence.

- Tu devrais parler à Sana… conseilla-t-elle enfin.

- De quoi ? interrogea Eizon, innocemment.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, soupira la maitre.

- … Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

Sur ce, il fuit la conversation et regagna la demeure de la Fripouille.

Sana, trempée jusqu'aux genoux, rejoignit Toph en trébuchant sur les galets, émue et secouée par les conversations qu'elle avait « entendues accidentellement », selon la terminologie adoptée par la maitre de la terre et qui, effectivement, sonnait mieux que « écouter aux portes » ou « épier des conversations sans y avoir part ».

Cette fois, la Fripouille aveugle n'engagea pas la conversation, ne fit pas de commentaire sarcastique. Elle se tut, laissant à Sana le premier mot.

Et comme la jeune Avatar ne savait que dire, elle accepta pour une fois l'idée qu'elle n'était pas si forte, et que peut-être, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

- Je vais me coucher, soupira-t-elle. J'ai froid.

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna en trébuchant sur les galets, dans le noir dense, vers la maison-grotte où l'attendaient, allongés mais incapables de trouver le sommeil, celui qui était plus qu'un frère et celui qui était plus qu'un ami.

* * *

**AN:** AAAAaaah enfin, je suis libre, liiiibre! Je vous l'avais promis, dès la fin de l'année scolaire, vous pourriez lire la suite du Cap. Et nous y voilà! la fin est planifiée, reste plus qu'à l'écrire.

Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment.

Et un tout grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.  
Maki, dernier(e?) en date, à qui je souhaite une bonne lecture.

A très bientôt pour le Chapitre 9 partie 2. Je ne vous dis qu'une chose, à titre de mise-en-bouche: _Comme un roc!_


	17. Chapitre 9 partie 2

**Chapitre 9**

_Tension et attente(s)_

partie 2

* * *

**Jour 2**

Tout ça c'était la faute de Aang, décréta Sana. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rejeté tous ses problèmes sur son prédécesseur. Mais là, aucun doute, il était bien le seul responsable. Jamais aucun Avatar avant lui n'avait attaqué de front et dans un laps de temps réduit l'étude des quatre maitrises. Jamais aucun Avatar avant lui n'avait voyagé avec ses maitres. Jamais aucun Avatar n'avait dû affronter un monde subissant de telles mutations, bousculé de telles querelles.

Sana marchait définitivement dans ses pas.

Tous ses compagnons de voyage assistaient avec intérêt à la leçon. Avant que Maarho puisse proposer le moindre exercice, Toph avait lancé :

- Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire.

Elle avait protesté : elle n'était pas Maitre de son propre élément, comment pourrait-elle entamer l'apprentissage d'une autre maitrise. Mais l'époque, le temps, la menace sourde d'Azula, la présence d'une armée hostile au maigre équilibre établit par Aang, et mille autres arguments firent taire la jeune Avatar. _Voyons voir ce qu'elle savait faire…_

Tout ça c'était la faute de Aang.

Concentrée, les pieds fermement ancrés, les jambes écartées : l'image de la stabilité. Se remémorant l'urgence qui lui avait permis, quelques jours plus tôt, de secouer le sol comme un soulève une nappe, Sana reproduisit identiquement les mêmes gestes. La terre, répondant à ce commandement formel, reconnaissant l'appel de son maitre, trembla et roula, dans un éboulement qui eût pu être dévastateur à plus grande échelle.

Elle se retourna, non sans une certaine fierté, vers celui qui lui avait appris ce mouvement, et fut récompensée par son sourire approbateur. Son regard glissa vers Toph, et toute satisfaction s'évanouit.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire, là ?! grogna la fripouille

- Béh… j'ai maitrisé la terre.

- Oui, j'ai senti. Mais comment ?!

Sana resta longtemps à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, angoissée par l'attitude de reproche de la fripouille, et incapable de saisir le sens exact de ses questions.

Sentant que la jeune fille ne la comprenait pas, Toph changea d'approche :

- Tu ne maitrises pas les bases, affirma la petite femme.

- Heu, non, j'ai pas eu le temps… s'excusa Sana

- Et malgré ça, tu me retournes ma prairie.

- Désolée…

Et là, à la surprise générale, Toph éclata de rire.

- Ah, Avatar-deuze, si toi tu n'es pas un « Maitre » de l'eau, alors je ne peux plus me fier à mes propres pieds ! Je reconnais un maitre quand j'en sens un. Et là, ce que tu viens de me faire, c'était pas de la maitrise de la terre, c'était de la maitrise de l'eau.

Sana resta stupéfaite par le compliment-reproche qui lui était adressé, perdue entre soulagement et culpabilité.

- Mais la terre a bougé, protesta Tekka.

- Ouais. C'est uniquement parce que notre Avatar a une sacrée tête de mule. Elle a voulu que la terre bouge, et la terre a bougé. À partir de là, le plus dur est fait.

La jeune maitre de l'eau se réjouissait déjà, avant d'être coupée net dans son élan d'espoir :

- Je veux quand même que tu lui apprennes les bases.

Maarho acquiesça, et Sana grogna.

--

Trois heures plus tard, Sana enchainait les formes de base en un kata complexe et rythmé. Le soleil écrasait ses rayons harassant sur la petite île, chauffant la terre qui craquelait de sécheresse. Les pieds nus de la jeune Avatar tapaient le sol brulant, pivotaient, et s'y enfonçaient, arrachant un son sourd à la terre, et une plainte étouffée à la maitre de l'eau.

À l'ombre d'un vieux platane, ses amis et ses maitres la regardaient évoluer et suer sous la chaleur. Malgré sa concentration intense sur ses mouvements, Sana percevait des bribes de conversation. Toph discutait avec Maarho, s'informait de son âge, sa formation, le félicitait (sans en avoir l'air) pour son travail avec Sana. Elle en profitait aussi pour se vanter, placer une ou deux piques à l'intention de Sana, ci et là dans la conversation. Elle restait le plus grand maitre de la terre vivant.

- Dis-moi, l'Enrôlé, as-tu déjà essayé de maitriser le métal ?

Le maitre de la terre semblait distrait par l'échange animé entre Ata et Tekka, à quelques pas de là.

- Je te jure qu'il y a des maitres de l'air parmi les Exilés, disait la jolie cuisinière. Pas beaucoup, peut-être deux ou trois, mais il y en a.

- Impossible, protestait le fils de Aang, aucun maitre de l'air ne pourrait se joindre à une telle association.

- Crois-moi, je les ai vus.

- Mouais… céda-t-il enfin devant la conviction de la jeune femme. Mais tu ne me feras pas gober qu'ils vivent en sous-sol !

En retrait, comme toujours, le prince du Feu, assis jambes croisées, le dos contre le tronc centenaire du platane. Il méditait, les yeux clos et le visage impassible. De temps à autre il levait les yeux vers la jeune Avatar qui enchainait encore et encore les mêmes formes, ou vers Ata dont le rire et les éclats de voix que lui arrachait Tekka attiraient tous les regards vers elle. Quand elle remarquait qu'on la regardait, elle rougissait et invitait la personne à se joindre à la conversation. Mais Maarho avait une Avatar à entrainer, et Eizon, connaissant son tempérament, préférait ne pas s'approcher trop vite du maitre de l'air.

Sana assistait distraitement à ces échanges et réalisa aussi distraitement son enchainement. Elle trébucha et se retrouva à terre, les mains râpées et la respiration saccadée.

Elle en avait assez de répéter ce kata sans pouvoir faire bouger la terre, sans en sentir l'efficacité. Empêcher le sol d'obéir à l'ordre que ses pieds lui donnaient s'avérait plus dur que de retourner l'île toute entière. Sana frappa le sol des poings, aggravant les éraflures qui entaillaient ses phalanges, et provoquant de large craquelure en étoile autour de ses poings.

Elle soupira, prête à abandonner.

- Allez, debout ! ordonna Toph. Et reste concentrée cette fois !

- Tu m'en refais cinq et tu peux faire une pause, ajouta Maarho, considérant la chaleur ambiante.

Sana inspira longuement. Aucune plainte échappée de sa bouche n'attirerait la compassion des deux maitres de la terre dont les ordres étaient sertis _dans le roc_, comme Toph se plaisait à le rappeler de manière tonitruante.

Imperturbable, inébranlable, impassible, voilà ce qu'était la pierre et ce que Sana devait devenir avant de pouvoir maitriser cet élément.

Et si elle voulait être utile au monde, si elle voulait préserver la paix instaurée par Aang, il fallait qu'elle apprenne au plus vite la maitrise des quatre éléments. Pourtant, là, sous la chaleur écrasante, elle doutait qu'elle eût en elle la force nécessaire. Elle leva les yeux à la recherche d'un regard encourageant. Et n'en rencontra aucun.

--

Sana comprit, au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, que Tekka l'évitait. Et qu'Eizon évitait Tekka et elle. À vrai dire, il avait pris le pli de rester dans son coin pour « méditer », coin où il fut bientôt rejoint pas Ata avec qui il discutait à présent, s'attirant les foudres de Maarho en plus de celles du maitre de l'air.

La jolie Héritière avait le contact et la conversation facile, et si Sana avait eu le moindre intérêt pour les conversations « de filles », les deux jeunes femmes auraient pu passer du bon temps ensemble. Mais la jeune Avatar se refusait à parler coiffure, textile ou garçons ; les deux premiers par indifférence de sa part, le troisième par indifférence de leur part (ce qui rendrait vite le sujet embarrassant ou douloureux). Elle savait ce qu'elle estimait vouloir savoir du passé de l'autre jeune fille, et ne se sentait pas le droit de l'interroger, ni l'envie de la pousser aux confidences.

Mais Ata intéressait Maarho, captivait Tekka et discutait avec Eizon.

Et Sana se connaissait assez pour reconnaitre qu'elle en était jalouse.

Puisque Toph et Maarho étaient occupés à quelque joutes verbales et défis de maitrise de la terre auxquels la novice qu'elle était ne pouvait prendre part, et que le Prince du feu était en grande conversation avec Ata, Sana s'approcha de Tekka, décidée à s'excuser pour la veille et renouer avec celui qui avait longtemps été comme un frère, et qui devait le redevenir.

- Uh, Tekka ? appela-t-elle.

D'abord il ne la remarqua pas, son regard noir fixé sur le maitre du feu, tentant apparemment de forer un trou à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se tourna d'un quart et jeta un œil à la personne qui l'importunait dans son perçage de tête de prince.

- Oh, Sana, c'est toi, constata-t-il enfin, platement.

Son regard retourna aussitôt à Ata.

- Heu, oui.

Le silence arrivait déjà avec ses gros sabots, bien décidé à s'installer entre eux. Mais Sana ne le laissa pas faire : elle reprit la parole.

- Tu veux discuter ? On avait l'habitude de faire ça, tous les deux, avant…

Il détacha ses yeux de l'Héritière et regarda l'Avatar en face, l'air surpris par sa remarque.

- …Avant ? demanda-t-il

- Avant qu'on m'annonce que j'étais l'Avatar, avant que tu me repousses, avant que je quitte le pôle sud, avant que tu rencontres la _si jolie_ Ata. Avant. Plus le temps avance, plus cet _avant_ s'éloigne.

Tekka détourna les yeux. Sana s'adressait à lui d'une manière douce, mais trop directe : le maitre de l'air se défilait déjà.

- Ecoute Sana, je sais pas quoi te dire.

Il avait ramené son regard à la nuque d'Eizon.

- Dis-moi que tu veux qu'on reste amis… demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Là, elle capta enfin sa pleine attention. Il parut désolé, inquiet.

- Bien sur ! Plus qu'amis ! assura-t-il précipitamment. Quand je t'ai dit que tu étais comme une troisième sœur, c'était sincère.

Sana sourit, rassurée. La toujours pacifiste Avatar avait rétabli la paix ! Et Tekka, même s'il lui avait un peu brisé le cœur quelques semaines plus tôt, comptait énormément pour elle. Elle avait craint que les tensions et ses sarcasmes ne l'éloignent d'elle.

Mais elle ne s'excuserait pas pour sa remarque de la veille.

- Tu aimes bien Ata ? interrogea-t-elle, suivant les yeux clairs de son ami, toujours affairés à baigner la jeune femme ou à scier consciencieusement le cou du Prince du feu.

Tekka eut un rire qui avait beaucoup d'une toux, ou un grognement amusé et ironique à la fois. Un drôle de son qui répondait par l'affirmative à la question de Sana.

- Et tu sais si elle t'aime bien aussi ? interrogea la maitre de l'eau avec une naïveté enfantine.

- Je sais pas, soupira-t-il en toute honnêteté. Elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à la Taupe mais elle passe des heures à discuter avec ton prince.

- N't'en prends pas à eux si c'est d'elle que tu attends quelque-chose, prévint Sana, sur la défensive.

Elle ajouta, mentalement _Et c'est pas « mon » prince_.

Sana observa un instant les interactions entre Ata et Eizon. La jeune Héritière avait le rire facile, et le contact naturel. Elle semblait fort tactile, car elle touchait régulièrement l'épaule ou le bras de son interlocuteur en lui parlant. Une attitude ouverte, qui pouvait induire en erreur un p'tit gars des tribus au cœur un peu tendre.

- Protèges-toi d'elle, conseilla enfin Sana.

- J'essaie, souffla Tekka, les traits tendus et les glaciers de ses yeux glissant inévitablement vers le charmant visage de la jeune femme aux grands yeux verts, au risque de fondre à leur contact.

--

Sana échappa, après une nouvelle session de maitrise de la terre (où elle apprit par ailleurs de nouveaux mouvements qu'elle dû répéter, comme les premiers, sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent aussi naturels pour elle que l'étaient les stances de la maitrise de l'eau), aux ordres de Maarho qui prenait son rôle de prof très à cœur.

Suivant les indications précises de Toph, elle arriva très vite à une petite rivière idéale pour la maitrise de l'eau. Et pour un bain bien mérité.

Elle ôta ses vêtements qui n'avaient plus ni forme ni couleur, et s'avança lentement dans le lit du cours d'eau, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la taille. L'eau était tiède d'avoir reçu la chaleur du soleil toute la journée.

Nue, Sana ne comptait plus les petites cicatrices laissées par son séjour dans les souterrains de la Confrérie. Elle pouvait pourtant s'estimer heureuse de ne pas en porter de plus lourdes. Elle repensa à la jambe ouverte de Tekka dont il semblait assez bien se remettre et au nez cassé d'Eizon qui venait rompre l'aspect lisse et doux de son visage, le rendant plus dur, plus masculin en quelque sorte.

Ces blessures n'avaient qu'une cause, et c'était elle.

Elle ne doutait pas un instant de l'amitié, de l'affection que lui vouaient les deux garçons. Pourtant, elle les sentait plus distants. Encore avait-elle pu renouer un peu avec Tekka. Mais Eizon était resté indifférent et inaccessible toute la journée durant. Inaccessible ? pour elle seulement. Au cours de la journée, elle l'avait vu discuter avec Toph, avec Maarho et surtout avec Ata.

Ata qui avait un rire qui sonnait, qui avait de grands yeux verts brillants, qui avait sa petite main blanche posée sur l'épaule du maitre du feu. Ata qui lançait ses regards à Tekka, à Maarho tandis qu'elle parlait à Eizon.

Sana sentit comme une alarme en elle, une méfiance vis-à-vis de l'Héritière.

_Pfff ! Tu es simplement jalouse ! Regarde-toi un instant, avec ta peau brune et tes cicatrices neuves, on dirait un zèbre-hyène. Okay, maintenant, regarde-là. Je te fais pas de dessin. _

Ata ferait souffrir l'un de ses amis, la jeune Avatar le devinait, le pressentait. Pourtant, elle continuait d'attribuer cette intuition à une vision de sa jalousie, une fabulation due à son amertume.

_Et puis c'est quoi ces préjugés ? Pour peu qu'une femme se montre trop directe, c'est forcément une salope !? Je te croyais du Pôle Sud, enfin ! _

Pourtant, déjà, les œillades de la demoiselle avaient créé des tensions terribles entre les trois jeunes hommes.

Tandis qu'elle débattait avec elle-même, Sana faisait tournoyer des globes d'eau autour d'elle. Par instant, le reflet de son visage apparaissait déformé sur leur surface. Elle attira l'un des globes à elle, et s'y mira, étonnée de ne pas se reconnaitre.

Ces yeux-là étaient trop durs pour être les siens… Pourtant…

- Ah, je sens que tu as trouvé. C'est un bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ? lança la voix de Toph derrière elle.

Sana eut le bête reflexe de se couvrir pour cacher sa nudité à la maitre aveugle, avant de se raviser.

- Oui, c'est un véritable havre de paix, assura Sana.

La jeune maitre de l'eau n'interrogea pas l'emploi de « bel endroit ».

- J'imagine qu'avec l'image en plus, ça doit être super, fit Toph en s'asseyant sur la rive.

- Les ombres des arbres dessinent des formes étranges avec la lumière, décrit la maitre de l'eau. J'ai jamais autant aimé la lumière que depuis que je suis sortie du souterrain… ça doit vous manquer, parfois.

- Oh, n't'apitoies pas sur mon sort, Deuze. Je la sens, la lumière. Je sens la chaleur du soleil le jour et le mouvement des petites bêtes en sous-sol la nuit.

Sana joua encore un instant avec les globes, admirant le miroitement du soleil sur l'eau, puis toujours silencieuse, ramassa ses habits et les enfila.

- Maitre Toph, dit-elle enfin, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Avec celle-ci (qui est une question stupide, soit dit en passant), ça fera deux, mais vas-y.

- Je vous connais de réputation eeeet je me demandais pourquoi vous discutiez avec moi…

Toph resta un moment à considérer sa réponse avant de la donner.

- Peut-être que je me ramollis avec le temps, lança-t-elle enfin, nonchalamment.

La jeune Avatar acquiesça, un peu déçue pourtant.

- Je vais te dire, Gouttelette, reprit la Fripouille, tu pourrais penser que notre groupe de vieux potes de l'Avatar s'intéresse à toi parce que tu nous rappelles le « bon vieux temps » du gaang, et tu n'aurais pas tout à fait tort.

La jeune fille repensa aux paroles de Katara le jour de ses seize ans_. Sana, je suis heureuse et fière d'avoir pu veiller sur toi. Et même si parfois tu me faisais penser à Aang, tu as toujours été une personne à part entière, tu as toujours été toi-même._

- Mais si je te parle, là, c'est surtout parce que tu es un peu seule et paumée pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Je le sens, c'est tout.

C'est tout.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ainée et se sentit acceptée, accueillie.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle si doucement qu'il fallait bien avoir l'ouïe de Toph pour l'entendre.

La maitre de la terre hocha la tête, seul signe qu'elle acceptait la gratitude de Sana.

- Je croyais pas trop que ce truc de causer de ses galères ou chialer sur l'épaule des gens pouvait aider… commença la Fripouille, avant que Katara me prouve le contraire. On s'aide soi, et on aide les autres.

Sur ce, elle se leva, et laissa la jeune Avatar à ses réflexions.

Tui et La, que sa maitre lui manquait ! Que le monde semblait compliqué et menaçant depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée, que ses relations avec les autres étaient emmêlées… Enfin, il ne restait qu'un jour à patienter.

* * *

**AN:** Voici le deuxième jour. Un peu trop psycho à mon gout, mais il fallait mettre la suite en place.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. J'ai été longue à reprendre l'écriture du Cap, mais je compte bien l'achever.

Vos commentaires et remarques sont les bienvenus (ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que quelqu'un me lit... ^^)


	18. Chapitre 9 partie 3

**Chapitre 9**

_partie 3_

* * *

Jour 3

La jeune Avatar avait pensé commencer sa journée en douceur, par une petite promenade matinale sur la plage de galets. Malgré les souvenirs de l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait malencontreusement entendue (sans le faire exprès) deux jours plus tôt à cet endroit précis, elle parvenait à se détendre grâce à la proximité de son élément et au bruit caressant des vagues.

Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son maitre, la fin de cette attente abrutissante. Depuis une semaine, les cinq ados ne se quittaient pas, et l'ambiance était de plus en plus électrique. Les trois garçons se livraient une guerre ouverte à coup de sarcasmes et de remarques désobligeantes glissant parfois jusqu'aux insanités.

La veille avait été pénible, mais au moins s'étaient-ils évité durant la journée, l'un méditant, l'autre supervisant l'entrainement de Sana, le dernier faisant ce que bon lui semblait. Mais le repas du soir avait été épuisant. La maitre de l'eau ne savait quel esprit remercier pour l'éducation stricte d'Eizon, que l'étiquette avait retenu de faire un esclandre à table, même s'il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la baguette dans ses commentaires. Maarho, qu'elle avait naïvement pris pour le plus mature, s'était révélé plus teigneux qu'un otarie-tigre mâle en pleine saison des amours. Et Tekka, supposé doux et sage maitre de l'air, avait porté fièrement les couleurs de son oncle.

Sana se repassait mentalement la scène, où le rire avait rapidement fait place à l'exaspération.

Ata pose le plat à l'aspect douteux qu'elle a préparé de ses petites mains délicates sur la table sortie du sol à la commande de Toph.

_Tekka : Mmh, ça a l'air bon ! Heu, c'est quoi ?_

_Eizon : Tu avales votre ragoût de poisson gluant et puant, et tu fais le difficile quand on te sert du poulet-lézard ?_

_Tekka : Excusez-moi, Princesse, si je m'informe._

_Maarho : Et tu les stockes où, tes « infos », dans ta p'tite tête ? _

_Tekka : Au fond à droite, à côté du dossier « Maarho est une tête à claque ». _

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que soient impliquées les maitrises, les mères, les pères, les sœurs (et autre sujets sensibles) dans le débat. Eizon s'était peu à peu retiré de la discussion, ne répondant qu'aux attaques personnelles.

_Tekka : Toute ta famille est d'un ennui mortel, Bec-fendu. C'est l'ennui qui l'a tuée, ta mère !_

_Eizon : Ouais, mon père a un faible pour les emmerdeuses. Au fait, tu savais qu'il se tapait ta mère ? _

Ce fut là son commentaire le plus cru de la soirée, et Sana savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

_Maarho: Tu sais combien de maitre de l'air il faut pour que le vent tourne? Aucun, ça fait cent ans que tout fonctionne très bien sans vous._

Et la moindre tentative de pacification se soldait par un échec…

_Maarho : On devrait en rester là._

_Tekka : Tu peux chanter, Gourou, tu m'auras pas dans ta secte !_

D'un côté comme de l'autre.

_Tekka : Cette discussion est stérile_

_Maarho : Comme ton esprit._

Bref, un repas animé, que Toph avait qualifié de « dîner-spectacle ». Elle regretta l'absence de feu d'artifice final, arguant qu'elle aimait l'odeur de la fumée.

Et ce matin, Sana marchait en longeant la côte, lorgnant l'horizon. Elle se sentait moins maladroite sur les galets, le pied plus assuré, le pas plus silencieux. Elle respirait l'air chargé d'iode et profitait du silence. La petite maitre de l'eau, habituée à la vie en communauté et au partage liés à sa culture, prenait un plaisir soutenu à se trouver seule.

Seule ?

Elle entendit une sorte de sanglot, et une voix d'homme.

« Si les murs ont des oreilles etc. » se dit Sana en se dissimulant d'un coup de pied au sol derrière une petite dune de galets.

- Enfin, Ata, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, plaidait la voix.

- Non, Maarho, ça, tu ne le comprendrais pas.

- Ah ? Et ton maitre de l'air chéri, il comprendrait, lui ?

- Peut-être, un peu. Mais il ne me le pardonnerait pas.

- Tu caches quelque-chose, Ata, et tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je ne te cache rien. Je t'-

La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot, coupant la parole au maitre de la terre.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, et tu le sais.

- Dis-moi au moins à qui tu penses. Pour qui tu pleures, comme ça ?

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle le long des joues roses d'Ata.

- Je suis désolée, se lamenta-t-elle, tellement désolée !

Maarho tenta de la retenir, mais la jeune femme avait pris la fuite. Il l'appela plusieurs fois en vain, avant de remonter la côte jusqu'à la maison de Toph, en shootant de dépit dans les pierres rondes.

Sana ne bougea pas de sa cachette, se posant pendant dix minutes les deux questions suivantes : « _De quoi ils parlaient, au juste ?_ » et « _Est-ce qu'il suffit de pleurer pour attirer les garçons comme le miel attire les guêpe-vautours ? _». Elle ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante et se décida à prendre elle aussi la direction du retour. Cette seule pensée rythmait ses pas : _Et moi qui ne pleure presque jamais ! _

--

Ils étaient debout, à égale distance les uns des autres. Quatre maitres, un pour chaque élément, prêts à s'affronter. La jeune Avatar avait approuvé la proposition de maitre Toph : un petit match. L'idée était à la fois de s'entrainer et de permettre aux garçons d'évacuer un peu de pression ; pour ce faire, quoi de mieux qu'une excuse pour se taper dessus ?

La Fripouille et l'Héritière s'étaient installées à proximité de la prairie devenue champ de Mars.

Le soleil tapait autant que la veille, l'air était lourd, et les regards échangés étaient menaçants.

Les trois garçons avaient vite abandonné leur tunique, ne gardant que leur pantalon. Sana avait revêtu une tunique légère en soie blanche. Quand maitre Toph avait sorti l'habit d'un coffre, la paysanne des tribus avait refusé de le prendre, mais avait été obligée d'accepter quand la Fripouille lui jeta à la figure cette « pâle tentative de ses vieux pour se racheter ». Aucun doute, la maitre de la terre n'accordait aucune importance à la finesse ni à la richesse du tissu.

Maarho faisait craquer ses articulations, Tekka faisait de petits bonds nerveux, Eizon inspirait lentement, Sana attendait que l'un d'eux passe à l'attaque.

Le maitre de l'air prit une position défensive, et gardait un œil méfiant sur le maitre du feu- surement, le Prince serait le premier à agir. Maarho, entre Eizon et Sana, attendait et écoutait, comme le maitre de la terre qu'il était se devait de le faire. Enfin, le Prince du feu, qui avait jaugé avec un rictus amusé ses deux adversaires mâles, leva les yeux vers la jeune Avatar, et croisa son regard.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur _Et quoi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_auquel il répondit par un air innocent. Elle sourit puis, à la confusion du jeune homme, lui lança un clin d'œil.

En un clin d'œil, elle avait ouvert sa gourde et lancé trois longs fouets d'eau en direction de ses opposants. _Pas de jaloux_ ! Tekka bondit, Maarho s'enfonça, Eizon pivota ; tous évitèrent la pointe sifflante des lassos. Le Prince fut le plus rapide à riposter par un poing de feu vif et compact. Il manqua sa cible quand celle-ci leva un bouclier de glace. Les maitres de la terre et de l'air profitèrent de l'apparente distraction du maitre du feu : l'un créa une faille entre les pieds d'Eizon, l'autre balaya le terrain d'un coup de vent violent. Le jeune homme parvint à rester debout, et chargea l'ex-Exilé. Sana courut sur Tekka, écrasant sur lui une vague violente qui l'envoya à terre une seconde, avant qu'il se propulse au dessus du champ et provoque une mini tornade. L'Avatar, surprise par l'heureux développement de la maitrise de son ami d'enfance, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva le derrière à terre. Les deux autres maitres se protégèrent du souffle et restèrent debout.

- Vous devriez voir ça, soufflait Ata, épatée par la démonstration de maitrise et par les torses suants.

- Bah, rejeta Toph, je ne perds rien du spectacle. Mes pieds savaient avant qu'ils ne tombent la chemise que ces gamins là valaient la peine d'être vus !

Tekka se lança vers Maarho à grand renfort de bourrasques. Le maitre de la terre, cerné par le feu et l'air, tapa du pied et fit émerger deux grands murs de pierre. Eizon et Tekka s'affrontèrent, les déflagrations de l'un perçant les rafales du second jusqu'à ce que Sana intervienne et envoie aux deux jeunes hommes, distraits, des boules de neiges de la taille de melons.

- Hé je veux jouer, moi aussi ! rit-elle en évitant les réponses éoliennes et pyrotechniques.

Appelant à elle plus d'eau, Sana forma un grand cerceau. Ses mouvements semblaient ceux d'une danse, ses bras maintenaient l'eau en hauteur, mais ses hanches et ses jambes la mettaient en mouvement. Soudain, le rythme de sa musique imaginaire sembla s'accélérer, ses gestes devinrent plus brusques, et obéissant à son commandement, le cerceau s'élargit d'un coup, venant frapper au ventre les trois maitres qui grognèrent.

- Allez-y, les gars ! encouragea Ata

Maarho et Tekka se redressèrent aussi vite. Le maitre de la terre avait attendu et repéré le bon moment pour repasser à l'offensive : de deux grands mouvements des bras, il encastra Tekka jusqu'au cou dans un bloc de terre. Le neveu de Sokka râla, mais ne parvint pas à ses dégager. Tentant, à tout hasard, la même attaque sur le maitre du feu, Maarho ne vit pas venir le poing de glace.

Sana se retrouva ainsi seule entre les deux garçons, récoltant et les tirs qui lui étaient adressés, et les balles perdues. Elle forma un hémisphère de glace au sein duquel elle pourrait être à l'abri, mais les flammes et la roche en eurent très vite raison.

Récupérant l'eau éparpillée, elle créa un long serpent qu'elle lança en direction du prince à vive allure à hauteur de genoux. Il le vit arriver, et sauta pour échapper aux anneaux du reptile liquide. _Je te tiens !_ La maitre de l'eau d'une torsion de poignets, fit sauter la bête de cinquante centimètres, et atteignit les chevilles du prince. Il chuta et roula au sol.

Comme elle était concentrée sur le maitre du feu, l'Avatar ne pris pas garde à Maarho. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, un pavé fonçait droit sur elle avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à une parade, Sana écarta les jambes et enchaina, comme si ces gestes étaient naturels, de larges mouvements de bras, secs et carrés.

Et la terre lui obéit.

Un mur de quatre mètres de haut jailli de la prairie, un bouclier de glaise et de roche avec quelques brins d'herbes carbonisés à son sommet, entre Sana et son adversaire.

_Woah, je savais pas que je savais faire ça !_

Instinctivement, elle reproduit le kata qui avait failli la faire mourir d'ennui et d'épuisement la veille, et le mur se mut. Il fut projeté avec force vers Maarho, qui le brisa comme un cristal. La lutte s'engagea entre les deux maitres de la terre qui se lançaient une avalanche de boulets et de pieux acérés. Le jeune homme, avec l'expérience, semblait l'emporter, jusqu'à ce que Sana se souvienne qu'elle était un maitre de l'eau. Tapant du pied, elle produit un large paravent de roche, derrière lequel elle réunit une grande quantité d'eau.

Quand Maarho fit s'effondrer le bouclier, elle l'attendait. Propulsant sur lui, telle une lame de fond, l'eau récupérée, Sana fit basculer son opposant. Il perdit l'équilibre et, paré à toucher le sol, attendit le choc. Plutôt que de s'écraser, il se sentit flotter. Sana lut la panique sur son visage quand il ne rencontra pas la douleur qu'il prévoyait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-elle, je m'occupe de toi…

Tandis que l'eau l'enrobait de plus en plus ainsi qu'un cocon de soie, il grogna d'un ton sarcastique :

- Me voilà rassuré.

La maitre de l'eau sourit, et guida son élément tout autour du corps de son ami, presque avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit enrobé jusqu'à la gorge et prenne la forme d'une grosse chenille, ou d'un enfant des tribus sans son sac de couchage en laine d'éléphant-morse. Elle exhala, et l'eau se figea.

- Joli, approuva une voix familière derrière elle- dont elle avait momentanément oublié le propriétaire.

- Tu trouves ? demanda la jeune femme, l'air de rien.

Eizon avait ce sourire en coin qu'il arborait quand il était sûr d'avoir la main pour le prochain round. Elle l'interrogea du regard et s'étonna de le voir approcher, le regard malicieux.

- Tu n'as plus d'eau, répondit-il nonchalamment à la question silencieuse de Sana.

Effectivement, toutes l'eau disponible servait à contenir Maarho. Et elle n'aurait pas le temps d'en récupérer dans l'air ambiant avant que le prince n'attaque. Heureusement…

- Mais j'ai plein de terre, fit-elle avec confiance.

Il se mit en garde, un poing levé en défense, l'autre en arrière, prêt à s'enflammer.

- Pas assez rapide, prévint-il.

Et avant même d'essayer, Sana savait qu'il avait raison. Le feu était le plus vif des quatre éléments, et la terre le plus lourd. L'avatar se mit pourtant en position, refusant de se laisser vaincre sans combattre, même pour un exercice. Chaque fois qu'Eizon et elle s'étaient affrontés, elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même et il en avait fait autant.

- Tu refuses de capituler ?

- Jamais sans me battre.

À cet instant, Sana sut qu'il n'y avait plus de tension entre eux, que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Il lança le premier coup, un poing de feu armé droit vers la tête se Sana. Celle-ci frappa le sol, et un essaim de gravier vint à la rencontre de la boule de feu, freinant sa course. Les pierres ardentes tombèrent à terre à un mètre de l'Avatar. Elle reporta son attention sur le visage de son adversaire, surpris et satisfait, et haussa les sourcils : _C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ?_

Il lui asséna alors une rafale de coups, mitrailla les flèches et les poings de feu en direction de la jeune femme qui parvenait à s'en protéger tant bien que mal, répétant sa manœuvre précédente, où érigeant des boucliers immenses qui retenaient les flammes un temps, avant de se briser sous les chocs répétés. Sana n'avait pas le temps d'attaquer entre deux parades.

Les deux amis s'épuisaient à ce petit jeu.

Parant un nouveau coup particulièrement vicieux, elle chercha une échappatoire, une feinte. Elle n'avait aucun avantage à s'approcher du maitre du feu qui la surpassait en force et en rapidité, à fortiori si elle n'avait pas d'eau disponible. Elle avait souvent vu des maitres de la terre s'enfoncer dans le sol et réapparaitre dans le dos de leur adversaire, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez aguerrie en la matière pour oser une telle stratégie. De plus, Eizon s'y attendrait surement, et un coup prévisible est un coup perdu.

Comme le mur qui la séparait du maitre du feu s'effondrait, elle constata qu'il avait fait plusieurs pas dans sa direction, si bien qu'il était à présent trop proche pour que les manœuvres défensives de Sana ne fonctionnent.

Écartant les bras, il forma autour d'eux un anneau de feu, flottant au dessus du sol, qui coupait à la jeune femme toute retraite, et la maintenait à portée de tir. Sana n'avait plus d'eau, et toute la terre qu'elle avait à sa disposition était inutile dans un combat aussi rapproché. Elle était bien coincée.

Elle vit Eizon inspirer lentement _Toute la maitrise du feu vient du souffle _et tirer vers l'arrière une main plate comme une lame au creux de laquelle se concentrait déjà une balle de feu rouge vif. Elle retint sa respiration d'appréhension, se demandant si vraiment le prince allait l'attaquer, la sachant sans défense.

Quand il lança son poing en avant, Sana vit la flamme partir et fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : elle cria à s'en déchirer les poumons.

- NON !

L'anneau de feu disparut, soufflé ; les flammes qui l'encerclaient et celles qui fonçaient droit sur elle s'éteignirent ; Eizon se retrouva à terre.

La jeune Avatar ouvrit les yeux, surprise d'être toujours debout, et observa les alentours. La prairie était carbonisée, retournée, inondée, balayée. Au milieu du champ de bataille, Eizon se relevait doucement tandis que les spectateurs s'approchaient.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Sana tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- C'est toi qui est à terre, ta Majesté… elle hésita avant d'admettre : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu as…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car les autres les avaient rejoints, commentant bruyamment les étapes du combat. Ata se précipita sur Eizon munie de compresses et Tekka se jeta sur Sana, exultant et paniqué.

- Ouah comment tu l'as dégommé ! Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ? Il t'a touchée ?

Puis, comme elle n'avait rien, il se tourna vers le prince en hurlant :

- Tu es fou non ? L'attaquer quand elle est sans défense !

Eizon le regarda d'un air sceptique et se dégagea d'Ata qui semblait s'être mis en tête de soigner ses brûlures. Il s'adressa davantage à la fille des tribus qu'au fils, et dit avec certitude :

- Elle n'est jamais sans défense.

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille et s'inclina, saluant sa victoire à l'issue de ce match.

- Ah, Deuze, j'en reviens pas que tu aies maitrisé le feu sans même t'en rendre compte, rit Toph en donnant de grande tapes « amicales » dans le dos de la gagnante.

--

Sana regardait l'océan orangé qui engloutissait le soleil, et demandait silencieusement des conseils à Aang, s'il l'entendait. Tout ça allait trop vite : elle n'était pas encore Maitre de l'eau qu'elle devait déjà apprendre la maitrise de la terre, et sans le savoir voilà qu'elle commandait au feu alors que cet élément devrait être le plus long et le plus dur à dominer pour la fille de l'eau qu'elle était.

Pendant le combat, ça lui était venu d'instinct, et elle s'inquiéta à l'idée que l'Avatar soit encore intervenu. Elle n'en était pas sure. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas maitrisé un nouvel élément, en vérité, qu'elle n'avait fait que repousser un flux d'énergie. Ce type de techniques était typique de la maitrise de l'eau, non ? Tire et pousse, c'était la clef depuis l'aube des temps, et elle n'avait rien fait de plus cet après-midi : elle avait pris l'énergie adverse et l'avait retournée. _Rien de neuf sur la calotte glacière, quoi !_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par les pas légers d'Ata.

- Je ne suis pas blessée, prévint l'Avatar avant même que la jeune file puisse dire un mot.

- Tu es sure, j'ai des bandages et un peu d'eau… si tu veux.

Sana avait passé sa soirée à éviter de regarder l'Héritière « soigner » les valeureux combattants tombés au cours du match-du-siècle, comme l'appelait déjà Tekka. Il n'était pas vexé d'avoir été le premier sorti, puisque c'est sa _p'tite sœur_ qui avait réglé leur compte aux deux autres. Ata y était allée de ses bons soins avec chacun d'eux, passant avec application la mixture anti-brûlures, étalant les baumes et les pommades sur les éraflures et les ecchymoses.

- Merci, mais non merci, rejeta aussi poliment que possible la maitre de l'eau.

- Ah, tu as sans doute des pouvoirs de guérison, supposa Ata. Tekka m'a dit que certains maitres en avaient, comme sa mère et sa soeur…

- Katara et Kaya peuvent guérir, pas moi.

- Mmh, c'est dommage, musa Ata.

Malgré l'évident désir de solitude de Sana, l'Héritière vint poser son petit derrière sur les galets.

- Tu t'es bien battue, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation- conversation que Sana n'avait pas envie d'avoir.

- Je t'ai vue pleurer, ce matin, dit-elle pour changer de sujet _et pour la mettre un peu mal à l'aise, ça la changera._

- Oh, eeh… balbutia la jeune fille avec un rire bête… C'est heuu… C'est Maarho qui qui…

- Oui ? insista Sana, son intérêt piqué.

- Il s'est, disons, déclaré, et je ne sais pas si je peux lui rendre ses sentiments… confia enfin Ata. 

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

La jolie Héritière fixa Sana de ses grands yeux verts. 

- C'est sans importance, dit-elle, évacuant le sujet comme on chasse un mouchstique.

Sana roula les yeux: l'héritière refusait de parler et le peu qu'elle avouait sonnait faux. Sana songea avec sarcasme: Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi je ne parviens pas à être sympathique avec Ata!? En tout honêteté, sa propre animosité la dépassait un peu, ce n'était pas d'ordinaire dans son caractère. Mais elle ne l'admettrait pas tout haut, ça.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, constata la brunette.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Sana comme si elle était responsable de son animosité. _Bon, peut-être un peu…_

Elles s'affrontèrent et s'évaluèrent un temps du regard, lapis-lazuli confrontant le jade.

- Pourquoi ?

Bien sur, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on ne l'apprécie guère, elle qui avait la moitié des Exilés à ses pieds, prêts à se damner pour ses grands yeux. Pourquoi ne l'aimerait-on pas si ce n'était pas jalousie ?

- Peut-être que je suis jalouse ? proposa Sana

Un excuse valable s'il en est… Pourtant la fille de l'eau savait que c'était autre chose, une méfiance, une intuition étrange. De plus, l'attitude trop ouverte de la jeune fille l'irritait, mais pouvait-on le lui reprocher d'être sociable ?

- Tu es trop intelligente pour être trop jalouse, répliqua Ata.

Un compliment qui n'en est pas un au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Sana opta pour la sincérité, puisque la jeune héritière était prête à l'entendre, elle méritait la vérité.

- Tu sais, je suis supposée maintenir la paix dans le monde et tout ça, commença-t-elle. Et toi, toi avec ta façon d'être et de tout le temps toucher les gens, tu pourrais causer une guerre en clignant de tes bêtes yeux verts. Je me méfie de toi comme d'une bombe puante à retardement de maitre Sokka !

Ata détourna les yeux, presque imperceptiblement, avant de revenir à Sana et de lui dire, avec un ton de regret et de grosses goutes pendues aux cils :

- Tu fais bien de te méfier de moi…

- Qu- ?

- Content de voir que vous discutez, lança la voix d'Ezion derrière Ata qui, en l'entendant, se leva et s'enfuit précipitamment.

Le prince la regarda partir sans comprendre.

- J'ai dit quelque chose ?

Sana sourit à son ami désemparé et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Non… Ecoute…

Et elle lui fit le bilan de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Ata, omettant bien sur de préciser à quel point elle s'était montrée désagréable au début de cet entretient.

Il ne trouva rien à ajouter, et ils restèrent silencieux.

- Maitre Toph pense que j'ai maitrisé le feu, tout à l'heure, dit enfin Sana. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai peur que j'ai encore laissé l'Avatar prendre le dessus.

Son ami l'étudia avec un regard bienveillant, longtemps, avant de prendre l'une de ses petites mains tannées dans ses grandes mains blanches aux longs doigts de musiciens. Il sourit.

- Tu as bien maitrisé le feu. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je dois dire que c'est un beau coup que tu m'as envoyé. Je me méfierai la prochaine fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement, paysanne.

L'insulte en fin de phrase la rassura : tout allait bien. Serrant toujours sa main, Eizon confia :

- Et je suis sûr que c'était toi, et pas cet esprit tout puissant et luminescent qui sommeille en toi.

Il la regarda bien en face, _si près_, et avec douceur il ajouta :

- Tes yeux : tes yeux n'ont pas changé.

Elle l'attira contre elle de sa main libre, et serra fort. Il répondit avec engouement à ce contact, resserrant l'étreinte. Sana se sentit minuscule et inatteignable entre les bras chauds du prince. C'était comme d'être portée par les vagues à nouveau, sans la peine et la terreur, sans la mort au bout.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils rompirent le silence d'une même voix :

- Sana…

- Eizon…

- Vas-y…

Sana était arrivée à une sorte de révélation pendant son combat avec le Prince, et avait pris une décision importante. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment formuler ça mais elle devrait y parvenir. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas s'en être aperçue plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait passé tant de temps avec lui ! Elle avait cherché ailleurs alors qu'il était juste là, sous ses yeux, et elle avait l'intime certitude qu'il n'attendait qu'un mot d'elle.

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Je veux que tu sois mon professeur de maitrise du feu.

Les émotions qui traversèrent les yeux d'ambre de son ami étaient mêlées… Il semblait à la fois déçu et ravi.

- Ce sera un honneur pour moi, répondit-il enfin avec sa voix de Prince, sa voix sérieuse et un peu distante.

- Super, se réjouit l'Avatar.

Il détourna le regard, fixa l'océan couleur d'encre sous le ciel violacé. Interprétant son attitude fermée et ses mâchoires serrées, Sana posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais se tut. Il devait être tracassé pour son père et Ta-Mei, supposa-t-elle. _Ils seront bientôt là_.

--

Au beau milieu de la nuit, un grand fracas retentit sur la plage. Les habitants de la grotte se précipitèrent à la rencontre des naufragés volontaires.

À la proue du navire échoué se tenait droit comme un 'i' malgré la fatigue, le Seigneur du feu et, appuyée contre lui comme à une amarre, Katara.

Elle était épuisée, il était désespéré, mais ils souriaient.

La maitre de l'eau, lorsqu'elle vit son fils, n'eut plus besoin d'aucun appui et courut à sa rencontre. Elle le serra contre elle avec une force surprenante, comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé de sa vie. Les larmes coulaient en nombre le long de ses joues.

Après un regard tendre pour la mère et le fils réunis, Zuko chercha son enfant dans le petit groupe. Quand il le trouva, aucune forme de bienséance ou d'étiquette n'eurent pu le retenir, et il attira son fils dans un câlin à lui briser les côtés. Les deux couples se chuchotaient des mots d'excuses et d'affection, des « c'est rien » et des « tout va aller mieux maintenant ».

Katara, jamais avare en câlin, embrassa Sana avec autant de chaleur que son fils, et remercia Toph avec ferveur.

- Merci, merci d'avoir pris soin de mes enfants !

Enfin, dans son élan, la Grand Maitre de l'eau serra contre elle le prince du feu qui ne la repoussa pas. Sana rit, Zuko sourit, Tekka soupira.

Et en retrait, tremblant comme une feuille livide entre les bras de Maarho, Ata pleurait.

* * *

**AN:** Voilàà la partie trois de _Tension et attente(s)._ J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Un peu de maitrise, un peu de mystère, un peu de larmes, un peu de crêpage de chignon!

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Non-dits". Alléchant, non?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** comme Maki-Moun que je remercie. Si comme elle vous trépignez d'impatience, faites-le moi savoir!

* * *


	19. Chapitre 10 Non dits

J'ai remplacé ce chapitre pour raison de mise en page qui le rendait incompréhensible.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Non-dits**

**oOo  
**

Tekka

Si j'avais su qu'ils nous retrouveraient si vite, m'man, je t'aurais dit tout ça. Mais on ne choisit pas le moment où les choses arrivent, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si on pouvait, on pourrait faire en sorte que ce soit la saison de la pêche toute l'année, ou on ferait tomber la neige la nuit pour avoir du soleil le lendemain, ou on empêcherait les gens de mourir trop jeunes. Mais on ne peut pas.

Si j'avais pu choisir, aussi, j'aurais fait que la mère de Ta-Mei survive, tu vois, parce que c'est là que tout à commencé à vaciller.

On devrait dire les trucs aux gens qu'on aime… même à ceux qu'on n'aime pas, remarque, mais c'est moins important même si ça défoule- bref ! On devrait dire aux gens ce qu'on pense, tu sais, parce qu'on ne choisit pas quand on les perd et que, peut-être, c'qu'on avait à leur dire, au fond, ils avaient peut-être besoin de l'entendre.

Et souvent, ça suffit pas de tout dire avec les yeux, comme tu fais, en silence. Parfois il faut mettre des mots sur les choses, même si c'est dur.

J'crois qu'tu lui as bien appris ça, à Sana, à pas parler qu'avec les yeux.

C'qu'il fallait que j'te dise, ma maman, c'est que je m'en veux de pas avoir cherché à comprendre ce que tu ressentais, et que … béh, même si un homme mâle des tribus ne dit pas ce genre de choses- et même ne les pense pas consciemment- et je t'aime.

**oOo**

Zuko

Mon fils, le temps m'a manqué pour te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi. Rien que de dire « Mon fils » me remplit de joie. Ces mots, qui ne siéent pas dans la bouche d'un Fire Lord, rien ne m'empêche pourtant de les penser, et de regretter ne pas te les avoir dits plus souvent. Tu es tout ce que j'aurais pu rêver d'être à ton âge tu as pris le meilleur de ta mère- la volonté, la finesse, la beauté- et le moins pire de moi. Et tu as la chance que je n'ai pas eue d'avoir un père qui t'aime.

Je sais le reproche que tu m'as longtemps fait, depuis que tu soupçonnes des relations plus qu'amicales entre Katara et moi. Je t'en prie, 'Zon, ne me juge pas si sévèrement.

J'ai commis bon nombre d'erreur dans ma vie, mais ça n'en est pas une (crois-moi, j'ai appris à les reconnaitre, à la longue…). Tu es jeune encore, il y a des souffrances que tu n'as pas encore traversé et que je n'ai que trop connues, et bien d'autres que je te souhaite de ne jamais avoir à endurer. Celle de perdre ma mère en fut une, perdre la tienne en fut une autre, et surmonter la maladie de Tam-tam une plus lourde encore. Et si tu as été ma joie pendant ces années, Katara a été mon encrage, ma force. Sans elle, je ne serais pas le père que je suis, je ne serais pas l'homme que je suis.

Mon fils, je suis confronté à un choix difficile aujourd'hui (je les collectionne, je sais, mais celui-ci détient vraiment la palme. Les catacombes de Bah-Sing-Se, à côté, c'était de la rigolade). Aujourd'hui, il me faut… agir, et vite… pour sauver ma fille- qui est aux mains de ma psychopathe déjantée de sœur- mon fils –enlevé par une secte- et la femme que j'aime- qui semble mourir à petit feu depuis quelques semaines. Je dois agir pour sauver ces personnes qui me sont chères. Le temps me manque, je dois commencer quelque part. Soit ta sœur, soit Katara, soit toi. J'ai déjà perdu trop de personnes auxquelles je tenais… Mai, mon Oncle, Aang… je ne peux plus- je refuse de perdre encore qui que ce soit.

J'aimerais interdire la mort par décret royal…

Mon fils, comprends que tu es ma fierté et ma joie, mais que je ne peux pas venir à ton secours… pas tout de suite.

**oOo  
**

Katara

Les choses que je vais te dire, je ne les ai jamais dites à personnes. Je ne peux pas me confier à mes enfants, et encore moins à Zuko, il ne s'en remettrait pas ! J'ai confiance en toi, Sana, et je sais que tu protègeras ce secret.

Tu as « entendu » la conversation que j'ai eue avec Zuko le jour où… vous avez été enlevés, Tekka et toi… et tu sais le lien qui me lie à Ta-Mei. Ce lien qui la garde en vie… est ce qui me tue en ce moment.

Depuis treize ans, j'aide le cœur malade de Ta-Mei à battre. D'abord, j'ai été étonnée que le lien ne se brise pas lorsque je rentrais au pôle, mais il semblait que je parvenais bien à lui fournir l'énergie nécessaire, même à grande distance. Bien sur, elle reste une enfant fragile et s'épuise vite, mais elle vit.

Je sous-estimais la force de notre lien, et la part qu'elle avait dans le maintien de cette connexion.

Sais-tu sur quoi repose la maitrise des éclairs, Sana ? Iroh t'aurait si bien expliqué ça… Le « Feu au sang froid » repose sur la maitrise des émotions et la séparation des énergies positives et négatives.

Ta-Mei maitrise le feu, elle maitrise ces énergies. Depuis dix ans, inconsciemment, elle pompe les ressources dont elle manque directement… dans les miennes. Plus je suis proche d'elle, plus elle se fatigue, plus le transfert est important. Il n'y a que la nuit que j'ai quelque répit, quand la lune me fournit un peu de force et que la petite princesse dort paisiblement.

Or, depuis sa disparition, Ta-Mei consomme beaucoup d'énergie.

Tu comprends, Sana, pourquoi je suis si épuisée depuis quelques-temps, pourquoi il m'est impossible d'en parler à mes proches, impensable d'en parler à Zuko, et pourquoi je te confie leur bien être à tous.

**oOo**

Eizon

Je m'étais juré de te protéger coûte que coûte. J'avais même envisagé, si besoin était, de mourir pour toi. Je suis prêt à revenir d'entre les morts pour toi.

Sana, cette déclaration que je ne te ferai pas… je la couve depuis longtemps, maintenant.

Ce que tu reprochais à l'attitude d'Ata, tu as fait la même chose sans bien t'en rendre compte, et la seule victime, c'était moi. Tu as ce côté garçon manqué risque-tout qui fait que tu ne te rends pas compte du regard qu'on pose sur toi. tu ne remarques pas le regard que je pose sur toi.

Ça, c'est parce que, contrairement à Ata, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es jolie. Plus que jolie !

Je cherche encore mes mots, des mots que tu n'entendras de toute façon jamais. J'ai pas trop appris ça, au palais. J'ai appris à parler à une foule mais pas à une fille.

Avant d'aller au pôle sud faire mumuse avec toi sur cette arène de glace, il y avait des tas de choses que je ne comprenais pas. Je reprochais à mon père d'avoir une relation avec ton maitre, de ne pas rester fidèle ad vitam à la mémoire de ma mère. Je trouvais Katara rude, brune, sale, grosse. Je la détestais de venir ensorceler mon père. Longtemps j'en ai voulu à mon père.

Puis je t'ai connue. Et j'ai compris. Une femme qui t'as élevée, toi, à être telle que tu es aujourd'hui ne peut pas être mauvaise, et je regrette d'avoir été si lent à le comprendre. J'ai compris aussi que sur une fille de seize ans, ces traits typiques qui me répugnaient sur une femme de quoi ? quarante ans avaient un tout autre charme. J'ai compris surtout que mon père était libre d'aimer une autre femme, aussi différente soit-elle de nos standards.

Tu sais ce que j'essaie de te dire, Sana. Mais je ne le dirai pas maintenant, pas en silence, pas en ton absence. Parce que je vais sortir d'ici, et te retrouver, et tu les entendras de vive voix, ces mots. Pour ton cœur comme pour ma liberté, je refuse de capituler sans me battre !

**oOo  
**

Ata

Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'elle leur dirait tout… Comprenez-moi, mes amis, je vous en prie. Je devais la rassurer, c'est ma mère après tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle nous dénoncerait, et qu'à travers elle, je vous trahirais. Je suis tellement désolée !

Mais je vais trouver un moyen- je vais me racheter à vos yeux… vous verrez, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Je vous ai déjà sorti du Quartier général une fois, je peux recommencer.

Sana avait raison de se méfier, j'ai causé votre perte. À moi maintenant de réparer les dégâts.

* * *

**AN: **Ooh!

Merci à Maya moon pour sa review. Je te dédie ce chapitre!

**Les reviews m'encouragent à écrire alors je vous encourage à m'en laisser!**


	20. Chapitre 11 Beach Party

**Le Cap**

**Chapitre 11  
**

Beach Party

* * *

- Viens, Eizon, laisse-moi voir ce nez…

Katara avait insisté pour jeter un œil à leurs diverses blessures dès que le jour fut levé- elle n'avait attendu l'aube que parce qu'aucun maitre du feu ne voulait lui prodiguer de lumière tant qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée. Une fois la jambe de Tekka complètement désinfectée, et les quelques petites coupures de Sana soignées, elle s'était tournée vers le Prince du feu.

- Vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine, tenta (en vain) le jeune homme. Je crois que mon père préfèrerait que vous ne vous fatiguiez pas…

- Ton père a depuis longtemps appris qu'avec moi, tout ne tournait pas toujours selon ses « préférences », rétorqua la maitre de l'eau en empoignant le menton pointu d'Eizon et en tournant son visage de manière à bien voir le nez cassé.

Tekka pouffait dans son coin en voyant sa mère martyriser le Prince. Sana, elle aussi, était amusée par la scène, mais sans aucune mesquinerie de sa part. Chaque fois qu'Eizon protestait, Katara insistait davantage, et Zuko faisait à son fils de grands signes désespérés pour qu'il se taise.

- Tu respires sans problème, demanda la guérisseuse à son patient dont elle tenait toujours le menton d'une main délicate mais ferme.

- Woin, Tekkan m'an redrinssé le nez, répondit-il tandis qu'elle lui pinçait les narines.

Katara leva les yeux vers son fils et lui offrit un sourire de félicitation. Sana se plaisait à retrouver ce visage familier qui lui avait plus manqué qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ce qui fascinait Sana, dans les yeux de son maitre, c'était qu'on pouvait y lire toutes les émotions qui la traversaient. Son regard avait une palette plus large, un alphabet plus complexe que n'importe quelle idéographie imaginable. Quand Katara parlait, le plus souvent, c'était inutilement : un seul regard eût suffit. Mais la maitre de l'eau aimait bavarder, discuter, et d'une manière générale, communiquer.

Sana était d'une nature plus taciturne. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec les trois membres de la famille Royale du Feu. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, cependant, que ses yeux étaient aussi francs que ceux de son maitre.

- Je ne vois pas de dégât que je puisse réparer, pas d'os ou de cartilage qui encombre le passage de l'air… Il n'y a rien à faire qui ne soit purement esthétique.

La coupure au niveau de l'os aurait vite cicatrisé, et il ne resterait que l'arrête irrégulière pour rappeler la rencontre entre le nez d'Eizon et le poing d'un Exilé.

- Moi j'aime bien son nez, tenta Ata.

- Plutôt le nez cassé que l'oreille bouffée, surenchérit Maarho.

- S'il y en a encore un de vous qui juge utile de souligner que « maintenant, au moins, j'ai l'air d'un homme », je vous jure que je le grille sur place ! menaça le prince en se libérant de l'emprise de Katara.

- 'Zon, ne profère pas de menaces à tes amis ! gronda Zuko.

- Écoutez qui parle ! éclata Toph.

Katara rit de bon cœur puis, discrètement, chercha un siège où s'asseoir.

- Tu vois, c'est ce qui arrive quand on n'use pas de chantage et de menace avec parcimonie : plus personne n'a peur de toi, poursuivit le Seigneur du Feu à l'attention de son fils, imperturbé par le rire de ses deux amies.

Sana s'était rapprochée du jeune maitre du feu, en participant au rire général.

- Dis-moi, un gaillard avec un vrai nez d'homme comme le tiens ne refuserait pas une revanche pour le combat d'hier, souffla-t-elle désinvolte.

Il prit son air le plus intimidant, qui n'eut pas grand effet sur la maitre de l'eau en la circonstance, et répondit :

- Évitons tout incident diplomatique ; quand on sera dehors, tu vas _trop_ regretter !

Sana prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste, Eizon quelques mètres derrière elle, une distance qu'il couvrirait en quelques foulées. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et s'inclina pour saluer ses ainés.

- Ah, là, c'est sur, elle est morte de peur, ricana Toph qui sentait les deux jeunes maitres courir dans la prairie.

- Deux sachets de fireflakes sur mon élève, fit Katara.

- Tenu !

À l'extérieur, le combat faisait rage et pourtant les rires résonnaient.

- Quand tu mets tes menaces à exécution, ce n'est pas à toi à avoir peur ! taquina Sana en l'entrainant vers la plage.

- Feu et eau, comme avant ! spécifiait le prince en lançant une attaque aisément esquivée par son amie.

- T'en fais pas, je ne compte pas laisser l'Avatar s'en mêler.

- Dommage, claqua une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent à temps pour voir Dej descendre d'une barque et poser le pied sur les galets. A ce moment là, ils auraient pu s'enfuir. Il n'y avait pas plus de trois passagers à bord du bateau de Dej, ils auraient pu les semer aisément.

Mais la surprise de voir l'Exilé débarquer sur l'île de Silice laissa les deux maitres sans voix, stupéfaits.

- Attrapez-les, aboya le maitre de la terre à ses hommes.

Là encore, Sana eût pu réagir et repousser les autres embarcations qui accostaient dans un roulement de galet dramatique. Mais son esprit restait embourbé dans cette seule pensée « Comment nous ont-ils retrouvé ? »

Puis elle comprit, d'un coup, comme une avalanche s'abat sur un tipi, Sana comprit ce qui se passait autour d'elle et l'urgence de la situation.

- Ata… grogna-t-elle en se mettant en position défensive : les Exilés ne passeraient pas.

Eizon se tourna insensiblement vers elle, lui aussi en garde, et lui jeta ce regard confu de ceux qui refusent de comprendre.

- Non ! Pourquoi aurait-elle- ?

- Chargez ! vociféra le grand maitre de la terre qui suivait Salade comme un petit mouton-caniche.

Pas une seconde, les deux amis n'envisagèrent de courir jusqu'à la grotte appeler les renforts, car ils n'eurent pas une seconde pour peser la situation avant l'attaque des Exilés, à présent au nombre de quinze.

La première ligne se jeta sur les deux adolescents avec férocité. Sana envoya rapidement au tapis un maitre de l'eau très moyen qui courait sur elle en faisant tournoyer autour de sa tête un fouet d'eau. La jeune fille n'eut qu'à se baisser pour éviter l'assaut et faire trébucher l'assaillant. Celui-là ne resterait pas immobile si elle le gelait au sol, aussi l'encaissa-t-elle entre deux bloc de terre sortie d'en dessous des galets. Voilà en quoi la maitrise de plusieurs éléments pouvait être utile ! Même tarif pour le maitre du feu qu'Eizon lui envoya en le passant littéralement au dessus de sa tête. La routine fut adoptée : il déjouait les attaques pitoyables, déséquilibrait l'ennemi et elle l'immobilisait.

Un deuxième salve d'Exilés venait d'atteindre la plage, et arrivaient sur le couple. Les uns étaient déterminés à abattre quiconque se dresserait sur leur passage, les seconds n'avaient que leur entêtement et leur courage pour tenir leur position et empêcher les mercenaires d'avancer. Ils n'atteindraient jamais leur famille !

Eizon, en une cascade enflammée directement inspirée de son père au cour de laquelle ses pieds et poings ardents avaient rencontrés plus d'un estomac et plus d'une mâchoire, venait de se débarrasser des quelques maitres assez stupides pour entrer dans son périmètre d'action. Sana, quant à elle, semblait tenir une galerie d'art : cette semaine au programme, sculptures sur glace et compressions en tout genre !

- Ils sont plutôt mous… constata-t-elle.

- Ou ils ont ordre de ne pas te tuer, suggéra Eizon, rendant inconscient un maitre de la terre particulièrement collant d'un coup bien placé derrière la nuque. Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent d'un Avatar mort ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et projeta vers le large un Exilé qui avait cru pouvoir s'en tirer avec une approche « furtive » digne de celles de Sokka. Revenant à Eizon qui échangeait des coups de feu avec une jeune femme qui, si Sana reconnaissait le logo sur sa tunique, devait être une initiée, elle remarqua les deux autres mercenaires en approche, épée au poing, dans le dos du Prince.

Formant trois longs pieux de glace, Sana arma son tir et lança les javelots. L'initiée tomba au pied d'Eizon, et les deux autres s'écroulèrent juste derrière lui.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, se rapprochant de son amie qui venait sans doute de lui sauver la vie.

- Je crois que c'est ça qu'ils voulaient, dit Sana tandis qu'Eizon et elle combattaient dos à dos les Exilés qui semblaient toujours plus nombreux.

Le maitre du feu la défendait quand elle attaquait, et elle en faisait autant pour lui. Le feu et l'eau combinés en une arme puissante alliant adaptabilité et vélocité, ravage et précision, démontraient une fois de plus leur compatibilité sous-estimée. Quand elle le pouvait, Sana utilisait aussi sa maitrise de la terre, mais les galets instables étaient un allié peu fiable, pour elle mais aussi pour ses ennemis, si bien que les maitres de la terre étaient peu efficaces dans ce paysage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Eizon en formant un écran de flamme pour retenir un jet de cailloux.

- Tu sais, comme la mère manchot-oie.

_Bats-toi pour protéger. _

À cet instant, la sécurité d'Ezion, et des habitants de la grotte, valait plus pour elle que la technique ou la victoire, leurs vies valaient plus que sa vie. Et comme l'important n'était plus de montrer à ces sales teignes de Demi-sang ce qu'elle savait faire, mais bien de les repousser le plus loin possible, elle maitrisait indifféremment la terre et l'eau, ne cherchant qu'à défendre sa nichée, et le petit qui était le plus proche, à qui ces brutes avaient déjà cassé le nez.

Il sembla saisir, et sourit. Par ce geste, il lui témoignait toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle, et Sana se sentit revigorée.

Cela ne suffit pas, pourtant, car bientôt une nouvelle vague approchait, et tous arboraient l'idéogramme des Aguerris, celui-là même que Maarho avait soigneusement décousu de sa propre tunique en arrivant sur l'île.

- C'est seulement maintenant qu'ils nous envoient ceux qui ont eu un semblant d'entrainement ! pesta Eizon. C'est ce genre de stratégies barbares qui cause des morts inutiles !

- Envoyer des novices en première lignes ! Bande de chacal-tiques !

Les deux amis commençaient à fatiguer, et la colère ajoutée ne rendait pas leur tache plus aisée, au contraire. Ils commençaient à perdre du terrain quand…

La plage entière trembla, et les galets se murent comme une lame de fond, déséquilibrant un grand nombre d'Exilés.

- Vous auriez pu nous dire qu'il y avait une fête sur la plage ! lança Toph qui venait de faire partiellement le ménage.

- C'est toujours Sana qui peut frapper les imbéciles en premier, râla Tekka. D'abord Sa Majesté des Castagnettes, et maintenant les potes de Salade !

- Hey ! grogna le noble en question.

Avec cinq maitres en plus, l'issue du combat ne faisait plus de doute dans l'esprit de Sana. Même Maarho restait fidèle au serment qu'il s'était fait en quittant les Exilés, et les affrontait à leur côté.

Ata par contre…

La jolie Héritière traversa le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la plage sans une égratignure, sans même déranger d'un cheveu son chignon épais. Elle se dirigeait droit vers Salade qui l'accueillit avec un sourire qu'il devait croire séduisant. Quand elle fut assez près, Ata leva l'une de ses mains délicate et l'abattit violemment et dans un claquement sec sur la joue du maitre de la terre.

L'Avatar et ses compagnons, qui avaient retenu leur souffle, pouffèrent en voyant l'air stupidement surpris de l'Exilé. Maarho et Tekka s'étaient avancé vers l'eau, pour essayer d'entendre, et Ezion en voulant les retenir s'était lui aussi distancé du groupe.

Mais Salade n'avait pas craché tout son venin, et il ordonna qu'on maintienne Ata tranquille car, manifestement, ses hormones la rendaient nerveuse. Le combat semblait être en suspens, tous attendant le verdict de l'altercation entre Ata et son prétendant. Il lui dit quelques mots, auxquelles la jolie jeune femme répondit en levant à nouveau le bras pour une seconde gifle bien méritée. Mais elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de la faire atterrir : un homme grand aux cheveux sombres avait agrippé son poignet.

Tekka voulut se précipiter sur le goujat, mais Maarho le tint immobile et chuchota à l'oreille du maitre de l'air.

Mais même sans les présentations de Maarho, Sana sut qui était le grand homme à l'instant où il se tourna vers elle. Le grand ténébreux avait les petites rides de la quarantaine au coin de ses yeux d'un vert limpide ; il était le père d'Ata.

- Avatar, vous ne nous avez épargné aucune offense ! aboya-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Après nous avoir ignoré pendant cent ans, voici que vous enlevez une jeune fille innocente pour assouvir je ne sais quelle abjecte vengeance !

- C'est absurde ! se défendit Sana.

- Nous aurions pu croire à son départ volontaire, à cette lettre d'adieu que vous l'avez forcée à écrire, mais nous ne sommes pas si naïfs ! lança Dej pour appuyer les propos du père d'Ata avec un ton mielleux et hypocrite.

Tekka, Maarho et Eizon restèrent stupéfaits : Ata avait-elle écrit aux Exilés ? Les avait-elle trahis ?

- Ata, dis-moi que c'est une blague, supplia le maitre de l'air, trop bas cependant pour que l'Héritière l'entende.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! protesta Ata.

- C'est fini maintenant, mon ange-de-jade, souffla le quadragénaire à sa fille.

Et d'un signe de la main, il remit le feu aux poudres.

Les Exilés, revigorés par cette petite pause, et manifestement excités et re-motivés par l'exposé tragique du martyr d'Ata, attaquèrent de plus belle, avec un regain de force.

En quelques minutes et trois phrases d'un grand vieux-beau aux yeux verts, l'armée des Demi-sang avait trouvé les forces de prendre le dessus.

Maarho tentait de revenir vers Sana, tandis que Tekka essayait d'avancer vers Ata, entravé dans cet objectif par Eizon qui parlait au maitre de l'air avec la voix de la raison.

_Pour l'homme en colère, la raison est une voix qu'on n'entend pas et une voie qu'on n'emprunte pas. _

- Katara ! cria soudain Toph.

La Fripouille était séparée de la maitre de l'eau d'une dizaine de mètres, et pourtant elle l'avait sentie s'effondrer. Le Seigneur du Feu se déplaça à une vitesse surhumaine et parvint à rattraper cette femme qu'il aimait tant avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Ils venaient de perdre le peu d'avantage qu'ils avaient. Tekka et Eizon étaient trop loin en avant pour nourrir leur ligne défensive. Maarho parvint enfin à rejoindre l'Avatar.

- On doit filer, dit-il.

- Tu es blessé ? s'enquit Sana, voyant son ami et maitre boiter.

- Heu, ouais.

Elle évalua rapidement la situation.

- Reculez avec Katara, protégez-la, ordonna-t-elle sans ciller. Toph et moi, on va essayer de récupérer Tête-d'air-joli-cœur et sa conscience.

- Okay.

Le maitre de la terre partit proposer son aide à Zuko qui jeta un regard paniqué au champ de bataille, avant de hocher la tête et de battre en retraite, la grand maitre de l'eau évanouie dans ses bras, et le jeune Aguerri comme seul écran.

Sana rejoignit rapidement Toph, et eut du mal à ne pas s'arrêter, muette d'admiration devant l'extraordinaire maitrise de l'aveugle.

- Les autographes attendront, Deuze, on a un Prince et un idiot à récupérer !

Tekka s'était encore éloigné d'eux, et semblait sur le point d'attaquer les Exilés qui entouraient Ata. Eizon, fumant de colère, se démenait pour rattraper le maitre de l'air sans trop de dégâts.

- Comment on y va ? demanda Sana en repoussant d'un grand lass'eau deux assaillants trop entreprenants à son goût.

La Fripouille s'accroupit, silencieuse et concentrée.

- Okay, je les ai. Accroche-toi à moi, fillette, et retiens ta respiration.

Sana obéit ; elle noua ses bras autour du cou de la maitre de la terre, inspira et pria pour sa vie.

_Aang, t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher maintenant !_

Toph effectue un mouvement large des bras, frappa du pied et, en une seconde, Sana et elle furent engloutie par le sol. La jeune Avatar était effrayée et fascinée tandis qu'elles tournoyaient à une vitesse surprenante pour se forer un chemin à travers la plage, formant un tunnel de galet autour d'elles.

Aussi vite qu'elles y avaient pénétré, elles ressortirent du sol. Toph ne parut pas déroutée, et passa immédiatement à l'offensive.

- Va chercher tes deux héros ! lança la maitre de la terre à Sana qui chassait le tournis.

Profitant de la protection assurée par Toph, Sana se fit rapidement un chemin jusqu'à Eizon.

- Sana ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? siffla-t-il en la voyant.

La maitre de l'eau forma autour d'eux un mur de glace qui devrait retenir les ennemis une petite minute. Elle devait garder les bras en position pour que le rempart ne lâche pas.

- Je viens te récupérer, répondit la jeune femme sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Et Tekka ?

- Il vient aussi.

Le Prince avait pu analyser la situation de sa position en avant vers la côte. Il regardait vers le large en secouant la tête.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, dit-il comme pour lui-même. Et ceux que nous avons affrontés jusqu'à présent sont loin d'être les meilleurs.

Sana fut parcourue par un frisson plus glacé qu'un blizzard d'hiver. Elle savait où Eizon allait en venir, et elle refusait l'idée avant même qu'il l'énonce.

- Je ne ferai pas demi-tour sans vous ! protesta-t-elle.

Autour d'eux, le mur craquait. La maitre de l'eau serrait les poings. Le jeune homme se tourna enfin complètement vers elle, plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans les siens.

- Tu dois partir avec mon père. Avec Toph, on peut couvrir votre fuite.

- Et Tekka ?

- J'ai encore la faiblesse de croire qu'Ata ne les laissera pas lui faire de mal. Pas trop.

Comme elle, le Prince se sentait trahi par la jolie Héritière aux si grands yeux verts. Qui pouvait garder le moindre secret avec des yeux si clairs ?

La raison de Sana lui disait d'accepter, de se tirer de là au plus vite. Mais cette part d'elle qui restait excessivement féminine battait à tout rompre et se brisait à l'idée d'abandonner ses amis, même s'ils restaient sous la protection de Toph.

- Je ne peux pas ! gémit-elle, tremblante de rage et de panique, laissant sa pression sur le mur tomber encore un peu.

La glace se brisa, et les deux amis se retrouvèrent sans défense au milieu d'un champ de bataille. A ce moment, perdue au milieu de l'affrontement, Sana sentit bouillir en elle cette force surhumaine, cette puissance indicible qui pouvait anéantir toute menace. Elle sentit s'élever en elle cette rage incontrôlable qui dévasterait ses ennemis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Bah-Sing-Se, ce souffle léthal, cette maitrise terrible héritée de milles vies. Mais l'avatar avait encore sous les ongles de la terre trop noire pour être de la terre, das les yeux de sa conscience ceux d'or d'un prince qu'elle aurait brisé, et dans la bouche le goût métallique du sang de Puono. Sana tremblait toujours, sentait lui échapper ses forces et le maigre espoir de reprendre le dessus sur la situation. Mais elle refoula l'Avatar, le chassa au fond d'elle même, refusant de le laisser prendre le contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher prise sur cette tornade mortelle qui bouillait en elle.

Elle chercha un appui pour son esprit dans le visage fin d'Eizon, qui semblait avoir reconnut l'éclair qui venait de la traverser.

Mais si elle n'était qu'humaine, elle ne leur était d'aucune aide.

- Allez, Deuze, fais ce qu'il te dit et tire-toi ! aboya Toph. Je m'occupe d'eux, vas, Qu'ils m'emmènent dans leur sous-sol, cette bande de termites, je leur montrerai de quel charbon je me chauffe !

Sa décision était déjà prise, parce que dans de telles circonstances il valait toujours mieux laisser la raison décider.

Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison prétend ignorer, et les yeux bleus de Sana suppliaient le maitre du feu de trouver une autre solution, n'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas à abandonner trois amis. Et ses yeux à lui semblaient regretter autant qu'elle qu'il n'y en eût pas.

Elle finit par acquiescer, et l'expression inquiète du Prince se figea en un masque de détermination. Sana leva les bras, inspira, et se prépara à imiter le mouvement qu'elle avait vu faire par maitre Toph seulement cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Je reviendrai te chercher, promit-elle dans un murmure.

Et pour toute réponse, le jeune homme eut ce geste étrange qui devrait intriguer la maitre de l'eau longtemps après son départ : il posa tendrement sa main sur la joue moite de la jeune femme – Avait-elle pleuré ?- et sourit.

- Je sais.

Le temps jouait contre eux, et Toph avait face à elle quatre ou cinq maitres de la terre Aguerri et d'autres Exilés se rapprochaient.

Sana pivota, et disparut sous les galets.

Elle sortit du sol loin de la plage, se connaissant assez pour savoir que si elle se retournait, elle voudrait repartir à leur secours.

--

Elle avait retrouvé les autres à l'entrée de la maison-grotte. Ils avaient compris, en la voyant revenir seule, la décision qu'elle avait eu à prendre.

Suivant le Seigneur du feu, ils parvinrent à une crique abritée par des falaises où se trouvait une grange. Dans la grange, un dirigeable. Leur billet de sortie.

Ils grimpèrent à son bord et s'envolèrent. Très bas, sous leurs yeux, les Exilés dans leurs uniformes ternes se répandaient sur l'île comme un virus. Trois points de couleur disparurent dans le corps d'un navire, trois amis qui s'étaient interposés entre le danger et eux. Trois amis qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? souffla Sana qui tenait contre elle le corps endormi de Katara.

Le Seigneur du Feu soupira.

- Je- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-il en envoyant une boule de feu tremblante dans le foyer du ballon.

_Mieux vaut un désert blanc qu'un carrefour sans indication. _

Et une fois de plus, Sana pesta contre Aang qui était de manière inexplicable mais évidente responsable de ce foutoir qu'était devenue sa vie. Mais l'image de son prédécesseur apporta un semblant de réponse à la jeune femme.

- Il voudrait qu'on sauve Katara.

* * *

**AN:** Voilà un long chapitre plein d'action!

Merci à Maya-moon pour sa review. J'aime les reviews, même courtes! ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir qui me lit et ce que vous pensez de ma fic.

Elle m'a demandé d'écrire une fic sur Zuko, Jet et Katara. J'y pense.

* * *


	21. Chapitre 12 Soeurs

**Chapitre 12**

Sœurs

Sana avait laissé Katara endormie sur le banc, à l'arrière de la nacelle, et s'était approchée du Seigneur du Feu qui nourrissait la machine gourmande qui maintenait le dirigeable en mouvement.

Il était focalisé sur l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, et ne remarqua pas la présence de l'adolescente.

Il pensait que le moyen le plus efficace de venir en aide à tous leurs amis à la fois était de retourner au palais Royal et d'aviser de là. Là, ils auraient à leur disposition une armée de médecin et d'informateurs, et une armée, béh, de soldats. Afin d'atteindre la Nation du Feu au plus tôt, Zuko envoyait donc de féroces boules de flammes dans le ventre de la chaudière. Maarho l'avait un temps aidé à charger en charbon, mais le précieux combustible était venu à manquer, et le maitre de la terre s'était installé à l'avant, observant le paysage.

- Vous êtes sur qu'on va pouvoir les libérer depuis la Nation du Feu ? demanda-t-il avec un ton sceptique, appuyant sur les trois derniers mots.

Son Sifu s'avérait parfois victime de la propagande qu'il entendait dénoncer, sans en être conscient lui-même.

Le seigneur du feu ne prit pas cette remarque personnellement, et répondit avec calme et logique :

- C'est l'endroit le plus sur et le mieux équipé que nous puissions atteindre en moins de trois jours. Si les Exilés ne déménagent pas leur quartier général, c'est aussi de la nation du feu que nous sommes le mieux placés pour programmer une attaque.

Sa rigueur mathématique força le maitre de la terre à acquiescer. Ils se turent.

Sana n'aimait pas le silence, aussi tenta-t-elle d'engager la conversation.

- Eizon vous ressemble, dit-elle. Mais il semble moins… faché.

Zuko dut y voir un compliment, car il sourit. Ce qui était un évènement, somme toute, assez peu fréquent.

- Il ressemble aussi beaucoup à sa mère, soupira enfin le veuf.

Il ne semblait pas triste, comme Eizon, lorsqu'il parlait de Lady Mai. Il avait seulement, peinte sur le visage, une sorte de lourde nostalgie.

- Il n'arrive pas à en parler, souffla-t-elle. Il a encore trop mal.

Cette fois, c'est bien de la tristesse qui s'installait dans les yeux de l'adulte d'ordinaire impassible.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune Avatar, regrettant d'avoir mis le doigt juste sur le bord encore sensible de la plaie. Je suis indiscrète.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, coupa Zuko. 'Zon a, disons, mal vécu la disparition de Mai. C'est moins le fait en lui-même que les circonstances qui l'ont marqué.

Sana savait que la Lady était décédée en couche, mais elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Elle avait pu surmonter la mort de son père grâce à Katara et ses enfants, pourquoi Eizon n'était-il pas parvenu à faire le deuil ? N'avait-il pas trouvé d'aide auprès de sa famille ?

- J'aimerais l'aider, j'aimerais comprendre.

Le seigneur du feu, à ces mots, eut un petit rire et jeta un œil à Katara.

- Je ne connaissais pas tes parents, mais tu as, toi aussi, beaucoup pris de ton maitre, constata-t-il.

- Heu, merci, sourit Sana avant de demander, hésitante : Si je peux être indiscrète, encore, comment est-ce que vous et Katara ? Comment Katara et vous…

La nostalgie et la tristesse laissèrent place à un léger rire guttural. Se moquait-il de l'embarras de la jeune fille ?

- Okay, je crois qu'il est temps que tu entendes toute l'histoire…

Tu sais, mon oncle Iroh n'aurait pas approuvé, il aurait dit « On ne fait pas éclore le muguet-pissenlit avant la sixième semaine du printemps » ou un autre proverbe stupide lié au thé.

_Chaque variété, mon cher neveu, doit pouvoir libérer ses arômes les plus subtils à son tour. Inutile de secouer la théière._

Une remarque indéchiffrable qu'il aurait fini par clarifier en soupirant. Il aurait estimé qu'il faut laisser le temps au temps et à chacun la possibilité de digérer à son rythme les épreuves de la vie. Que l'on ne doit parler de ses douleurs que lorsqu'on est prêt à les évacuer.

Et il aurait eu raison, il n'y a qu'Eizon pour te décrire la peine d'Eizon.

Mais, peut-être que j'ai moi aussi quelque-chose à évacuer ?

Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'attends à entendre, mais ce n'est rien de bien extraordinaire, rien qui mérite d'encombrer tes petites épaules déjà fort chargées de « trucs d'Avatar »…

**-oOo-**

_Il y a bientôt quatorze ans, dans la nation du Feu._

Le seigneur, fou d'inquiétude, vit arriver la femme des tribus avec autant de soulagement que si elle était l'Avatar en personne.

- Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, haleta Katara, essoufflée, en pénétrant dans la chambre où Mai, depuis douze heures, souffrait de terribles contractions.

La maitre de l'eau était venue en catastrophe de Kyoshi. Appa avait survolé l'océan à une vitesse folle, comme s'il sentait l'urgence de la situation, comme si le sifflet silencieux l'avait appelé de l'autre côté.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'elle a la dame ? chuchota Tekka, intimidé par les regards inquiets de tous ceux qu'il croisait depuis qu'ils avaient atterrit dans la cour principale du palais.

- Rien que je ne puisse soulager, rassura Katara en déposant sa fille cadette près de son fils. Tiens, tu veux bien t'occuper de ta sœur ?

Le petit garçon de cinq ans- pardon, cinq ans et sept mois !- fit mine de bouder mais accepta la lourde tâche qui lui était confiée et sortit de la chambre en trainant sa petite sœur qui marchait cahin-caha derrière lui.

En les regardant s'éloigner, Katara soupira, puis se tourna résolument vers Zuko.

- Oh je sais ce que tu vas dire ! interrompit-elle avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est pas une situation pour des enfants, et je n'aurais _jamais_ dû les emmener, et _gnagnagna_ ! Mais Kaya n'est pas encore sevrée.

La dernière phrase était lancée comme un argument qui ne pouvait craindre aucune contradiction. En l'occurrence, Zuko n'en avait aucune.

- Heu, mais je… bégaya le maitre du feu, avant d'être sauvé par son oncle (comme si souvent dans ses vingt-huit années d'existence).

- Les petits seront d'excellente compagnie pour le jeune prince Eizon qui s'impatiente. Je vais me charger de les surveiller.

Le vieil amateur de thé quitta la pièce par la même issue que les enfants,

Katara avait déjà remonté ses manches et s'était approchée de Mai. En quelques secondes, elle avait pris la mesure des signes vitaux de la lady et avait attiré à elle une pleine bassine d'eau.

- Ses contractions l'épuisent, constata la guérisseuse sage-femme en massant le ventre rond qui, bien que peu proéminent pour une femme enceinte de sept mois, semblait disproportionné par rapport à la silhouette si fine de Mai.

Les sourcils froncés, la maitre de l'eau poursuivit ses observations un instant, avant se cesser net, et de se tourner vers Zuko.

- Le bébé continue de pomper toutes ses ressources.

- C'est ce que tu as dit il y a deux mois en l'examinant, dit-il sans comprendre et donc avec une pointe d'agacement. Elle est restée alitée comme tu l'avais recommandé.

- Je sais, fit Katara d'une voix tremblante. Le bébé est en parfaite santé, elle n'est pas à terme mais elle est viable. C'est Mai qui m'inquiète. Son corps rejette le bébé.

Les yeux d'or se fixèrent sur le front rougi par l'effort de sa femme, et il posa la main sur la joue d'ordinaire si pale, si immaculée. Katara ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même en sueur, échevelée et presque morte de fatigue, la Fire Lady dégageait quelque-chose de noble, d'élégant.

- Zuh… Zuko ? appela-t-elle en sentant la main chaude sur son visage.

Il était difficile de dire si elle était vraiment consciente. Ses yeux noirs semblaient troubles.

- Je suis là, Mai. Katara est arrivée, rassura son époux.

Les yeux flous cherchèrent dans les visages qui l'entouraient celui de la maitre de l'eau. Quand elle la trouva, elle dit, très bas mais avec beaucoup de détermination :

- Bien… j'aimerais lui parler. Seule à seule.

Avec hésitation, les dix médecins et le Seigneur du feu obéirent.

Ce dernier ne put se retenir de coller l'oreille à la porte, se sentant presque insulté et réduit à l'impuissance par cette mise à l'écart. Il était de son devoir d'époux d'avoir connaissance de la moindre information concernant la santé de sa femme.

Dès que le dernier eut passé et fermé la porte, Mai regarda Katara dans les yeux, et demanda, de cette même voix qu'elle avait toujours eue, de ce ton qui semblait sans vie, sans émotion :

- Je vais mourir, hein ?

- J'aimerais l'empêcher, répondit la guérisseuse impuissante.

- Mais tu ne peux pas ?

- Ton corps ne supportera pas l'accouchement, et ne se remettrait jamais d'une césarienne. Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt peut-être mais…

- Donc je vais mourir.

Un temps. Long. Assez long pour éteindre tout espoir qui demeurait dans l'air faussement désintéressé de Mai, et pour détruire celui qui brulait encore ardemment dans l'esprit du Seigneur du feu reconverti.

- Oui.

La noble dame détourna le regard tandis que la réponse faisait son chemin. Enfin, elle leva vers Katara un visage tordu d'appréhension, plus expressif qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et d'une toute petite voix suppliante :

- Et peux-tu sauver mon bébé ?

Katara sourit malgré elle. Rien n'arriverait à l'enfant. Elle connaissait trop ce sentiment, ce besoin de mettre la vie de sa progéniture avant la sienne. Elle avait l'intime conviction que toutes les mères le partageaient. Elle-même, Ursa, Mai, Kira… toutes consentaient de tout cœur aux sacrifices nécessaires au bien-être de leurs enfants.

- Ta fille vivra, Mai. Elle vivra.

Quand le futur père fut réadmis dans la chambre, il fit semblant d'ignorer que, quand il en sortirait, il serait veuf.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mai expirait, sa fille prématurée dans les bras et son mari à son chevet.

Tandis que les médecins s'affairaient autour du corps de la défunte, Katara retira le nouveau né de l'étreinte funèbre de sa mère, et tendit, comme un cadeau qu'on offre, le nourrisson à Zuko, en exprimant ses condoléances et ses regrets.

Il évita son regard un instant, cet instant terrible où contre toute logique, malgré des années d'amitié sincère, il en voulait à la maitre de l'eau pour la mort de sa femme, il l'en tenait pour responsable. Une seconde amère que jamais il n'avouerait avoir traversé et qu'elle prétendrait toujours n'avoir pas remarquée.

Le nourrisson, une petite fille, était emmailloté dans d'épaisses couvertures que Katara remettait sans cesse en place tout autour de son petit corps, en soupirant de frustration quand le père les desserrait dans son envie frénétique de voir sa fille. Il n'avait jamais vu un si petit bébé.

- Pourquoi elle est si minuscule ? interrogea-t-il enfin.

- Elle est née trop tôt, répondit la maitre de l'eau en relevant, un fois de plus, le drap autour de la petite tête du bébé.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'emballe comme si on était au pôle ?

Katara sourit.

- Son corps n'est pas encore prêt à être né, expliqua la sage-femme, ses défenses ne sont pas assez développées et sa peau est extrêmement sensible. Il lui faut encore du temps avant d'être à terme et d'être à même de supporter la vie au grand air. Tu vas devoir la couver.

- Je dois la _quoi _?

- La couver, Zuko. C'est un bébé né trop tôt, elle doit rester au chaud et à l'abri encore au moins six semaines.

- Et comment je suis supposé faire ça ?

Le Seigneur du Feu avait l'air incrédule.

- Comme les canne-tortue font, tu dois juste...

- Je ne vais pas m'asseoir dessus ! protesta-t-il

- Tu ne vas… ? répéta la maitre de l'eau avant d'éclater de rire en comprenant. Non, bien sur que non !

Zuko gérait, comme souvent, bien mal le flot d'émotion contradictoires qui se bousculaient, figeant son visage en une espèce de grimace renfrognée. Son froncement de sourcil se renforça quand la maitre de l'eau, joignant la démonstration à l'explication, disposait ses bras et le bébé de manière adéquate.

- Beaucoup de mère font ça dans les tribus, même pour des enfants de plusieurs années. On les garde tout contre nous, on partage notre chaleur. L'idéal serait que tu ne te déplaces pas trop.

La horde de médecins, que les deux amis avaient complètement oubliés, se manifestèrent.

- Impossible !

- C'est une nourrice professionnelle qui doit se charger la santé et des soins de la princesse !

Katara reçut très mal ces protestations et l'envie de faire pleuvoir sur ces incompétents quelques centaines d'hectolitres fut difficile à réprimer. Mais c'est Zuko qui leur cloua le bec :

- Silence ! Si je vous avais écouté, j'aurais perdu ma fille en même temps que sa mère ! Sortez ! Sortez tous !

Les praticiens coururent le cent mètres de leur vie pour éviter d'avoir à subir le courroux du Seigneur du feu.

- Mon oncle veillera sur le royaume pendant un mois ou deux, chuchota Zuko avec une douceur surprenante au vu de la colère qu'il avait laissée éclater un instant plus tôt. Moi, je m'occupe de toi.

La maitre de l'eau observa la scène tendre, avant de se donner le courage de souligner un détail d'importance :

- Tu devras quand même faire appel à une nourrice…

Il acquiesça en signe d'assentiment, ou simplement pour montrer qu'il avait bien entendu, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Il se tut longtemps avant lever vers Katara ses yeux d'ambre et, inspirant un grande bouffée d'air, se prépara à lui demander ce qu'il ne pouvait demander qu'à elle, parce qu'elle était son amie.

- Kat-

C'est cette seconde que choisit Eizon pour entrer en hurlant et en tapant des poings dans les jambes fatiguées de Katara.

- _C'est toi qui l'as tuée ! c'est toi c'est toi c'est toi !_

Zuko, secoué par ces cris, s'agenouilla devant son fils.

Le petit prince avait les joues rouges d'avoir couru, et les yeux pleins de colère et de larmes. Ses cheveux soyeux- ceux de Mai- étaient tout emmêlés et ses petites lèvres tremblaient. Iroh et Tekka avaient pénétré dans la pièce peu après lui. Le vieil homme avait les bras chargés de Kaya qui dormait.

- Katara a fait de son mieux pour aider ta maman, dit Zuko d'un ton grave.

Il se sentait extrêmement stupide et bête d'avoir, ne fut-ce qu'un quart de seconde eut une réaction digne d'un gamin de cinq ans.

- Tekka dit que c'est elle qui contrôle l'eau ! C'est elle qui a pris les eaux de maman ! Elle l'a tuée !

Les trois adultes durent retenir un sourire attendri devant la confusion de l'enfant. Pour échapper à une explication compliquée et embarrassante, Zuko entrouvrit les couvertures qu'il tenait serrées contre lui pour révéler un tout petit bébé.

- Dis bonjour à ta petite sœur, chuchota-t-il. 'Zon, voici Ta-Mei, Ta-Mei, Eizon.

Ta-Mai, en hommage à deux femmes extraordinaires : Ta-Ming, son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère paternelle, la femme de Roku ; et Mei, sa mère.

- Beuh, elle est vraiment pas jolie, grogna le petit garçon.

Mais dans son regard extasié, on pouvait déjà lire qu'il aimerait sa petite Tam-Tam de tout son cœur. Ce que confirma sa réaction lorsque Tekka, avec un tact dont son oncle eût rougi, remarqua :

- On dirait une crevette trop cuite.

Eizon se jeta sur lui et lui fit regretter à grands coups de ses minuscules poings ces mots qu'il jugeait injurieux. Zuko confia le nourrisson à Katara pour pouvoir les séparer.

- Eizon ! File dans ta chambre, réfléchis à ce que tu viens de faire, et s'il prend à mon oncle l'idée de t'en déloger, tu lui diras bien que tu as frappé Tekka !

- Et toi, Tekka, j'attends que tu t'excuses !

Le prince boudait, le fils de l'Avatar protestait, mais un regard noir de leur parent et ils comprirent que l'heure n'était pas aux négociations.

Tandis qu'Iroh s'extasiait devant sa petite nièce, le petit maitre de l'air marmonna un semblant d'excuse :

- Je vous demande pardon d'avoir dit qu'on dirait une crevette mais si c'st vrai et que c'est pas une insulte mais plutôt un mauvais compliment et que vraiment je méritais pas un coup pour ça.

Katara eut un sourire approbateur.

- Je peux pas m'excuser aussi, au lieu d'être puni ? plaida Eizon.

- Non, répondit son père, catégorique. Tu ne pourras pas espérer toute ta vie t'en sortir avec des excuses. Je veux que tu passes une heure à réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes.

- Maman elle m'aurait laissé ! cria le petit garçon en s'enfuyant.

Le Seigneur du feu regretta immédiatement sa sévérité, rappela son fils, hésita à lui courir après. Mais tous ces éclats de voix avaient perturbé le sommeil de Ta-Mei qui protestait faiblement. Zuko reprit sa fille, et avec maladresse la berça pour qu'elle se calme.

Iroh décida de se charger des deux garçons, et abandonna Kaya aux bras de sa mère.

À peine la petite tête brune fut-elle appuyée contre le sein familier que les grands yeux gris s'ouvrirent et cherchèrent le visage aimant. Kaya poussait de petits gémissements plaintifs pour témoigner d'une certaine frustration.

- Oh, tu m'excuses, dit Katara en cherchant un endroit où s'installer.

Et Zuko ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné de la voir dégrafer son corsage pour nourrir la fillette d'un an et quelques mois. Cinq ans plus tôt, ce même geste avait provoqué l'un des plus mémorables quiproquos dans l'histoire de leur amitié et des relations interculturelles entre Nation du Feu et tribu de l'Eau, mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait cela normal, naturel.

Katara s'apprêtait sans doute à lui reprocher d'avoir été si dur avec son fils dans un moment où ce petit devait être très fragile, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Tu… Kaya n'est pas encore sevrée ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Oh non, mais elle devrait l'être bientôt. Certaines femmes nourrissent l'enfant au sein jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trois voire quatre ans, mais souvent c'est l'enfant qui refuse de téter quand il n'a plus envie. Tant que l'enfant en demande, le corps produit du lait en suffisance.

Son cerveau de mâle semblait buter sur certains termes techniques que Katara employait avec une simplicité déconcertante. Mais il avait retenu l'essentiel.

Un regard au petit être bien caché dans les couvertures qu'il portait lui donna le courage de demander _cet immense service_ à son amie.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nourrir deux bébés ?

Si son visage à lui n'affichait les émotions qu'en binaire (_ok_ et _pas ok_), le visage et les yeux océan de la maitre de l'eau avaient toute une gamme qui semblaient, pendant ce long silence de quelques secondes, se bousculer à l'entrée. Stupéfaction, surprise, tendresse, hésitation, satisfaction, décision…

- Bien sur, souffla-t-elle enfin, écartant les bras pour que Ta-Mei, la fille de Zuko et Mai, y ait sa place.

La petite princesse et Kaya seraient sœur de lait.

Et elles ne s'en souviendraient pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux poupons dormaient bien au chaud dans un berceau.

- Combien de temps peux-tu rester ? interrogea Zuko en caressant le tout petit dos pelotonné sous les couvertures.

- Je peux rester aussi longtemps qu'on a besoin de moi.

Le maitre du feu hésita, puis, toujours tourné vers sa fille :

- Tu ne repartiras jamais, alors, parce que je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai, tout seul.

Son amie sourit.

- Je suis ici pour ton enfant a besoin de moi, et même si j'outrepasse mes pratiques, disons, ordinaires, c'est avant tout la guérisseuse et la mère qui parle. Peut-être, plus tard, tu auras _besoin _de moi toi aussi, et _je_ serai là.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il en entourant gentiment l'épaule de la maitre de l'eau.

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, arrachant des cris stridents à Kaya, et d'autres moins tonitruants à Ta-Mei.

- T'es pas ma maman, beugla Eizon, alors arrête d'essayer, vilaine !

Sur ce il disparut en claquant le panneau de toute la force de ses petits bras. Cette fois son père le suivit. Zuko essaya de discuter avec le garçonnet obstiné, mais n'obtint rien, et son tempérament failli plus d'une fois s'enflammer.

Enfin, après un long soupir, il tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Quand ma maman est partie, je n'avais personne à qui parler, et je ne savais pas si je la reverrais un jour, où elle était, ni même pourquoi elle avait disparu.

- Et ton papa, il t'a pas dit ? interrogea Eizon.

- Je n'avais pas de père.

- Il était parti aussi ?

- En quelque-sorte. Mais toi, 'Zon, tu as un papa sur qui tu peux compter. Mais pour que je puisse t'aider, il faut que tu me parles, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu veux.

Le petit prince avait les yeux humides, mais il frotta bravement ses paupières pour faire partir les larmes, et levant un menton déterminé vers son père, demanda :

- J'aimerais voir maman.

**-oOo-**

J'ai emmené 'Zon voir le corps de sa mère. Les médecins l'avaient placé dans la chambre funéraire, et elle avait été parée pour la cérémonie de crémation qui aurait lieu le lendemain dans un grand cérémonial. Devant le peuple, nous n'avons pas bronché, pas cillé. Mais ce soir-là, seuls… J'ai vu mon fils pleurer comme jamais aucun homme dans ma famille n'avait été autorisé à pleurer, et je l'ai encouragé, et je me suis joint à lui.

Tu comprendras vite ce sentiment d'impuissance qui vous prend quand on n'a pas pu protéger quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un qu'on aime ?

- C'est encore plus dur quand on aime. Et malgré ça, on ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Je suis resté allongé pratiquement jour et nuit pendant sept semaines avant que Katara juge Ta-Mei assez mature pour « naitre ». Tout ce temps, elle est restée près de nous, avec Kaya. Les disputes entre Tekka et Eizon étaient très régulières, au point que nous pouvions décompter les secondes avant que l'un d'eux ne se mette à hurler. Les seules variables étaient le motif de la dispute et l'identité du plaignant.

'Zon ne faisait plus de remarques acerbes à Katara, ce dont je lui était très reconnaissant, mais il ne parvenait manifestement pas à retenir ces piques face à Tekka qui, lui non-plus, n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuiller. Katara a finit par demander à Sokka de venir le récupérer.

J'avoue que je m'inquiétais assez peu de la mésentente entre les garçons. Très vite il s'est avéré que la santé de Ta-Mei était fragile, voire préoccupante. Son cœur était trop faible, ses poumons trop sensibles. Katara a appliqué sa magie tant et plus, mais sans résultat. Nous étions si tracassés que nous nous épuisions.

Enfin, après cinq mois, Ta-Mei a commencé à manger des aliments durs et fut vite sevrée, et Katara est partie.

Elle revenait régulièrement pour soigner Tam-Tam, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la solution que tu connais. Elle n'a jamais repris Kaya avec elle lors de ces visites. Je crois qu'elle voulait préserver sa fille, mais j'ignore _de quoi_, au juste.

Et pour la question indiscrète que tu posais…

C'est à la mort de mon oncle, il y a quatre ans, que j'ai fais appel à Katara parce que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, j'avais besoin de réconfort, j'avais besoin d'elle.

**-oOo-**

Sana écouta les confessions du Seigneur du Feu. Elle se retint de poser trop de questions, pour ne pas qu'il se renferme, pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Mais elle comprenait, à présent.

Elle croyait avoir affaire à deux familles séparées, mais elle avait en fait deux frères ennemis, deux sœurs de lait, et deux amis amants qui ont attendus dix ans pour se déclarer.

Enfin, les volcans de la Nation du Feu se dessinaient à l'horizon. Katara sembla se réveiller, et râla qu'on l'ait laissé dormir, avant de réclamer un bilan complet de la situation.

Sana avait encore trouvé une raisons supplémentaire d'admirer son maitre.

Bientôt ils atterrirent. Maarho, très discret jusque-là, retrouva avec joie sa chère terre ferme. Zuko repassa en mode Seigneur du Feu, aboyant des ordres à tout va, envoyer chercher un médecin, ordonnant qu'on réunisse ses conseillers et généraux. Katara et Sana s'éclipsèrent, vers l'aile privée où les attendaient leurs chambres.

La jeune Avatar décida de se confier un peu à la Grand maitre de l'eau.

- Dis, Katara, comment on sait quand on aime ? Je veux dire, plus qu'un ami ?

L'adulte avait les yeux pleins de douceur quand elle répondit

- À ton âge, j'aurais été incapable de faire vraiment la différence, même si on me l'avait expliquée. C'est comme l'eau liquide et la glace, c'est le même élément, et il suffit d'un dixième de degré pour faire la différence.

Sana se demandait si l'amour ne ressemblait pas plutôt… au feu ? Quand Katara poussa la porte bleue de sa suite. Sur son large lit en bois couvert de fourrures, elles trouvèrent une jeune fille assoupie.

- Mais c'est…!

* * *

**AN:** Voici enfin le chapitre suivant.

Merci à Zell (contente de te revoir!) et Maya-moon pour leur review.

La suite devrait moins trainer ;-)

* * *


	22. Chapitre 13 Un peu de Chaleur

Navrée pour le délai.

**Chapitre 13**

Un peu de chaleur

_Elle avait son sac à l'épaule, et avançait déterminée vers le quai. Là, elle grimperait à bord du premier bateau en partance pour la Nation du Feu. L'inaction lui pesait, l'ennui la guettait, l'inquiétude la tenaillait. Sa décision était irrévocable : elle irait retrouver sa mère et son frère._

_Quand elle approcha de la longue passerelle de glace, une silhouette droite et fière lui barra le passage._

_Hakoda se dressai en travers de sa route, et elle n'échapperait pas à son grand-père, vif et fort malgré ses cheveux grisonnant._

_Elle hésita à lever la tête, craignant son regard sévère et désapprobateur. Elle osa pourtant, tentant de concentrer dans ses yeux toutes les plaintes et les suppliques qu'il ne lui laisserait certainement pas le temps de prononcer._

_Hakoda riait._

_Il écrasa sa main tannée sur le sommet du crane de sa petite-fille en souriant avant de lui souffler_

- _Tu croyais que j'allais te retenir ? _

_Elle opina du chef._

- _Ta mère était plus jeune que tu ne l'es quand elle est partie pour la Nation du feu, et à l'époque, tu sais si ce pays était accueillant ! _

_Il s'écarta pour lui laisser libre accès à la passerelle. Elle avança, surprise et satisfaite à la fois. _

_Son grand-père glissa tout de même quelques vœux de prudence._

- _Le grand monde reste un lieu hostile pour une toute petite fille…_

--

- Maman ?!

L'instant d'hésitation qui avait suivit l'apparition de la tignasse échevelée et des grands yeux fatigués de Kaya était passé depuis longtemps. Le câlin échangé entre la mère et la fille de l'eau avait duré, puis les questions avaient fusés de part et d'autres, et avec elles, les regards distants. Les mots s'étaient précipités dans la pièce et la remplissaient gaiement. Une gaité à laquelle Sana restait, malgré elle, presque hermétique.

Ce genre de scènes lui rappelait à quel point elle demeurait différente de sa famille d'adoption. C'étaient des détails dans la manière de parler, de regarder, de toucher. Sana ne touchait pas les gens, ou si peu. Tout l'amour du monde ne lui permettrait pas de sauter cet espace béant qui les séparait d'elle et que la génétique avait creusé.

Et la jeune Avatar se savait physiquement incapable de parler à une telle vitesse.

- Shen a écrit, elle va bientôt rentrer ! Elle dit qu'elle a fait de belles rencontres.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux !

- Et oncle Sokka est rentré au Pôle avec Suki et Meda. Keheko est resté, disons, accroché à Kyoshi- ou plutôt, à l'une ou l'autre de ses guerrières.

- Le sang de Sokka ne ment pas, s'exclama Katara dans un gloussement.

Non, le sang ne mentait pas, acquiesça Sana, en retrait.

Savoir la famille réunie, à un membre près, était un grand bonheur pour son maitre, et elle le comprenait, le partageait jusqu'à un certain point.

Mais si Katara parvenait à mettre ses pensées noires de côté, à ne pas se tracasser pour son propre état de santé ou son fils juste un instant, Sana, elle, sentait comme un poids en permanence sur ses épaules, comme un étau autour de sa poitrine. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de Tekka.

L'orpheline s'éclipsa quand Kaya entama un compte rendu détaillé de tous les évènements qui avaient bousculé la tribu.

Ses pas la menaient machinalement à travers les dédales de couloirs qu'elle avait parcouru tant de fois quelques mois plus tôt. Ici, elle avait appris à connaitre et à apprécier une autre famille qui, non plus, ne serait jamais la sienne. Mais ces cœurs que le monde entier avait cru inexistant, aussi faible fût-il, contenaient assez de passion et d'amour pour en partager un peu avec un simple Avatar paysanne de l'eau.

Elle arriva sans s'en rendre compte devant la porte rouge dont elle n'avait passé le seuil qu'une fois, après sa visite malheureuse à l'Académie des Fils de Vulcain. Un frisson la parcourut en repensant à cette journée, si lointaine maintenant. Mais ses souvenirs l'assaillaient avec de plus en plus d'insistance, si bien qu'elle baissa la poignée et poussa le panneau.

Pénétrer dans cette chambre sans la présence ou l'accord de son propriétaire aurait dû la mettre mal à l'aise, lui rappeler l'embarras qu'elle avait vécu la dernière fois qu'elle avait laissé la curiosité l'emporter.

Mais ce n'était pas par curiosité qu'elle était entrée, elle ne pensait ni n'espérait rien trouver dans cette pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Elle en avait eu besoin, besoin d'une chaleur familière pour affronter les sursauts angoissants de sa mémoire.

Mais la chambre était vide, rangée, nette. Comme une pièce trop longtemps inhabitée. On en avait effacé la présence de son ami, sa chaleur n'y était plus.

Elle avança encore de quelques pas, jusqu'au baies vitrées. Elles donnaient sur un balcon large et Sana eut une soudaine envie de respirer l'air du dehors. Mais elle constata vite que les fenêtres étaient fermées à clé. Elle balada ses yeux à tous les endroits de la chambre où une clé pouvait se trouver.

- Si j'étais une clé, où je me cacherais ?

Puis, elle remarqua un objet brillant sur la table de nuit. Peut-être… ?

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et pris délicatement le morceau de métal entre ses doigts. Il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une clé. En le retournant, Sana comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un médaillon fait d'une très vielle pièce d'or à l'effigie de l'Avatar Roku coté face. Côté pile était gravée une phrase « Espoir, Passion et Honneur : Trois flammes que nous brûlons d'atteindre. ».

Sana sourit.

Là, elle retrouvait un peu de lui.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, serrant la médaille dans son poing.

Elle se demanda si le fait de reconnaitre avec certitude l'odeur d'un ami, de repérer parmi d'autre un objet auquel il tient particulièrement, de pénétrer dans l'intimité de sa chambre sans son accord seulement pour retrouver sa présence… n'en faisait pas un peu plus qu'un ami ?

--

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le bruit de lutte dans le couloir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'interroger sur sa présence dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et se précipita dans le couloir.

Les gardes encerclaient deux maitres du feu apparemment féroces et rapides. Ils formèrent chacun un arc de feu qu'ils propulsèrent sur les militaires qui se défendirent, mais furent bousculés par la puissance du choc. Le plus massif trébucha et s'écroula, soulevant l'indignation de ses collègues et les rires des intrus.

Approchant encore, Sana reconnut le visage de l'un d'eux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'avait pas besoin de détails sur la cause de sa présence ici, ni sur les modalités de son incursion nocturne dans le palais.

La jeune Avatar frappa les deux pieds à terre, et les indésirables hoquetèrent quand ils se retrouvèrent étreint pas deux bloc de pierre comme dans un pince géante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? tonna Zuko en approchant derrière Sana.

- Miss l'Avatar est arrivée à temps pour arrêter ces intrus, Votre Majesté, expliqua le plus gradé des gardes encore debout.

Il sembla ne pas comprendre tout de suite comment la jeune femme pouvait être arrivée avant lui sur les lieux, puis jeta par-dessus l'épaule des prisonniers un œil à la porte rouge entrouverte. Il fronça le sourcil et sourit à la fois.

Sana, elle, ne prêtait pas attention au Seigneur du feu et à ses constations. Elle fixait du regard le maitre du feu responsable de ce grabuge, tentant de le pétrifier, de le changer en sel, comme les gorgones des légendes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Rad ? grogna-t-elle, menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un sale paysanne de l'eau fiche dans l'aile royale de la Nation du Feu ? rétorqua-t-il

En entendant le prénom du jeune maitre du feu qui venait d'attaquer son palais, Zuko eut un mauvais pressentiment, et une bouffée de colère fumante.

- Cette demoiselle vient de te poser une question, fils du feu, et si tu tiens à la vie tu es invité à lui répondre avec un peu plus de respect.

Rad lança un regard dédaigneux à Sana.

- Votre compréhension de ce mot ne _saute pas aux yeux_, Fire lord.

Le Seigneur du Feu fut tenté de lever la main sur ce gamin pour le punir de l'insulte qu'il lui lançait, mais l'autre intrus beuglait déjà sur le premier avec une telle hystérie qu'il ne capta pas un mot. Il sut seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Rad soupira, puis hocha la tête en direction de sa partenaire.

- Nous sommes les Jeunesses Suprématistes, les présenta-t-elle.

- Nous somme ici avec un message pour vous de la part d'Azula.

* * *

**AN:** Merci à Maya moon pour ses encouragements et compliments.

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long et - je l'espère- devrait mettre moins d'un mois à naitre. **

* * *


	23. Chapitre 14 Vases communicants

**Chapitre 14**

Vases communicants

Les deux Néo-suprématistes levaient fièrement la tête malgré les chaines qui les maintenaient à la merci du Seigneur du Feu. Ce n'était pas une défaite pour eux : ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient, une entrevue avec lui, et la possibilité de délivrer leur message.

- Elle nous a chargés de vous conduire à elle.

- Elle détient enfin sa revanche et la démonstration de sa supériorité sur vous !

Sana songea naïvement que leur intrusion n'était pas que de mauvais augure, puisqu'en retrouvant Azula, ils retrouveraient Ta-Mei.

Mais Zuko ne semblait pas de cet avis et hochait la tête négativement.

- C'est un piège ? grogna-t-il

- Même pas, rétorqua Rad, narquois.

Le roi hésita encore, intriguant Sana et les deux rebelles. Les gardes avaient été renvoyés à présent que les intrus se montraient moins hostiles.

- Parfait, quand est-ce qu'on démarre ? demanda la voix déterminée de Katara, qui venait de pénétrer dans l'office.

- Tu ne peux pas affronter Azula dans ton état ! répondit Zuko avec irritation.

- Où Tam-Tam se trouve, j'irai, répliqua Katara, inébranlable.

- Qui est Tam-Tam ? interrogea Kaya qui passait la porte à la suite de sa mère.

Sana se demanda à quel point sa maitre et son amant étaient capables de garder des secrets, si même Kaya ignorait l'existence de Ta-Mei.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard noir, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à céder ou à imposer pleinement sa décision à l'autre. Sana prit les devants :

- Je pense qu'on devrait les suivre. Leur présence ici est… inespérée.

Katara acquiesça, Zuko ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Kaya fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- On doit te soigner avant tout ! fit Zuko, adressant à cette femme trop têtue pour son propre bien une supplique silencieuse.

La grand maitre de l'eau sembla hésiter une seconde, comme si l'argument qu'elle détenait ne lui semblait pas suffisant, avant d'en donner un autre :

- Kaya prendra soin de moi, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

- Heu, ouais, répondit sa fille, agacée d'être maintenue dans l'ignorance.

Zuko semblait ne pas approuver pleinement, mais fini par soupirer :

- Dans ce cas, nous décollons.

--

Après une demi-heure de négociation « musclée » entre le Seigneur du Feu et les messagers de sa sœur, l'étrange groupe prit son envol à bord du dirigeable. Fidèles à leur promesse, ou aux consignes qui leur avait été données, les jeunes Suprématistes indiquèrent la direction à suivre pour retrouver Azula. Et Ta-Mei.

Maarho , à qui Sana avait confié ses doutes quant à la sincérité des envoyés d'Azula, restait silencieux, semblant dormir mais mettant à profit une semaine d'apprentissage sous l'égide de maitre Toph. Il écoutait attentivement le moindre mot échangé entre Rad et sa compagne. Eux, méfiant, veillaient à chuchoter le plus doucement possible, attirant sur eux l'irritation des autres passagers.

Katara semblait exténuée, sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre, maladive. Zuko tentait désespérément de lui insuffler un peu de sa force, de sa chaleur. Il tenait entre les siennes les mains tremblantes de la maitre de l'eau.

Sana les observait depuis l'arrière de la nacelle, attendrie malgré l'inquiétude que lui causait l'état de son maitre. Comment expliquer une telle fatigue chez une femme d'à peine quarante ans ? Katara vivait cette situation avec un stoïcisme encore jamais démontré dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Elle souriait à sa fille, appuyait une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son élève, et embrassait avec douceur la peau rugueuse sur la tempe de son amant. Un observateur pourrait la penser en parfaite santé, en pleine forme. Mais Sana voyait, comme Zuko voyait : il n'en était rien : Katara s'étiolait. Et un sentiment de malaise, de désarroi commençait à se former en Sana, près de l'estomac, et remontait lentement, brulant comme la bile, jusqu'à la gorge de l'Avatar.

La petite voix de Kaya sortit Sana de sa stupeur. Elle aussi regardait attentivement sa mère et les gestes tendres qu'elle partageait avec le Seigneur du Feu. Cet homme que la petite maitre de l'eau avait rencontré pour la première fois quelques mois auparavant semblait très lié à sa mère. Trop peut-être pour faire gober à une fille de quinze ans qu'il n'était qu'un « vieil ami ».

- Ils sont ensembles ? demanda-t-elle à Sana.

- Heu, ouais, répondit-elle, ne sachant s'il fallait ménager celle qui était une sœur pour elle, ou lui annoncer la chose platement.

- Ah… Depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Oh.

Kaya semblait déçue de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus.

- Tu peux leur demander, tu sais, encouragea Sana, avec qui Zuko s'était montré étonnamment ouvert et disposé à parler de sa relation avec Katara.

- C'est pas ça… c'est juste que… son visage me semble plus familier que celui de mon père, confia la cadette.

Et son ainée demeura muette après ça.

--

Ils atterrirent au petit matin sur une plage déserte entourée de rochers noirs. Plus haut dans les terres se dressait une grande villa aux murs de chaux blanche.

- Le meilleur endroit pour se cacher du Seigneur du Feu, hein ? grogna Katara, la voix lourde de sarcasme.

- L'île de Braise… soupira Zuko.

L'ironie de la situation ne leur échappait pas.

Mais l'île et ses étranges pouvoirs pourraient-ils, à nouveau, apaiser les tensions et radoucir leurs humeurs ?

--

Rad ouvrant la marche, le groupe pénétra dans la villa. Tout semblait mort et abandonné depuis des lustres. Le suprématiste les mena jusqu'à la cour intérieure. Là se tenaient trois autres jeunes maitres que Sana avait rencontrés à l'Académie. Certains portaient encore les marques de cette entrevue.

- Bienvenue à tous ! lança une voix inconnue de Sana, qui, malgré la bonne humeur qu'elle voulait dégager, fit courir un frisson le long de son dos.

- Azula ! grognèrent Katara et Zuko en chœur.

La « Princesse Démente », comme l'avait surnommée une grande partie du peuple de la Nation du Feu quand la rumeur de sa maladie s'était répandue, apparut au milieu de la cour. Près d'elle, droite et fière, se tenait Ta-Mei.

C'était la première fois que Sana voyait Azula en chair et en os, et fut stupéfaite par son apparence, par la puissance qui semblait émaner d'elle, par son maintien noble malgré les années d'enfermement.

Mais face à son frère, sa main posée comme les serres d'un aigle-crotale sur l'épaule frêle de sa nièce, c'est surtout leur évidente parenté qui choquait la jeune Avatar.

- Pourquoi as-tu enlevé Ta-Mei, aboya Zuko

- Cher cher frère, je ne l'ai pas enlevée. Elle m'a accompagné jusqu'ici de son plein gré.

Le père attendit, comme figé, que sa fille confirme ou infirme cette affirmation.

- Tam- ?

- C'est vrai, papa. Je t'ai dis la vérité dans ma lettre, je te jure ! Tante Azula a été très gentille avec moi.

Sana songea que cette phrase démontait les lois de la sémantique : de réputation, chacun savait qu' « Azula » et « gentil » étaient de parfaits antonymes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Azula ? interrogea Katara avec agressivité.

- Je ne « manigance » rien, rétorqua la princesse en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts et en roulant les yeux, comme tu dis, paysanne ! Je-

- N'insulte pas Katara, souffla Ta-Mei calmement.

- Oh ? s'étonna Azula avant de soupirer, bon.

Kaya ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard du visage de la petite princesse, Maarho attendait. Katara tentait de dissimuler son état de fatigue et Zuko restait interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à gagner ? fit-il enfin, posant la seule vraie question qui ait une valeur pour Azula.

- Ah, mon cher frère, il était temps que tu me le demande !

Elle rit, surprenant tout le monde, avant de continuer.

- Quand mes amis ici présents m'ont libérée, il y a de cela quelques semaines, ils voulaient savoir comment j'entendais te nuire. Ah ! Te blesser eut été si simple, te tuer si aisé ! Mais je suis un prodige, et l'absence de challenge m'ennuie. Et ton fils prendrait immédiatement ta place sur le trône si tu devais, disons, malencontreusement disparaitre. J'ai donc décidé de te démontrer ma supériorité en réussissant là où tu as échoué depuis dix ans !

À ces mots, elle poussa un peu Ta-Mei vers l'avant.

- Notre gros et gras buveur de thé d'oncle a démontré qu'il était un grand maitre en enseignant la maitrise du Feu à une bourrique telle que toi. J'ai décidé de renoncer à l'un de mes principes et suivi son exemple cette unique fois !

Elle fit un signe de tête et, en synchro, Ta-Mei et elle prirent position. Elles enchainèrent une série de mouvements rapides et secs. De leurs poings naissaient des boules de feu, d'un jaune chatoyant pour l'une, d'un bleu féroce pour l'autre.

La fierté qu'on lisait sur le visage de Ta-Mei lorsqu'elle produisait ses petites flammes dansantes et battantes comme un cœur était intense, palpable.

- Maman… chuchota Kaya, tout près de Sana.

Katara levait les yeux vers le Seigneur du feu dont l'expression était tout un roman. Il semblait extatique, ébloui. Et extrêmement surpris.

- C'est… c'est incroyable… chuchota-t-il.

Son bébé de treize ans maitrisait pour la première fois. Katara serrait son bras avec force.

- Quoi… t'es pas fâché ? Même pas un tout petit peu irrité ? fit Azula, apparemment prise au dépourvu.

Elle se figea tandis que Ta-Mei achevait le kata en formant un bel arc flamboyant.

- Non ! Bien sur que non, c'est merv-

Katara s'écroula, interrompant le Seigneur du feu. Son humeur retomba à l'instant même, comme si une avalanche avait dévalé sur lui. Sana et Kaya se précipitèrent vers la Grand Maitre de l'eau qui semblait à peine consciente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !? gronda Zuko.

- Rien ! se défendit inutilement Azula.

Il levait déjà un poing rouge de flamme, et ses narines fumaient de colère. Azula sembla pâlir : ça ne se passait pas comme prévu ! Elle prit pourtant une pause défensive, que se mignons n'imitèrent pas. Les cinq jeunes gens s'avancèrent vers le Seigneur du Feu, prêts à frapper.

Les cinq coups partirent, Zuko leva les bras en croix pour arrêter l'attaque, mais elle ne vint jamais. Ta-Mei se tenait devant lui, dissipant les flammes.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser sa stupeur incrédule, et serra contre lui sa fille.

- Katara !

La maitre de l'eau avait eut une sorte de spasme, mais semblait se calmer petit à petit. Son état, pourtant, réveilla la colère de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Azula !?

- Mais rien, oh, tu me fatigues ! grogna la princesse

Mais Zuko ne la crut pas, fort de son expérience qui avait maintes fois révélé qu'Azula ne sait que mentir. Il se jeta, furieux, sur les néo-suprématistes qui se dressaient entre sa sœur et lui. Ta-Mei, sans trop savoir si elle voulait l'aider ou l'empêcher d'atteindre sa tante, le suivit dans la mêlée. Kaya la suivait de peu, laissant sa mère aux soins de Sana qui soupira à l'attention de personne qu'elle était ridiculement incompétente en la matière.

- La princesse ne désire pas vous voir mort, mais les Suprêmes ont d'autres projets pour cette nation ! aboya Rad en décochant un vilain coup au Seigneur du Feu.

Zuko évita l'attaque de justesse, et se retourna à temps pour voir Ta-Mei envoyer le maitre du feu prétention au tapis.

- Vous mourrez tous ! hurlait, hystérique, le maitre du feu qui faisait face à Kaya.

Maarho s'approcha lentement de Sana, ses yeux faisant sans cesse des allers-retours entre Katara et Ta-Mei.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les défendre ? lui cria l'Avatar.

- Il y a un drôle de truc, dit-il, comme… un lien… entre ton maitre et la petite.

Oui, ce lien qu'elles avaient dû tisser, non, forger douze ans plus tôt, ce lien qui maintenait Ta-Mei en vie… Sana le sentait comme s'il était matériel, elle sentait les énergies en mouvements dans la petite cour. Elle sentait que celles de Katara viendraient à manquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il lui sembla qu'elle le priait de continuer, d'exprimer ce qu'elle pressentait.

- C'est… on dirait des vases communicants.

Le vase de Ta-Mei, vide, ne trouvait à se remplir que dans celui de Katara.

- Il faut arrêter ce combat, fit Sana avec détermination en se levant.

Maarho acquiesça et avança jusqu'à Kaya, faisant front avec elle.

- Sana ?

La grand maitre de l'eau avait repris connaissance.

- Katara ! Katara, pourquoi n'avoir pas dit que c'était Ta-Mei qui… Pourquoi t'être…

- Je n'ai fait aucun sacrifice, souffla Katara. Regarde-la. Regarde-le…

Zuko et sa fille se battaient côte à côte face aux Suprêmes qui mettaient un point d'honneur à montrer qu'il méritait d'être classé premiers à l'académie. Cinq prodiges en puissance. Mais le Seigneur du Feu semblait s'amuser comme rarement, et échangeait avec sa Tam-Tam des regards complices. Il était fier, elle était heureuse. Et Katara abandonnait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour admirer ce spectacle.

- Razai, vas-y ! beugla Rad.

Le dénommé Razai apparut à deux mètres seulement de l'endroit où Sana et Katara se trouvaient, les poings levés. Il abattit sur les deux femmes une déflagration violente. Un instant, Sana ne voyait que les flammes orange, une seconde plus tard, le monde devint d'un blanc aveuglant.

Katara s'était dressée et avait créé un large mur de glace pour protéger son élève.

Puis elle s'effondra, les yeux brillants et le visage barré d'un sourire, dans les bras de Sana.

C'est ainsi, dans le désordre et le bruit, que Katara rendit son dernier souffle, toujours souriante.

Alarmée, la jeune Avatar fit la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à faire : elle hurla.

- KAYA !

Mais à ce cri, un autre fit écho, provenant du Seigneur du Feu qui portait le corps frêle de Ta-Mei.

- TAM !

En voyant l'adolescente tomber, les Suprématistes ricanèrent. Azula resta hébétée : si elle aimait gagner plus que tout, elle aimait surtout maitriser ladite victoire. Elle ne maitrisait rien.

Mais Sana ne comprenait qu'une chose à cet instant : sa maitre était morte.

Katara avait été une mère pour elle, une amie, un professeur…

Jamais la colère ne l'avait envahie avec autant de force, et jamais elle ne l'avait accueillie avec autant de hâte.

Et quand l'Avatar prit le dessus, elle l'approuva et le regarda agir.

Le sol de la cour, et toute l'île de Braise, tremblaient. Le volcan endormit depuis des siècles grondait, répondant à l'appel de l'Avatar. La mer se leva et sa masse s'abattit les rochers avec fracas. Le vent se mit à balayer le paysage, bousculant dangereusement les hauts palmiers, hurlant dans les criques. Le ciel s'assombrit, menaçant, tonnant.

Sana, le corps soulevé à plusieurs mètres du sol, faisait pleuvoir sur Rad et ses partenaires toute la démesure se son pouvoir. Ils appelaient sa pitié, mais elle refusa, cette fois, de les entendre.

Enfin, l'Avatar tourna son regard blanc vers Azula, et d'un mouvement de bras, projeta vers elle, dans un tourbillon sauvage, une centaine de pieux de glace acérés.

- Non ! hurla une voix, faible.

Ta-Mei. Ta-Mei plaidait pour qu'elle épargne Azula. Et Sana l'avait entendue.

Elle se sentit redescendre, toucher le sol. Le monde reprit son aspect habituel, lumineux, colorés. Et les éléments, libérés de son commandement, reprirent leur cours naturel.

Kaya s'approcha de son amie d'enfance, à la fois effrayée et impressionnée. Elle utilisa sa maitrise de l'eau pour vérifier rapidement que Sana n'était pas blessée.

Sana savait qu'elle n'avait rien. Rien qu'une douleur atroce et une irrépressible envie de vomir.

Zuko écrasait contre le sien le visage de Katara dont les lèvres formeraient à jamais ce maigre et doux sourire. Il serrait contre sa poitrine le corps tiède ; il avait les articulations blanches, les muscles tremblants, le dos secoué de spasmes. Sana ne sut dire s'il pleurait. Elle ne pleurait pas. Pas encore. La réalité de ces évènements tragiques devait encore faire son chemin dans son esprit.

Kaya retourna alors prendre soin de Ta-Mei, et quand leurs peaux et leurs yeux firent contact pour la première fois, Sana sut que le cœur faible de la princesse avait trouvé un autre vase dans lequel puiser la force qui lui manquait.

Et en retrait, Azula se rendait sans résistance mais non sans insulte au maitre de la terre

* * *

AN: C'est un de ces chapitres où vous avez tout planifié sur papier et qui refusent de s'écrire comme vous les sentez!

Une Azula, une Avatar en colère et un peu d'action. Que pouvez-vous demander de plus?!

Merci à Zell et Maya Moon pour leurs review.


	24. Chapitre 15 Entrevues

**Chapitre 15**

Entrevues (partie 1)

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent sans que Sana ne sorte de sa stupeur. Le voyage en ballon jusqu'à Par-Tun-Gaan, petit village du Royaume de la terre qui serait leur base, se fit en silence, et sembla durer à la fois une ère et un instant.

Au fond de son esprit embué dans sa torpeur stupide, la jeune Avatar restait consciente du mouvement, de la voix de Maarho qui avait pris tout le petit groupe à sa charge et avait dirigé les opérations en l'absence psychologique du Seigneur du Feu. Elle se souvenait aussi n'avoir pas pleuré, contrairement à Ta-Mei et Kaya qui ne s'étaient plus lâchées depuis que la seconde avait ranimé la première.

Toujours sans réaction de sa part, elle avait participé à la manœuvre du dirigeable lors de l'atterrissage. Elle avait assisté à cette scène improbable au cours de laquelle une grande dame aux longs cheveux noirs avait accueilli dans ses bras un Zuko rompu, et avait partagé ses larmes. La Lady, après quelques longues minutes et quelques mots, avait échappé à l'étreinte de l'homme pour embrasser les deux princesses chacune à son tour : sa fille d'abord, sa petite-fille ensuite.

Kaya n'avait pas quitté le flanc de Sana, avait cherché sa main, l'avait serrée fort sans parvenir à la réchauffer, et n'avait plus bougé, plus parlé jusqu'au soir.

Sana n'était pas encore revenue complètement, elle n'avait pas pleinement repris possession de son corps depuis que l'Avatar en avait pris le contrôle. Quand elle se réveillerait, elle serait malade de constater qu'elle avait encore un peu plus de sang sur les mains, en plus des monceaux qu'elle avait arraché à Puono. Rad et ses amis avaient subi la pleine rage de l'être Unique, et n'avaient pas même eu leur jeunesse pour circonstance atténuante dans cette exécution sans procès.

Elle s'allongea mécaniquement sans songer à dormir ou à rester éveillé, puisqu'elle était entre les deux stades depuis plusieurs jours. Mais quand la pleine lune apparut au dessus des montagnes, plaquant d'argent pur ces mâchoires de roc noir, Sana bascula du côté de l'ombre.

_Avatar Sana_

_Avatar Sana, ouvre les yeux._

Elle obéit, et fut surprise de se trouver face à un homme extrêmement vieux, à la peau si tannée et ridée qu'on eut cru l'homme couvert de cuir.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler des chakras ? lança-t-il, jovial.

- Heuu…

Qui était cet homme, d'où sortait-il, et pourquoi apparaissait-il dans son sommeil ?

- C'est quelque-chose que je ne peux t'enseigner en rêve, Avatar.

- Ah ?

- Mais écoute ! Tu dois t'ouvrir à cette sagesse ancestrale pour maitriser l'Etat d'Avatar. Un enfant a reçu ce savoir en cadeau en naissant, et elle t'enseignera lorsque vous vous retrouverez.

_Retrouver ?_ Était-ce quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ? Sana avait mille question sur le bout de la langue, mais une étrange réminiscence d'un jus de banane assaisonné aux oignons la força dans un silence contemplatif.

- Le nouveau Gurù cherchait le savoir de ses pères disparus, et a trouvé la voie de la paix dans son voyage.

La réalisation tomba soudainement sur l'esprit engourdi de Sana, et l'identification de son « gurù » fit naitre un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. _Shen_. Shen serait son maitre dans la maitrise du quatrième élément et dans celle de l'Etat d'Avatar.

À l'instant même où elle comprit son message, le vieux gurù et sa toge indécemment courte disparurent.

Un tourbillon blanc amena Sana devant un deuxième esprit au visage plus familier.

- Aang, dit-elle.

- Sana ! l'accueillit-il en souriant.

La jeune Avatar n'avait pas envie de discuter avec son prédécesseur, évidemment éminemment responsable pour les évènements tragiques qui martelaient sa vie depuis son seizième anniversaire. Et même avant !

- Je ne suis pas le bon coupable, Sana, raisonna Aang. Tu devras l'apprendre, comme je l'ai appris, et ce sera une leçon bien difficile et longue : il est des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien, Avatar ou non. Certains éléments échappent à notre pouvoir. Le libre-arbitre et l'instinct ne répondront jamais à ta commande.

- Que faire, alors, se résigner ? Se lamenter ? Pleurer ?

- Tu pourrais commencer par ça, oui. Tu pourrais pleurer Katara et accepter sa mo-

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvée, toi ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

- Parce que je suis mort moi-même, d'une part, et parce qu'elle a choisi de mourir pour Ta-Mei, d'autre part.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton voyage ici ne fait que commencer, Sana. Les réponses viendront à toi.

Sana soupira dans cet atmosphère sans air, et détourna le regard des grands yeux gris de Aang.

- Je voulais te dire aussi… continua-t-il, que tu n'es pas un meilleur coupable que moi. Ne te force pas à porter le monde entier. Il a fallu que je meure pour que je comprenne que l'univers fonctionne sans moi, que notre planète tourne sans moi.

_Un homme, si puissant soit-il, ne peut changer le cours des choses. Le jour se lève et la nuit tombe sur tous les royaumes du monde, n'en déplaise à tous les rois du monde. _

La jeune femme sentit comme une charge en moins sur son dos, un relâchement de l'étau dans lequel son cœur était serré. Elle sourit enfin.

- Merci Aang, souffla-telle sincèrement.

- Je suis là pour ça, répondit-il en levant le pouce avec confiance.

Il s'envola, laissant Sana seule au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une banquise immaculée.

Deux femmes se dessinèrent ensuite à travers le brouillard, discutant comme de vielles amies. Plus elles approchaient, plus leur traits se dévoilaient. Toutes deux avaient de grands yeux bleus expressifs et une masse de longs cheveux sombres. Quand elles furent à quelques mètres de Sana dans cet espace sans distance, elles se turent. L'identité de l'une d'elle ne faisait aucun doute, celle de la seconde n'était qu'un demi-mystère.

Katara souriait.

Kira tremblait.

Sana pleurait des larmes salées mais ne les goutait pas.

- Je ne me souvenais plus de ton visage, confia-t-elle à sa mère de sang. Je… je le confondais avec le tien, avoua-t-elle à sa mère de cœur.

- Que tu es belle ! s'exclama la première en l'embrassant contre son corps immatériel. Tu as les yeux de ton père…

- Où est-il ? demanda Sana en acceptant le câlin.

Katara détourna les yeux, Kira fronça ses sourcils tracés.

- Il… il n'est pas encore de ce côté, dit-elle.

La jeune femme refusa de comprendre, et se tourna vers sa maitre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, maintenant. Sans toi ?

- Vous serez plus liés par la mémoire de moi que vous ne l'avez jamais été, et ce nouvel amour qui doit naitre vous aidera à traverser toutes les épreuves à venir. Garde confiance.

Le regard tendre de ses deux mères arracha un nouveau sanglot amer de culpabilité à l'Avatar :

- J'ai perdu le contrôle ! J'ai encore tué… des hommes.

- Tu ne dois pas laisser ta colère l'emporter, conseilla Katara. Mais tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre.

- Tes valeurs font de toi ce que tu es, mon bébé, rassura Kira. Tu trouveras la force de rester toi-même en toute circonstance.

Le brouillard se fit alors plus dense, comme si le temps qui leur était imparti touchait à sa fin.

- Maman ! appela Sana. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Sa mère sourit et répondit d'une voix musicale :

- Aime. Aime de toute ton âme. Et cueille le jour.

Voilà d'où venaient ces proverbes, voilà la voix qui les lui soufflait dans les moments de doutes, voilà qui l'inspirait.

- Je t'aime.

La Grnad maitre de l'eau rit

- Aime les vivants, Sana, ils ont plus de chaleur à partager.

De quelle chaleur Katara parlait-elle ? se demanda la jeune femme en regardant se dissiper les silhouettes de sa mère et son maitre.

Le décor changea, et elle se retrouva dans une petite pièce sale et sombre, une cellule à en juger par les barreaux à la porte et à la lucarne. Sana voyait la pièce d'en haut, comme si elle flottait au plafond. Sur la paillasse grise était allongé un jeune homme au visage adoré.

Elle tendit le bras comme pour le toucher, et s'étonna lorsqu'elle vit sa main effectivement atteindre son front et en balayer quelques mèches rebelles. Elle reconnut sous ses doigts la texture des ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Sana recula, jusqu'à se retrouver allongée au plafond, en face de lui. Il sembla incrédule, puis sourit :

- Je sais que je rêve, mais je suis content de te voir.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir, avant que toute pensée rationnelle ne regagne son esprit.

- Moins mal que je m'y attendais. Ils nous ont séparés et ont renoncé à nous cogner dessus. Maitre Toph nous envoie des messages en morse pour nous tenir compagnie… C'est cool.

Il lançait ses sarcasmes d'un ton gai, et ne semblait pas croire vraiment à la présence de Sana. Les yeux d'ambre restèrent longtemps fixés sur le corps fantomatique pendu au plafond, incapables de s'en détacher. Ils semblaient vouloir apprendre sa forme par cœur, repérer des indices de sa réalité, reconnaitre vraiment ses yeux, ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai rester ici, souffla Sana.

Ses visites précédentes n'avaient duré que quelques minutes ; elle savait que l'échéance viendrait bien trop tôt.

- Peux-tu t'approcher ? demanda le Prince en se redressant sur la paillasse.

Il lança un bras en l'air, vers elle, et Sana l'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils se rejoignirent à mi-chemin entre la terre et le ciel.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu n'es pas réelle, murmura Eizon. Tu dois être là puisque je te touche.

Sana sourit et resserra son étreinte autour du corps élancé. Il ne résista pas, et l'encercla de ses bras.

- Peut-être est-ce toi, alors, qui n'es qu'une illusion ?

Il sourit doucement, puis se tut. Le temps imparti s'écoula dans le silence, dans cette embrasse chaude et tendre de deux esprits désincarnés, de deux corps absents.

Comme elle échappait à son étreinte, Eizon laissa l'ombre filer et retomba sur le sol poussiéreux et humide de sa cellule, et adressait à Sana un regard serein.

- J'arrive, dit-elle, je te le promets.

- Je sais.

_Il faut te réveiller, à présent, Avatar Sana..._

_Ouvre les yeux!  
_

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Sana se sentit plus calme, plus sure, plus 'connectée' qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant près d'une semaine. Enfin sortie de son état légumesque-post-traumatique, elle décida de reprendre les choses en main.

Elle sortit de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée dans la maison en chaux de la Reine mère et salua ses amis avec énergie.

- Ah, te revoilà parmi nous, lança Maarho.

- Tu commençais à nous inquiéter, enchérit Kaya.

Elle embrassa la petite maitre de l'eau comme une sœur, et fit de même avec Ta-Mei. Elle salua respectueusement Ursa et resta un instant hésitante devant le Seigneur du Feu avant de lui offrir le même traitement qu'aux enfants de Katara.

Ils seraient une grande famille, car s'était là son souhait.

Sana, active et réactive, reprit l'entrainement avec Kaya et Maarho. Ta-Mei se joignait à eux à l'occasion, mais semblait réaliser l'effet qu'avait son pouvoir sur sa sœur de lait. Ensemble, les ados s'exerçaient. Ils créaient de nouvelles techniques, et de suggestions en suggestions, ils parvinrent à surmonter mieux la fatigue de la princesse sans épuiser la fille des tribus.

- Voilà, applaudit Sana tandis que Tam-Tam formait un long lasso de feu. Je te l'avais dit : le feu et l'eau, c'est pareil !

Dans quelques jours, toute la famille de Katara serait réunie ici, à Par-Tung-Gaan. L'avant-veille, un faucon-messager bagué « Hawkie » avait apporté la réponse de Sokka à la lettre de Zuko. Il déroula le parchemin d'une main tremblante.

En apprenant la mort de sa sœur, le guerrier avait, semblait-il, eu envie d'étriper le Seigneur du Feu- ce qu'il aurait fait si sa femme et sa nièce ne s'étaient liguées contre lui !

« Seigneur tête de flamme, comme je sais que tu n'as pas d'humour je suppose que rien de ce que m'apprend ta saleté de lettre n'est une blague. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication à me donner et que ceux qui ont fait ça pourrissent dans la plus pourrie des prisons de ta nation pourrie !

Et comme tu sembles incapable de gérer les problèmes, c'est encore les fils des tribus qui vont sauver ton royal derrière et délivrer nos gamins et notre Fripouille des griffe de ces Exilés du Quart-de-tête ou je ne sais quoi. »

Dans quelques jours ils retrouveraient Maitre Sokka, Maitre Suki et leurs fils. Dans quelques jours ils retrouveraient Shen.

Et ensuite, ils pourraient enfin s'occuper des Exilés et leur faire regretter d'avoir jamais osé poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur l'un des membres de leur _famille_.

* * *

AN: Voilàààà

Cette fic ne devrait pas dépasser les vingt chapitres, donc vous savez qu'on approche de la fin!

**Maki-Moun** a réalisé de **superbes illustrations** à partir du **Cap**. Avec son accord, je vous transmets les liens:

- Une petite BD sur l'un des premiers chapitres et l'entrainement "musclé" d'Eizon et Sana:

- Un portrait de Sana :

- Eizon :

- Zuko a quarante balais (que l'artiste juge "sexy"; je vous laisse décider) :  
.

Si mes histoires vous inspirent, **n'hésitez pas à me montrez vos dessins!**


	25. Chapitre 15 partie 2

**Chapitre 15**

Entrevues (partie 2)

Sana avait compris, plusieurs semaines plus tôt, que rien ne rendait l'attente plus insupportable que le silence. Elle avait fait cette intéressante constatation lors de son enfermement dans les souterrains des Exilés, puis sur l'île de Silice. Les petites conversations qu'elle s'appliquait à entretenir avec chacun donnaient un peu de couleur à ses journées qui s'étiraient sas raison apparentes et prenaient un malin plaisir à durer plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Mais parmi ses contacts phatiques qui lui permettaient de rester saine d'esprit malgré son impatience, Sana savait reconnaitre les moments où elle atteignait vraiment ceux qui l'entouraient, ces instants où elle communiait et communiquait vraiment avec ses amis- sa famille.

Elle reconnaissait aussi ces moments où, loin de vouloir l'exclure pourtant, ces personnes semblaient se replier sur eux-mêmes, s'enrouler dans les anneaux de leur carapace, et préférer cette mortelle absence de son à l'aveu criant de leurs douleurs.

Son cœur, qu'elle croyait fermé aux autres puisqu'elle n'était encore, après tout, qu'une gamine, se tordait comme une éponge devant tant de peine, et Sana se fit un devoir de braver les défenses de ses amis pour les atteindre, pour les aider, pour les guérir. Et pour se faire, elle se tint à leur portée, accessible et ouverte. ses cinq sens éveillés, alertes.

Premier contact : Toucher.

Après une longue séance d'entrainement partagée avec Tam-Tam et Kaya, Sana et ses deux sœurs s'assirent ensemble sur l'herbe grasse, se laissant bercer par les odeurs puissantes des plantes qu'Ursa, tentant de recréer ici son havre, avait semées et entretenue avec une patience dont son fils n'avait manifestement pas hérité.

- Je suis sans doute le seul maitre du feu au monde à se balader constamment avec des silex ! rit Ta-Mei en regardant les deux petites pierres qui produisaient l'étincelle dont elle manquait.

- Peut-être même de l'histoire, enchérit Sana.

- J'aime m'entrainer avec vous, ajouta la princesse. La maitrise de l'eau est si gracieuse…

L'Avatar remarqua alors le silence de Kaya, et la forme torturée que prenaient ses grands yeux en luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

- Kaya ? appela-t-elle, sachant bien que si la maitre de l'eau lui répondait, elle n'aurait aucun mot à ajouter.

Et face à la faiblesse des milles mots qu'elle eût put dire en vain, Sana fit un seul geste.

Elle attira à elle la fille de Katara et la serra dans ses bras, dans une étreinte bien plus maternelle qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, ô combien plus mature que ce dont elle se pensait capable.

Second contact : Odorat.

Le Seigneur du Feu s'avança, sans hésitation, et lança le premier coup. Sana ne s'étonnait plus de retrouver tellement d'Eizon en son père. Dans l'attitude et dans le rythme, l'élève avait bel et bien dépassé le maitre, sans jamais cesser de lui ressembler.

Et puisqu'elle connaissait ses pas, elle entra dans la danse, connaissant la parades pur ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Elle se permit même quelques enchainements improvisés auxquels elle mêlait un peu du nouvel élément qu'elle maitrisait.

Le combat amical fit rage.

Soudain, alors que Zuko la forçait à reculer si elle ne voulait pas avoir à se battre au corps à corps où il aurait l'avantage, elle fut distraite.

Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle était à terre, un maitre du feu triomphant au dessus d'elle. Quand elle admit sa défaite, il l'aida à se relever.

Sana se remettait déjà en position, mais il lui tournait le dos et acceptait l'éponge que sa mère lui offrait. Il dit quelques mots et Ursa acquiesça avant de s'éloigner.

- On ne reprend pas ? demanda Sana

- Non, pas tant que tu ne seras pas plus concentrée, répondit-il d'un ton sans appel. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te blesser.

- Je suis concentrée ! protesta la jeune femme.

Il la regarda en levant son sourcil unique. Son regard sceptique la força à admettre :

- Bon, d'accord, j'ai été distraite…

Cet aveu ne parut pas le satisfaire. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne se contentait plus du simple fait d'avoir raison.

- Par quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle hésita, rougit, fit durer ce silence le plus de temps possible. Mais l'homme obstiné attendait sa réponse.

- Vous. Je veux dire, votre odeur…

Il sembla fort embarrassé, renifla discrètement avant de lancer à la maitre de l'eau un regard assassin et intrigué. La malheureuse bredouilla péniblement, les joues rouges :

- Vous, hem… ne sentez pas du tout comme Eizon.

Elle avait malgré elle enregistrée l'odeur du prince. Elle l'avait apprise et s'était laissée apprivoisée par elle.

- Ah ? fit Zuko, toujours curieux.

Intérieurement, il avait abandonné toute sobriété quand il avait vu les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprer au seul son du nom de son fils.

- Vous sentez plus comme elle.

Elle, Katara. Il avait gardé un petit peu d'elle, en fin de compte.

Il sourit et salua la maitre de l'eau avant de se retirer.

Troisième contact : Ouïe.

Ta-Mei l'avait convaincue de l'accompagner, malgré l'interdiction répétée de son père. Quand il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, la petite princesse semblait bien moins manquer de souffle. Toutes deux pénétraient donc, en pleine nuit, dans la seule chambre de la villa d'Ursa dont l'accès n'était pas autorisé.

Mais avant de braver les ordres du Seigneur du Feu, Sana chuchota précipitamment cette dernière protestation nerveuse :

- Rappelle-moi comment tu m'as persuadée de venir ici alors que ma raison m'en défend- sans compter ton royal paternel qui va nous griller comme des marrons s'il l'apprend ?!

Ta-Mei se figea, et leva vers son amie ses yeux ambrés, l'air déterminée.

- Tu doutes de moi ? accusa-t-elle

- Non, bien sur que non ! se défendit l'Avatar. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Tam-Tam, et l'effet que ce tête-à-tête pourrait avoir sur toi. Et je me méfie d'elle.

La petite maitre du feu, si fragile quelques mois plus tôt, semblait avoir trouvé en elle une réserve de force inépuisable, qui nourrissait son caractère et sa détermination.

- Tu ne dois pas, dit-elle avec certitude.

- Mais…

- Elle ne me ferait jamais de mal. Et tu es sous ma protection.

Sana ne savait s'il fallait mettre ces affirmations sur le compte de la naïveté, mais elle éclata avec impatience :

- Mais c'est d'Azula qu'il s'agit !

Ta-Mei comprenait les doutes de Sana, c'est pourquoi elle ne désirait pas être seule lorsqu'elle reverrait sa tante. Pourtant, rien ne la ferait rebrousser chemin et abandonner son projet. Pas quand elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin de cette entrevue.

Et la jeune Avatar devait le savoir, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas suivie si loin.

Il ne lui restait que trois mots à dire pour balayer la résistance de son amie.

- C'est peut-être incroyable, mais je crois… Non, j'en suis presque sûre.

Elle inspira avant de lancer dans l'air calme de la nuit cette révélation si concise mais qui tenait en elle mille autres phrases ; elle laissa éclater comme une bulle cette phrase que jamais personne dans ce monde ni dans celui des esprits n'aurait imaginé entendre :

- Elle m'aime.

Quatrième contact : Vue.

Elle suivit Ta-Mei dans la petite chambre modifiée par Maarho.

Et elle assista à la scène la plus improbable qui soit.

L'Ex-princesse fit mine de se réveiller et chercha de son regard félin qui venait la déranger à une heure si tardive. Puis les yeux jaunes se fixèrent sur sa nièce.

Son visage, abîmé par les années de prison mais qui conservait un peu de cette beauté impériale, se décomposa de stupeur et de quelque-chose d'autre. Sana aurait parié sur la culpabilité s'il ne s'était agit d'Azula, comme elle l'avait si bien rappelé à Ta-Mei moins de cinq minutes plus tôt.

L'avatar leva sa garde quand « La Démente » s'avança. Au moindre signe d'agression, elle commanderait la cage de roche et Azula n'en sortirait pas vivante.

Mais la prisonnière ne fit aucun geste brusque, aucun mouvement hostile. Elle fixa Ta-Mei avec une pointe d'étonnement, comme si la jeune fille était la seule issue dans son délire.

Et pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là, Sana n'en crut pas ses sens :

Elle vit l'Ex-princesse se lever et s'avancer lentement, puis s'agenouiller lentement face à sa nièce, visage contre terre, les bras tendus et paumes vers le ciel.

Un salut hérité des Guerriers du Soleil, lui souffla un coin de sa mémoire qui datait d'avant sa naissance. Un salut offert aux Dragons.

C'était plus qu'une simple révérence : s'était le salut protocolaire qui accompagne le serment d'Allégeance.

Cinquième contact : Goût.

Sana attendait, au pied de la colline qui dominait Par-Tun-Gaan, que Maarho arrive pour commencer l'entrainement. Elle triturait la médaille qu'elle avait prise sur la table de nuit d'Eizon et qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable d'avoir pris ct objet sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation explicite ; mais, comme lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre du prince sans se laisser envahir par le malaise, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver incorrect de détenir l'écu lourd à l'effigie de Roku. Comme si le propriétaire lui avait donné son accord tacite de prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Elle sourit vaguement.

Il lui tardait qu'Eizon soit libéré. Elle avait beaucoup de choses importantes dont elle réalisait seulement l'existence à discuter avec lui.

Son sourire se figea un instant. Lui reprocherait-il d'être la réincarnation de son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père ? Non, sans doute non.

Maarho apparut enfin, l'air visiblement préoccupé ailleurs.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Sana.

Il fit signe que non mais, dans son inattention, trébucha sur une motte.

- On peut reporter l'entrainement, si tu as besoin de repos, proposa l'Avatar soucieuse de maintenir son maitre en bon état.

Il soupira

- Sana, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur.

Le maitre de la terre s'assit à côté d'elle et formula lentement :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Ata nous a trahis ?

Question piège ? Sana avait réalisé avec effroi la veille qu'Azula était à présent plus digne de confiance que la jolie héritière des Exilés.

- Oui.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un malentendu ? Qu'elle tient à nous malgré les apparences ?

Pauvre Maarho, se dit Sana. Il était très attaché, sinon complètement bleu, de la fille aux yeux verts qui se cachait dans les cuisines du Repère.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. J'aimerais te dire qu'elle n'a pas voulu nous vendre, qu'elle a agit par innocence, qu'au fond elle regrette et t'aime… Je ne peux pas.

Il détourna la tête, les épaules tombantes et la respiration sifflante, refusant obstinément de laisser les mots entrer.

Sana savait que ce n'était pas le plus délicat ou le plus prudent, mais décida de poursuivre, d'enfoncer le clou jusqu'au bout. Il souffrait déjà, mais la flèche empoisonnée d'Ata était dans sa chair et il fallait la pousser un peu avant de l'extraire.

- Je pense qu'elle a apprécié le temps passé sur l'île de Silice, mais elle n'a jamais soutenu notre cause. Et si elle l'a fait, ça aura été pour Tekka. On a vu où ça l'a mené.

Devant l'expression mi-haineuse, mi-abattue de son ami, Sana avait un goût amer sur la langue. Comme si elle avait mordu à sang son cœur sans défense. Mais il ne protestait pas, aussi acheva-t-elle :

- Tu avais des sentiments pour elle et elle était loin d'ignorer leur existence. Elle était trop jolie pour son bien, mais elle le savait. Je peux me tromper complètement sur son compte, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne lui accorderais aucune confiance et n'attendrai rien d'elle. Essaie… Essaie d'en faire autant.

Il releva la tête. L'Avatar venait de lui donner plus qu'un conseil, c'était un commandement et il tenterait, même déchiré, d'être à la hauteur.

- Il y a plein d'autres filles, dit Sana avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, devant l'air saisi du maitre de la terre, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Des filles que tu n'as pas encore rencontrées parce qu'elles vivaient au grand air quand tu étais enterré avec les Exilés.

Il sourit, maladroit, et se redressa.

- Merci, Sana.

Et l'amertume et l'impression d'avoir égorgé un rongeur se dissipa dans la bouche de Sana.

- On va te trouver une fille à ton goût, promit-elle.

--

Et quand, le lendemain, Appa atterrissait au milieu du jardin si soigné d'Ursa, Sana accueillait ses passagers plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Elle s'était nourrie de ces contacts comme Ta-Mei se nourrissait de l'énergie de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle était revigorée, rassurée.

Sokka sauta de la selle avant même que le bison volant soit complètement posé, suivi de près par Suki qui le priait de se calmer et le menaçait de le mettre en pièce s'il agressait le Seigneur du Feu. Tobekka et Keheko glissèrent le long de l'immense queue fléchée en roulant les yeux : leur père avait une attirance pour le mélodrame proche de la monomanie.

Enfin, la silhouette orange assise en lotus sur la tête du macro-mammifère se propulsa dans les airs et, après une vrille spectaculaire, toucha terre à deux pas de Sana.

La stature haute et le corps féminin, elle avait hérité des charmes de sa mère et de l'allure de son père. Le sourire large effaçait la fatigue et la tristesse imprimées à jamais dans ses yeux plus bleus que le ciel. Ses sourcils bruns levés, séparés par la pointe violette d'une flèche tatouée sur son front, Shen attendait que l'une de ses sœurs enregistre les changements dont son apparence était sujette, et la reconnaisse vraiment.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? gémit Kaya

Mais la réponse était gravée dans la peau hâlée de son ainée : elle était devenue un maitre de l'air.

* * *

AN: Voici la seconde partie du chapitre.J'avais peur que ces entrevues semblent trop longues et inutiles mais elles sont importantes car elle font avancer les personnages.

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et me soutiennent dans l'écriture.

* * *


	26. Chapitre 16 Nomade

Pardon pour mes trois ans d'absence.

* * *

Chapitre 16

**Nomade**

Oui, sans aucun doute, Shen était bien devenue un maitre de l'air. Ce n'étaient pas seulement ses tout récents tatouages qui en témoignaient. Il y avait indéniablement quelque-chose de changé dans son allure, dans sa manière de poser les pieds si légèrement sur le sol, dans sa façon de respirer plus posée, plus mesurée.

Mille questions traversèrent l'esprit de Sana à l'instant où son amie – sa soeur- apparut, mais les explications devraient attendre.

Elles devaient attendre que Sokka et Zuko, qui n'étaient plus ennemis depuis bien longtemps, se soient empoignés, presque battus. Elles devaient attendre que la colère du guerrier s'apaise un peu, et qu'il s'effondre, les yeux brulants de larmes contenues, front contre front dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi.

Elles devaient attendre que chacun prononce quelques paroles sur le grand drap de coton bleu sous lequel gisait le corps éteint de Katara. Elles devaient attendre que Celui qui avait été son adversaire, son opposé, son alter ego boute le feu aux fagots pour que l'âme de la Grande Maitre de l'Eau puisse s'élever avec la fumée. Elles devaient attendre que ses cendres encore tièdes soient jetées dans le fleuve dont les flots étaient grossis par les larmes de ceux qui l'avaient aimée.

Elles avaient attendu. Et à présent que les joues redevaient sèches, et que tous se trouvaient réunis autour d'un feu, les questions semblaient incapables de remonter le long des gorges trop nouées.

Sokka avait à ses côtés ses trois fils et sa femme, Zuko était entouré de sa mère et sa fille, Kaya et Shen désormais complètement orphelines, étaient côte à côte. Mais pour Sana, il n'y avait là qu'une seule grande famille. Sa famille ? Même Maarho ne semblait pas totalement à l'écart dans cette assemblée.

Elle remarquait le geste tendre par lequel Kaya et Tam-Tam suivaient du bout des doigts les méandres des tatouages encore à vif sur la peau de l'aînée des enfants de Katara. Les adultes, reportant leurs nombreux soucis au lendemain, discutaient chaleureusement. Sana ignorait quel sujet pouvait bien occuper la conversation des garçons, mais ils s'animaient et, parfois, un rire jaillissait, léger, timide comme les premiers perce-neiges.

C'est là que Shen prit la parole.

~oOo~

Je ne ferai pas maintenant le récit de deux ans de recherches vaines. Si j'avais à écrire une chronique, ou si cette histoire devait être archivée, transmise aux générations futures, je commencerais bien sur par le début. Je commencerais par l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air, et l'Avatar chargé de maintenir l'équilibre qui, un jour, a disparu. Le dernier maitre de l'Air. Mon père.

Mais vous n'ignorez rien de cette partie de l'hsitoire.

Vous le savez pour l'avoir appris, et pour l'avoir vécu. Du point de vue de la Nation du Feu, des Tribus de l'Eau, du Royaume de la Terre et du seul Nomade de l'Air, Aang. Quatre continents, quatre peuples, quatre éléments, quatre versions de l'histoire.

C'est là que nous nous trompons depuis cent-cinquante ans. Depuis que nous cloisonnons tout par deux, par quatre. Ying-Yang, Tui et La, le jour et la nuit, Nord-Sud-Est-Ouest, quatre saisons, quatre membres ...

Ce sont des règles établies par les hommes, pas par les Esprits. Limiter les réalités, c'est les rendre accessibles à notre entendement humain, ce n'est pas les comprendre vraiment.

Les nomades de l'Air l'avaient appris.

Avez-vous déjà observé une Rose des Vents ? C'est une ancienne manière de représenter les courants, les directions que le vent prend. Elle est formée de quatre branches, une pour chaque point Cardinal. Une pour chaque nation. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je l'interprétais avant d'en voir d'immenses dessinées dans les temples de l'Air.

J'avais déjà visité chacun des temples deux ou trois fois, ainsi que d'autres l'ont fait avant moi en espérant retrouver les Maitres de l'Air. J'avais regardé ces grandes croix de mosaïques, une dans chaque temple,toujours dans l'une des plus hautes salles, sans saisir. Peut-être étaient-elles trop endommagées pour attirer vraiment mon attention ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a interpellée cette fois-là. Un éclat lumineux reflété par les émaux, donnant un relief particulier à ces dessins ? J'ai senti que la réponse était toute proche.

Je me suis assise, bien au centre, à l'axe des grandes flèches. Une bleue, une verte, une rouge, une jaune. Quatre, toujours quatre. Comme si le vent suivait des couloirs aussi carrés et stables !

C'est alors que je me suis aperçues qu'à l'intervalle de chaque flèche, une branche plus courte pointait, amenant le nombre à huit. Nord-est, Nord-ouest, Sud-est, Sud-Ouest. Et de plus longues et claires marquaient le milieu de l'intervalle suivant. Seize. Nord-Nord-Est, Est-Sud-Est, ... Et j'aurais pu compter encore à l'infini les mesures intermédiaires. Trente-deux. Soixante-quatre. Mille-vingt-huit...

Plus un.

Moi, j'étais à l'axe, au point zéro, là où le vent ne souffle pas, et ne suit donc aucune des milles directions possibles. La cinquième force, la force neutre, l'Avatar.

J'étais là où le vent ne soufflait pas. Exactement. Le vent ne soufflait pas là où je me trouvais. Et seul un maitre de l'Air aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

Suivant mon intuition, j'ai voulu vérifier dans chacun des temples. Ce pauvre Appa nous aura vraiment portés aux quatre coins du monde ! Et à chaque fois, en me plaçant au centre de la Rose des Vents, je l'ai senti. Ce non-courant, cet appel. Un vide dans le chaos.

Grâce à Tobekka et ses nombreuses cartes, nous avons pu tracer les contours de ce vent neutre, et suivre la trace laissée par les Nomades.

Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi ce peuple, essentiellement constitué de moines vivant dans des monastère, se faisait appeler « Nomades » ?

Nous avons suivi l'appel, le code adressé par les Moines des temples de l'Air Méridional, Septentrional, Oriental et Occidental et nous l'avons trouvé, nous les avons trouvés.

Ils vivaient en mouvement, se déplaçant sans cesse, répartis en une quinzaine de petites communautés, voyageant avec les nuages, ne se posant qu'au sommet des hautes montagnes des îles Kemeru. Cet archipel a toujours été déserté par les autres nations en raison de son climat défavorable et des tempêtes qui balaient ses côtes, causant le naufrage de la plupart des bateaux.

Plus aucun ancien vivant n'a connu l'époque d'avant la guerre, mais ils respectaient les commandements de leurs pères et transmettaient l'appel, sans trop d'espoir. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, ils nous attendaient.

Au cours des huit derniers mois, ils m'ont enseigné la maitrise de mon élément, l'élément dont j'ai hérité de Aang. Et je peux l'enseigner à mon tour.

Les Maitres de l'Air n'ont pas disparu. Ils ont toujours été là, attendant d'être retrouvés par l'un des leurs.

oOo

Shen acheva son récit avec un sourire ouvert et un regard déterminé. Personne n'avait osé l'interrompre, pas même son cousin qui l'avait accompagnée. Les réaction étaient diverses, de l'admiration de Kaya à l'étonnement incrédule de Zuko, en passant par l'air de « je-le-savais » de Sokka. Sana eut une pensée pour Tekka, sachant combien il serait heureux d'apprendre à maitriser son élément.

Le silence dura quelques instants, puis Tobekka n'y tint plus et commenta chaque étape du voyage, insistant bien sur son succès auprès des demoiselles nomades de l'air, une en particulier, répondant au joli nom de Galeen, et pour qui il s'était fait tatouer une jolie Rose des Vents sur l'épaule.

Dans le bruit des conversations, Sana perçut le regard appuyé de Shen, et les mots chuchotés qui étaient à la fois avertissement et promesse :

- Et demain, au boulot !

* * *

Deux questions que vous devez vous poser:

**Pourquoi ne pas avoir achevé Le Cap il y a trois ans?**

Parce que la vraie vie m'a imposé d'autres priorités et que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire. Puis trois mois ont passé, puis six, puis douze, ...

**Pourquoi reprendre maintenant?**

Parce que j'en ai envie, que je n'aime pas laisser quelque-chose d'inachevé (et qu'il n'y a rien de plus énervant qu'une histoire sans fin) et surtout parce qu'il y a encore régulièrement des personnes adorables qui me laissent des reviews ou ajoutent mes histoires à leurs favoris.

à très bientôt, j'espère.


	27. Chapitre 17 Un goût d'oignonbanane

Voici la suite. C'est CE chapitre sur lequel je bloquais depuis 3 ans.

* * *

Chapitre 17

**Un arrière goût d'oignon-banane**

Sana était encore allongée sur son futon, jouant dans le noir avec le lourd écu à l'effigie de Roku. L'aube ne tarderait plus. Elle ignorait si cette certitude lui venait de la part de maitre du feu en elle ou des quatre gargouillements incessants des estomacs de Sokka et ses fils à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fit abstraction du bruit, profitant de cette accalmie. La journée ne serait pas de tout repos.

La jeune femme ne pensait même pas à l'apprentissage de la maitrise de l'air, car elle devait apprendre d'abord à contrôler le feu. Un acte de maitrise accidentel, aussi époustouflant soit-il, ne faisait pas d'elle un maitre en l'élément. Non, l'enseignement que Shen lui prodiguerait ce jour-là serait d'un tout autre genre.

Le guru apparu dans sa vision quelques jours plus tôt l'avait avertie : elle devait se rendre maitre de la cinquième part d'elle, cet Avatar tout puissant qui sommeillait, dont elle redoutait chaque intervention car elle perdait alors tout contrôle.

Sana soupira quand la première lueur de l'aube lui permit de distinguer le dessin du grand front de Roku sur la pièce d'or. Elle se força à ne pas penser au jeune homme à qui elle avait « emprunté » cette médaille. Et puisqu'elle se forçait à ne pas y penser, son esprit vagabond traça dans la pénombre les traits délicats et le teint de lait, et le regard dont la lumière lui était devenue aussi indispensable que celle du soleil.

- Sana, appela la voix de Shen, Sana lève-toi, il est temps de s'y mettre.

Elle sursauta.

- Shen ! Je n'avais pas entendu que tu étais levée, s'exclama la jeune maitre de l'eau.

- J'aurais fait un bien piètre maitre de l'air si tu avais pu ! rit la plus âgée.

Elle sortirent discrètement et gagnèrent la cour intérieure. Shen chuchotait que l'endroit était idéal pour méditer. Un fontaine occupait le centre de l'espace pavé de pierres bleues, et les arcades qui encadraient l'espace étaient garnies de fleurs. Arrivées sous le préau, les deux amies constatèrent que la place était déjà occupée.

Le Seigneur du Feu était assis en tailleur face à la pièce d'eau, les yeux fermés. Il respirait lentement, profondément, plus sûr à mesure que le jour se levait. Il ne se dérangea pas pour les nouvelles venues.

Sana était sur le point de faire demi-tour, mais Shen s'avança résolument et s'assit elle aussi face à la fontaine, jambes croisées, à trois mètres du maitre du feu. La jeune maitre de l'eau l'imita après un instant d'hésitation. Elle calqua son attitude et sa pose sur celle de son amie, et aligna même sa respiration sur celle de la maitre de l'air. Et elle attendit.

Le temps passa. La chaleur du soleil caressait doucement sa nuque. Le bruissement de l'eau semblait ponctuer les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Et Sana attendait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa Shen avec perplexité. La fille de Aang semblait concentrée et paisible à la fois, comme si elle pratiquait là un exercice enrichissant, et retirait une certaine satisfaction à en surmonter les difficultés. Elle restait assise. Là. Sans bouger.

Oui, et... ?

Après une bonne demi-heure de patience, Sana se décida à interrompre ce que Shen faisait- apparemment rien mais elle n'osait pas en juger- pour poser cette question :

- Heu, Shen, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

La réaction des deux ainés fut immédiate : ils ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds, qui bleus océan, qui jaunes or, mais unanimement stupéfaits.

- Tu te moques de moi ? interrogea Shen, incrédule.

Devant leur air perplexe, Sana se sentit rougir. Elle fit timidement « non » de la tête et se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

- Vous vous concentrez depuis une heure, quand est-ce qu'on s'entraine ?

- Mais-mais, bégaya Shen, on ne se concentre pas, on médite. Tu-tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais même pas en quoi ça consiste ?

Le visage de Sana devait témoigner de son ignorance car Zuko explosa :

- C'est impossible que tu n'aies jamais médité ! C'est indispensable pour trouver la paix et maitriser sereinement ! Mon oncle méditait sans arrêt ! Aang méditait sans arrêt !

La jeune maitre de l'eau s'emporta à son tour :

- Oui, mais Aang a été élevé par des moines, moi c'est Katara qui m'a tout appris et je ne l'ai jamais vue perdre une heure à s'asseoir dans la neige pour respirer!

Cette réaction fit mouche. Katara pratiquait très peu la méditation, elle détestait ces poses passives, cette inactivité. Pour trouver la paix, elle n'avait pas besoin de silence ou de concentration : elle la puisait au quotidien dans sa maitrise, dans ses interactions avec les autres. Katara n'avait jamais aimé l'eau qui dort, trop tranquille, trop fausse. Katara était un torrent, une cascade, un océan. Et Sana lui ressemblait.

- Je veux bien apprendre, plaida la jeune maitre, mais dites-moi d'abord en quoi ça consiste.

Ils le lui dirent. Shen lui expliqua que cet exercice était pratiqué par tous les peuples et ce depuis des millénaires. Qu'il consistait essentiellement à concentrer son attention sur sa respiration ou son pouls. Zuko ajouta qu'à l'étape de la concentration succédait celle de l'abstraction, qui permettait d'évacuer de son esprit toute pensée « parasite ».

Chacun reprit sa pose. Sana « médita » du mieux qu'elle put, tant que Shen et Zuko trouvaient cela utile. Elle se concentra sur son corps pour mieux oublier ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête.

Elle s'appliqua à compter les battements de son coeur. Il lui semblait que ses pulsations étaient très rapides. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait le coeur en forme, ou qu'il bataillait pour pomper son sang ? Le coeur de Tam-tam battait toujours ou trop lentement ou trop vite. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait ces espèces de crises. Elle perdait tout contrôle dans ces moments-là et devenait si faible. Sana avait des crises inverses : elle devenait trop puissante lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle. Comme lorsque les Néo-Suprématistes avaient provoqué la mort de Katara. Elle les avait massacrés. Et cette fois, Eizon n'avait pas été là pour la rassurer. Eizon, son coeur battait plus vite encore en y pensant.

- Très bien, Sana. Tu vois maintenant combien cet exercice est bénéfique.

Cet encouragement de Shen, qui marquait la fin de leur séance de méditation, arracha un sourire à Sana. Elle ne répondit pas. Non, elle ne percevait vraiment pas l'intérêt de la méditation. Elle n'avait pas réussi un instant à se vider la tête, au contraire.

Zuko avait quitté la cour, sans doute pour aller répondre aux nombreux courriers qu'il recevait chaque jour des différents membres de son concile, et les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent seules. Le soleil était encore loin de son zénith et l'air restait frais. La fontaine chantait toujours. Non, décidément, la méditation n'avait pas changé grand chose.

Sana se leva pour s'approcher de Shen.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, j'ai fait un rêve où tu m'apprenais à maitriser l'état d'Avatar.

L'ainée sourit.

- J'ai moi aussi fait ce rêve. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée t'enseigner. Je peux te raconter ce que mon père a vécu, parce qu'il m'en a parlé quand j'étais toute petite.

Dans son rêve, le guru chantait à propos d'un savoir hérité en naissant, d'un enfant qu'elle retrouverait et de- de chakras ?

- Tu connais la science des chakras, affirma Sana, certaine de ce que lui révélait sa vision.

Shen ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de ne pas détenir un tel savoir, mais se ravisa. Oui, elle connaissait tout ça, elle en avait hérité. Et elle se souvenait de son père. Peut-être fallait-il commencer par là ?

- Mon père, Aang, passait beaucoup de temps à méditer. D'abord parce que les moines pratiquaient la méditation, la recherche de la paix intérieure et de élévation spirituelle. Ensuite parce qu'il n'y a que la méditation qui permet de libérer les chakras.

Sana écoutait attentivement. Aang et son parcours lui semblaient vaguement familiers, comme un souvenir qu'on nous a raconté mille fois et dont on connait les détails comme si on les avait vécu en direct. Aucun des enfants de la génération de Sana n'avait échappé au récit des aventures du Gaang, elle pouvait visualiser leurs rires et leurs disputes comme s'ils s'étaient produit sous ses yeux, comme si une part d'elle y avait assisté, comme si elle avait été là. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas?

D'après Shen, les chakras étaient des pôles d'énergie concentrée dans le corps. Naturellement l'énergie doit circuler entre les bassins, librement, ininterrompue. Mais souvent, ces pôles sont encombrés, pollués, et l'énergie est bloquée. Aang avait appris à ouvrir ses chakras l'un après l'autre.

- Pour ouvrir le chakra, tu dois découvrir ce qui l'encombre. C'est un travail difficile. Es-tu sure d'être prête ?

La question méritait d'être posée. Sana avait-elle en elle la force de fouiller son esprit, de sonder ses émotions et de dénouer ses chakras ? Pouvait-elle vider ses pensées de toutes les idées parasites ? Elle sentait déjà monter en elle une nausée à l'arrière-goût de jus d'oignon. Ou était-ce de banane? Une demi-heure de méditation le matin même lui avait semblé un calvaire, une éternité, serait-elle capable d'aller au delà ?

Pas seule.

**oOo**

_Premier Chakra_

Le chakra de la Terre dont le pôle d'énergie est situé à la base de la colonne. Il est perturbé par la peur, la crainte pour sa propre survie.

- De quoi as-tu peur, Sana ?

- D'avoir peur de moi-même, au mauvais moment. Et de me retrouver seule, abandonnée à nouveau. Je me vois toujours orpheline, redevenant orpheline sans cesse. Mais je sais que je ne suis plus seule.

_ Second Chakra_

Le Chakra de l'eau est alimenté par le plaisir. C'est la culpabilité qui retient l'énergie prisonnière.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû me jeter dans les vagues. Je peux me répéter que je n'étais pas moi-même, ça n'effacera jamais cet acte stupide et immature et ridicule. Mais j'ai survécu. Et j'ai appris. Elle peuvent encore m'appeler, je ne partagerai jamais le destin des vagues.

_Troisième Chakra_

Situé dans l'estomac, le Chakra du feu est alimenté par le pouvoir, et bloqué par la honte.

- J'ai honte d'avoir tué. Non, j'ai honte de n'avoir pas maitrisé mon pouvoir et d'avoir tué. J'aurais préféré une solution plus douce, plus juste. Mais je travaillerai jusqu'à l'épuisement pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.

_Quatrième Chakra_

Le Chakra de l'air, situé au cœur, se nourrit de l'amour. Et se tarit dans la peine.

- J'ai perdu deux mères. Est-il plus grande peine ? Je les pleurerai encore, toute ma vie durant. Comme je les aimerai toute ma vie durant.

_Cinquième Chakra_

Le Chakra du son, logé dans la gorge, est lié à la vérité et au mensonge.

- Suis-je si forte ? C'est ce que je me raconte souvent, l'image que je veux avoir de moi-même. Mais je suis si seule, si impuissante face aux évènements. Si dépassée. Je tente d'arrêter un élan-lion avec un brin de paille.

_Sixième Chakra_

Entre les yeux, le Chakra de la lumière est aussi celui de la clairvoyance. Il est perturbé par les illusions dont on se berce.

- Mais elle est si douce, cette illusion... Elle efface de ma vie le sceau du destin, et me permet de choisir mon chemin, de choisir d'aimer et de vivre paisiblement, normalement. Hélas, je suis l'Avatar.

_Septième Chakra_

Le Chakra de l'énergie, placé au sommet du crâne. Il est le pôle de la spiritualité, du détachement. Pour l'ouvrir, il faut renoncer aux attaches terrestres. Matérielles et personnelles.

- Renoncer ?

- Aang a eu beaucoup de mal à accéder à ce niveau-là, et plus de mal encore à débloquer ce dernier Chakra. On dit même qu'il n'y est jamais complètement parvenu. Il n'a pu faire preuve d'abnégation au point de renoncer à ma mère.

- Le devait-il vraiment ?

**oOo**

Trois jours passèrent.

Sana était parvenue à débloquer ses six premiers Chakras sans trop d'encombre, non par la méditation solitaire et silencieuse, mais par le dialogue. En échangeant ses pensées, ses doutes avec celle qui était une grande soeur pour elle, Sana avait trouvé le chemin, avait su pardonner, accepter, assumer, s'apaiser... Mais pas renoncer. Non, comme Aang avant elle, elle n'était pas prête au renoncement.

Aang avait refusé tout net de laisser partir Katara, de l'abandonner. Sana savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce qu'elle devait accepter, pour déverrouiller le septième Chakra, c'était que ces attaches la détourneraient de son destin, de ses responsabilités, de l'abnégation nécessaire à sa mission d'Avatar.

Elle devait accepter que sa vie primait, parce qu'elle était née à la seconde où Aang avait péri, parce que son premier souffle était le dernier râle du dernier maitre de l'air, et que cette âme millénaire s'était logée dans son corps, parce qu'elle était l'être Unique en somme, elle devait accepter de perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle devait renoncer à mettre leur vie avant la sienne. Elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté même les plus purs; les plus innocents et nobles sentiments étaient sans importance face à la fatalité toute puissante.

Trois jours étaient passés durant lesquels chacun s'était entrainé. Et certains avaient fait de surprenantes découvertes.

À l'aube du quatrième jour, Ta-Mei vint tirer Sana par la main, lui demandant de libérer Azula, de la mener jusqu'à la cour. Kaya les suivait, l'air déterminé. Les adultes attendaient là, réunis près de la fontaine. Zuko surtout affichait ses réticences : sa soeur restait une menace et il doutait que sa fille, si persuasive fut-elle, soit vraiment parvenue à l'amadouer.

La petite princesse se mit en position, après avoir indiqué à Azula la posture à prendre. Sana, Maarho et Meda se tenaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à enterrer vivante la Démente au moindre mouvement suspect.

Après un bref échange de regard avec sa soeur de lait, Kaya prit la parole :

- Nous avons organisé cette petite présentation pour vous convaincre de nous laisser vous accompagner demain.

Le père de l'une et l'oncle de l'autre protestèrent, mais furent contraints de se taire par l'argument implacable avancé par Tam-Tam : son regard de chaton-biche.

D'un même élan, parfaitement symétriques et synchronisées, les deux jeunes filles entamèrent alors un kata mêlant mouvements de maitrise du feu et de maitrise de l'eau. Elles firent une belle démonstration de leur talent, jets d'eau et de flammes à l'appui, sans s'épuiser l'une l'autre. Pourtant, chacun savait que les réserves de Ta-Mei étaient limitées, et qu'elle recourrait à celles de Kaya sans même s'en rendre compte.

Née maitre du feu et incapable de faire jaillir une étincelle, elle avait acquis, sans le vouloir d'abord, une maitrise unique des énergies, qui correspondait davantage à l'emploi qu'en faisaient les maitres de l'eau qu'à celui des maitres du feu. Ta-Mei, véritable aimant, faisait circuler les flux autour d'elle et en elle, se maintenant en vie et épargnant sa partenaire.

Pourtant, toutes deux s'essoufflèrent après quelques minutes et durent s'arrêter.

Tous applaudirent.

- C'est quand même beaucoup plus joli que tes pâtés de sable, hein ! lança Keheko à Meda, qui eut une réaction mature que la correction nous interdit de décrire ici.

- C'était super ! s'exclama Sana. Et vous avez mis ça au point en seulement trois jours !

Les deux jeunes filles accueillirent les réactions avec des yeux pleins d'espoir, confiantes dans la réponse positive de leurs tuteurs.

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant, coupa Zuko sans état d'âme.

- Mais... tenta Ta-Mei.

- Tu as fait des progrès incroyables, c'est indéniable. Et je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous permettre de vous essouffler en cinq minutes face aux Exilés. Ce ne sera pas un spectacle, mais un combat.

La petite princesse lança encore une supplique interrompue net par son père.

- Je refuse de prendre ce risque : je refuse de te perdre.

Encouragée par Kaya et le regard attentif que les autres posaient sur elle, Ta-Mei s'avança vers son Seigneur du Feu de père, bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine, déterminée.

- Je veux t'aider à délivrer Eizon. Et j'ai suffisamment de ressources pour t'être utile.

Ensuite, avant que Zuko ait pu prononcer un mot, elle alla se planter devant Azula, à une distance qui fit grincer des dents toutes l'assistance : elle se trouvait juste dans le champ d'action de la Démente qui pouvait l'atteindre avant que quiconque puisse intervenir.

- Tatie, commença-t-elle (et Sokka ne put réprimer une toux sèche), je vais faire comme on a dit, d'accord ?

Et Azula acquiesça, docile.

- Comment a-t-elle réalisé ce miracle ? chuchota Ursa

- Elle sait qu'elle a affaire à plus forte qu'elle, répondit Ta-Mei dans un souffle sourd et presque menaçant.

Azula prit une pose offensive, et fit mine de concentrer ses forces pour attaquer. Elle leva le poing et frappa l'air de toutes ses forces. Mais aucune flamme n'apparut : pas le bleu terrible qui la caractérisait, ni même le orange chatoyant des débutants. Rien. Ta-Mei avait tendu une main dans la direction de sa tante, comme pour se protéger du coup qui n'était jamais parti.

Alors Azula s'effondra.

Épuisée.

Ta-Mei avait rempli ses réserves d'énergie en puisant violemment dans celles d'Azula. Elle l'avait réduite sans même la toucher, en attirant à elle la chaleur dont elle manquait.

Ursa s'était précipitée vers sa fille qui semblait assommée mais était simplement endormie.

- Elle recharge ses batteries, expliqua Kaya qui avait fait son boulot de maitre guérisseuse. Elle dort.

Et toutes l'énergie dont Azula disposait un instant auparavant se trouvait, pour un temps limité, entre les mains de Ta-Mei.

- Voilà, papa. Maintenant dis-moi que je ne suis pas assez forte.

* * *

Prochain chapitre: La bataille commence!


	28. Chapitre 18 Dédale

**Dédale**

**partie 1**

- C'est là, dans la vallée, annonça Maarho.

Sana reconnaissait bien le décors qu'ils avaient traversé quelques semaines plus tôt. Dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'apparence paisible de cette vaste plaine entre deux montagnes. Un endroit parfait. Si seulement ne grouillait pas sous la terre une gigantesque fourmilière.

Suivant le plan établi par maitre Sokka, Appa les avait déposés dans les hauteurs, à quelques kilomètres de l'entrée du repère des Exilés. Tous étaient prêts au combat, les maitres et les guerriers. Sana, qui portait l'uniforme emprunté aux Exilés lors de son évasion, ajusta ses gourdes à sa hanche et sur ses épaules, Shen pliait soigneusement son sari pour ne plus porter que la combinaison masculine des moines de l'air, Tam-Tam et Kaya, parées elles aussi des uniformes que leur frère respectif avait revêtus, se chuchotaient des mots d'encouragement. Les fils de Sokka affutaient leurs épées, imitant les gestes de leurs parents. Le visage de Suki était insondable sous son grimage. Zuko ne détachait pas ses yeux de l'invitée surprise : Azula.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as jugé bon de l'emmener ? grinça-t-il à l'attention de Sana.

Il avait posé la question toutes les dix minutes depuis leur décollage de Par-Tung-Gaan cette nuit-là.

- Elle protègera Tam-Tam, assura encore Sana. Et les Exilés la craignent.

Les informations que Maarho avait pu leur fournir s' avéraient exactes. Par où entrait l'eau, par où entrait l'air. Combien d'hommes gardaient l'entrée principale, combien patrouillaient dans les collines. Le jeune homme leur avait expliqué comment les souterrains formaient un réseau en toile d'araignée. Au centre, protégée par les enceintes successives, se trouvait la salle du conseil, l'Arche, où les quatre Sages se réunissaient.

- Sortir nos enfants de là ne suffira pas, avait argumenté Zuko. Il nous faudra trouver leurs chefs, les forcer à admettre que leurs intentions son néfastes.

- Si nous entrons et sortons comme des voleurs, avait appuyé Sokka, ils retourneront une fois de plus la situation contre nous.

Comme pour l'attaque de l'île de Silice. Le père d'Ata, apparemment puissant membre de la confrérie, avait manipulé ses troupes et déformé la réalité à son avantage : d'agresseurs, ils devenaient victimes. Il avait sur les Exilés une influence que même Long-Feng n'avait pas sur le Dai-Li.

Maarho savait que Fenkin, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait, avait été chargé, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, de l'intendance des Sages. Depuis, il était rapidement monté en grade et était devenu leur porte-parole. Les quatre Chefs de la Confrérie étaient âgés et n'apparaissaient que très rarement en public. Il fallait donc contourner Fenkin et convaincre les Sages de leur bonne foi.

Malheureusement, tous doutaient que les Exilés retiennent les prisonniers au même endroit que la dernière fois.

- Ce serait carrément débile, avait commenté Tobekka.

- Stratégiquement parlant... avait tenté de tempérer Shen.

Selon Maarho, une partie du souterrain était modifiable à volonté. Tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à l'effort de guerre de la Confrérie pouvait, grâce aux nombreux maitres de la terre, être entièrement réaménagé, déplacé, transformé. Les branches de la toile habitée par les Exilés, tout ce qui touchait à la vie communautaire demeurait, immuable. En éliminant ces zones résidentielles du champ de leurs recherches, ils pouvaient se limiter à deux endroits. Ils gagneraient beaucoup de temps en commençant par là.

L'idée avait été émise de se séparer en deux groupes, mais le Seigneur du Feu avait usé de son droit de véto.

Sana s'avança, surplombant la vallée. Puis, se tournant vers ses amis, sa famille, elle demanda :

- Prêts ?

**oOo**

Les trois maitres de la terre exécutèrent un kata synchronisé, plongeant la plate-forme sur laquelle toute l'équipe se tenait une dizaine de mètres sous le sol.

- Nous sommes à la même profondeur que le repère, mais nous devons encore creuser vers l'Est, indiqua Maarho.

Sana, Meda et lui se relayèrent pour former la galerie qui leur permettrait d'atteindre le tunnel extérieur . Ils devaient être aussi silencieux que possible, pour ne pas alerter toute la Confrérie lorsqu'ils déboucheraient dans son enceinte.

Cet instant arriva plus vite que Sana ne l'aurait cru. La main appuyée contre la parois, elle tentait de sentir les mouvements humains de l'autre côté. Elle avait trop peu pratiqué cet aspect de la maitrise de la terre pour être catégorique, aussi ce fut Meda qui, d'un coup de coude, fit s'effondrer le dernier rempart.

- Ok, par où maintenant ?

Ils remontèrent le couloir courbe jusqu'à une intersection. La zone semblait déserte, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Keheko avait pris la tête et jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans le tunnel qu'ils avaient à prendre ensuite.

- Aah, on dirait que la fête commence, ricana-t-il.

En effet, trois Exilés avançaient droit vers eux, inconscient de leur présence et des bleus qu'ils étaient sur le point de récolter.

Les fils de Sokka jouaient à pierre-papier-ciseaux pour déterminer qui aurait le droit de cogner le premier. Le poing de Tobekka ratatina les doigts de ses frères et il lança, victorieux :

- Ils sont pour moi !

- Oh, désolée les garçons, fit Sana avec une moue boudeuse, achevant de geler les trois Exilés contre le plafond. Comme vous ne sembliez pas vous décider, je m'en suis chargée.

Les affrontements se firent rares encore quelques minutes, puis ils commencèrent à abonder. À chaque tournant, Sana et ses amis devaient affronter quelques ennemis, dont le nombre et le grade allaient croissants. Ils veillaient à ne pas blesser leurs assaillants, se contentant de les immobiliser ou de les assommer.

La jeune Avatar usait de tout ce qu'elle avait appris jusque-là pour neutraliser ses adversaires. Mais la plupart des exilés étaient des maitres de la terre, ce qui faisait de sa maitrise parfaite de l'eau, son élément, leur meilleur atout.

Les autres n'étaient pas en reste : le clan de maitre Sokka se montrait implacable en combat rapproché, envoyant les Exilés au tapis d'un coup bien planté dans la tempe ou dans la nuque. Ils ne craignaient pas les maitrises de leurs ennemis : ils savaient se placer en deçà de leur périmètre d'action, et se rendre intouchables.

Zuko était vif et précis dans chacun de ses tirs. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le surprendre et il traversait la bataille sans ciller, imperturbable et invulnérable.

Kaya et Ta-Mei, en retrait, montraient pourtant l'étendue de leurs capacités et de leurs progrès. Shen les devançait de peu, propulsant à bonne distance les attaquants sans mettre leur vie en danger.

Azula, elle, ne montrait pas tant de scrupules quand un Exilé malchanceux choisissait de se jeter sur elle. Elle l'abattait d'un poing de feu.

Maarho fermait la marche, s'assurant que les corps éparpillés étaient bien hors d'état de nuire, et peaufinant le travail lorsque c'était nécessaire. Mais toujours avec un mot sympathique pour les Exilés qu'il reconnaissait.

- Salut, Gosh, désolé. Héé, Rul, pardon vieux. Ah, Kaona, c'était toi. Vraiment désolé, hein.

Soudain, Meda fit un geste qui arrêta tout le groupe. Il indiquait un couloir sur la droite et chuchota précipitamment:

- Il y a un maitre de la terre très puissant qui arrive par là !

Tous se mirent sur leur garde, prêt à affronter un adversaire terrible.

- « Très puissant », je veux, oouais ! Et encore, c'est un euphémisme, Mudbender ! lança une voix familière.

- Toph ! s'exclamèrent ses amis en chœur.

La Fripouille Aveugle arrivait d'un pas nonchalant que démentait les trois Exilés évanouis qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

- Comment t'es-tu délivrée ? demanda Suki.

- Hé, ces nuls m'ont attachée dans un sous-sol avec des chaines en métal. Au début j'ai cru à un gag. Je me demande même s'ils n'ont pas éteint la lumière, tiens !

- Mais pourquoi ne pas t'être libérée plus tôt ? grogna Zuko

Toph se gratta le haut du dos avant de répondre :

- Bah, je vous attendais. À quoi bon s'amuser à sortir ton gamin d'ici si c'est pour que ces tarés continuent à manigancer dans leur cave ?

- Mouais, bien vu, commenta Sokka avant de bredouiller : Enfin, bien senti, tu me comprends...

Toph l'interrompit sans ménagement :

- Les jeunes sont de l'autre côté, un niveau plus bas.

- C'est ce qu'on avait supposé, approuva Maarho

Ils s'élancèrent dans la direction indiquée par les maitres de la terre, longeant longtemps le même couloir qui, d'après l'ex-Exilé, contournait le réfectoire, l'infirmerie et une partie des dortoirs. Seuls les plus hauts gradés bénéficiaient de quartiers privés.

- Bonjour l'intimité ! siffla Meda. Moi aussi je déraillerais si je devais vivre comme ça...

- Déjà que partager une chambre avec toi relève de la torture, ajouta Keheko

- Les moines de l'air aussi vivaient en communauté en partageant tout, commenta Shen. Mais ils se sont jamais détournés de la Voie de la Paix.

- Les Exilés ont perdu leur voie depuis longtemps, grogna Maarho, quelques pas plus loin. Il ne connaissent plus que le Dogme et l'isolement.

La maitre de l'air posa sur son épaule une main compatissante.

Après quelques minutes à arpenter des couloirs vides, ils débouchèrent sur une aile lourdement gardée. Une dizaine d'Initiés et d'Aguerris longeaient un mur percé de portes grillagées et scellées.

- Air-Boy est dans la quatrième cellule à gauche, affirma Toph.

- Et Eizon ? interrogea Ta-Mei

- Pas là.

Il leur faudrait sortir Tekka de là sans que les gardes alertent toute la Confrérie. Maarho leur indiqua quel élément maitrisaient les Exilés qu'il pouvait reconnaitre. Quatre maitres de la terre, deux maitres de l'eau et quatre maitres du feu.

Sana, déguisée, traversa le couloir nonchalamment, en servant des « Saluuuut » aux gardes. Kaya et Ta-Mei suivirent, s'attirant des regards intrigués.

- Mesdemoiselles, vous devriez être en classe à cette heure-ci, leur signala un Aguerri.

- On m'a demandé d'apporter de l'eau.

- Mais-

- Ouaip, approuva Kaya, c'est ça.

Lorsque Sana fut parvenue au bout de l'allée, elle s'assura que les couloirs adjacents étaient déserts. Puis elle se retourna :

- Vous en vouliez, peut-être ?

Et sur ces mots elle ouvrit ses gourdes et en propulsa le contenu sur les gardes les plus proches. L'un d'eux ne se releva pas, l'autre s'avéra être l'un des maitres de l'eau et bondit, prêt à renvoyer l'attaque. Il ne se méfia pas de la chétive Novice qui s'était approchée de lui, jusqu'à poser sa main dans son cou. À l'instant où elle l'effleura, il tomba à genoux, épuisé. Sana et Kaya maitrisèrent encore deux maitres de la terre, le temps que le reste de leur équipe pénètre dans le couloir et s'occupe des gardes restants.

C'est Shen qui ouvrit la porte qui gardait Tekka prisonnier. Il attendait derrière le panneau, n'ayant rien perdu de la bagarre.

- Waouh ! applaudit-il. Puis, se tournant vers sa sœur ainée, il remarqua les lignes bleues qui lui parcouraient les membres et sourit : Tu les as trouvés.

- Bien vivants et impatients de t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir, répondit la maitre de l'air avec un clin d' œil.

Tekka fit glisser ses yeux sur les membres du « commando-d'élite » selon l'appellation de Keheko, approuvé par Sokka. Il sembla heureux de retrouver ses cousins et ses sœurs, étonné de voir Ta-Mei se joindre à une telle expédition, ne reconnut pas Azula, puis...

- Où est ma mère ?

Toph, ayant senti le drame, n'avait pas posé la question en les rejoignant. Mais lui ne pouvait pas rester sans certitude. Le silence qui suivit fut une réponse suffisante. Il serra fort dans les siennes les mains que ses sœurs lui tendaient.

Ils reprirent leur parcours en suivant les nouvelles indications de Maarho dans ce dédale souterrain. Sana songea que les choses se passaient plutôt bien, jusque-là.

_Alors, ça y est, Aang, tu es enfin dans de bonnes dispositions ? Tu as fini de me porter la poisse ?_

Quelques croisements plus loin, Toph repéra le battement d'Eizon et put déterminer sa position. Le commando ne fit plus trop de rencontres, ce qui commençait à intriguer l'ex-Exilé et les maitres stratèges qu'étaient Sokka et Zuko.

- Ils doivent être sur le pied de guerre quelque-part pour déserter le Repère, supposa Maarho.

Sana courait, impatiente de délivrer son ami, impatiente de quitter à jamais ce terrier. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter si près du but.

_Avant de vendre la peau d'un lion polaire, assure-toi qu'il ne mord plus._

La jeune Avatar ne savait si elle devait remercier intérieurement la voix de sa mère qui lui prodiguait ce conseil rabat-joie.

Sana se précipita dans le dernier couloir, n'attendant plus personne. Les Aguerris qui barraient l'entrée n'eurent pas le temps de lever leur garde qu'elle faisait déjà fondre sur eux toute sa puissance, les balayant sans qu'ils puissent pousser un cri.

Elle courut se poster devant la cellule. Il était juste là, de l'autre côté du lourd panneau de bois et de métal. Elle ne prêta pas attention à ses amis qui arrivaient derrière elle. Imitant un geste qu'elle avait vu faire par maitre Toph, elle frappa le sol d'un coup de talon, faisant bondir la porte hors de ses gonds.

Et Eizon était là.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

* * *

Voilà, comme annoncé, l'inspiration est revenue et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas se tirer comme une voleuse avant que j'aie achevé cette histoire.

C'est pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (certains il y a loooogtemps, je sais) que j'ai recommencé à écrire Le Cap. J'espère que ceux-là ne sont pas déçus.

Positive ou négative, votre opinion m'importe donc n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.


	29. Chapitre 18 partie 2

La suiiiiiiiiite!

* * *

** Dédale**

**partie 2**

Et Eizon était là.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

- Ata ?

Oui, Ata, sereine et souriante, et toujours jolie malgré ses yeux rouges.

_Alors c'était ça l'effet d'une morsure de lion polaire ?_

Sana n'écouta pas, repartit dans le couloir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Eizon avait contourné l'Héritière, passé la porte et bousculé une partie de leurs amis pour s'élancer dans le couloir. Il appela :

- Sana ! Sana, att-Aah !

Face à lui se tenait Azula, qui le jaugea de haut en bas avec une froide indifférence. Il se mit en garde, poings levés.

- 'Zon, calme-toi, elle est là pour nous aider, le rassura Ta-Mei.

Il regarda sa soeur avec des yeux ronds, et remarqua seulement la présence de son père. Tous trois restèrent muets un instant. Puis ils s'embrassèrent, indifférents à la présence des autres.

- Oh, beurk, pitié ne faites pas ça en public ! râla Azula avec un soubresaut proche du réflexe vomitif..

Dégagé de l'étreinte, Eizon voulut rejoindre Sana. Mais celle-ci avait déjà pris une longue avance sur le groupe.

Elle marqua une pause seulement quand maitre Toph agrippa son bras et la ramena sans un mot vers les autres. Sokka et ses fils avaient déjà adopté des positions stratégiques aux extrémités du couloir et près des portes d'accès. Ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à donner l'alerte.

Désignant Ata comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de prunes-d'eau mais se tournant vers Eizon, Toph interrogea :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ?

La silhouette de la jeune Héritière tentait de se dissimuler derrière la forme plus fine encore du prince du Feu. Il ouvrit la bouche mais c'est la réponse d'Ata que les autres entendirent.

- Je voulais aider à les libérer, je voulais réparer ce que j'ai fait.

Et tandis qu'elle répondait à sa place, les yeux d'Eizon cherchaient ceux de Sana, qui refusaient de les rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir libéré Tekka en premier ? intervint Kaya, obéissant à la demande muette de son frère.

- Je l'ai cherché, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Comment as-tu trouvé Eizon, s'ils étaient si bien cachés ? poursuivit la Fripouille aveugle en mode « méchant flic ». Je te conseille de ne pas me mentir.

- Vous n'en sauriez rien si je décidais de vous dissimuler la vérité, déclara Ata sans un battement de cil.

- Prouve-le ! demanda Toph

- Je suis un chien-aligator bicéphale à pois roses, déclara l'accusée avec un dégagement si naturel qu'en fermant les yeux, on aurait pu la croire.

- Cette petite est moins fadasse qu'elle en a l'air, ricana Azula avec un sifflement appréciateur.

Ata n'avait probablement pas reconnu la princesse démente, mais à la réaction des autres elle comprit vite que remporter l'approbation de cette femme ne l'aiderait pas à regagner la confiance des autres. Et elle en avait besoin.

- Comment pensez-vous que j'aie survécu jusqu'ici avec Dej toujours sur mon dos à me suivre et m'épier sans cesse, ajouta-t-elle à titre d'explication.

Sana ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux d'Ata, et de son corps frêle et féminin caché derrière celui, élancé et athlétique, d'Eizon. Le Seigneur du Feu tapa du pied, impatient d'obtenir une réponse à la question posée par Toph.

- Ah, oui. C'est... en fait j'ai convaincu mon père de le rencontrer, pour qu'il puisse expliquer que l'Avatar ne m'avait pas enlevée...

- Et trouver un terrain d'entente, j'imagine, conclut Zuko.

Maarho intervint dans l'interrogatoire en apportant ses suppositions quant aux intérêts des Exilés dans une quelconque forme d'alliance avec la Nation du Feu. Des avantages à sens unique, bien entendu. La Nation s'était bien relevée de la guerre et n'avait aucun avantage qu'ils soit politique, économique ou autre à tirer d'un tel pacte.

- Bah, et puis quoi encore, s'associer avec des bourreaux d'enfants ! cracha Sokka depuis le bout du couloir. Plutôt manger des bouses de rhino au petit-déjeuner !

- Il n'y a pas d'alliance possible, affirma froidement Sana.

Shen sembla déçue, car elle était toujours portée vers la solution pacifique. Mais Sana lui avait fait le descriptif des méthodes des Exilés lorsqu'elles travaillaient ensemble sur son troisième Chakra. Et la maitre de l'Air devinait plus qu'elle ne savait que c'est avant tout contre Ata que son amie avait du ressentiment.

La discussion s'anima pour déterminer la meilleure marche à suivre. Toph était toujours partisane du plan Rentrons-leur-dans-le-lard, et Suki approuvait ce plan malgré son manque de finesse. Mais Sokka, Zuko et Shen débattaient activement. Sana écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Fallait-il profiter de l'aubaine de cette entrevue programmée entre Eizon et Fenken, le père d'Ata ? Ou l'ignorer et directement s'adresser aux quatre sages ? Cette rencontre ne ferait-elle pas une excellente diversion ?

- J'irai, décida Eizon. Si ça peut vous faciliter l'accès, je rencontrerai le père d'Ata. En plus, s'il ne nous voit pas arriver, il fera sonner l'alerte.

- C'est la meilleure solution, encouragea Ata en lui agrippant le bras.

À cet instant, le regard de Sana remonta machinalement vers les yeux d'Eizon, implorants, suppliant. De le pardonner?

Non, elle ne pardonnerait pas. Et si elle avait pu garder une certaine contenance pendant l'échange, elle n'y tenait plus. Se détachant de la poigne de Toph, elle repartit vers le bout du couloir.

Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, mais refusa de se retourner. Il lui faudrait encore quelques minutes pour se calmer, pour mettre sa déception de côté. Elle se sentait trahie, et idiote. Et seule, tellement plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

Dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus que le fracas assourdissant des vagues, leur sel qui brûle les yeux des nageurs imprudents, et les rouleaux qui entrainent au loin les épaves.

Elle avait tout d'une épave.

Elle prit appui contre la paroi de terre, cherchant un ancrage. Elle avait le tournis. L'océan terrible et glacial la rappelait à lui, mais elle était si loin de l'eau, au milieu d'un souterrain perdu aux confins du Royaume de la Terre.

Dans le bleu terrible et suave qui l'aveuglait défilaient des éclats d'argents, les images des semaines précédentes fusaient comme un banc de poissons pourchassés par un prédateur. Et ce dernier tableau de l'instant où elle avait défoncé la porte de la cellule : elle, souriante et essoufflée et impatiente, Eizon juste là et Ata si jolie qui ne devait pas jouer cette scène. Ata qui tenait la main d'Eizon dans la sienne.

Et ces deux mains nouées avaient frappé Sana à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle, lui coupant l'envie de respirer.

Elle trébucha, se rattrapa au mur, tomba. Ce n'est qu'une fois debout qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas relevée toute seule. Mais elle reconnut trop bien la forme et la chaleur des mains qui la tenaient aux épaules.

- Dégage, laisse-moi ! aboya-t-elle sans même lever les yeux vers son visage.

Il tenta de protester mais dut se résoudre à la lâcher. Toujours incapable de regarder les autres en face, Sana demanda quelle direction il fallait prendre. La réponse se fit attendre, la gène était manifeste sur les visages de ses compagnons.

- On doit se diriger vers le centre du Repère. Il y a un immense atrium, en pleine zone résidentielle, au milieu duquel est construit l'arche dans laquelle vivent les sages.

Sana essaya de se concentrer sur sa maitrise de la terre pour se repérer. Une partie du labyrinthe avait déjà été modifiée, mais les parties vrombissantes de vie n'avaient pas bougé, ainsi que l'avait expliqué Maarho.

- Ok, lança-t-elle pour se redonner une contenance, on y va. On prend d'assaut leur « arche » et on les confronte à leur propre bêtise.

- Mais vous êtes fous ! Vous ne pouvez pas attaquer en zone résidentielle, il y a des familles qui vivent là ! protesta Ata.

Le bleu qui tentait de la submerger céda la place à la rage blanche qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle eut envie d'attraper à la gorge la jolie brunette, de la secouer, de lui arracher les cheveux, de la mordre, de la transforme en statue de glace et de la briser en un million de petits morceaux. Sana serrait les poings, tremblante d'une colère indomptable. Mais elle devait la contrôler.

_Chakras, Chakras, Chakras... Par Tui et La faites-la taire!  
_

Elle inspira profondément.

- Merci pour ce conseil précieux, répondit enfin Sana avec un sourire d'une hypocrisie qui fit échapper un second sifflement admiratif à Azula.

Et elle repartit d'un bon pas dans la direction indiquée.

**oOo**

Ils avaient presque atteint l'atrium décrit pas Maarho, mais durent renoncer à y pénétrer en journée : le lieu était en effet bien trop peuplé. Des gens, tous en uniforme quel que soit leur âge ou leur sexe, traversaient le vaste espace. Des puits étaient aménagés au sommet, laissant pénétrer la lumière du soleil, bien plus agréable que les torches ou les pierres incandescentes utilisées partout ailleurs dans le souterrain. Seuls quatre membres du commando pourraient se fondre dans la masse grâce aux uniformes volés. Maarho avait tenté d'en trouver d'autres mais on avait dû les cacher. Et il n'avait pas eu le coeur de déshabiller les Exilés qu'ils avaient mis K.O. Voyant circuler des vieillards et des enfants, Sana accepta le plan B : laisser Eizon accompagner Ata dans l'arche pour distraire Fenken, et apprendre ce qu'il projetait. Ils feraient du repérage et attendraient son signal à l'extérieur.

Maarho n'ayant jamais été autorisé à pénétrer dans l'Arche, il ignorait tout de son architecture interne, ce qui rendait une attaque souterraine trop dangereuse.

Toph, Maarho et Meda creusèrent une nouvelle salle, adjacente à l'atrium, d'où ils pourraient percevoir les vibrations des habitants de la Confrérie et celles d'Eizon. Ils pénétrèrent le plus discrètement possible dans l'espace exigu. Le temps semblerait long, coincés là à douze. Ils pourraient se prêter les uniformes volés, pour pouvoir sortir prendre l'air et effectuer des tours de garde autour de l'atrium.

Dans leur petite cave, serrés les uns contre les autres, dans le noir presque complet, les membres du « commando » étaient obligés de chuchoter pour ne pas alerter les Exilés.

Ils avaient fait le récit à Tekka de ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Shen et Kaya étaient blotties près de lui. Il s'était tu longtemps, et Sana savait qu'il avait profité de la couverture de l'obscurité pour pleurer. Aucun de ses cousins n'aurait même songé à en rire dans de telles circonstances, mais il restait un fier guerrier des Tribus. Ta-Mei, toujours proche de sa soeur de lait, semblait s'être assoupie sur l'épaule de son père. Azula pestait dans son coin, marmonnant entre ses dents parfaites des insultes à l'intention de chacun. Seule Toph osa lui conseiller d'arrêter sous peine d'être enterrée vivante.

Conformément à l'enseignement de Maarho et de Toph, Sana concentrait toute son attention sur les vibrations d'Eizon, qui circulait dans l'Atrium, puis dans l'Arche. Elle commençait à se faire une idée de la disposition du lieu, les quatre salles concentriques, dans la plus reculée desquelles devaient se trouver les sages. Sana avait d'abord pratiqué cet exercice pour rester focalisée sur la réalité, et rester maitre de ses émotions. Pour se sortir les images que son imagination faisait naitre en sachant Eizon seul avec Ata, encore. Ensuite, elle avait découvert que, plongée dans l'obscurité totale, elle parvenait à suivre les mouvement du prince du feu avec étonnamment de facilité. Enfin, elle n'avait pu s'en détacher car, décidément, quelque-chose clochait.

- Maitre Toph, appela-t-elle doucement.

Le son sembla vibrer plus longtemps dans l'atmosphère sombre et lourde de la cache.

- Ouaip, Deuze ?

- Vous ne sentez pas quelque-chose d'étrange ?

- Oups, pardon, fit Keheko, ce qui arracha un rire à ses frères.

Sana n'y prêta pas attention, tant elle était préoccupée par ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

- Quelque-chose qui manque, expliqua-t-elle.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, souffla l'aveugle. Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

- Parce que vous avez trouvé plus fort que vous, proposa une voix qui n'avait rien d'amical et que Sana aurait reconnue entre mille tant elle hantait ses cauchemars.

La lumière les frappa, aveuglante, après l'obscurité à laquelle ils s'étaient accoutumés. Et la silhouette chétive se dessina à contre-jour.

* * *

Vous êtes une dizaine à avoir lu les chapitres précédents. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire!

à très vite!


	30. Chapitre 19 L'Arche

Enfin plongés au cœur de l'action!**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**L'Arche**

Dej fit s'écrouler les murs de la cache, les révélant au grand jour en plein milieu de l'atrium. D'un second mouvement que d'autres maitres de la terre copièrent, les murs furent repoussés avec violence.

Sana songea amèrement au petit laïus moralisateur d'Ata quand ils avaient parlé d'attaquer l'Arche de front. Voilà que c'était l'Arche qui les attaquait, sans se soucier des conséquences pour les habitants de l'Atrium.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient entourés d'une cinquantaine d'Exilés de tous grades, dont une partie de ceux qu'ils avaient gentiment assommés lors de leur traversée du dédale qu'était leur Repère.

- On aurait dû les déshabiller, grogna Meda.

- Ou les tuer ! aboya Azula avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

- Non, Zula, on ne tue personne, tempéra Ta-Mei un peu sonnée par ce réveil brutal.

- Pas pour l'instant, ajouta Zuko, la voix lourde de menace.

Malgré les efforts de Meda, Maarho et Toph pour l'en empêcher, le sol bougea encore sous leurs pieds, et ils se retrouvèrent trois mètres plus bas, encerclés et cernés par l'ennemi.

- C'était un piège ! s'exclama Keheko

- Sans blague ? cracha Tobekka en lui frappant l'épaule.

Dej les dominait depuis le bord de la cuvette que lui et ses acolytes avaient creusée. Les habitants de l'Atrium s'approchaient pour regarder, effrayés mais curieux. Aucun ne semblait comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'attenter à la sécurité de la Confrérie des Exilés de Demi-Sang ! tonna Dej, avant d'écarter les bras pour accueillir les quelques acclamations de ses soldats.

Le Commando attendait. Les Exilés ne tarderaient pas à passer à l'offensive et c'est à cet instant seulement qu'ils pourraient montrer les crocs. Ils n'étaient pas agresseur, depuis le début. Mais les membres de la Confrérie l'ignoraient et il devraient leur prouver.

Le silence dura, seulement brouillé par les chuchotements des habitants qui se rassuraient les uns les autres ou tentaient d'identifier les forces en présence.

- Tiens, c'est pas le Seigneur du Feu ?

- Et eux, ils viennent surement des Tribus de l'eau, regarde comment ils sont habillés.

- Oh, maman, t'as vu la dame, elle a le visage tout peint !

- Tient, le jeune homme, là, avec ses flèches, ce serait pas...

Soudain, le premier coup partit : un poing de terre compact, lancé droit vers le visage du Seigneur du Feu. Alerte, il l'esquiva d'une torsion sur le côté. Il répondit, le sourire en coin, à l'attaque, et l'Exilé qui l'avait visé ne put éviter le poing de feu qui vint le frapper à l'estomac. Son corps fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière par la puissance du coup.

- Je suis le Seigneur du Feu Zuko, déclara-t-il, l'intonation assurée d'un homme habitué à parler aux foules. S'il y a des maitres du feu parmi vous, rejoignez la Nation du Feu, rejoignez les colonies. Vous y serez accueillis. Vous y serez chez vous !

L'hésitation se lut sur bon nombre de visages.

- Joli discours. Très clément de ta part, souffla Sokka.

- Diviser pour mieux régner, Fire Lord ? chantonna Dej. Mais vous mentez comme vous respirez.

La capacité du maitre de la terre était connue dans les rangs des Exilés, et, contrairement à Zuko, il avait leur confiance, il avait un grade qu'ils reconnaissaient. Toph jura, sentant bien qu'ils pouvait obtenir bien plus en quelques mots que Zuko en plusieurs heures de négociation.

- Les Exilés ne se plieront pas aux Lois de Nations ! gronda Dej. Jamais !

Ces mots mirent le feu aux poudres. Les poings de terre et de feu déferlèrent sur le commando, qui para les coups avec agilité. Les guerriers réceptionnaient les masses de pierres à grand coups d'épée, ce qui produisit rapidement un nuage de poussière.

Sana avait levé un grand bouclier de glace à travers lequel Kaya envoyait ses lames.

Mais aplomb des Exilés leur donnait l'avantage, et Toph ne parvenait toujours pas à faire remonter la plateforme.

- Impossible de remonter, râla Meda qui avait les mains écorchées et récolté plusieurs bleus en tentant d'escalader la paroi.

- Il semblerait que la diplomatie ait atteint ses limites, soupira Shen, déçue.

Elle bondit alors, provoquant un souffle qui fit s'envoler la poussière, et se propulsa plusieurs mètres au dessus des Exilés. Elle frappa l'air d'un grand mouvement circulaire, faisant perdre l'équilibre à leurs ennemis. Même Dej ne put se défendre d'une attaque à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, et il s'écroula dans un mouvement ridicule.

Libérée de son emprise, la terre obéit enfin aux commandements de Toph, qui remit le sol de niveau. Le vrai combat put alors commencer. Tekka s'était précipité vers sa soeur ainée et apprenait sur le tas les mouvements qu'il ignorait, surprenant les soldats de cette maitrise supposée disparue, ou presque. Tam-tam et Kaya avaient repris leur balais, rendant atmosphère vibrante d'énergie. Zuko et Azula, dans le même camp cette fois, étaient implacables et d'une précision mortelle. Maarho et Meda se lançaient en riant des défis de maitrise, à celui qui mettrait le plus d'ennemis à terre.

Dej s'était relevé, et hurlait ses ordres aux Exilés.

Sana était sur le point de bondir elle aussi dans la mélée, quand Toph la retint.

- Tu sais toujours où est Flammèche Junior ?

La question l'interloqua mais elle répondit, affirmative :

- Oui, je n'ai pas perdu sa vibration

- Tant mieux ! Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de toi. À tout à l'heure, Deuze !

Sur ces mots, la maitre de la terre fit quelques mouvements complexes et l'atrium disparut autour de Sana. La jeune Avatar se trouvait dans une galerie étroite, sous le sol. Se fiant à ses sens, elle creusa plus loin sur sa droite, puis remonta lentement. La vibration d'Eizon était toute proche, à présent. Celle d'Ata n'était qu'à quelques pas, et moins identifiable, le pouls calme de Fenkin. Plus loin, à l'extérieur, gardant la porte, deux hommes. Pas d'autre vibration.

Étrange.

Sana voulait attendre dans sa cachette pour essayer d'en apprendre plus. Mais elle sentit le sol autour d'elle la cracher vers le haut. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses au milieu d'une vaste salle lumineuse.

- Que- ? bégaya-t-elle, un peu sonnée.

- Ata ne vous a-t-elle pas informé de ma grande maitrise de la terre ? demanda sur le ton le plus badin le grand quadragénaire aux yeux d'algues.

- Si qui que ce soit pouvait se fier à ce qu'Ata raconte, ça se saurait ! grogna Sana en réponse.

Elle se releva le plus dignement possible. La pièce était nue, seulement meublée de quatre sièges vides, chacun gravé de nombreux Nouveaux Idéogrammes que Sana ne parvenait pas à lire. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de lois ou des noms des anciens Sages, comme cela se faisait dans les tribus de l'eau. Fenken se tenait debout, bien au centre, l'allure fière et hautaine. Ata était à mi-chemin entre son père et Eizon, les lèvres tremblantes. _Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'elle va encore se mettre à pleurer._

Une bouffée de rage brûla dans la poitrine de la maitre de l'eau lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur l'Héritière. Avant de la retrouver dans le labyrinthe, elle s'en méfiait, la sachant responsable de l'enlèvement de ses deux meilleurs amis. Maintenant, tout ce qu'était Ata l'irritait, de ses beaux cheveux à ses longues jambes, de ses grands yeux _stupides_ à sa peau impeccable. Toutes ces belles choses ne servaient qu'à manipuler et trahir ceux qu'elle approchait.

Eizon, sa dernière victime, semblait figé un peu plus loin. Sana ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il ne semblait ni prêt à se battre ni las de débattre. Il restait prostré, tendu. Elle chercha son regard mais il restait fixé sur Fenken.

- Vous arrivez juste à temps, chère Avatar. J'allais définir avec ce bon Prince du Feu les termes de notre accord. Un témoin impartial et neutre comme vous fera parfaitement l'affaire.

De quel droit agissait-il comme si le monde entier devait se plier à sa volonté ?

- Ce n'est pas avec vous que nous voulons débattre mais avec les quatre Sages, répondit Sana du ton le plus _avataresque_ qu'elle put. Vous pourrez assister à ces négociations mais n'aurez pas à intervenir.

Le plan qui consistait à contourner Fenken était complètement tombé à l'eau, alors autant le prendre de front. Il ne pouvait décemment pas les empêcher de rencontrer ses maitres.

- Les quatre Sages ? rit-il. Mais ils sont là. Ils n'ont pas bougé de leur fauteuil depuis douze ans. Je m'en suis assuré personnellement.

Les quatre sièges pivotèrent, révélant dans leur dossier les formes macabres de quatre corps se débattant, comme des chiens pris dans la lave d'un volcan et qui restent à jamais figés les pattes tendues et la gueule ouverte.

- Vous avez éliminé les Sages ! couina Sana, se reprochant à elle-même cette réaction outrée.

- Avec tout le respect que je leur dois, ils n'ont jamais eu les idées très larges. C'est eux qui ont décidé de faire des Exilés une communauté fermée et secrète, ce qui a eu du bon pendant la guerre. Mais depuis, il fallait quelqu'un de plus ambitieux, qui voit les choses en grand pour les Exilés.

- Et vous vous êtes auto-proclamé Chef de la Confrérie, conclut Sana à sa place, songeant à ce que Maarho avait expliqué juste avant de pénétrer dans le Repère. Pratique, puisque les Sages n'apparaissaient déjà plus en public depuis longtemps.

Ce qui étonnait Sana, c'était qu'aucun maitre de la terre parmi les Exilés ne s'en soit rendu compte, ne se soit aperçu, ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait, des vibrations manquantes.

- Depuis combien de temps Dej camoufle tes magouilles ? demanda Ata comme si elle avait suivi le même cheminement de pensée.

Oui, s'il avait pu perturber la « vision » de maitre Toph, il pouvait être l'associé idéal pour Fenkin. Le père ne répondit pas à sa fille, l'ignorant comme une quantité négligeable.

- C'est pour ça qu'il me faisait des avances sans que tu réagisses ! Et maman est au courant de tout ça ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

Fenkin eut un rire dédaigneux qui semblait mettre en doute les capacités mentales de son épouse. Ata eut un hoquet aigu, dégouté.

- Je suis le seul Grand Sage, poursuivit Fenken. Et j'ai de grands projets pour nous, pour les Exilés...

- Et surtout pour vous-même, grogna Eizon avant de tousser douloureusement.

Fenken se tourna vers lui avec l'air abattu, en faisant des mouvements maniérés de sa main gauche tandis qu'il gardait la droite le long du corps, plate et doigts écartés.

- Moi qui espérait votre entière collaboration, cher Prince. Avouez que ma proposition a du bon.

Eizon serrait les poings mais ne répondit pas. Il semblait ne pas arriver à déglutir.

- Quelle proposition ? interrogea Sana, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce qu'elle allait entendre.

- La possibilité d'une alliance durable et solide entre les Exilés et la Nation du Feu.

Et Sana lut entre les lignes.

- Ma fille offre une dot de trois-cents âmes travailleuses et fidèles à sa cause. En échange, le Fire Lord nous accordera quelques terres, des titres et grades qui assureront notre autorité sur la Nation du Feu.

Sana eut un instant devant les yeux un flash de leurs deux mains nouées, mais rejeta la colère. _Reste lucide, Sana._

- Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix régner sur la Nation du Feu ?

Fenken sourit, comme si la question était d'une naïveté enfantine.

- Son armée, ses richesses, sa hiérarchie pyramidale, son peuple docile et malléable... énuméra-t-il comme on dresse une liste de commissions.

- Et vous croyez vraiment que nous allons accepter ça ? gronda Sana

- Mais, c'est là toute la beauté de la chose, Avatar. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Je tiens la vie de votre cher Prince entre mes mains. Il accepte, ou il meurt. Sa soeur est faible, son père est veuf. Il ne restera que sa tante, cette merveilleuse Azula la Démente pour reprendre le trône, ce qui précipitera sa Nation dans le chaos le plus total.

Enfin, Sana capta le regard d'Eizon et y lut la panique qui le tenaillait. Les vibrations émanant de lui étaient erratiques, perturbées. Et répercutée à hauteur de sa glotte. Sa respiration était obstruée. Et l'explication vint frapper Sana du fond de sa part de maitre de la terre. Fenken maintenait des pierres dans la gorge du jeune homme, et pouvait le tuer en quelques secondes.

_Arrêtez ça ! _

Ne réfléchissant plus, Sana s'élança pour attaquer l'homme aux yeux verts. Cependant, ayant anticipé son mouvement, Fenken claqua des doigts. Les sièges macabres disparurent à l'instant même où les grand garde massif qui les avait malmenés quelques semaines plus tôt passait la porte. Sana reconnut le symbole des Initiés : il devait donc être plutôt faible en maitrise.

Il frappa le sol de son pied de pachyderme, et plusieurs pics sortirent de terre en direction de Sana. Mais elle était, elle aussi, entêtée comme le roc et brisa la pierre d'un geste du bras. Elle lui envoya un lasso d'eau qu'il intercepta de son immense main. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune maitre de l'eau. Toutes les attaques qu'elle lança atteignirent le géant, mais il demeura imperturbable, comme insensible à la douleur. Il fut bientôt couvert d'ecchymoses, le visages et le buste entaillés et lacérés. Mais il restait impassible, et avança son bras long comme un tronc d'arbre et enserra la gorge de Sana de ses gros doigts boudinés. La jeune femme se débattit, l'attaquant tant et plus avec le peu de mobilité qu'il lui laissait. Elle sentait la rage monter en elle chaque fois qu'Eizon entrait dans son champ de vision, chaque fois qu'elle entendait, à travers le bruit du combat, les efforts qu'il devait faire pour respirer.

- J'attends votre réponse, votre Majesté, soupira Fenkin en relâchant un peu la pression sur la pierre qui obstruait la gorge du prince.

- Plu- argh-tôt crever !

- À votre guise.

Fenkin tenait devant lui sa main droite, tendue et resserrait ses doigts avec une lenteur de marche funèbre. Il rit de son propre sadisme. Eizon toussa encore, mais ne quittait pas son bourreau des yeux, lui lançant un défi muet.

- Non ! hurla Sana.

- Gerik, fais-la taire ! aboya Fenkin à l'attention du géant.

L'Initié obtempéra, et resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Sana.

- Arrêtez, vous allez les tuer ! larmoya Ata. Papa, pitié !

Sana se mordait la joue pour ne pas hurler, cherchait au fond d'elle des forces supplémentaires mais rien ne vint. Elle se démenait, battait les flancs et les jambes de son agreseur de dizaines de coups de genou ou de talon, mais sa poigne ne faiblissait pas. Pendant ce temps, le souffle d'Eizon faiblissait, sans qu'elle puisse réagir. Elle ne put retenir le cri qui lui échappa quand elle sentit l'une de ses côtes rompre.

- D'accord, éructa le jeune maitre du feu, laissez-la !

Le sourire satisfait de Fenkin arracha un nouveau cri à Sana

- Non, 'Zon !

Et la poigne qui lui enserrait la poitrine se renforça encore, maltraitant douloureusement sa côte cassée. Elle ne pouvait plus faire aucun geste sans gémir, ses poumons la torturaient. Plus elle se débattait, plus le massif Gerik appuyait, plus les râles d'Eizon résonnaient dans la vaste salle.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire qui ne risquât de les mener tous les deux dans le monde des Esprits. Chaque geste, chaque cri durcissait leur calvaire. Lutter était bien inutile. S'ils persévéraient, ils mourraient.

_Bats-toi pour protéger. _

C'est ce qu'attendait Katara. C'est ce qu'elle se démenait à faire en vain. Protéger Eizon d'une menace sourde et perverse, sur laquelle sa maitrise n'avait aucune prise.

Non, c'est elle-même qu'elle cherchait à protéger. Sa sensibilité, ses sentiments, ses rêves. En attaquant bêtement Fenkin, c'est la rage qui avait parlé, l'envie de blesser le chef des Exilés, de le faire taire. Il était illusoire de croire que ce type d'attaque aurait pu sauver Eizon.

Elle devait renoncer à se battre, renoncer à intervenir. Retirer ses émotions de la balance.

Faire preuve d'abnégation. L'oubli de Soi.

Admettre- dans sa conscience- qu'Eizon puisse céder au chantage de Fenkin et épouser Ata, ou qu'il meure en y résistant. Prendre le recul nécessaire. Dans les flux et reflux de la rage, faire taire les cris de son coeur, de sa blessure, ne plus écouter que la voix de l'Equilibre.

Fermer les yeux sur ce monde, pour voir les évènements avec un regard dégagé, distancié, renforcé.

- SANAAAAAAAAAAArgh !

* * *

**AN: **Merci à Serwolex pour son commentaire.

J'espère vraiment ne décevoir aucun de ceux qui ont attendu la suite de cette histoire et parvenir à surprendre ceux qui la découvrent.

J'attends vos reviews!


	31. Chapitre 20 Rage Blanche

**Chapitre 20**

**Rage blanche.**

Rage blanche. Encore ?

Différente. Cette fois. Plus lucide.

Oui. Consciente.

La douleur. Si forte. La poitrine. Les poumons. La tête. Le coeur, surtout.

La poigne. Terrible. L'homme. Maitre de la terre. Un géant. Impitoyable.

Coupable.

Un coup. Eau et glace.

Il tombe. Il saigne.

Je l'achève...

_Non, pas de mort, plus de morts ! assez !_

Un cri. Un râle.

Un jeune homme. Maitre du feu. Belle âme. Doux. Généreux. Loyal.

Innocent.

Blessé. En danger.

Trouver la blessure. La vibration. Dehors ! Il crache. Des glaires. Du sang. Et la pierre.

_Enfin !_

Il respire.

Lève les yeux. Sans crainte. Confiant.

En face. L'agresseur.

L'homme. Yeux verts. Maitre de la terre. Père indigne. Cruel. Manipulateur. Coupable.

Un coup. Souffle.

Il tombe.

Et elle ? Yeux verts. Humides. Des larmes ?

_Je la déteste._

Innocente.

_Bon..._

Des bruits. Une bataille. Juste là, dehors.

Nos amis.

Et les Exilés.

_Ils doivent savoir, pour les Sages. _

Lever le voile.

Tomber les murs.


	32. Chapitre 21 Chaos

**Fini les vacances mais je n'abandonne pas _Le Cap_ pour autant !**

une petite AN à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Chaos**

**Ata**

Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que les évènements pourraient si mal tourner.

Je regrettais tellement d'avoir causé tant de souffrances à mes amis, je voulais me racheter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis présenter mes excuses à Eizon, et m'expliquer avec Tekka. Impossible d'oublier le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand les Exilés ont attaqué l'île de Silice. Inutile de me voiler la face, je les ai bel et bien trahis.

J'ai essayé de les retrouver, d'obtenir les renseignements qui me manquaient en interrogeant quelques soldats. Je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais je sais tirer les vers du nez des hommes qui m'entourent. J'ai toujours su. Jusqu'à présent, aucun n'a su me résister.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne me doutais pas que mon propre père serait capable de me mentir. Et de manipuler la Confrérie entière.

Et cette pourriture de Dej qui le couvre depuis des années !

J'ai amené Eizon dans l'arche, croyant vraiment que mon père voudrait d'un accord de paix, une trêve. Mais il ne voit plus que son ambition.

Je ne suis pas un maitre, je me suis de nouveau retrouvée spectatrice impuissante de l'horrible chantage de mon père. Il a propulsé une pierre dans la gorge de ce pauvre Eizon moins d'une minute après nous avoir accueillis dans la seconde enceinte de l'arche et l'a torturé sous mes yeux. Je le suppliais d'arrêter mais il refusait de m'entendre.

Quand Sana est apparue, j'ai su que tout ça allait mal tourner.

**Keheko**

Bon, là c'était vraiment la mêlée !

Maitre Toph a balancé notre meilleur atout en envoyant Sana à la rescousse de son prince. Je juge pas, mais on aurait vachement aimé la voir _avatarer_ le derrière de ce bâtard de maitre de la terre.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien ils étaient en face. D'après « Dr. Secte » Maarho, la confrérie compte environ deux-cents combattants. On en a affronté moins que ça mais certains étaient teigneux. Et tous étaient maitre d'un élément. Terre et feu pour la plupart. Ouais, en un mot on était dans la merde.

On s'était placé en formation serrée et on se protégeait les uns les autres. Ma mère collait des beignes tellement salées qu'on a dû entendre des mâchoires craquer jusqu'à Kyoshi. Et mon père a mis au tapis un paquet d'attaquants avec des passes incroyables que Piandao a du applaudir depuis sa tombe. Meda faisait le malin avec sa boue mais comme c'était efficace, je me suis retenu de la vanner. De toute façon, Toph s'en chargeait bien.

Tekka s'éclatait comme jamais avec sa maitrise de l'air.

Kaya courait partout avec son eau magique.

Et je dois dire que je me débrouillais pas mal non plus, à quelques écorchures près.

**Zuko**

De ma vie, j'ai vu beaucoup de batailles. et l'avenir du monde se jouait presque toujours dans ces combats où se mesuraient des maitres d'une puissance et d'une qualité sans pareilles. Mes propres affrontements avec ma sœur ou Katara sont de bons exemples des luttes qu'il m'a fallu traverser en quarante ans.

Mais rarement bataille n'avait mis en présence de telles forces. Les membres de la Confrérie étaient féroces, dévoués à une cause qu'ils croyaient noble et sourds à nos tentatives de paix.

Et notre camp se défendait avec brio. Je gardait un œil sur ma fille, toujours conscient de ses faiblesses qu'elle semblait oublier.

Une secousse provenant de l'arche a distrait Tekka une seconde – alors que jusque-là sa maitrise de l'air avait été très impressionnante compte tenu du peu d'enseignement dont il a bénéficié – et il s'est retrouvé à terre.

Kaya n'a pas hésité une seconde à plonger au centre de notre cercle pour mettre son frère à l' abris et le soigner de sa maitrise de l'eau. J'étais inquiet de savoir Tam sans protection, mais les fils de Sokka et Azula l'entouraient déjà, sans l'entraver.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, la petite Kaya se balada comme une toupie autour de ses cousins pour soigner les blessures plus ou moins graves.

J'avais face à moi un maitre du feu hargneux. Je tentai bien, comme je l'avais fait plusieurs minutes auparavant, de le convaincre de cesser le combat et de rejoindre la Nation qui était la sienne puisqu'il était un fils du feu. Comme il se montrait franchement hostile, j'optai pour une approche qui m'était plus familière : le mettre hors d'état de nuire, rapidement et sans sentiment. Il donnait dans les grand effets et les jets de chaleur terribles. Traduction : il était orgueilleux et mal entrainé. Et surement incompétent en combat rapproché.

Je parai ses coups d'un bouclier de flammes et m'élançai. Un ou deux poings de feu pour le distraire et j'étais à moins d'un mètre de lui. Juste à bonne distance pour l'envoyer au tapis d'un bon coup de genou. Ce n'est pas le plus élégant, je doute que mon oncle aurait approuvé, mais c'est particulièrement efficace.

Je me tournais à présent vers le reste des troupes Exilées, attendant qu'un nouvel ennemi se mesure à moi.

Je n'ai senti la morsure du coup en traitre lancé par un maitre de la terre qu'au moment où le cri de Kaya m'est parvenu. Mon épaule était traversée par un pieu de roche.

L'adversaire ne se battait pas avec honneur. J'allais leur apprendre comment le Seigneur du Feu traite les lâches! Mais une petite main brune me retint par le bras. La si jeune maitre de l'eau levait ses grands yeux gris vers moi et, timidement :

- Vous êtes blessés. Laissez-moi vous soigner d'abord.

- Inutile, le combat n'est pas terminé, répondis-je en la repoussant, je crois sans trop la brusquer.

- Ça ne prendra qu'une minute... insista-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ils gagnent du terrain, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer ! haussai-je le ton.

Et sa réaction me figea sur place :

- C'est toi qui joues à l'imbécile à refuser que je te soigne ! gronda-t-elle d'une manière si familière, si chère à mon cœur que je n'ai pas osé bouger le temps que l'eau qu'elle manipulait fasse ses miracles.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, j'étais comme neuf et prêt à en découdre avec les Exilés.

**Azula**

Je suis un prodige de maitrise. Depuis toujours. Les flammes et les éclairs n'ont aucun secret pour moi.

Et je manipule les émotions au moins aussi bien que l'énergie.

Je suis un prodige et en tant que telle, je ne respecte que moi et ne crains personne.

Et je sais reconnaitre un vrai potentiel qui égale ou dépasse le mien.

Donc, une gamine d'à peine douze ans qui tue sans même le vouloir les deux seules femmes qui aient jamais osé me tenir tête ( l'une en naissant, l'autre en produisant ses premières flammes) je ne peux que la respecter.

Et la craindre ? Non.

On affrontait ces bâtards tordus et lâches qui vivent dans leurs terriers comme des fourmi-rats. Les paysans dits « guerriers » tapaient avec leurs épées et leurs bâtons sur l'adversaire avec tellement de bonne volonté que c'en était presque risible.

Je les voyais tous mesurer leurs coups, s'efforcer de ne pas tuer. Et, malgré tous mes _bonnes intentions_, je ne suis jamais parvenue à ne pas frapper trop fort.

Mon imbécile de frère s'est laissé avoir par un coup dans le dos. Ahah.

La gamine qui maitrise l'eau- la fille de cette maudite paysanne dont Zuzu s'est entiché- joue les infirmières, ce qui laissait Ta-Mei sans protection. Elle a défendu ses positions avec une ardeur dont nos ancêtres peuvent être fiers. Puis, d'un coup, elle a chaviré.

Elle était à sec. À court d'énergie.

Et l'ennemi l'a senti, immédiatement. Saleté !

S'il l'attaquait, elle serait incapable de se défendre sans se tuer.

Il a suffi d'une seconde d'hésitation et trois maitres de la terre se jetaient sur elle comme des corbull sur une carcasse. Et, bon, je suis pas de la veine héroïque ou toutes ces imbécilités dont mon frère est fan depuis qu'il a rencontré sa maitre de l'eau, mais j'ai dû intervenir. Ta-Mei a craché une belle déflagration _Azula's style_ sur le premier, mais son souffle n'a plus répondu quand le second a levé le poing. Elle n'a pas pu éviter le choc et s'est retrouvée à terre.

Toute leur petite bande de débutants à hurlé. Moi, j'ai agi.

J'ai foudroyé cet imbécile. Zou ! Sur place.

Le troisième était déjà là, plus méfiant et plus coriace. Il a paré mon premier assaut, par hasard sans doute, mais je l'ai eu du second, évidemment.

Puis je me suis tournée vers ma nièce –MA nièce ! – qui respirait bizarrement et était plus pâle que jamais.

J'ai fait un geste que je ne fais jamais.

Je lui ai tendu la main.

**Eizon**

Je n'ai pas accepté de suivre Ata en naïf. Je savais que son père tenterait une embuscade ou un chantage quelconque. Je m'y étais préparé et y avais consenti pour ouvrir la voie, pour que Sana ait une piste à suivre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Fenkin soit un tel fourbe et, pardonnez-moi le terme, un tel enfoiré.

Après les semaines passées enfermé dans une cellule sombre, je fus ébloui par la luminosité de l'Atrium. Et revigoré.

J'ai traversé le grand espace bruyant et animé en suivant l'Héritière, et à chaque pas quelqu'un la saluait chaleureusement. Nous (Tekka, Sana et moi... enfin, surtout Sana et moi, puisque c'est le seul _nous_ qui compte) n'avions jusque-là perçu que l'aspect guerrier de la Confrérie, mais c'était également une véritable communauté. Et en voyant ces familles, j'ai oublié l'uniforme qui leur donnait une allure de fantôme pour ne plus voir que des humains. Et je doutai que ces personnes – réelles pour moi à présent que je les avais sous les yeux – soient favorables aux desseins guerriers de leurs dirigeants.

Je confiai cette pensée à ma guide, ajoutant :

- J'espère rencontrer les sages. C'est eux qui pourront empêcher une guerre si je parviens à les convaincre...

- Mon père est le seul à pouvoir leur parler, normalement. C'est comme ça depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-elle, apparemment plus confiante que moi dans l'issue de cet entretient.

Nous montâmes quelques marches pour accéder à la porte d'une construction en pierre qui avait la forme d'une immense ruche.

À peine entrés, nous étions entourés de soldats. Prêts à m'attaquer au moindre faux mouvement de ma part, mais attendant l'ordre.

Et Fenkin s'approcha d'un pas impérieux, un rictus passablement irritant gravé sur son visage trop lisse pour un homme de son âge. Il fit un geste de la main, et ses sous-fifres baissèrent leurs poings.

Encore un signe de leur maitre et les gardes nous laissèrent passer.

J'ai suivi Ata et son père dans une seconde salle puis une troisième. Chaque fois nous croisions un ou deux Exilés qui obéissaient à Fenkin au doigt et à l'œil. Je reconnus le dernier, l'une des brutes qui avaient « animé » mon premier séjour ici.

Dans la dernière salle, tout bascula. Après avoir échangé l'une ou l'autre banalité, je demandai à rencontrer les sages. Et Fenkin dévoila son vrai visage,. Il attaqua sans sommation et je ne pus lutter lorsque, pris au piège d'un carcan de roche, il introduisait de force quelque chose dans ma bouche.

Qui vint se loger à hauteur de ma glotte, comme un aliment avalé de travers. Mais impossible de déglutir ou de cracher. Impossible d'inspirer pleinement. Le peu d'oxygène qui atteignait mes poumons me maintenait à peine conscient et en vie.

Je n'avais jamais été privé de mon souffle. Jamais.

Un maitre du feu n'est rien sans air.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sana apparaissait, secouée et barbouillée de terre.

J'assistai impuissant à son calvaire, incapable d'échapper au mien. Chaque geste que nous faisions pour venir en aide à l'autre renforçait l'ennemi. Sa douleur était ma douleur, mon impuissance était son impuissance.

C'est là, après de longues minutes de torture, que j'ai senti le changement en elle, avant de le reconnaitre dans ses yeux.

D'un geste, elle se débarrassa de Gerik la masse de muscle.

Puis, elle s'approcha à pas lents et jeta sur moi son regard blanc. J'étais fasciné. Pour la première fois, elle semblait calme en l'Etat d'Avatar, elle semblait _elle-même_. La lumière intense et aveuglante avait laissé la place à une sorte de lueur blanche, pure, parfaite. Ses veines se dessinaient, brillantes sous sa peau mate, traçant un dessin qui rappelait les tatouages des maitres de l'air, mais en plus doux, plus subtil. On devinait le contour de ses muscles et l'endroit où battait son cœur à travers l'uniforme d'emprunt.

Tout à ma contemplation de cette divinité incarnée, je ne me suis pas préparé à la douleur soudaine quand elle arracha la pierre qui obstruait ma gorge.

Je restai un instant hébété en découvrant, parmi mon sang et mes glaires, la minuscule bille de quartz qui avait failli me tuer

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Fenkin, qui avait enfin ravalé son orgueil, et qu'elle fit basculer à travers la pièce.

L'Avatar a balayé la salle du regard, le posant un long moment sur Ata. L'Héritière tremblait de tout son corps sous la face impassible.

Toujours lentement, Sana posa une main à terre. Son expression changea, se durcit.

Alors, elle frappa le sol d'un coup de poing phénoménal dont l'onde de choc fit trembler et tomber les murs de l'Arche. Le souffle emporta les parois de roche qui masquaient les crimes de Fenkin.

Et nous nous retrouvâmes sur une sorte de vaste podium qui avait supporté l'Arche, au milieu de l'Atrium, en plein chaos.

Et dans ce chaos, je ne distinguai qu'une chose.

Ta-Mei, à terre, épuisée. Et la main d'Azula tendue dans sa direction.

Mes yeux devaient me trahir. J'avais abimé mes nerfs optiques en admirant Sana.

Ta-Mei agrippa la main aux longs ongles de félin, confiante.

Non, certainement le manque d'oxygène prolongé avait provoqué des lésions dans mon cerveau.

Et tandis que Tam-Tam se relevait, munie de nouvelles forces...

C'est Azula qui s'effondrait.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je voulais décrire tout ce qui se passe sur le champ de bataille pendant que Sana se débat avec Fenkin. Mais je ne voulais pas relâcher la tension et faire avancer un peu l'histoire. Le résultat: un chapitre à plusieurs voix. Ceux qui m'ont suivie sur cette fic et "Retours" m'avaient demandé (il y a trois ans, oui, je sais) de reprendre ces changements de focalisation mais je n'en avais pas eu "besoin" jusqu'ici.

J'attends vos reviews!


	33. Chapitre 22 Affrontements et révélations

****Une bonne semaine de patience et voici le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Affrontements et révélations**

Deux miracles se produisirent simultanément.

L'un, évident aux yeux de tous, était l'apparition de l'Avatar dans toute sa gloire au milieu de l'Atrium.

L'autre, plus discret, qui ne fut pas immédiatement reconnu comme tel, était le geste d'Azula.

Elle avait tendu, de son plein gré, la main à quelqu'un- sans intention de le doubler et de le détruire. Et ce mouvement, le premier acte de pure générosité de sa vie, l'avait abattue.

Ta-Mei regardait le corps inanimé de sa tante, l'air intrigué et... en pleine forme. Elle avait attiré à elle les forces prodigieuses d'Azula. Mais la petite princesse craignait d'avoir tué la grande sans le vouloir.

Zuko, qui avait suivi toute la scène des yeux, indifférent à l'intervention de l'Avatar (il en avait vu d'autres), supposa que ce sacrifice avait été involontaire, de part et d'autre. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'Azula et cédé ses forces et sa vie autrement que par inadvertance, par accident.

Il ignorait, bien sûr, que la dernière pensée de celle que le monde entier surnommait la Démente depuis la fin de la guerre avait été à peu près celle-ci : « Ah, j'ai encore vaincu ! J'ai réussi là où cette foutue paysanne a échoué : j'ai mis la princesse du Feu hors de danger. Moi ! Et ça va surement pourrir la vie de Zuzu pendant quelques semaines ! »

Ta-Mei jeta un regard surpris et inquiet vers son père, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter et se rassurer.

Et pour cause, le premier miracle sus-mentionné avait déchainé bien des passions parmi les Exilés.

Sana, au comble du désespoir et de la colère, avait trouvé en elle la force d' ouvrir ce fameux chakra, et de libérer la toute puissance de l'Avatar. Elle avait soulagé Eizon de la pierre qui le torturait, avait frappé leurs agresseurs, et, bon gré mal gré, avait épargné Ata.

Puis, frappant le sol, elle créa une onde de choc qui emporta les murs de l'Arche, les réduisant en poussière et copeaux.

Les maitres qui se battaient dans l'Atrium, et les membres de la confrérie, se figèrent en voyant s'élever au dessus d'eux le maitre des quatre éléments, le gardien de la paix, le passage entre le monde physique et le monde spirituel.

La plupart des Exilés étaient nés dans le Repère. Ils n'avaient vécu la fin de la guerre que comme une rumeur, le retour de l'Avatar que comme une légende suburbaine, et n'avaient surement jamais eu _vent_ de l'existence et la mort de Aang. L'apparition de Sana, irradiante de cette maitrise universelle, était donc légitimement un choc pour eux.

Et le doute s'insinua enfin dans leurs convictions carrées et figées, grattant le vernis du joli dogme que Fenkin et ses sbires avaient entretenu depuis des années.

Parce qu'au delà de toute idée savamment et patiemment implantée, ils gardaient la conscience commune de ce fait simple mais qui allait changer l'issue du combat : l'Avatar avait toujours représenté le bien. La paix. L'unité.

Qui plus qu'un Demi-sang pouvait souhaiter la paix et la tolérance entre les peuples ? À quel point avaient-ils pu perdre contact avec la réalité du monde s'ils en venaient à attaquer les alliés de l'Avatar ?

À la seconde où Sana s'était révélée à tous, Fenkin sut qu'il aurait du mal à reprendre le dessus. Plusieurs soldats avaient baissé les poings et de nombreux civils s'étaient faufilés pour s'approcher d'elle, très intimidés.

Même ses amis eurent besoin de quelques instants pour se remettre de l'émotion de la voir ainsi pour la première fois. Mais dès qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils reformèrent leur ligne défensive. Zuko et Eizon entouraient Ta-Mei. Le corps d'Azula avait été confié aux bons soins de Kaya. Sokka et ses fils affichaient des mines déterminées. Leurs rangs grossirent rapidement quand les Exilés, combattants ou non, se joignirent à eux. Et, conformément aux promesses du Seigneur du Feu, ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts. Maarho l'en remercia intérieurement.

Et Sana, sous son masque d'Avatar, sourit.

Un grand courant d'air balaya la salle, marquant l'entrée dans l'Atrium de trois maitres de l'air, deux adultes et un enfant. Ils ne portaient pas de grade, leur maitrise n'ayant sans doute pas été reconnue par leurs pairs. Ils vinrent se placer devant Tekka et Shen :

- Nous pensions être les seuls- les derniers, chuchota la femme en adressant un grand sourire aux enfants de Aang.

- Vous ne l'êtes plus, répondit Tekka avec un clin d'oeil.

Ata ne s'était pas trompée, elle n'avait pas menti : il y avait bien des maitres de l'air parmi les Exilés.

C'est cet instant que choisit Dej pour hurler :

- Bande de traitres ! Vous osez abandonner vos frères ! Vous désertez ! Vous paierez pour cet affront !

Une jeune fille, non gradée, qui s'était glissée timidement parmi les guerriers des Tribus, répondit à ses menaces :

- On ne déserte pas ! La Confrérie devait être une famille, pas une armée !

Elle fut acclamée par ceux qui avaient passé la ligne invisible qui séparait maintenant les deux camps et d'autres, encouragés, franchirent le pas alors qu'ils hésitaient encore une seconde plus tôt.

Mais Dej avait encore beaucoup d'emprise sur ses hommes, et Fenkin se relevait. En le voyant, blessé, au milieu des débris de l'Arche, « Salade » (et ce surnom que lui avait attribué Tekka lui convenait mieux que jamais maintenant qu'il se décomposait sous leurs yeux, le teint verdâtre et la joue flasque) trouva son angle :

- Regardez comme ces lâches sans honneur s'en prennent à l'un de nos frères les plus respecté.

Il ordonna ensuite qu'on aide Fenkin et qu'on le soigne, mais l'auto-proclamé Grand Sage rebondissait déjà :

- J'ai survécu à l'attaque indigne de l'Avatar. Ne vous laissez pas influencer par leurs belles paroles ! Quelles offenses les Plain-Sang ne nous ont-ils encore fait subir ?

Ces mots attirèrent à nouveau sur lui le regard blanc de l'Avatar

_Pardonne l'ignorance. Pardonne même la bêtise. Jamais la persistance dans l'une ou l'autre._

Sana fit un mouvement vague, comme on chasse une mouchstique, et la terre trembla autour de Fenkin

- Silence ! gronda-t-elle de ses milliers de voix.

Il essaya de toute ses force de ne pas paraitre terrifié.

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, Avatar. Vous qui êtes chargé de maintenir la paix mais qui venez semer le trouble et la discorde dans une communauté paisible.

Faisant tourner sa main droite comme si elle jouait avec une marionnette, Sana commanda les quatre sièges qui sortirent du sol et pivotèrent, afin que chacun puisse reconnaitre les corps à jamais scellés dans la pierre.

De toutes parts jaillirent des hoquets de stupeur, des « Aah ! », des « Ooh ! », ... et un « Bah dégueu ! » étouffé mais qui émanait distinctement de Keheko.

Quand les Exilés comprirent qu'ils avaient été manipulés, Eizon eut un instant l'espoir que l'affrontement sanglant ne fasse pas davantage de victimes.

Malheureusement, Dej n'était jamais à court de mots.

Il accusa Sana de la mort des Sages, et certains le crurent malgré les évidences, refusant sans doute de remettre leurs petites certitudes en question.

Alors, comme un seul homme, répondant sans doute à un ordre muet, la centaine d'Exilés encore hostiles attaqua.

Comme toujours, les moins gradés furent poussés vers l'avant. Ils fonçaient tête baissée sur la ligne des « Plain-Sang », attaquant indifféremment leurs anciens confrères comme ils attaquaient l'ennemi. Il n'était plus question de communauté et de Demi-Sang. Il n'était que question de Dogme et d'obéissance aveugle à un ordre donné. Fenkin et Dej galvanisaient leurs troupes de leurs hurlements fanatiques.

Le commando s'organisait pour intégrer ses nouvelles forces et protéger les civils qui s'étaient ralliés à eux.

Plusieurs Novices se jetèrent sur la famille Royale du Feu, les supposant épuisés par les combats précédents. Ils furent accueillis par trois boulets incandescents envoyés à tout vitesse vers trois bas-ventres. Toute la troupe recula d'un pas. La main encore fumante, Eizon eut un sourire en coin. À ses côtés, son père et sa soeur, affichant le même faciès satisfait et déterminé. D'autres attaques suivirent, qui faisaient chaque fois plus de dégâts parmi les rangs adverses. Mais les Exilés manquaient soit de cervelle, soit d'instinct de survie.

- Quels imbéciles, ils ne réussiront qu'à se faire tuer ! grogna Maarho en enfonçant trois soldats dans le sol jusqu'aux épaules.

- Ils envoient encore les plus faibles d'abord ! s'offusqua Suki qui bondissait d'adversaire en adversaire sans même toucher le sol.

- Sans doute pour nous fatiguer ou pour créer une diversion, supposa Tobekka en assommant un adversaire qui l'attaquait par derrière d'un coup de coude.

Leur conversation ponctuée de coups portés et de cris arrachés à l'ennemi fut suivie d'un grognement enragé que Zuko ne put retenir. Les puissants ne cesseraient-ils donc jamais de se servir des plus faibles comme chair à canon ?

Shen et Tekka avaient fait plus ample connaissance avec le couple de maitres de l'air, Unuan et Soleng. L'enfant était le leur, une petit fille du nom d'Anesh qu'ils avaient confiée à Keheko et Kaya.

À quatre, ils déchainaient de puissantes bourrasques contre lesquels le Exilés devaient lutter pour les attaquer, mais qui les plaçait à portée des tirs de Meda et Toph.

L'Avatar suivait à distance ces combats. Son regard blanc ne s'était pas détaché de Fenkin.

Quelques Exilés attaquèrent l'arrière-garde constituée de Keheko et Kaya. La jeune maitre de l'eau forma un long lasso d'eau à l'aide duquel elle fit trébucher plusieurs ennemis qui firent ensuite connaissance avec la crosse de l'épée de son cousin.

Un maitre du feu Initié entra dans le combat. Kaya avait travaillé avec Ta-Mei et Zuko, elle savait comment affronter cette maitrise opposée à la sienne. Mais ses maigres fouets d'eau ne parvinrent pas à impressionner l'homme qui forma un large bouclier de flamme. La rencontre des deux éléments dans un sifflement créa un nuage de vapeur qui retomba vite dans la poussière ambiante.

- Je vais manquer d'eau ! hurla Kaya à l'attention de son partenaire.

Keheko se rapprocha pour protéger sa cousine.

- Tu ne sais pas prendre l'eau dans l'air ? s'étonna Sokka, en levant un sourcil si haut qu'il disparaissait dans les plis de son front tandis que l'autre était froncé comme une chenille frileuse.

- Bien sur que si, mais là y a PAS d'eau dans l'air, répliqua l'adolescente.

- Il y a un réseau de canalisations qui parcourt tout le sous-sol, indiqua Maarho qui avait créé un grand mur protecteur pour ralentir les attaques. Ça fait le tour de l'Atrium.

Toph enchaina alors quelques mouvements secs et carrés, et le sol craqua aux quatre coins de l'Atrium. D'immenses jets d'eau en jaillirent.

- Livraison à domicile, Pomme d'Amour ! lança la Fripouille.

Le liquide s'étala et se répandit dans tout l'Atrium. Le champ de bataille se transforma rapidement en vaste bourbier où tous les maitres peinaient à circuler.

Quand la seconde salve d'Exilés entra en scène, les coups durcirent et l'affrontement devint plus violent encore. Les Initiés étaient aussi bêtes que leur prédécesseurs, mais plus entrainés.

Les attaques se firent plus rapides et plus précises, redoublant de puissance.

- S'ils persistent à se montrer vicieux, on n'évitera pas la boucherie ! prévint Eizon qui avait évité de justesse une lame de glace dont sa gorge était la cible. Si on commence à répondre coup pour coup, il y aura des morts !

Il avait face à lui quatre maitres. Terre, terre, feu, eau. Mieux organisés, ils tentaient des attaques groupées qui se révélaient malheureusement plus efficaces.

- Mais pourquoi Sana n'intervient pas ? plaida Ta-Mei.

- Ouais, Aang aurait déjà... commença Sokka

- Aang serait intervenu de tout son super-pouvoir et aurait imposé son point de vue par la force... commença Zuko tout en faisant signe à sa fille d'aller rejoindre Kaya à l'arrière.

- Sana espère encore une prise de conscience, acheva Eizon.

Oui. Tant d'Exilés s'étaient déjà réveillés d'eux-mêmes, en la voyant apparaitre ou à la révélation des cadavres des Sages. Pourquoi réduire les autres au silence par la force alors qu'ils étaient aussi manipulés, seulement un peu plus têtus ou naïfs ?

Justement, alors que le combat faisait rage et que les blessures se faisaient plus profondes de part et d'autre, une voix se décida à se faire entendre.

- Arrêtez de vous battre ! S'il-vous-plait, ne vous battez pas !

Mais perdue dans les cris enragés ou les plaintes, entre les craquements de la terre ou des mâchoires et les déflagrations de feu et d'air, entre le tintement des épées et le claquement des fouets d'eau, cette petite voix était bien faible.

- Sana, fais-les cesser ! Arrête-les ! suppliait-elle.

L'Avatar sembla l'ignorer.

Mais quand l'un de ses alliés, fatigué de ce combat qui durait déjà depuis de longue minutes, fatigué d'affronter des maitres alors que lui n'en était pas un, fatigué de mesurer ses coups alors que l'ennemi frappait fort et dur avec la très évidente intention de blesser, quand sa mère pourtant guerrière endurcie hurla son nom, le nom de l'ainé de ses fils, l'Avatar ne put plus se murer dans une apparente indifférence. La voie pacifique avait échoué ?

Il était temps de leur montrer que l'Avatar n'est pas craint depuis des millénaires pour rien.

Elle bondit de la plate forme de fondation de l'Arche dans un grand souffle, et atterrit accroupie au centre du champ de bataille. La boue qui couvrait le sol éclaboussa en plusieurs vagues sous le choc.

- Assez ! gronda l'Avatar de ses mille voix.

Ce mot fut accompagné d'un mouvement des mains, comme pour arrêter un rhino qui charge ou calmer des enfants qui se chamaillent. Seulement Sana était maitre des quatre éléments, et ce geste provoqua un raz-de-marée de boue qui couvrit une bonne partie des Exilés jusqu'aux genoux.

Légitimement impressionnés, nombre d'entre eux crièrent ou gémirent.

Mais l'Avatar levait déjà ses mains, lentement, droit devant elle, de plus en plus haut.

Et de la même manière la glace et la terre remontaient le long des jambes des Exilés.

Tout étaient coincés jusqu'à la taille, prisonniers des éléments dont ils n'étaient pas maitres. Les maitres du Feu et de l'eau ne pouvaient empêcher la roche de former peu à peu un sarcophage autour de leur corps les maitres de la terre grelottaient, impuissants contre la lente ascension du givre.

Le silence s'imposa avec l'immobilité contrainte.

- Ne vous laissez pas intimider ! hurla encore Fenkin à ses troupes alors que lui même se débattait contre la glace.

Il fut interrompu par le claquement assourdissant de la gifle qu'Ata abattit sur sa joue. Il y eut un cri de protestation et la jolie héritière ne scruta pas la foule à la recherche du regard de sa mère. Non, elle n'espérait pas être approuvée.

Trop sonné, le « Grand Sage » ne parvint pas à articuler de réplique ou d'insulte immédiatement. Ce qui permit à sa fille de prendre la parole, s'adressant à ses Confrères.

- Vous me connaissez tous. Je suis Ata. Je suis la fille de Fenkin, Intendant et porte-parole des grands sages- du moins de leur vivant- et de Nora, Aguerrie et Architecte. Je recevrai leurs titres, leurs grades sans avoir à passer l'Initiation. Mais je ne suis pas un maitre. Je ne suis même pas une bonne ouvrière. Et c'est pour ça que tant d'entre vous connaissent si bien mon visage : on m'a baladée d'atelier en atelier, de service en service, sans en trouver un pour lequel j'aie le moindre talent. J'étais Ata l'Héritière, Ata la jolie, Ata l'Inutile. Et j'étais heureuse puisque c'était ce que j'avais toujours connu. La Confrérie, la Famille.  
Puis j'ai été affectée aux cuisines et, étonnamment, je n'étais pas complètement incapable.  
C'est là que j'ai découvert que nous avions une part d'ombre. Sinon, pourquoi détenir prisonnier des adolescents, des gens de mon âge. Pourquoi enfermer et torturer une jeune fille en la soupçonnant d'être l'Avatar ?  
Je les ai aidés. J'ai commencé à les aimer.

Tekka sourit.

- Mais je restais aveugle, poursuivit-elle. Et sans le vouloir, j'ai mené nos troupes jusqu'à eux. Je les ai trahis. Eux qui m'avaient offert leur amitié sans arrière-pensée, sans convoiter mes grades.

Il est temps pour vous tous de recouvrer la vue !

Toph ricana.

- Il est temps pour vous de voir les mensonges dont Fenkin vous a abreuvé depuis des années. Depuis plus de dix ans, mon père est rongé par son ambition et son orgueil, il veut dominer les nations, posséder des richesses, imposer sa loi. Et vous le suivez, vous qui lui faites confiance. Oh, comme la vérité est fragile.

Mais il est temps pour les Exilés de relever la tête hors de ces cavernes, et de rejoindre un monde qui est prêt à nous accueillir, un monde métissé qui abat ses clivages uns à uns, un monde peuplé de demi-sangs, un monde qui a enterré la guerre.

Nous ne voulons pas partager sa tombe !

Et ce discours fut entendu et acclamé par les Exilés de part et d'autre du champ de bataille. Certains répétèrent même sa dernière phrase, devenue pour eux le cri de la conscience retrouvée, le cri de la liberté attendue.

L'Avatar sourit.

Et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle posa sur cette foule apaisée son regard bleu comme les nuits sans lune.

* * *

AN: J'espère ce chapitre vous a plu!

Comme toujours, je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire.


	34. Chapitre 23 Survivre et renaitre

**Chapitre 23**

**Survivre et renaitre**

L'Avatar ferma les yeux, et Sana les rouvrit.

Elle savait la victoire assurée, à présent. Que cette victoire soit due en partie au petit discours d'Ata l'irritait un peu, dans un petit recoin perdu à l'arrière du crâne. L'important, c'était que la plupart des Exilés levaient les mains en signe de reddition ou s'inclinaient devant Zuko, Toph ou Sokka.

Sana observait tous ces changements avec sa conscience réduite de simple humaine, comme un gigantesque désordre apaisé. La présence de l'Avatar n'était plus nécessaire.

Dommage.

Parce que ses sens aigus auraient perçu l'attaque.

L'Avatar aurait senti l'infime changement de position d'un ennemi qu'elle croyait hors d'état de nuire.

L'Avatar aurait entendu le tintement de la lame sortie de son étui, le léger « han ! » émis par celui qui l'avait projeté et surtout le sifflement de l'arme blanche fendant l'air.

L'Avatar n'aurait pas eu la bêtise de se tourner vers Toph quand la maitre de la terre tenta de l'avertir.

Pas Sana.

Elle ne vit donc pas le poignard lancé par Fenkin.

Et ne put rien faire quand il vint se planter au milieu de sa poitrine.

Fenkin éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang, ce rire fou et désespéré du mégalomane qui tente un dernier coup en traitre. Et qui réussit.

Sana bascula sous le coup. Mais la douleur ne vint pas.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, étourdie mais intacte, prête à riposter, mais fut freinée dans son élan par un souffle brulant.

Eizon, en voyant s'effondrer la jeune femme, avait laissé éclater sa colère.

Une déflagration gronda autour du Prince, si chaude que le sol boueux sécha et craqua, si puissante que tous retinrent leur souffle, si violente que même les maitres les plus entrainés et les plus endurcis durent faire un effort pour rester stables sur leurs pieds.

La fatigue de longues semaines d'enfermement et de nombreuses heures de lutte n'avait plus prise sur lui, il avait en lui un souffle plus ardent encore que la comète de Sozin.

Il s'élança sur Fenkin, sans une hésitation, le poing irradiant levé haut au dessus de lui. Les flammes léchaient sa main, glissaient le long de son bras, et quand il frappa, il ne fit aucun effort pour contrôler leur faim.

Fenkin hurla quand elles mordirent sa chair, leurs griffes et leurs dents avides de chacalciné entamant l'étoffe et la peau. Il se jeta au sol, se roula dans la boue pour éteindre le feu vorace.

Nora, son épouse pourtant maintes fois bafouée, voulut s'approcher pour l'aider mais fut retenue par sa fille.

Dej, le bras droit et complice, fidèle comme un canilama, se dégagea de son cercueil de glace et projeta une dizaine de pointes de roches vers Eizon. Sana, qui s'était relevée, put intervenir juste à temps pour protéger le maitre du feu. Elle ordonna à la terre de bouger et l'Exilé se retrouva couché en position de croix. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la maitre des quatre éléments maintenait au dessus de lui cinq masses de glace menaçantes. Au moindre mouvement, ses membres seraient brisés par le poids.

Aussi n'osa-t-il pas protester quand on passa de lourdes chaines autour de sa gorge et ses poignets.

- Toph, je vous confie celui-là, lança Sana à l'adresse de la seule maitre assez têtue pour commander au métal.

Fenkin était aux mains de Maarho qui l'attachait solidement, sans égards pour l'énorme plaie encore fumante.

Eizon lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit, timidement, avant de s'adresser aux Exilés.

Elle aurait du boulot, quand elle serait une Avatar accomplie, pour apprendre à faire des discours qui mobilisent les foules et méritent d'être gravés dans le marbre. Elle pourrait demander conseil au Seigneur du Feu ou au chef Hakoda.

Mais là, elle n'était pas encore prête, et elle regretta que ce jour soit historique parce que ce qu'elle avait à dire ne méritait vraiment pas de figurer dans les annales.

- Il me semble que vous ne vouliez plus vivre dans une tombe ?

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle arqua les jambes et ramena ses coudes près de son corps. Tous les maitres de la terre l'imitèrent avec conviction, répétant encore les mots d'Ata :

- « Nous ne partagerons pas sa tombe » !

Et quand tous levèrent les bras en parfaite synchronisation, la terre trembla, et le plafond de l'Atrium éclata, projeté vers le ciel, laissant enfin pleinement entrer la lumière.

Obéissant à cette vaste assemblée de maitre, la terre s'ouvrit et remonta lentement, sans à-coups. Et bientôt le Repère n'était plus un vaste réseau souterrain mais un grand village au coeur d'une vallée verte et tendre, traversée d'une petite rivière gargouillante.

Un endroit parfait pour une communauté métisse.

Toph semblait extrêmement satisfaite de croiser tant de gens disposés à l'appeler maitre et à appliquer ses consignes. Elle qui, 25 ans plus tôt, s'amusait à reproduire Bah-Sing-Se à l'échelle dans le sable de l'île de Braise avait trouvé là un terrain de jeu à sa mesure.

- Il faudra modifier les toits et les rues, dit-elle en se frottant les mains, impatiente de s'atteler à ce projet.

Et les Exilés à-qui-il-faudrait-rapidement-trouver-un-autre-nom se portaient volontaires pour l'aider.

- Je me nomme Dei Noo, se présenta l'un d'eux. Je suis maitre de la terre et architecte.

- Ouaip, et ?

- C'est moi qui ai proposé le projet pour l'Atrium. Avant, nous n'avions même pas cette source de lumière.

- Bah, tu sais, moi, la lumière, pour ce que j'en profite, soupira la Fripouille aveugle en roulant les yeux.

L'homme sembla un instant désemparé devant la nonchalance de la maitre, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider.

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile que je te montre le moindre plan ?

Elle rit et lui frappa l'épaule d'un grand coup à faire basculer un commodo-rhino mais qu'elle voulait amical. Et il ne trembla pas, mais sourit.

oOo

Ta-Mei ne parvenait pas à partager la joie ambiante. Son père portait le corps éteint de sa tante. Et elle était responsable de cette mort.

- On lui fera une belle cérémonie, promit Zuko tout en sachant bien que ce genre de paroles était inutile.

- Tu n'es pas triste ? demanda la jeune princesse, les yeux rouges.

Et contrairement à son père et à sa sœur, le Seigneur du Feu ne savait mentir. Surtout pas à sa fille.

- Non, répondit-il, laconique.

Puis, devant le visage troublé de l'adolescente, il se força à expliquer

- J'avais perdu ma sœur depuis bien longtemps. Mais tu peux pleurer ta tante.

Et comme si les larmes avaient attendu son autorisation, elles se mirent à couler en nombre, dessinant des nervures brillantes sur la joue diaphanes de la princesse.

Sokka se proposa pour porter le corps d'Azula jusqu'à Appa, ce dont Zuko le remercia en silence.

Une fois les bras libres, il put enfin serrer contre lui sa fille qui tremblait à nouveau comme une feuille. Mais pas de faiblesse, cette fois.

- Papa, j'ai peur ! gémit-elle.

Et il ne répondit pas car il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Mais il savait qu'il devrait consacrer tout son temps libre à entrainer son enfant pour qu'elle maitrise son pouvoir. Elle qui avait toujours été en danger devenait un danger pour les autres.

Mais il lui était impossible de reprocher à sa fille, comme elle devait se les reprocher elle-même, les sacrifices consentis de deux femmes qu'il avait tant aimées. Sa sœur et son âme-sœur.

oOo

Sokka portait sans cérémonie le corps d'Azula. Suki s'approcha pour lui prêter main forte.

- On s'en est pas mal tirés, hein, au milieu de tous ces maitres des éléments magiques, lança-t-il.

- Bah, il m'a semblé que tu fatiguais, sur la fin, non ? plaisanta sa femme.

- Attends un peu qu'on soit au milieu des bois et je te montrerai qui est fatigué !

oOo

Maarho prenait les choses en main. Il guidait les familles, donnait des consignes aux anciens soldats, retrouvait et réunissait des membres de la confrérie sur qui il pensait pouvoir compter.

Shen, Kaya et les fils de Sokka discutaient avec tous le monde, rassuraient, riaient.

Au milieu de cette foule qui redécouvrait l'air pur, Sana vit Ata essayer en vain de raisonner ses parents. À quelques mètres, Tekka écoutait distraitement la conversation qui animait Shen et Maarho – une histoire de démocratie participative ou un truc du genre auquel, honnêtement, il n'entendait pas grand chose- mais ses pensées étaient avec l'Héritière devenue objectrice de conscience.

Elle dut sentir son regard car elle se détacha de Fenkin et Nora. Elle s'avança alors résolument vers le jeune maitre de l'air. Les yeux bleus glacier suivaient les mouvements de la fine silhouette, scrutaient le visage charmant. Alors elle hésita, et se figea à portée de voix, incapable d'avancer davantage.

Rougissante, elle baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolée pour tout, pour les mensonges, les secrets, pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Dis-moi, supplia-t-elle, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes !

D'un bond il l'avait rejointe et elle était dans ses bras.

- On n'avait pas encore quitté l'île de Silice que je t'avais déjà pardonnée.

Et comme elle levait vers lui ses grands yeux verts mi-clos et ses lèvres roses et tendres et parfaites, il l'embrasse.

Et ses cousins l'applaudirent.

Sana et Maarho échangèrent un clin d'oeil. Il ne semblait pas amer et revint très vite à sa discussion avec Shen. La petite goutte salée qui glissait doucement sur l'arrête du nez de Sana n'était pas née de la jalousie ou de la rancœur, mais d'empathie avec les émotions qui circulaient et de soulagement que tous aient survécu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et comme à chaque fois, elle sentit sa chaleur se disperser dans tout son corps.

- Sana ?

Elle songea que ce contact et cette voix lui avaient manqué pendant trois semaines.

- Comment... ? Tu- tu n'es pas blessée ?

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il parlait du coup porté par Fenkin. Elle n'avait en mémoire que l'image de la jolie Ata sortant de la cellule, et du prince à l'agonie au centre de l'Arche._ Oui, bien sur que oui._

- Non, non, se décida-t-elle à répondre. J'ai juste été bousculée mais je ne suis pas blessée.

Il sembla soulagé mais il balaya malgré tout la silhouette de Sana du regard à la recherche d'une plaie. Il pointa un morceau d'étoffe déchirée à hauteur du cœur de la jeune femme.

- Tu as pourtant été touchée ! Est-ce que Kaya t'a soignée ?

Elle chercha elle aussi à comprendre comment le coup de Fenkin avait pu ne pas la blesser. Écartant le col de sa tunique, elle observa sa poitrine intacte sous les couches de tissu troué. Son regard rencontra un éclat d'or. Sur le lourd médaillon, le profil endommagé de Roku semblait lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Voilà ce qui l'avait sauvée.

- Heuu, balbutia-t-elle, les joues écarlates en dissimulant la chaine du mieux qu'elle put. Sans doute un truc d'Avatar.

Il n'insista pas. Un silence sournois s'installa entre eux, et sembla bien décidé à y demeurer.

Eizon ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

Sana, elle, trouvait les siens peu à peu.

- Sana, écoute, je...

Il hésita encore. Une fois de trop.

La jeune femme avait encore trop d'images douloureuses imprimées au fer blanc dans sa rétine et sa mémoire. Elle ressentait encore en elle le tremblement de la rage blanche et l'appel des vagues. Et elle ne supporterait pas de nouveaux espoirs et de nouvelles déceptions. Pas tout de suite.

Elle devait apprendre à renoncer, et elle en serait incapable si elle laissait parler le prince.

- Non, 'Zon, écoute-moi.

Il marqua son attention d'un hochement de tête. Elle enregistra les détails de ce visage qui avait perdu sa féminité juvénile en quelques semaines, sachant que ses prochains mots allait l'éloigner d'elle.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, mais...

Il avala sa salive quand elle laissa trainer la petite conjonction cruelle.

- ...mais je dois me concentrer sur mes devoirs d'Avatar. Tu sais, maitriser la terre, ouvrir des chakras, tout ça...

Il fronça ses sourcils noirs comme deux lignes au fusain tracées d'une main experte.

- Je croyais que- enfin, je pensais qu'on- bafouillait-il, malmené entre déception et colère.

Elle reconnut un instant l'expression coincée et boudeuse du prince gâté qui lui était apparu la première fois, il y avait déjà presque trois mois.

- Oui, moi aussi, je pensais... tout ça, assura-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

- Mais ? pressa-t-il, fouillant les yeux marines de la maitre de l'eau.

Elle détourna le visage et souffla, la voix rompue :

- Mais tu avais promis de m'attendre.

(à suivre: dernier chapitre)

* * *

**AN**: Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre du Cap.

Je regrette vraiment, pour tous ceux qui ont lu les premiers chapitres et attendu la suite pendant de longues semaines, de na pas avoir su écrire ces quelques chapitres plus tôt.

Mais j'espère surtout que cette histoire aura plu à tous ceux qui l'auront lue, en tout ou en partie.


	35. Chapitre 24 Equinoxe

Un mois de patience dûment récompensé!

* * *

Chapitre 24

**Equinoxe**

* * *

- Demain, c'est l'équinoxe.

Sana était restée pétrifiée. Elle n'avait pas répondu, d'ailleurs la phrase lancée par Shen était purement phatique, n'attendait aucune réaction de sa part, ne servait qu'à remplir le vide dans une conversation animée jusque-là.

Mais de toutes les paroles vides qu'elle aurait pu prononcer pour faire du vent, pourquoi la maitre de l'Air avait-elle choisi celle-ci ? Pourquoi pas un « Quel beau temps nous avons eu aujourd'hui » ? Ou « Je me demande ce que je vais manger ce soir » ? Ou « On ne peut pas toucher son coude avec sa langue » ? Des milliards d'idées sans intérêts exprimées chaque jour, Sana avait dû entendre la seule qui, en fait, avait de l'intérêt pour elle.

Et qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

Elle avait enterré ce détail très très profondément dans son esprit, et avait mis certains épisodes de sa vie en quarantaine pendant les six derniers mois.

Elle avait parcouru de nombreuses régions avec Maarho, apprenant à ses côtés la maitrise de la terre. Shen les accompagnait, leur servant de guide puisqu'elle avait fait le tour du monde à plusieurs reprises. Elle leur fit découvrir Omashu et les remparts abattus de Bah-Sing-Se, et Sana marcha sur les traces de Aang dans les régions désertiques où même lui avait compris qu'il devrait parfois être « comme un roc ».

Sana avait été subjuguée de parcourir les temples de l'Air Austral et Oriental, puis d'aller à la rencontre des Nomades dans les montagnes de Kemeru. Tobekka les y attendait, vivant depuis la libération des Exilés dans la communauté d'Ung-Iuan, aux côtés de sa fiancée, Galeen. Tekka les y rejoignit, heureusement non-accompagné de sa petite amie. Il faisait régulièrement la route de l'ancien Repère aux îles Kemeru. Ata avait été élue membre honoraire du nouveau conseil des sages (pour Sana, le sens de ce terme prestigieux n'avait jamais été aussi bafoué, mais on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis), elle ne pouvait donc pas quitter la confrérie dont le village, suite à un vote populaire, avait été tout récemment baptisé « Réunion Cité » (là encore, on n'avait pas demandé l'avis de Sana – pourquoi pas _Republic City_, tant qu'ils y étaient ?).

Elle avait pu assister aux leçons de maitrise de l'Air dispensées par le très vieux et très respecté maitre Hyo, mais n'avait pu y participer. Il lui restait un élément à apprendre avant l'air.

Pourtant, Sana ne se précipitait pas, explorant à fond les possibilités de l'eau et de la terre. Toujours accompagnée de Shen et de Maarho, elle voyagea jusqu'au Pôle Nord pour apprendre à guérir même si Katara n'avait jamais pu lui enseigner cet aspect de sa maitrise. Mais le diagnostique fut le même auprès de la maitre guérisseuse Naka: Sana n'avait aucun talent pour la maitrise thérapeutique. Elle parvint, au meilleur de sa forme et bien concentrée, à soulager un bleu ou une écorchure. Elle semblait plus apte à soigner à la vue du sang, l'idée de la douleur infligée à son patient lui offrant un surcroit de compétence. Même les maitres de l'eau machiste du Nord durent reconnaitre que c'était une perte de temps. Et Sana fut autorisée à apprendre davantage de techniques de combat.

Elle avait également fait la connaissance de son oncle paternel, et découvert qu'elle avait un cousin et une cousine. Une famille de sang dont elle n'était pas parvenue à se sentir proche pendant son séjour mais qui s'était montré généreuse avec elle.

La jeune Avatar avait comme projet de s'essayer ensuite à la maitrise du métal, sa tête de lézard-mule valant bien celle de maitre Toph.

Malheureusement, la maitre de la terre avait abandonné l'île de Silice et s'était installée à Réunion Cité où elle participait activement à la construction des bâtiments et des routes qui reliaient à présent le village à Par-Tung-Gaan à travers la montagne et au fleuve Gaar par la vallée. La rumeur voulait qu'elle s'appliquait particulièrement à pourrir la vie- au sens affectueux du terme- d'un certain architecte.

Et Sana en était là, se préparant à retourner là-bas pour la première fois depuis six mois, depuis l'exhumation de la cité par l'Avatar et les maitres de la terre Demi-Sang. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir revoir ce lieu, comme bien d'autres, qui faisait partie de ces souvenirs enfouis.

Mais les esprits avaient voulu qu'elle s'en rappelle.

« Demain, c'est l'équinoxe. »

Et c'était la volonté de Katara que ce jour soit un jour important.

- Gumo est en état de battre un record ? demanda-t-elle, toujours figée.

Shen fronça ses sourcils bruns dans une expression d'incompréhension. Elle ne voyait pas ce que son bison volant venait faire là-dedans.

- Oui, sans doute. Pourquoi, tu es pressée ?

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous.

Shen avait pu, comme c'était la tradition chez les nomades de l'Air, adopter un bison volant. Gumo était un bison de trois ans, qui avait déjà atteint sa taille adulte mais qui n'avait jamais choisi son « maitre » (même si ce terme ne convient pas pour décrire la relation entre le nomade et sa monture). Quand Shen était arrivée dans la communauté, elle l'avait trouvé et avait su que ce serait ce bison et aucun autre, comme une évidence. Les anciens avaient commenté, jugeant que l'animal avait dû attendre sa camarade à travers les années.

Mais le jeune mastodonte poilu serait-il capable de rejoindre la Nation du Feu en moins de vingt-quatre heures ? Appa l'était, mais le vieux bison s'était éteint peu de temps après leur retour du Repère. Il avait accompli sa dernière mission : ramener les enfants de Aang à la maison, sains et saufs.

Il s'avéra que le monstre velu en était plus que capable car le lendemain avant midi, Sana posait le pied dans la grande cour dallée du palais du Feu.

Les gardes accoururent, inquiets que quelqu'un ait pu déceler une faille dans la sécurité optimisée depuis les enlèvements successifs des deux enfants royaux. Sana montra patte blanche et ils la reconnurent. Ils la saluèrent presque amicalement, au grand étonnement de Maarho et Shen.

- On vous attend depuis une semaine ! lança une voix joyeuse depuis les arcades.

- Tam ! Kaya !

L'accolade qui suivit rassura Sana : elle n'était pas en territoire hostile, elle retrouvait sa famille.

- Tu as réussi à la convaincre de venir, alors ? demanda Meda à sa cousine en les rejoignant.

Les deux soeurs de lait étaient inséparables depuis la mort de Katara. Maitre Sokka avait confié à Meda la sécurité de sa nièce, et le jeune maitre de la terre n'avait pu négocier. Il se retrouvait donc à vivre au palais du Feu et à surveiller sa cousine, pour leur plus grand malheur commun.

- Me convaincre de quoi ? interrogea Sana

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, une simple suggestion a suffi, répondit Shen à son cousin en ignorant le regard accusateur de la jeune Avatar.

Ce n'étaient donc pas les esprits mais ses amis qui se liguaient contre elle !

Les yeux bleus cherchaient parmi les ombres qui parcouraient les arcades l'allure familière du Seigneur du Feu ou de son fils. Mais tous deux devaient assister à une quelconque réunion pénible à cette heure de la matinée.

Sana fut étonnée par la profondeur du soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa à cet instant. Son cœur ralentit enfin son concerto ragtime pour une valse à trois temps. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était si nerveuse.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, une boule se formait à nouveau dans son ventre. À coup sur, elle serait malade si elle ne trouvait pas une distraction rapidement, n'importe quoi – un livre, une bonne conversation, un saut en chute libre depuis le dos de Gumo, une paire de baffes, une demi-heure de jogging- qui lui enlève cette crispation de l'estomac et ce poids de la conscience. Elle opta pour la conversation :

- Alors, Tam-Tam, j'ai lu que tu avais fait des progrès remarquables ? lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

La jeune princesse sourit aux éclats :

- Oui ! Et tu ne sais pas tout, depuis que Kaya t'a écrit, j'ai encore appris un ou deux _trucs_...

Cette apparence de fausse modestie était nouvelle, mais Sana reconnut bien le caractère timide de son amie qui avait été si fragile derrière cette bravade. Kaya déteignait sur elle et ça leur faisait du bien à toutes les deux.

- Des « trucs » ? reprit Sana, cachant mal sa curiosité.

La petite maitre du feu n'y tint plus, elle était bien trop fière de l'exploit qu'elle avait accompli pour la première fois moins de deux semaines auparavant :

- Je sais rediriger les éclairs ! Mon père m'a appris cette technique très rare parce qu'elle a été inventée par mon grand-oncle Iroh. C'est une technique assez dangereuse mais il me l'a bien expliquée et j'ai réussi du premier coup.

_Dans le monde des esprits, le Dragon de l'Ouest doit tellement pleurer de fierté qu'il en boit du thé salé_ songea Sana.

- Waouh !

- Félicitations !

- Il me semblait que le Seigneur du Feu ne maitrisait pas les éclairs, s'étonna Shen. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'y était jamais parvenu.

La maitre de l'Air avait pesé ses mots de peur d'offenser la princesse, mais Ta-Mei répondit très calmement

- Non, il ne les maitrise pas. Le « Feu au sang froid » demande une grande maitrise de ses émotions et mon père...

- Se prend trop la tête, compléta Kaya en faisant une grimace à l'attention de sa sœur ainée qui suggérait que l'homme en question était légèrement allumé du chignon.

- Voilà, c'est ça, poursuivit Ta-Mei en ignorant les singeries de la maitre de l'eau. Mon père maitrise la théorie mieux que personne mais il a failli se tuer quelques fois en essayant de maitriser la foudre. Il a renoncé depuis. Mais il nous a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

- Alors qui... ? insista Sana

- C'est Eizon qui lançait les éclairs que j'ai renvoyés.

Sana n'écouta pas les commentaires plus ou moins approbateurs de ses amis et le récit complet des aventures de Kaya au pays du Feu.

Le prénom avait été prononcé. Et après six mois de silence, ses sentiments se réveillèrent bruyamment, se rappelant à elle dans un fracas assourdissant. Et cent fois sa propre voix cria « Eizon » et cent émotions modulaient ce cri « Eizon » et cent frissons parcouraient son corps entier à cette seule mention du nom « Eizon ».

Eizon et sa conscience suffisamment tranquille pour maitriser la foudre.

- Je... je devrais aller me préparer... pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle en s'élançant machinalement vers l'aile familiale, vers la chambre qu'elle avait occupé. Vers _sa chambre_.

- Tu peux te reposer dans ta chambre, rien n'a bougé ! lança Ta-Mei.

Ses pas retrouvèrent le chemin, ses mains reconnurent la poignée, ses doigt tournèrent la clef, machinalement. Elle s'enfonça dans l'épais matelas et ferma les yeux. À l'aveugle, elle fouilla dans les plis de son cache-cœur et en sortit une médaille qui semblait trop lourde pour la chaine d'or à laquelle elle pendait. Sana connaissait les moindres reliefs de l'écu. Les mots gravés d'un côté étaient illisibles, et le profil noble côté face avait perdu de sa superbe. L'œil enfoncé de Roku était impartial et impitoyable.

Six mois passés à ne pas penser à Lui, mais jamais elle n'avait ôté sa chaine.

- Espèce d'hypocrite, se gronda-t-elle.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Shen vint la chercher. L'épreuve allait commencer.

Katara avait voulu qu'elle affronte un maitre à sa hauteur pour la déclarer Maitre, et avait elle-même annoncé la date : l'équinoxe d'automne. Eizon et elle devraient s'affronter à nouveau, et tous deux sortiraient de ce combat adulte aux yeux de leur clan.

Sana repensa aux mots de son mentor en enfilant une combinaison créée pour la natation par une couturière de la tribu de l'eau du Pôle Nord, qui couvrait sa gorge et ses épaules mais laissait ses bras libres et ses jambes nues. Idéal pour un duel.

« J'ai bon espoir que d'ici peu vous devrez l'appeler Maitre. »

Sana suivait Shen et le garde qui les guidait vers l'arène. Sentant ses membres trembler, elle resserra autour de ses épaules l'étole rouge vif. Inutilement, puisque sa chair de poule n'était en rien due à la température ambiante qui avoisinait les 25 degrés à l'ombre. Si le tissu avait pu éponger l'appréhension, il aurait peut-être eu un semblant d'utilité.

Enfin, ils atteignirent leur destination : une large cour pavée au milieu de laquelle un podium de pierre était érigé. Sur les bords, un bas relief représentait de nombreuses poses de combat et on pouvait lire cette légende « Final Clash des éléments où une presque-fille des Tribus de l'Eau et un très royal Prince du Feu au nez plus viril que jamais s'affrontent. » Sana sourit en reconnaissant la « patte » de Meda dans cet ajout décoratif. Mais elle doutait que le Seigneur du Feu, s'il pouvait lire les idéogrammes des Tribus, apprécie.

De grandes jarres dégoulinantes de condensation encadraient le podium. Elle devrait se montrer économe avec l'eau, cette fois. Pas question d'utiliser la scène.

Autour de l'estrade étaient amassées de nombreuses personnes inconnues, probablement de la noblesse ou le personnel du palais. Le public lui importait peu. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'y avait personne dans l'assistance qu'elle souhaitait impressionner. Ni sa maitre, ni son fils.

Pourtant, elle était loin d'être détendue en gravissant les marches du podium, les yeux rivés à la pierre jaune qui le constituait. Elle écouta vaguement l'arbitre, ne perçut qu'une partie de son discours.

- ... et pour affronter notre puissant Prince du Feu, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir Sana de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud. Pour ce combat amical, les adversaires respecteront cette fois les règles révisées de l'Agni Kai. Je vous rappelle en quoi consistent les révisions apportées par ...

Il parla encore quelques instant d'un ton irritant en faisant trainer les voyelles et en plaçant des accents toniques à des endroits incongrus. Il rappelait les règles : ni mort ni stigmate, la victoire va au dernier debout, la défait au premier qui sort de la surface ou qui a les deux épaules à terre. Sana essayait de calmer sa respiration, de penser à ce que Katara attendait d'elle, à ce qui l'avait fait échouer la dernière fois.

- ... n'étant malheureusement plus des nôtres, c'est le Seigneur du Feu qui donnera le signal pour lancer le combat.

Sana vit Zuko monter sur l'estrade, l'allure fière. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire crispé. La main du Seigneur du Feu s'éleva, fermement nouée autour d'une étole rouge identique à celle que Sana portait. Il attendit un instant, puis écarta les doigts, laissant échapper le tissu qui flotta un instant dans l'air avant de s'étaler langoureusement au milieu de l'estrade.

À cet instant seulement, Sana se décida à lever les yeux vers son adversaire. Vers Eizon.

Il se tenait en garde, à l'autre bout du podium, torse nu sous l'étole écarlate. Impossible de lire la moindre émotion sur son visage à cette distance.

Lors de leur premier affrontement, le terrain était rond, conformément à la tradition de l'épreuve initiatique de la Morsure du Loup. Sana et Eizon avaient pu se contourner, se jauger avant de passer à l'attaque. La surface longiligne de l'Agni Kai imposait un tout autre mode de combat, plus incisif, plus offensif.

Mais Eizon n'avait pas fait un geste, poings levés mais la pose presque nonchalante, détendue. Lui qui avait tellement pris cette épreuve au sérieux, lui qui avait porté le premier coup, lui qui avait fait enrager Sana pour qu'elle engage vraiment toutes ses forces, adoptait cette fois une attitude passive. La maitre de l'eau se demanda un instant si ce combat avait toujours les mêmes enjeux pour lui.

Enfin, il fit un pas vers elle, puis un deuxième. Sana fut tentée de reculer, mais elle était déjà très proche du bord du podium. Un troisième pas. Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'attaque directement, boules de feu à l'appui : là, elle aurait su quelle réaction adopter. Cette attitude tranquille la déstabilisait. Il avait parcouru un bon tiers de la distance et ses traits devenaient plus intelligibles pour Sana. Les lèvres serrée, les yeux riants.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! lança-t-il

- J'ai bien failli, répondit Sana.

Il tenta un pas de plus.

La jeune femme attira à elle le contenu d'une des jarres et précipita le liquide étincelant vers la surface de combat, vers le prince. Il bondit en arrière quand la masse d'eau se fracassa à ses pieds. Il se prépara à repousser un nouvel assaut, mais rien ne vint. La pierre était noire d'humidité, mais l'eau semblait s'être évaporée.

Eizon fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Surestimer ses ressources en eau était une erreur de débutant que jamais un maitre comme Sana n'aurait du commettre.

Pourtant, il n'y avait plus trace de la première vague.

Il reprit sa marche lente. Un pas, puis un deuxième. Il s'arrêta là, porta la main à sa joue, intrigué par une sensation de picotement. Il avait une coupure nette sur la pommette, un peu de sang sur les doigts. Il secoua la tête et avança encore.

Ce pas supplémentaire lui arracha un juron douloureux. Son visage et ses bras de marbre étaient à présent couverts de petites entailles d'un rouge si foncé qu'il semblait presque bleu. Il frotta sa peau hérissée par une sensation de froid, et inquiet cette fois, adressa un regard accusateur à Sana.

Des milliers de cristaux de glace invisibles aussi tranchants que des dents de squale-hyène étaient en suspension dans l'air qui les séparait.

Il recula.

Toutes les plaies se mirent à scintiller d'un éclat lunaire. Il regarda son bras, intrigué, puis sembla comprendre ce qui s'était passé quand il retrouva son bras intact, lisse et clair.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? râla-t-il

- Un peu de givre...

Il eut un rictus.

- Importé du Pôle Nord ?

Elle fut irritée qu'il en sache autant sur ses déplacements des six derniers mois, et qu'il sache toujours lire ses réactions alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien déchiffrer sur son visage mi-amusé, mi-concentré.

- Non, c'est une trouvaille personnelle, répondit-elle

Il tendit le bras, seulement pour récolter plus de blessures qui se soignèrent aussitôt qu'il recula.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas approcher, alors ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur son brouillard coupant.

Il comprit qu'elle ne lui répondrait plus et sembla en prendre ombrage.

- Fini de jouer.

À ces mots, deux petites flammes apparurent au centre de ses paumes, et gonflèrent à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, s'étendant à la main entière, puis remontant le long de ses bras, pour rapidement courir autour de son buste.

La foule acclama les première flammes.

Et Eizon avança à nouveau, traversant sans crainte la nappe glaciale. Sana adopta une autre pose, prête à ajuster son rythme à celui du maitre du feu. Il fit quelques passes compliquée et des grandes arches de flamme se dessinèrent, comme un écho à son mouvement. La maitre de l'eau bondit tête la première, se tordant comme un cobra-chat pour éviter la brûlure. Quand elle atterrit, indemne, son adversaire avait encore avancé de plusieurs pas. Elle projeta sur lui une trombe d'eau. Il recula sous le choc. Elle frappa encore comme un marteau-pilon, et il encaissait les coups, gardant pour seule protection ses bras en croix devant son visage.

Il était revenu à sa position initiale sur la piste. Elle ralentit une seconde les saccades meurtrières, et il exhala. Le feu l'enveloppa, réduisant en vapeur le bélier d'eau. Elle avala sa salive. Il ne restait que deux jarres pleines et le combat était loin d'être terminé.

Eizon prolongea son attaque, éclatant plusieurs vagues de chaleurs à la ronde. Sana forma un bouclier de glace mais ne put empêcher le prince d'avancer.

Elle créa un serpent d'eau qu'elle guida, il fonça en vrille vers son adversaire. Le jeune homme s'écarta de la trajectoire, mais fut frappé en plein estomac par un boulet liquide. Il se redressait à peine que la maitre de l'eau l'obligeait à parer d'autre projectiles.

- Tu ne me laisses aucun répits, sourit-il.

Il tordit le haut de son corps, bras tendus, et créa un grand cerceau de feu qui contourna Sana, l'empêchant de reculer et lui bloquant l'accès à ses réserves d'eau. Mais comme il passait à nouveau cette limite invisible qu'elle avait fixé au centre de l'estrade, Sana se sentit en danger. Et réagit en conséquence, avec le peu de ressources encore disponibles. Elle figea le pied droit du prince sur place. Il ne resterait pas immobilisé longtemps, vu la température ambiante. Mais cela suffit à le distraire pour qu'il relâche son emprise sur les flammes qui les entouraient.

Ils échangèrent encore de nombreux coups, déployant toute leur compétence technique. Sana repoussait sans relâche les assauts d'Eizon, le forçait inlassablement à reculer à sa position initiale.

Elle refusait qu'il entre dans un certain périmètre, qu'il remarque certains détails, qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle tentait de se cacher depuis six mois. Elle lança une large lame d'eau parallèle au sol. Le prince plongea à genoux, fit une roulade et se redressa à quelques mètres seulement de Sana.

Levant les yeux, il parvint à accrocher enfin le regard de la maitre de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu protèges, Sana ? interrogea-t-il en lançant un poing de feu qu'elle contra de justesse, avant de riposter.

« Je voulais que tu te battes comme une mère manchot-oie qui défend ses jeunes. Bats-toi pour protéger, et tu deviendras un meilleur maitre que moi. »

C'étaient les mots de Katara, le conseil qu'elle lui avait donné à l'issue du premier combat contre le Prince du Feu. Et Sana n'avait plus commis la même erreur depuis, elle ne s'était plus battue pour son égo ou pour blesser l'adversaire. Elle avait défendu ses positions, ses convictions, ses amis, Eizon.

Mais là, que protégeait-elle ?

Répondre à cette question la mettrait à découvert.

- Moi. Je me protège... de toi.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris et blessé par cette révélation. Il ignora complètement les pieux de glace qui arrivaient vers lui, renvoya un jet de flammes, sans conviction.

- Et toi, que protèges-tu ? demanda Sana

- Rien, j'essayais de ramener quelque chose à la vie.

Il acheva sa phrase sur plusieurs poings brulants, dirigés au sol, et qui brisèrent les dalles jaunes dont les débris rougis comme des charbons ardents formaient une trainée incandescente. La maitre de l'eau bondit, tenta d'endiguer le brasier pour pouvoir poser le pied. Elle précipita sur lui un véritable blizzard dont il se prémunit par un mur de flammes très « Seigneur du Feu » en devenir. Elle traversa l'écran, les bras prolongés de deux épées de glace. Elle frappa avec dextérité, mais le prince avait été formé par son père dont les sabres jumeaux étaient la spécialité. Il répliqua par une attaque identique, et fendit les lames de Sana à l'aide des siennes. Elle appela plus d'eau à elle et le bombarda de son élément dans tous ses états. Malgré ces hallebardes, il parvint à décocher un poing de feu qu'il prolongea tant que son souffle le permit.

Elle ne vit pas venir l'attaque à temps pour l'intercepter, elle dut se jeter en arrière. La comète crée par le prince rasa le ventre de la maitre de l'eau et endommagea le col de sa tenue. Leste, Sana rebondit sur les mains à l'extrême bord du podium et atterrit à quatre pattes sur un pont de glace qu'elle était parvenue à former tout en exécutant son salto parfait.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde à s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée – elle savait qu'elle l'était. Pourtant, le prince la dominait déjà de toute sa hauteur. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour le faire trébucher d'un coup de pied circulaire, mais il évita ses jambes d'un bond et immobilisa la jeune femme d'une clef de bras, face contre terre.

Mais ses épaules ne touchaient pas encore le sol. Elle remuait trop sous sa poigne.

Il était en position de force et devait à présent « marquer » son adversaire. Du moins, il devait faire le geste pour interrompre ce combat qui avait assez duré. Le maitre du feu pointa deux doigt vers le cœur de Sana.

Quelque part, perdu dans les nuées, l'arbitre de son accent trainant dut déclarer le prince vainqueur.

Seulement, sur l'estrade, ni Eizon ni Sana ne se sentaient victorieux. Il avait relâché sa prise sur les bras de la maitre, et tirait sur une fine chaine d'or qui dépassait de son col brulé. Quand son médaillon à l'effigie de Roku défiguré glissa hors du maillot de la maitre de l'eau, le jeune homme resta stupéfait. Et Sana mortifiée.

Les mots qui s'amoncelaient dans leur tête et dans leur gorge et à la pointe de leur langue furent happés par la foule.

* * *

**AN:** Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de l'attente.

L'épilogue est en cours d'écriture. Je pensais vous offrir du 2 en 1 comme le shampoing et conclure tout à fait Le Cap avec ce chapitre, mais j'avais beaucoup trop de choses à raconter. D'où le délai supplémentaire.

J'attends vos remarques et commentaires dans les review. Je ne vais pas vous faire du chantage et ne poster la fin que si je reçois des reviews, mais ça me ferait très très trèèèèèèèèès plaisir de vous lire et d'en savoir plus sur les lecteurs du Cap.

A très bientôt pour l'épilogue.


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Nouveau Cap**

* * *

Sans attendre d'avoir été annoncée, Sana pénétra en trombe dans la salle du conseil. Une dizaine de membres siégeaient ce jour-là et ils commentèrent son irruption avec véhémence. Elle les ignora, le regard fixé sur la silhouette qui venait de se lever du trône. Eizon présidait la séance.

- Avatar Sana, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il avec fermeté mais visiblement nerveux.

À ces mots, les remarques acerbes cessèrent autour de la table. Sana savait que ces messieurs très sinistres et très sérieux rongeaient leur frein, digérant mal l'interruption d'une femme, issue des Tribus de surcroit, Avatar ou non.

- Votre Majesté pourra-t-elle m'expliquer ce qui se trame à Ophten ?

Les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau tout autour d'elle. Elle s'emporta :

- Depuis quand la Nation du Feu a-t-elle repris la construction de dirigeables ? Il y en a des centaines, bien plus qu'il n'en aurait fallu à Ozai pour réduire en cendre le Royaume de la Terre ! C'est une armada !

- C'est un projet que nous avons mis au point avec... tenta d'expliquer son principal interlocuteur avant d'être interrompu.

- Comment croyez-vous que le roi de la terre va interpréter ça ? Ses généraux pointent déjà la Nation d'un doigt accusateur. Ils pourraient très légitimement attaquer le chantier !

- Kuei est un lâche, il ne fera rien, assura Eizon. Et ses généraux ne nous attaqueront pas sans raison...

Elle enrageait. Elle avait vu le chantier, les engins ovoïdes prêts à décoller. Elle doutait qu'une telle flotte serve le maintien de la paix. Elle coupa à nouveau la parole au jeune homme qui s'efforcait de s'imposer face à ses propres conseillers. Mais elle avait les mots qui le feraient taire :

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec toi. Je devrais en parler avec ton père.

Il accusa le coup, serra les poings, et d'un ton mielleux

- Avatar, est-ce que je peux vous parler un instant en privé ?

Elle sentit la température augmenter, aussi accepta-elle, la voix nappée de sucre sur lit de menace.

Elle suivit le Prince du Feu dans une sorte de salle d'attente adjacente à la chambre du conseil puis dans l'office attenante. La pièce était encombrée de roulleaux de parchemins, de lourds catalogues, et d'une étagère croullant sous les dossiers d'archive. Ce n'était vraiment pas le décors idéal vu l'ambiance de la discussion qui les attendait. Eizon semblait déjà irradier de colère contenue.

- Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur le bureau de bois précieux, le dos tourné à la jeune femme.

- J'ai fait mon boulot d'Avatar en rappelant à un petit prince qu'il ne peut pas se mettre à fabriquer des engins de guerre quand le monde entier marche sur du verre pour que la paix soit maintenue.

Elle arriva un peu essouflée à la fin de sa phrase et s'étonna qu'il l'ait laissée finir. Il se tourna vivement vers elle, agité, et il accompagna sa réplique de mouvements larges, désignant à travers les murs la salle du trône et le Royaume éloigné dont ils discutaient.

- Non, tu as platement sapé le peu d'autorité que je pouvais avoir sur ces vieux emm- sur le concile ! Mon père a passé trente ans de sa vie à stabiliser ce pays, à s'assurer la fidélité des nobles et à gagner leur confiance. Et pour une fois que je pouvais marcher dans ses pas, tu débarques pour m'humilier en pleine conférence !

Sana ne savait que répondre. Mais elle refusait de céder.

- Tu croyais que j'allais te féliciter pour avoir lancé la production massive de ballons de guerre ?

Question rhétorique.

- Ce ne sont pas des engins de guerre, ce sont des dirigeables, corrigea-t-il.

- Que Sokka a conçus pour le combat !

- Et dont Keheko a modifié les plans pour qu'ils soient plus maniables et adaptés au...

- Tu as entrainé Keheko dans ton plan tordu ?

- Mais qui parle de plan tordu ? Ils serviront à transporter des personnes !

- Des soldats ?

- Non ! Jamais ! Aucun fils de l'eau n'aurait accepté de m'aider si j'avais eu un projet non-pacifique !

Au contraire, ils auraient été les premiers à débarquer au palais pour lui réarranger le portrait à coups de masse. Ils auraient probablement visé le nez en plaisantant « cassé pour cassé » ou « la double fracture, c'est encore plus viril ». Sana savait tout ça. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas analysé les tenants et aboutissants. Quand on l'avait appelée à Bah-Sing-Se, elle n'imaginait pas que ce serait pour lui poser un ultimatum- une nouvelle guerre si la Nation du Feu n'interrompait pas ce qui couvait à Ophten.

Mais aucun Avatar avant elle n'avait été dans une position si délicate, et si ouvertement accusé de prendre parti par un roi naïf et ses généraux amers. Elle était en colère. Parce que Aang, pourtant moine de l'Air, avait pu, lui, marquer une très nette et très évidente préférence pour un peuple- ou du moins, un individu issu de ce peuple. Aang n'avait pas renoncé à toute attache terrestre, il n'avait pas été puni pour son siècle d'hibernation, il n'avait pas eu à tuer un seul homme – même l'un des pires que les esprits aient vu naitre depuis l'aube des jours. Il avait été et un Avatar, et un homme. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'attacher, alors qu'elle avait accepté son rôle d'Avatar sans rechigner, alors qu'elle avait traversé autant d'épreuves que le Dernier maitre de l'Air ?

Sana grogna intérieurement : _Merci, monsieur « J'ai-été-plus-heureux-qu'aucun-Avatar-avant-moi », tu nous a pourri notre karma. _

Ou l'avait-elle bousillé elle-même en se jetant dans les vagues, il y avait pourtant plusieurs années de ça ?

Le prince du Feu scrutait le visage de la jeune femme.

- Enfin, Sana, réfléchis cinq minutes, plaida-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été ton ennemi.

La jeune Avatar tentait de dénouer le macramé qui s'était formé dans son estomac. Ou était-ce son coeur qui se contractait ? Où était Shen quand il lui fallait un réassort rayon chakra ?

Elle expira, lentement.

- Jamais ? répéta-t-elle, un sourcil levé et un discret sourire en coin.

Eizon soupira, et toute colère s'évapora.

- Ah, là, je te reconnais...

* * *

_Cinq ans plus tôt, équinoxe d'automne._

La nuit était tombée sur le palais. Bientôt, tous seraient rassemblés dans la grande salle de bal pour célébrer l'entrée d'Eizon dans l'âge adulte et l'ascension de Sana au rang de Maitre. Bon nombre de leurs amis auraient fait le déplacement pour les encourager ou les féliciter. Même Ursa avait obtenu une dérogation pour venir assister à la fête, la présence de l'Avatar étant un gage de paix suffisant aux yeux du Royaume de la Terre.

Dans quelques minutes, ils se retrouveraient à nouveau face à face au milieu de dizaines de personnes, sous les regards appuyés de leurs familles. Et les mots indispensables mourraient à nouveau avant d'avoir quitté leur bouche, assassinés dans l'oeuf par le chahut ambiant, avorté par l'omniprésence des conversations.

Sana n'était pas prête à l'affronter.

Elle ajustait la bretelle de sa robe sur son épaule soignée à la va-vite, fixant son reflet dans le miroir en pied. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

Cette fille qui avait fui ses propres sentiments et laissé tant de non-dits s'accumuler entre elle et une personne qui lui était chère n'était pas Sana. Cette fille qui refusait d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait par peur d'être rejetée, ou pire, par peur de se montrer fragile n'était pas Sana. Cette fille qui s'était déjà jetée dans les vagues une fois et qui ressentait encore leur appel en elle n'était pas Sana.

Non.

Sana était l'élève – presque la fille spirituelle – de Katara, la courageause maitre de l'eau de l'Avatar, qui refusait le silence comme le plus grand mal qui soit. Elle lui avait appris à ne pas se taire, à ne pas se murer dans sa coquille, à ne pas laisser s'incruster partout le givre mortel des regrets.

Sana était robuste et déterminée, et ne craignait plus la solitude. Elle savait ce dont elle était capable, et ses amis la respectaient pour sa force. Mais s'ils l'aimaient, c'était pour son humour, son honnêteté, et sa douceur bien cachée.

Et surtout, Sana avait lutté et vaincu cette part d'elle qui était attirée par le chant des vagues. Elle l'entendait parfois, le son mélodieux de la chute. Oh, comme il avait été facile se s'y laisser couler. Il n'y avait rien à espérer au fond de l'abysse. C'était précisément la facilité que de fermer les yeux à jamais sur ses propres douleurs. Et Sana se sentait capable de les affronter tête haute.

Mais rien de ce qui faisait de Sana _Sana_ ne transparaissait dans son regard à cet instant-là, et elle n'était pas elle-même sur le podium lors de l'Agni Kai.

Sana, la vraie Sana, n'aurait pas baissé les yeux devant Eizon, et n'aurait pas refusé tout contact avec lui. Serait-elle elle-même à leur prochaine interaction ?

Elle sut qu'il était devant sa porte avant même qu'il ne cogne. Elle ouvrit. Il resta longtemps sur le seuil, magnifique et hésitant.

- Entre, invita enfin la jeune femme

Eizon s'avança, une expression torturée peinte sur ses traits fins. Elle le laissa scruter son visage et ses yeux, chercher les réponses. Mais il fixait un point situé plus bas, sur la gorge vêtue de bleu.

- Je peux la voir ?

Elle acquiesça et sortit la médaille de son décolleté. Elle la laissa retomber sur sa poitrine. Le Prince suivit le geste, puis le balancement de la lourde pièce d'or. Il releva rapidement les yeux, comme s'il se les était brulés.

- Voilà, fit Sana pour meubler.

Il y avait tant de choses à dire, mais elle n'était pas prête.

- Je... Je peux ? demanda-t-il encore en pointant la médaille.

Comme elle ne le repoussait pas, il y vit une réponse affirmative et approcha pour venir cueillir le bijou. Le poids était familier dans sa main. Il avait lui-même foré le petit trou pour suspendre l'écu ancien à la longue chaine. Et tandis qu'il caressait du pouce la face endommagée, semblant se rappeler certains détails et élucider certains mystères, il en restait un qui restait sans solution :

- Pourquoi tu l'as prise ?

- Je ne l'ai pas volée ! se défendit Sana

Il était si proche d'elle à présent, à moins d'une longueur de bras, relié par les maillons fragiles.

- Ce n'est pas ma question. Pourquoi tu l'as prise ?

- Je ne sais plus, mentit la maitre de l'eau qui se sentait minuscule sous le regard d'ambre.

Il ne portait aucune accusation, mais attendait les explications qui lui étaient dues.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il, irrité par la résistance de la fille dont les yeux bleus le suppliaient de ne pas poser encore la question. Pourquoi ! On ne se balade pas avec un bijou volé autour du cou pendant huit mois sans savoir pourquoi !

- Je ne l'ai pas volé !

- Réponds-moi !

Elle voulait céder, lui expliquer combien il lui avait manqué. Mais il savait déjà. Il savait que cette chose qu'il voulait ramener à la vie n'était, en fait, jamais morte. Elle n'avait pas la force de balbutier des excuses ridicules qu'il ne pourrait accueillir que par des « je sais ». Qu'aurait-elle pu dire qu'il ne sache déjà ? Qu'elle n'avait cessé de pensé à lui, tout ce temps. Qu'elle avait cru qu'on lui arrachait un membre quand il avait été enlevé, parce qu'ils étaient séparés pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Que, bien sûr, elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle s'était juste habituée à sa présence. Mais c'était plus que ça, depuis quelques temps, depuis le début.

Et il lui avait manqué. Fort. Incroyablement fort. Terriblement.

Alors, oui, elle était entrée dans sa chambre pour retrouver un peu de lui derrière la porte de cerisier. Elle n'avait pas voulu voler la médaille. Mais tout s'était précipité quand les Néo-Suprématistes avaient débarqué et elle n'avait plus pensé à la remettre à sa place. Puis elle n'avait plus voulu s'en défaire.

Ensuite, elle s'était précipitée pour le retrouver, et il était impossible de décrire l'excitation et l'impatience qui la parcouraient alors qu'elle faisait sauter la porte de son cachot hors de ses gonds.

Et il était avec _elle_.

Et elle eut mal, tellement _mal_ alors qu'au fond elle savait que ce n'était rien. Qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Ata. Mais d'avoir eu si mal pour rien, c'était encore pire que si ça avait été pour quelque chose...

- Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai prise, affirma-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

Il n'avait pas lâché le lien, et elle sentait sur ses joues humides son souffle chaud.

- Oui, je sais, avoua-t-il. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas compris ta réaction. J'essaie. Mais je ne peux pas comprendre que tu m'aies rejeté alors que, pendant tout ce temps, tu portais ma médaille entre tes...

Il rougit et n'acheva pas sa phrase, Sana suppléa :

- Sur mon cœur.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, comme une offrande de paix. Elle lut les nouvelles interrogations se former sur les lèvres pâles du prince, et cette fois répondit avant qu'il ne les articule.

- C'était moins douloureux de renoncer à toi que d'affronter l'idée de te perdre.

Il sembla stupéfait. Puis fâché.

- Moins douloureux ?

- Oui. On ne peut pas perdre ce qu'on n'a jamais eu.

- Alors tu as juste abandonné ?

Sana se redressa. Il y avait une note de déception dans la voix d'Eizon, ce ton presque paternel qui dit « j'attendais mieux de toi ».

- Ce n'était pas un abandon ! Je suis l'Avatar, ça fait partie des trucs que je dois faire.

- Oh ne me sors pas l'excuse de l'Avatar !

- Tu n'as jamais renoncé à quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas garder ?

Il explosa :

- Jamais sans me battre ! Tu crois qu'il suffit de s'éloigner de ce qu'on désire pour que le manque disparaisse ? Pour oublier ? On sera forcément amenés à se revoir, alors dis-moi, ce sera indolore de se croiser deux ou trois fois par ans ? Tu ne souffriras pas un instant de me voir épouser une autre femme que je finirai surement par aimer un peu ? Tu ne passeras pas des nuits entières à te demander « et si… ? »

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Moi, je ne pourrai pas. Je ne supporterai pas que tu m'évites à chaque occasion, que tu en choisisses un autre par dépit, que tu deviennes énorme en portant ses enfants,… Ou pire, que tu finisses ta vie seule et amère.

Comme l'Avatar Kyoshi. Comme tant d'autres avant et après elle.

Sana resta un instant, la bouche entrouverte, muette comme une carpe-panda. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'Eizon ait envisagé l'avenir à si longue échéance alors qu'ils étaient encore si jeunes. Mais ce qui la laissait sans voix, c'était ce qu'elle lisait entre les lignes.

S'il voulait d'elle, ce ne serait pas une idylle éphémère entre adolescents. Ce ne serait pas une aventure fragile et ponctuelle qui les ravagerait tous les deux.

Si elle calmait ses craintes infantiles et cessait d'être si bêtement entêtée, s'il y avait un « Eizon et Sana », ce serait une histoire vraie et solide, une histoire d'…

Une histoire d'amour.

Sana résolut de ne plus se satisfaire du conditionnel. Déterminée, elle enfonça enfin les yeux dans ceux d'Eizon. Comme ceux de Lady Mai, ses yeux souriaient tendrement. Il avait vu le changement en elle, il avait observé les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

- Je passe déjà des nuits entières à me demander « et si… ? »

Toute l'attitude du jeune prince se radoucit, le sourire gagna chacun de ses traits, la lumière redoubla dans l'or de ses yeux.

- Et si on trouvait ensemble un remède contre l'insomnie ? offrit-il en jouant encore avec la chaine du médaillon.

Sana rit puis lui retira délicatement le bijou des mains. Elle porta à ses lèvres les phalanges d'Eizon.

- Tu m'as manqué. _Nous _m'avons manqué. Je suis désolée si j'ai encore réagi comme une _sale gamine irresponsable coupeuse de parole. _

Eizon hocha la tête. Il se souvenait bien de ces mots repris par Sana. Ils avaient partagé ce « quelque chose » qui était bien réel. Ils ne repartiraient jamais de zéro, tous les deux.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Par instant, j'avais vraiment l'impression que tu étais là, avec moi, et qu'on flottait tous les deux.

Il sourit pour ne pas passer pour un fou. Elle posa une main fraiche sur la joue lisse, aimant sous ses doigts la douceur du duvet à l'angle de la mâchoire.

- J'étais là. Je suis là. Je n'ai plus mal.

Elle s'invita dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui. Il posa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme puis, comme elle tendait tout son corps vers le sien, il embrassa les lèvres brunes.

Oubliées toutes les tentatives manquées, toutes ces fois où ils auraient pu échanger ce premier baiser et tous les doutes qu'ils n'auraient pas eu à traverser s'ils l'avaient fait. Il fallait que ce soit cet instant-là, et que Sana tremble légèrement d'impatience ou de retenue, et qu'Eizon goûte le fruit de son attente comme une promesse tenue.

Ils restèrent un instant la respiration saccadée, tentant de cacher leur sourire béat en enfouissant leur visage contre l'épaule ou dans les cheveux de l'autre. Ils enregistraient et chérissaient mille petits détails qui encreraient cet instant unique dans leur mémoire.

Soudain, Eizon se remit à chipoter l'écu d'or, et chaque frôlement de ses doigts faisait frissonner Sana.

- Tu sais, elle te va bien, cette médaille, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je ne veux plus que tu l'enlèves.

- Je n'ai pas attendu ta permission pour ça, lui rappela la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de bal main dans la main, leurs doigts entremêlés. Ils furent applaudis par les notables présents pour le combat qu'ils avaient livré dans l'après-midi. Leur famille les acclama pour l'autre lutte qu'ils avaient menée et résolue dans l'intimité. Eizon salua la foule avec grâce et toute la noblesse de son sang, Sana l'imita maladroitement, intimidée.

Comme prévu, presque tous leurs proches avaient fait le voyage depuis le Pôle Sud, depuis Par-Tung-Gaan, depuis Réunion ou la Communauté de l'Air des Îles Kemeru.

Le Seigneur du Feu Zuko prononça un discours concis mais efficace. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien entendirent le tremblement dans sa voix lorsqu'il rendit un bref hommage à Katara. Il leur annonça qu'ils avaient tous les deux passé l'examen avec brio.

- Vous nous avez prouvé à tous votre valeur Vous vous êtes véritablement battu l'un avec l'autre et l'un pour l'autre.

La soirée qui suivit fut mémorable. Tobekka et Galeen annoncèrent leur intention de se marier Toph leur présenta son compagnon Dei Noo Meda fit tant danser la petite princesse du Feu qu'elle en eut les joues écarlates et eut droit à un long sermon intimidant d'un Zuko qui ne parvenait étonnamment pas à cesser de sourire Sana trouva Ata presque sympathique Shen et Maarho disparurent quelques minutes et revinrent échevelés (enfin, surtout Maarho puisque les cheveux noirs de Shen n'avaient pas encore assez repoussé). Tous s'amusèrent, et tous se promirent de remettre ça le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Sana entrouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une caresse couler le long de sa peau nue. Elle se tourna face au Prince du Feu et contempla ce visage adoré.

- J'aime quand tu reviens de voyage, chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, si je pars si souvent, c'est uniquement pour l'accueil très plaisant que tu me réserves quand je rentre. Rien à voir avec le fait d'être l'Avatar.

Il rit et elle sentit sa respiration lui chatouiller le nez. Il laissait courir ses doigts de marbre sur l'épaule sombre, suivant le contour du muscle, glissant sur l'arête des clavicules. Ses yeux tombèrent machinalement sur le médaillon. Il pinça les lèvres en songeant que sans ce petit indice, il aurait toujours douté des sentiments de Sana, se serait enfermé dans la colère d'avoir été rejeté malgré tous les sages conseils de son père et n'aurait jamais osé la confronter comme il l'avait fait. C'était cinq ans plus tôt.

- Tu regardes chaque fois cette médaille comme si tu la découvrais, plaisanta Sana.

- J'adore te voir la porter, admit-il en triturant le fermoir d'or. J'adore la voir, là, sur toi, entre tes… sur ton _très joli_ cœur.

Elle rougit, remarqua la fierté dans le regard d'Eizon, et rougit de plus belle.

- D'ailleurs, c'est dommage de la cacher, tu devrais la porter plus haut, sur le cou, tu sais, comme ces colliers que vous portez dans les Tribus.

Le prince expliquait son idée en enroulant la chaine sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que la médaille vienne reposer à la base de la gorge de la maitre de l'eau.

- Ce sont des colliers de fiançailles, précisa Sana, troublée.

Mais il resserrait déjà les mailles, et sembla apprécier l'image, les reflets dorés sur la peau sombre, l'équilibre délicat entre les jointures fines, les mailles fragiles et l'écu massif. Mais par dessus tout, il retrouvait dans les yeux bleu nuit l'éclat de la vraie Sana. Et elle était certaine d'être elle-même parce que le doux regard d'ambre ne pouvait la tromper ou lui mentir.

- Et bien, soit.

* * *

**AN:** Ici se termine "Le Cap".

Je suis très contente d'être parvenue à la fin de cette fic. Je ne reviendrai pas ici sur le "hiatus" de 3 ans en cours d'écriture. J'ai passé de bons moments à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous vous êtes amusés en la lisant.

Manipuler des OC n'est vraiment pas plus facile que de jouer avec les personnage pré-existants. Avec les personnages de ATLA, qui sont tous hauts en couleurs et dont les caractères sont bien tracés, on prend le risque de sortir du personnage ou de montrer une facette de lui que les lecteurs n'ont peut-être pas perçue de la même manière. C'est la liberté que nous accord . Mais la création d'un nouveau personnage n'élimine pas ce risque, il le renforce même puisque les gardes-fous du "canon" n'existent pas.

Et Sana, n'était vraiment pas évidente à écrire. La face anxieuse de Sana n'est apparue qu'en cours de projet et a pris une grande part au fur et à mesure. Et comme c'est à travers ses yeux qu'on suit les évènements, quand je ne parvenait pas à gérer Sana, c'est toute la fic qui était à l'arrêt.

Malgré cette difficulté, Le Cap atteint les 153 pages Word pour quelques 88.000 mots.

Merci à Ywena, Serwolex, KeArrow, Larm, Schismatik, speedlings, jennytheboss, Ellenmenel, plume-noire6 et à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, à tous ceux qui ont cru à cette fic que ce soit dans les premières phases de son écriture ou dans son achèvement.


End file.
